Unbreakable Red Silken Thread
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: Fate, destiny, chance, and luck. Four of the most powerful forces in existence, and all of them have had it out for Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, Heather Wilson, and Gwen Fahlenbock since the days they were born. Fortunately, those same four forces have got it in for each other as well. Rated M for sex and other mature, darkly realistic subject matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Now, I can already hear the tip tapping of computer keys, and my supernatural powers of clairvoyance tell me that several of you are going to leave comments like 'What the hell are you doing, man!? You've already got like six or seven stories started and now your adding on another one!?' or 'Are you mad? Have you been drinking tiger's blood or something!?'**

**Well, to those comments, I must say this…whatever I do with the delicious red life juice of large stripped Asian jungle predatory cats is my own damn business! ;)**

**But in all seriousness, your concerns are completely justified. To be perfectly honest, if I were a fan of an author and he did the same kind of stunt I'm pulling right now, I'd at least be worried about him not finishing some of his stories I really like and at worst be scared to death that he'd never finish ANY of the stories that he's started. I don't want to bog down the intro with this so I'll save the gist of it for the endnotes.**

**For now, its focus is solely on this story, and why the hell I have the balls to start it. Even with me saving that spiel about your likely fears for the end, this will be long!**

**Just so there is no confusion, this story will be rated M and will contain sexual material. I can't get into the natures of this material because that would be spoiling the story, but let's just say that there will be variety here, a LOT of variety. That being said, this story will have a great deal more to merit its M rating. I'm going be perfectly blunt here, this story is likely going to be my most realistically dark fic to date. While other stories of mine such as "Mad Mikey", "Total Drama Raptured", and "The Doctor Will See You Now" are unquestionably dark, they have fantastical elements to them. This story will not, but it will still rival those stories in darkness.**

**Those factors were part of the reason why I'm doing this story. Even though I don't think it has a name, this story will be my entry into a particular genre of Total Drama fan-fiction that I have noticed. Since it has no name, I shall make one. We'll call them…Dark Dramatic Dreadfuls! Or DDDs, if you're feeling naughty. ;) What constitutes a DDD to me? Several things, starting with they take place either after the show or where it never happened. Second, the characters are older than they are on the show. Third, they are generally speaking much darker and grittier in tone and subject matter than the series. Four, they have no supernatural or fantastical elements. Five, usually at the core of the story is some form of relationship trouble for one of the main characters. Six, one of the largest points of the story is the main character's emotional (and sometimes physical) turmoil and them finding some way to overcome that.**

**Despite the length of this opening author's note, I must say one last thing. There is one person who is responsible for this story's existence…Kenju! This guy is truly amazing. Seriously, of all of the amazing and intelligent people who I have talked to on this site, this guy is one of the best! It is through him alone that this whole story came into being. It's only because of his constant and insanely detailed pitch that I'm doing this one. I'll say more about this in the endnotes but Kenju has offered so much to this story.**

**Having said all of that, here is the first chapter of Unbreakable Red Silken Thread: Fate: The Unstoppable Force**

* * *

There was not a cloud that could have darkened the lush, tropical sky as the massive cruise ship worked its way through the crystal clear sheet of glittering ocean waters. Despite having left them nearly an hour ago, it still indulged in all the wonders and splendor of the Hawaiian isles. The breeze was light and carried with it the natural perfumes of tropical flora, fully refreshing even the most weary in mind body or soul. The brilliance and clarity of the sea and sky were so extraordinary that the only way to tell where one ended and the other began was the cracking white foam and mottled emerald-green whirls of the water. So perfect was this day that even the currents of the mighty ocean were content to gently rock the ship with a tranquil rhythm. Along the sides of the ship several pods of dolphins leapt from the emerald waters into the great sapphire expense before returning to their watery playground in a joyful chorus of chirps and squeals. Not even the massive schools of jellyfish surrounding the ship detracted from the picture of natural beauty that all beheld, rather their red, green, purple, and rose tinted bodies appeared as a carpet of flowers waving and dancing to all who passed.

Not even any of the countless gods that mankind has believed in over the ages themselves could be immune to this grand display of earthly charms.

_'Goddamn stupid nature! Why can't they just pollute this hellhole and get it over with!?'_

That being said, there was at least one human that was.

Heather seethed as she glared out at the view from her seat on the side of the ship, equal parts bored and furious. The Queen Bee had been this way, marinating in her feelings of bitterness and wrath for the whole week since the end of Total Drama World Tour. While she had hated all of Total Drama with great conviction, this finale not only took the cake, but it took the plate and broke it over her (now thankfully) fully haired head! Every time the Asian beauty closed her steel grey eyes she would see the briefcase filled with her million dollar prize in her hand…her fighting with Ezekiel…her money and Ezekiel falling into the volcano…her fleeing for her life. As the sequence of events played itself out for what had to be the millionth time, her thoughts shifted to how badly she wanted to hurt Ezekiel for burning her money. In fact, if she didn't already know that he was being kept in intensive care because of his injuries, she'd probably be beating his feral, greenish tinted, backwards hick ass at this very moment…as well as slapping Alejandro around a bit for good measure!

In fact, she wouldn't mind slapping around pretty much everyone on the entire ship!

_'Big surprise'_ Heather thought to herself as her eyes narrowed in irritation when a particularly cheerful dolphin squealed and laughed just out of sight. _'Then again, should I have expected anything else from this band of losers and freaks?'_

As she continued to silently stew in her rage, Heather barely heard the light plop of a body sit next to her.

Shaken out of her angered trance by the sudden commotion, Heather turned towards the source of the sound. Upon doing so her submerged frustration rose to the surface as a scowl. "Oh, its you."

The intensity of the scowl and Heather's openly hostile tone caused the person sitting in the previous empty chair next to her to start fidgeting as he smiled uncomfortably.

When Cody didn't say anything for a solid minute due to fear, Heather added with a snappish tone, "What the hell do you want, Geek!?"

"W-well, I ju-just wanted to see how you were doing, since you were here by yourself," Cody managed to get out with some difficulty while looking away from Heather's withering glare.

"You were there, you saw what happened, and unless you've suddenly become even dumber than Owen I think you know exactly how I am doing, Geek!"

"N-no reason to celebrate since you didn't get the prize money?" Cody asked, his voice now (slightly) calmer. While his answer was obvious, his tone was genuinely sympathetic.

After stagnating in a mire of negativity that had gone uninterrupted ever since the finale, Heather found the simple yet sincere sympathy to be oddly comforting. It was the only reason she hadn't demanded Cody to leave her alone or throw him overboard.

Yet.

Instead, she merely huffed in anger, confirming Cody's suspicions.

Realizing this he nodded his head. "Well, I can understand that, I mean, after all the pain and humiliation I went through just to get third place, it must have been worse for you to make it to the finale and actually win. I don't think anyone could blame you for being pissed off."

Silence filled the air as his words sunk in and Heather found that she couldn't stop staring at the geek. It took her normally very capable brain a few moments to fully understand what she had just heard. After all, it had been years since she heard someone speak to her with such a level of understanding. Most people, even those who (eventually) agreed with her offered some kind of resistance. Because of this, she reacted to this the only way she knew how.

"Ok twerp, what's your angle?"

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Heather snapped. "Are you planning on pulling some kind of prank on me to try and pry Weird Goth Girl from the Gutter Punk?"

"Wh-wha…n-no, no I'm not, honest!" Cody said with alarm and panic. "I'd never use someone like that!"

Heather was silent for a few moments, her eyes boring into what Cody felt like was his very soul. After a heavy sigh, Heather spoke, "No, I guess not. You're too spineless to try anything like that. And you're not dumb enough to prank me when I'm already pissed."

"Yup, and yup again!" Cody said, oddly cheerful and showing his gap-toothed smile proudly.

"Really?" Heather asked, truly confused. "I just insulted you and you're not even fazed?"

"Not really, no," Cody replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I've just been insulted so many times that it doesn't bother me anymore. What doesn't kill you and all that."

_'I know the feeling,'_ Heather thought to herself before saying, "So, why are you here then?"

"Well, I was worried about how you were doing because I was sure you'd be pretty mad, uh, understandably so!" Cody added, slightly panicked. But then as he looked away from her his voice softened. "An-and, because I really wanted to talk to someone."

"What about all the losers you've been hanging out with? Harold? Noah? Owen? Trent?"

Cody sagged into his seat at hearing their names.

"Harold is still trying to court Leshawna. Owen is trying to eat the entire buffet, or court Izzy, or both, I can't really tell to be honest. Noah is, well, Noah. I haven't talked to Trent since Total Drama Action and I'm honestly not sure what to say around him anymore. And everyone else is busy/" Cody replied counting off on his fingers with each name. Heather noticed his teal eyes occasionally flashing hints of something deeper with several of them.

"That's not the only reason is it?" she asked, sensing that he was hiding something.

"Well…no, its not," Cody answered as he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "I-I really don't want to say wh-"

"Tell me!" Heather snapped, startling the boy almost enough to make him jump from his seat. "If you get to pry into my business, I get to pry into yours. Now spill it before I throw your hypocritical ass overboard!"

It took Cody a few seconds to recover enough from the threat to answer her. Closing his eyes and sagging deeper into his seat he spoke.

"I'm...well...I'm kind of mad at them." When Cody opened his eyes and saw Heather looking at him in confusion, he continue. "Sierra made this entire season a living hell for me but none of them did anything about it. I know most of them were on other teams, but she didn't exactly limit herself to when the teams were in different parts of the plane. Its petty and its childish, but I'm still angry at them. All I know is that if Noah or Harold were being stalked I'd have helped them if I could!"

"I didn't help you either, you know," Heather thought out loud without meaning to.

"Yeah, but we weren't friends before this season. Even then, out of everyone in Team Amazon, you were the one who treated me the best."

Cody saw that Heather had raised one of her eyebrows at his remark, not even bothering to point out that she and Cody were not friends even after this season.

"Think about it. Sierra spent the entire season playing 'My Little Stalker', Courtney was just as violent and bossy to everyone as always, and Gwen was…" Cody said before stopping, finding the territory to painful to trek through. He shook his head as the bad thoughts started to anchor themselves. "Sure, you weren't really all that nice to me, but you never did anything to make things worse either. You were pretty fair with me overall, better than a lot of girls I've known."

"You've never actually had a girlfriend before, have you?" Heather asked bluntly at his last remark.

Cody started fidgeting before replying. "N-na-no…I haven't, but I'm sure I'll have one in no time now! I mean, I made it to third place on a hit reality game show, that's got to count for something, right?"

Normally Heather would have shot a painful quip about that being stupid and an unlikely dream at best, but she found her mouth rooted shut at the hollow expression he wore.

Wanting to move on to another topic, Cody asked, "So, what exactly is bothering you? You never actually told me, and I want to help you if I can."

On any other day, Heather would have told the geek to get lost. But, after what Cody just told her, and realizing that talking to someone did seem to help, she decided to go against her common sense. After a deep breath, the Queen Bee spoke.

"I...I just feel so angry right now...and...so...defeated. Even after all the hell the first two seasons of Total Drama put me through, this one was by far the worst because I won and still ended up with nothing! After all the crap, all the singing, and all the torment at the hands of Chris…I have nothing to show for it! I put everything I had into this season and even played it straight, for the most part, but even then all I got for my troubles was my money set on fire by a psycho. The only reward I got for this entire season was kicking Alejandro in the family jewels before sending him on a frozen ride down an erupting volcano into a sea of hot lava." She finished with a huff.

"Hey, don't knock that. You did kick him in the groin on international television after all," Cody said with a smirk. "Doing that would have been reward enough for me."

Heather, despite herself, laughed at Cody's quip. After catching herself a blush of embarrassment spread across her face. "Uh…yeah, I-I guess that is one good thing." Her face then returned to its previous bitter expression, though it was a little softer now. "Despite that, it's not enough to make up for this season because…" She started laughing again, but unlike the feathery bells and pearls from before, this laugher was bitter, painful almost.

"What is it?" Cody asked, recognizing her expression all to well as one he saw every morning in the mirror.

Only realizing now that she was laughing again, Heather turned away from him, "Nothing, its nothing!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing," he replied with a frown.

"Well it is, so drop it, Loser!"

For a few seconds Cody didn't say anything; merely looking at Heather's turned face. "Its about Alejandro, isn't?"

Heather's face whipped around to face him, her eyes staring directly at Cody's with a look of sheer horror. "How di-uh, I mean, no…no its not! Why would you think that, you pathetic runt!?"

His expression morphed from one of sympathy to completely deadpan. "Heather, I might not know nearly as much about girls as I claim to, but I'm still observant enough to know when one is not feeling okay about something. The only possible thing that you'd feel uneasy about is having feelings for Al and…" Cody explained before…

"I don't have feelings for Alejandro, Loser!" Heather shouted, causing Cody to stop and flinch.

Even so, Cody noticed a new detail about Heather expression. "Then why are you blushing?"

The warmth on the Queen Bee's face increased ten fold, spurring her to anger. "Ugh! Fine, its true, I still have some feelings for him, okay, are you happy now!?"

Cody nodded his head. "Okay, okay. So what's the problem then?"

"That **is** the problem," Heather replied, hoping to drop the conversation at that. But seeing Cody's confusion she knew she would have to explain it to him. Sighing, the Queen Bee spoke in obvious annoyance as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you everything are you?" Cody nodded. Scoffing and shaking her head dismissively she started. "Fine, I'll talk, Geek. Ever since Total Drama Island, I haven't been getting action, like, at all. In the downtime between seasons of this idiotic show, I haven't been able to get a single date, or so much as have had a conversation with someone that could lead to one. Alejandro was the first person to express any interest in me that I felt any attraction for. But the more I look at it, I can't help but ask myself if he is actually attracted to me, or if he was just trying to get into my pants. Hell, a good part of me thinks he was just playing me to win this stupid show! It would be so simple if it weren't for those few moments where I think he was being sincere. Despite my hormones wanting to trust him, my gut and brain say that it's a bad idea."

"Hmmm, I see," Cody answered while rubbing his chin in thought. "Normally, I'd advise you to take a chance on it, but given who it is we're talking about, I think your brain and gut are right."

"Yeah, I know…I-I just…" Heather said softly before she mumbled something to herself.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

Sighing, Heather angrily mumbled to herself again, slightly louder this time.

"Heather, I won't stop asking until you-"

"I SAID I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER BE ABLE TO DO ANY BETTER OKAY!?" Heather shouted as loudly as she could, not giving a damn about who might have heard her. Cody was rendered totally speechless by the display of wrath and hatred as Heather continued. "Despite how likely someone like Al would be to stab me in the back, he might be the best I could hope for now! I was my school's Queen Bee! I've still got a body to kill for! Before Total Drama I'd had plenty of sex! I'm financially set for life! I have the skills and experience to get any person I want! And yet despite all that, I don't think I could do any better than a relationship where I get betrayed in the end!"

After her shouting, Heather turned her head towards the ocean, staring at it with lifeless grey eyes. Actually hearing her concerns being voiced added even more crushing weight to them. Were she any less experienced in dealing with emotional pain she would have broken down and cried, and Cody could see it plain as day. Hers was not the expression of one angry over a defeat, but rather one that had long ago become accustom to it.

"Um…there, there, Heather." Cody said unsure of himself as he tried to pat her on the back. As his handling of Sierra in Paris showed, he wasn't very experienced when it came to comforting girls. At any moment he expected her to snap at him for touching her and maybe break his wrist, but to his surprise it never came. Instead, Heather allowed Cody's hand to remain perched just below her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry to hear you feel that way," Cody said sympathetically as he continued to pat her back. He wished that he had known exactly what to say, but he didn't. Instead, he just had to say what he was thinking and hope for the best. "I know that you've done some bad things, but I don't think you deserve that kind of fate. No one does. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you or make you feel any better, but I think you'll get better than that." Pausing a moment to bite his lip, he nodded to himself before continuing. "I'm sure you're going to say no, but would you like to keep talking? I mean, it doesn't have to be about, well, this, but, just to, you know, talk?"

For the first time since her rant started, Heather's grey eyes returned to the Tech Geek's teal orbs. Once again she seemed to be peering into him as if she were looking for any hint of ulterior motives, but this time it wasn't nearly as angrily. Rather the look that she was sending his way was one of confusion. Why was he so nice to her?

For once, that question, and the fears of being manipulated, weren't most important. What Heather cared about most of all right now was feeling better, and talking to Cody had offered the first taste of that since the finale of Total Drama World Tour.

"O-okay...let's talk...Cody." Heather said softly.

* * *

Cody and Heather had talked to each other long enough that the formerly rising sun was just beginning to settle for its evening nap.

As one could have imagined, conversation did not come easily for them at first. Their personalities and interests were so different that basic conversation was nearly two different languages. But eventually, through a combination of sheer effort and literally having nothing else to do, the Tech Geek and Queen Bee had entered a sincere and self-sustaining dialogue. Much of their discussion had been devoted to Total Drama, and the many, many burdens it carried. But then Cody, finding that he was running out of things to talk about related to Total Drama, changed the subject.

"So…uh, what do you think school's going to be like once summer's done?"

"It's going to suck," Heather said flatly before adding "Total Drama ruined my popularity! I went from ruling the school with an iron fist to a near social outcast! I'll have to devote all my free time and energy just to repair the damage it did to my reputation. Not to mention I'll have to reclaim my crown from whatever pathetic pretender has taken my place at the top of the totem pole!"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, well, I can easily understand that. If I had to guess, I'd say that if anyone has taken your place it's gotta be that hot, rich, blonde Dakota Milton."

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she does, that little daddy's girl has always been the biggest thorn in my a-!" Heather started to rant before stopping dead in her tracks. After a brief pause, during which Heather's face remained unchanged, Cody was starting to feel oddly uncomfortable. Little did he know that he had just raised Heather's suspicions. After all, he had just named someone from Heather's school, and that triggered some very loud warning bells. "What makes you think that Dakota Milton is the one that took my place?" She asked coolly and evenly.

"Well…you two have always been at each other's throats, from what I hear, that is," Cody said worried, feeling like Heather was silently judging him as he spoke, which she was. "She's always been your biggest rival, her family being even wealthier than yours, thanks to her dad. Let's see…uh, she came in second place for freshman prom queen, and, oh, you and her have competed for the same guys a couple of times, uh…right?"

As Cody spoke Heather's face had remained unchanged, fully focused on the now slightly squirming geek. Taking a few moments to go over what she just heard, Heather reached her conclusion about just how it was that Cody knew all of this.

Heather looked at Cody, her grey gaze the hardest that Cody had ever seen since he first met her. "How the hell did you know all of that Loser!?" Without waiting for an answer, Heather's mind went to the most logical answer it could come up with, the only one that made any sense.

"You've been stalking me since Total Drama Island haven't you!?"

"Wh-what!? No…no I haven't! I-!" Cody attempted to speak up amid his growing fear.

"Save it you lying, perverted, underhanded little sack of crap! All of this was just some ploy to get into my pants wasn't it? WASN'T IT!? You're not concerned about me getting used by Alejandro because you're being nice…you just want to use me instead! You just want to use me for… for, you pathetic little bastard!" Heather roared with every drop of malice and venom she had stored up. In addition to all of her previously established concerns and despairs, this recent development had added a new one to the list, her single greatest personal fear: the mere thought of someone using her, of not being in control.

With that idea compelling her, Heather leapt from her chair and grabbed Cody by the collar of his shirt. Now, Cody had been through a lot during his time on Total Drama. A bear had mauled him; a surely mentally unstable fan had stalked him at every turn; a pack of hungry dingoes had attempted to eat him; and a shark had swallowed him whole. But even after all that Cody had never once felt a fear as overwhelming as the one gripping him now. None of those pervious factors had terrified him as much as Heather's glaring grey eyes that burned like the rising smoke of hell. His short legs kicked wildly at the air, but he wasn't any further from the wrathful girl as she lifted him with ease.

"So, let me guess. You thought I'd be easy prey, even for a hopeless loser like you!? You thought that I'd leap at someone being nice to me and I'd just start tearing my clothes off? You wanted to get your pathetic cherry popped by the hottest piece of ass you'll ever see! Hell, I'll bet you were just hoping…" again Heather's voice roared like a savage force of nature, before she briefly paused and found her tone abruptly sunny, the gears turning in her head, "…to get me, and you…wet?"

All Cody could muster was an incoherent sputter.

Then, Heather did something that made the Tech Geek even more frightened than before. Instead of looking royally pissed, she looked happy, cheerful even. "Well, I'm not really in the mood for getting wet right now, but if you want to, who am I to stop you?" The Queen Bee asked the short geek trapped in her iron like grip with sudden perkiness.

Not knowing how to process this change, Cody raised an eyebrow with bated breath.

"In fact," Heather said in a tone and smile more fitting for Lindsay than herself, "I'm going to help you get wet."

Without any further warning or change in her demeanor, Heather started to move towards the railing of the ship. "Oh yes Cody, I'm going to get you sooooo wet, in fact, " she said just as bubbly as before. Finding it easier than she would have expected, Heather lifted Cody over the rail so he was now dangling over the open ocean. His sudden flails of protest didn't help him any. Seeing Cody flailing, Heather's face suddenly became just as wrathful as it had been previously. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU DRENCHED TO THE GODDAMN BONE!"

The Tech Geek continued to flail helplessly over the cerulean crests of the waves below. Seeing his struggle and his helplessness made Heather feel surprisingly good. So good, in fact, that Heather wanted to extract one last bit of pleasure from the experience.

"Any last words before I throw your sorry ass back to your shark friend from Hawaii? Any final pathetic lies about how you know that little slut Dakota Milton…pervert?" Heather asked as coldly and harshly as possible.

Cody's mind was firing a million thoughts a second. He wasn't sure what to do, so instead of thinking it through he just went with the first thing that popped into his scared head.

"WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL!"

For a length of time that neither could determine, though to Cody it felt like an eternity as he was being held over the boat's side in Heather's unbreakable grip, neither teen moved nor spoke.

If Cody hadn't been so worried for his life, he quite likely would have noticed the previously unseen look of shock on the Queen Bee's normally confident face that came from the curveball he'd just nailed her with. Finally though, Heather found her powers of speech return to her, "You're lying!"

Again, Cody found himself panicking and fearing for his life. "I'm not lying Heather I swear! My student ID is in my wallet! Put me down, on the boat! On the boat not the water! I'll prove it I promise!" Cody all but screamed when he noticed that true to her word, the same shark from Hawaii was somehow indeed waiting for him below with a fork and knife somehow held in its fins. Though if it was fear of the shark or being rescued by Sierra again that was making him scream he couldn't tell.

"Why should I even give you the benefit of the doubt, Loser!?"

The shark snapping its jaws and grinning a toothy smile was all the help he needed to figure out which of the two he feared most.

It was still Sierra.

"CAN YOU EVEN NAME FOUR PEOPLE FROM OUR SCHOOL WHO AREN'T POPULAR!?"

This caused another, much longer spell of silence and stillness from Heather, which horrified Cody to no end as the shark had put away its fork and knife and was now putting on a surprisingly menacing bib that read _'I'm on a see food diet, I see it I eat it'_.

As Heather remained unchanged on the outside, on the inside was a different story. The Queen Bee was trying her damnedest to name four losers from her school so she could just be rid of this pest already. But, to her frustration, she couldn't think of any such names. Not **one**. Unless they were popular they weren't worth knowing or acknowledging in her book.

Finally, with a loud groan of annoyance, Heather nearly threw Cody back onto the boat.

Briefly overjoyed with simply touching solid matter again, he cheered and kissed the deck several times before turning to the open waters and sticking his tongue out at the shark below. But that joy withered away when he was once again picked up and pulled up to Heather's seething glare.

"Show me your ID before I throw you overboard for real this time!" Heather demanded.

"OH NO! AAAUUUUUUUUGH!" Cody screamed hearing the unseen shark below snap its jaws for emphasis. Quickly he fished out his wallet fumbled through the many cards within.

Finally, Cody found the card he was looking for, which he removed from the wallet with his hands still shaking. Without warning or taking her eyes off of him, Heather swiped the card out of his hands startling him.

With eyes narrowed as a hungry hawk's, Heather studied the card intently. Despite not showing it, she was surprised by how real it appeared to be. Every minor detail was matching up, from the ugly green and yellow border to the oddly center placed student photo to the schools laughable mascot on each side of the photo. Still staring at the card Heather was deep in thought as she tried to place seeing Cody at her school. But try as she might, as she sifted through her memories all she could come up with were memories of the other popular kids, from cheerleading practice to parties, even her classes, Heather couldn't turn up a single memory of Cody...or anyone else that wasn't popular for that matter.

Then, with her face still unchanged Heather considered the possibility that the ID was a forgery. The idea was tempting, and it would be the only explanation that wasn't Cody telling the truth. But for all of its allure Heather's rational side argued that the odds of the ID being a fake were near zero. After all, why would Cody just so happen to have a fake ID for her school on him this season? How could he have known that everything would have played out exactly this way, or happened at all? On top tot that Heather just couldn't believe that Cody would have had the time or the resources to make such a convincing fake student ID.

Heather returned her gaze to Cody, who flinched when he realized she was looking at him. Still not taking her eyes from the boy, the Queen Bee flicked his student ID back to him before walking away, her head buzzing with thoughts and realizations. She had spent three seasons on this show with someone from her school, and she had never noticed? For some reason that just grated on Heather's nerves. Sure, Cody wasn't important and obviously wasn't part of the cool crowd (otherwise she would have remembered him). But the knowledge that they had likely been going to the same school together for years bothered her.

Well, actually, that's not really accurate. This revelation didn't quite bother Heather.

It annoyed her.

* * *

For the remainder of the trip back to Canada Heather had remained isolated in her cabin. Thanks to the free room service offered she didn't need to leave her room unless she desired to. Currently however she did not, not until the day came she felt the huge cruise ship had docked with the port, with Canada, her homeland.

Even after the boat had docked Heather was in no rush to leave. She knew what would be out there after all, her family's limo, family not included. Out of sheer curiosity however she went out to the deck of the ship to watch the others leave.

Many of the contestants were saying their farewells and exchanging contact information with those they had befriended, drawing one last final bit of good cheer for surviving their time on Total Drama and hoping to keep the friendships formed amid the chaos and pain alive after it. None of them, Heather included, were sure if Total Drama would continue for another season, but they knew if it did none of them would be returning. Their contracts had been for three seasons, no more, no less.

They were finally free from Chris MacLean.

Even though Heather knew that was a good thing and was pleased about it, she wasn't really...happy. But that was nothing new, in fact, that's what had been the norm for years. Regardless, she looked out over the losers who were saying their farewells to each other and leaving. Of the many tiny scenes playing out all at once a few were more eye-catching than others.

As she had expected, the various couples were stealing the last few moments together that they could for now. From the chaste, almost Disney princess-like parting between Lindsay and Tyler, complete with the klutz kneeling and kissing her small hand and the warm smiles between them, to the passionate snogging of Bridgette and Geoff who were just half a step shy of having sex right there on the dock in front of everybody.

Alejandro and Ezekiel's stretchers were being loaded into an ambulance, no doubt taking them for further treatment of their injuries. The Queen Bee felt the dark shiver of pleasurable schadenfreude at seeing the two people she currently hated more than anyone being in such pain and suffering.

Leshawna was looking miffed, but also oddly interested in Harold's final attempt to woo her before they each left with their families. The nerd was serenading her whilst performing an interpretative dance to express his feelings of love and devotion to her. As much as Heather hated to admit it, he wasn't half bad when it came to song and dance. The 'single' sided part of her would even admit his personality wasn't bad either. He had good points in all the right places save one. Body, of which he scored a resounding zero.

Noah was conversing with Owen and Eva; the oddball trio had their cellphones out, likely exchanging numbers, at least until Izzy arrived. The blur of red and green took no time to grab Owen with a bone crushing hug and leaving him with a kiss on the cheek that left him blushing bright red. This was followed by her nearly tackling Eva with the same frightening strength before she whispered something into her ear. She took two steps from Eva before turning back and pulling her by the arm into a short but passionate kiss that left more than just the receiver stunned. Finally she made her way to Noah, hips in full sway and eyes full of mischief, the Book Worm simply smirked and shook his head before holding his arms wide. Unlike with the others, the hug Izzy left him was softer, more gentle, for all of three seconds before she clamped down on him like a vice. This was followed by a full dip and the longest kiss she had given yet. Parting from her friends Izzy waved farewell, shouting something about missing her Scarecrow, Lion and Tin man, but she had to go home to her aunt and uncle.

That was when the familiar whirl of the RCMP chopper could be heard and Izzy vanished in a plume of smoke and fireworks, only a crazed laugh being heard above the din.

Heather then saw Gwen and Duncan, getting in one last make out session in before parting ways. Heather couldn't help but make a face when she noticed Duncan groping his girlfriend hard enough for her to push back against him. She also spied Gwen's mother showing a brief but familiar look of disapproval before switching to a warm smile as she hugged her Gothic daughter as they departed.

Then her grey eyes fell onto Cody, whose parents were there but had yet to say a word to their son. The both of them on their cellphones the entire time. She could see the downtrodden but almost bored expression of sadness on the Tech Geek's face. This was far from an unusual occurrence it told her.

That look changed to one of sheer horror when out of nowhere Sierra shot off the boat in her wheelchair, coming at Cody as if he were a bucket of chum and she was a hungry shark. Finding his stalker to still be more terrifying than any shark, Cody rushed into the car and his parents followed. Their car bolting off with Sierra attempting to catch up in her wheelchair as the two forms vanished into the distance.

Finally, Heather's eyes fell to her family's limo…with only the driver standing beside it.

The Queen Bee stared out for a few more seconds before starting the descent off the boat.

Her expression was neutral and unknowable. A perfect mask of deception.

* * *

**Okay, so, that was the first chapter of my newest story. As always, I hope you liked it.**

**Now, let me get into why I'm starting this story even when I have so much already to do. Currently, thanks to the boon that is Kenju, I have a Word document that is over NINETY pages long made up of the general plot with some flushed out details for just the FIRST ACT of this story! Well, most likely what we have charted out will make up roughly half of the total story but you get the point. Aside from loving what is planned, the reason why I'm adding this story is because this story was already started long before today. True, it has to be written out in story form and that adds a lot to it but so much of the ground work has already been laid out already that not starting it would be wasteful.**

**But, as much as I love what we have planned, I must warn my readers about the future of this story. This story is going to be LONG! I'm only using the barest of hyperbolic-ness when I say that, if finished, this might be the single longest Total Drama fan-fic ever written. Also, this fic is going to move at a pace that some readers might find to be 'slow'. For example, as its planned out now, despite being the other main character listed, Gwen will not appear in any truly meaningful way until at least the fifth, sixth, or even seventh chapter. What Kenju and me have planned is great but I get that some might not like that. You'll just have to trust us when we say we have our reasons.**

**It is my sincere hope that if you enjoyed this opening chapter and that you will stick with us to see the goodies that we have waiting down the road. They will be WELL worth it! ;)**

**Until the next chapter, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	2. Fate: The Chosen Path

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! As a reward for the first chapter of this story getting so many people reviewing it, favoring it, and following it…here's the second chapter! But of course, I've got a few things to say before the next chapter begins. **

**Firstly, the main story isn't going to actually start in this time period, it's not going to be a High School hijinks romance fic. Those elements WILL be in it, however. The second through fifth chapters will be the build up to the true setting of the story. The goal is to show a progression of changes in the characters over the course of time building up to where the meat of the story will begin. Originally it was only going to be the first three chapters like this, but that's been expanded to five.**

**There's a reason for that. You see; my partner Kenju recently convinced me that we needed to add two chapters between this one and what was originally going to be the third. If I'm completely honest, I'm not exactly crazy about that idea because I know how long it often takes me to update stories and quite frankly that chapter (originally the third but now the fifth) is where this story starts to get truly good! However, his reasons for why we need to build a strong foundation before getting to that point are solid. And its not like these chapters to come will be terrible or anything (in fact one of them is down right inspired in my books), they just feel terrible to me because I know there is SO MUCH BETTER that was originally going to be put in its place. So, basically, it boils down to me being inpatient, in part because the next wave of graduate school classes is rapidly approaching and I had originally wanted to get to that third chapter now the fifth up before classes started.**

**Let's also clarify something that you've likely already guessed. As the mentioning of Dakota Milton in the first chapter showed, contestants from casts other than the original will be in this story. Even though Total Drama World Tour was the last season of Total Drama in this storyline, some of the characters from Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island will have roles. You'll just have to see for yourself which ones will be here. Also, those characters and some others from the first generation will be secondary characters in this story.**

**As you've likely noticed, this story is now rated M. For the time being, that's simply because of language but it won't be too long before that's for other reasons too. Either way, you have been warned.**

**Lastly, regarding the time skips, don't worry; there will be plenty of flashbacks and recollections of what happened in between the stuff shown throughout these early chapters. In fact, one of the reasons why it took us so long initially to get this one started was because we wanted to make sure that the chronology of events lined up. And just so there's no confusion, this chapter takes place at the end of October during the teens' sophomore year of high school.**

**Having said all of that, here is the second chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Fate: The Chosen Path**

* * *

The door to the mansion was forced open with a single, violent kick. Storming through the now open doorway was a teenage girl in a lavender tube-top with long raven-black hair grumbling to herself. Her every footstep rippled throughout the large vestibule of the house, both due to its emptiness and the fact that every step carried rage with near seismic force.

Heather was feeling like she was at her very limit…and it was only the end of October.

Just as Heather had feared when returning home on the boat from Hawaii, her place at the top of the school's totem pole had been usurped. The Queen Bee had been dethroned.

Dakota Milton, perhaps the only girl whose family was wealthier and more influential than Heather's, had taken over that role as Queen Bee. It was she, who now ran the school, and the blonde billionaire's daughter was not generous with her newfound power…nor was she forgiving. From the moment Dakota wrenched control from Heather's perfectly manicured grasp, she was determined to make Heather's life a living hell. And she was succeeding in doing just that.

Ever since the new school year started, Heather had to do something she hadn't had to do in years…struggle. She was at the very bottom of the social hierarchy and was only just beginning to climb her way back up. It was like climbing Mount Everest bare handed. The only reason why Heather even had a chance of regaining her former position of power was that she knew many of the juiciest bits of blackmail concerning many of the remaining popular kids who now followed Dakota as they once followed her. While she knew she couldn't rely solely on that to get where she wanted, it was still a useful tool. Equally useful were her talents at sabotage and subterfuge. It had been years since she had to rely on these methods but she found them to be coming back to her easily enough. But it still wasn't enough for her. These skills and tricks only allowed her to remain on the mountainside, they didn't allow her to advance any further up its imagined peaks. Even if they could somehow reclaim her former position of power on their own, by the time they did so it would be well past their senior year. Being at the bottom for just two months was hell for the dethroned Asian Queen Bee; she didn't even want to start **thinking** about being trapped here for **three whole years**!

Today had proved to be an especially scathing indicator of just how horrible that fate would be. Not knowing how the hell she had done it, Dakota managed to get her hands on some uncensored pictures of Heather when her bare chest had accidentally been exposed on Total Drama Island during the final part of the Extreme Sports Challenge. The shame and hopelessness she was feeling flickered within her like an icy cold grip that only grew stronger with every step she took through the house towards her bedroom. She hadn't felt this bad since before she was popular. She was tired, annoyed, fuming, and all around bitter. She was a wreck.

Lying with her face buried in and fists clenching on her royal purple bed linens, Heather did her best to calm her breathing and push down what she was feeling. What she needed was a distraction, something, anything to replace the horrible memories of what she had to endure today. While she would never admit out loud, there was something that had proven to be...effective in that department when she needed it as of late.

She found her thoughts once again going back to **Cody**, to that day returning from Hawaii when he called her his friend. For some reason that statement just hadn't left her depression-riddled brain since school had started.

It hadn't taken long; on the first day in fact, Heather saw Cody walking the halls amid the usual sea of shuffling backpacks that came pouring out in between classes. Ever since then, mostly as a way to keep herself from falling into the pit of despair that was being unpopular, Heather had made a little game of trying to find Cody throughout the day, almost like a real-life version of "Where's Waldo". They didn't share any classes together but the former Queen Bee caught enough brief glimpses of him to piece together that he had a small clique of geeky friends he hung out with. She also quickly picked up on the fact that he was a frequent victim of bullies, from both arrogant macho jocks as well as from the lower tier popular bitches who now followed Dakota. She saw them harass him, mock him, sometimes even physically assault him, such as knocking his stuff to the floor or even knocking him down or into a wall or nearby door. That's actually what caused her to start paying attention to him and watch out for him, not because of what was being done to him, but how he reacted to it, what happened after these incidents. Whenever something happened, Cody was just…unaffected by it. Obviously he wasn't pleased by them and he didn't enjoy it happening, but he never showed any reaction beyond mild-annoyance to the worst of cases.

**That** is what bothered Heather…she just couldn't understand it. No matter what happened to him, no matter who did it, how they did it, or what they did to him, he was always mellow, laid back. Even when it happened to him while he was with his friends he seemed perfectly happy and content! Happy and content at being humiliated in front of his friends! Even if they were at the bottom of the social ladder with him, how could anyone not care about their friends seeing that happen to them?

She just couldn't understand that mindset, even more so when she discovered that Cody didn't have to remain at the bottom as he was. It had been pure coincidence, but one day after school she noticed a familiar car leaving as she pulled in, it was the same car she had seen Cody climb into when they returned from Hawaii. It hadn't taken long for her father's shouts of anger and rage to make it clear what had happened, that he had just lost a major settlement case filed against him by a former partner.

A former partner whose lawyers had just left. From there it had been a simple matter to find out that not only were both of Cody's parents lawyers, but very successful and high profile lawyers. This of course meant one thing; Cody's family had money. While not in the same financial sphere as herself or Dakota, Heather would have bet dollars to donuts that Cody had more cash to his name than a good chunk of the popular kids from their school. But as far as she had seen and could remember from their time on Total Drama, he had never once flaunted his family's wealth. Adding to that, despite being a pathetic little geek (who she STILL couldn't fathom as having as many fan girls as he did) Cody wasn't horrendously ugly. He was passably 'average' in the looks department. Having nothing going for him but at the same time no major detracting features either. Money however she knew had a funny way of upping people's attractiveness. He could have been popular if he really wanted to…but he seemed content with where he was at the bottom, or at least willing to remain there. While she herself was all but pulling her fully regrown hair out planning her next move to dethrone Dakota from her rightful place.

Despite the fact she couldn't understand Cody's choices or motives, Heather did understand one thing about him…that he was likely the only person she could talk to without seeing her as weak. That fact alone is what ended her internal debate. Pulling herself from the silk cocoon she had been digging herself into, Heather made her way to her computer and logged onto MyFace.

After all, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. So, with some reluctance, she sent a message.

* * *

"Yes! Take that!" Cody shouted as his avatar (a heavily armored humanoid boar) cleaved a feral human in half with its giant axe.

The Tech Geek was enjoying another night of "World of Boarcraft", a game that allowed players to complete quests with as many friends as they wanted while playing as various species of humanoid pig creatures.

Currently, Cody was in the middle of a large-scale battle with his clan. Ever since their usual clan leader, Sam, wasn't here for some reason (which was odd given how the guy lived and breathed video games), Cody had taken up the post to lead the charge. All things considered, he was doing pretty well at it so far. It had taken them the better part of the afternoon and they were well into the evening, but they had managed to make it to their destination. The entrance to a large dungeon located deep within a system of caves they had been exploring for the last few weeks. With the last of the feral humans cleared they went about setting up a temporary camp and bringing in their smiths and crafters along with their supplies.

Their scouts had found the entrance earlier in the week, but the decision had been made to wait until Friday to push for it, then throw everything they had at it over the weekend. As far as Cody knew from the few posts about this place it would take them at least two full days to clear it. That's why after the camp had been set up he started going through their final checks, making sure everything was ready for the siege so they wouldn't have to leave for supplies. If all went well, they were going to become legends as the first clan to take down the mysterious and powerful 'Overlord Butcher Chef von Cutter'.

That's when a ding alerted Cody to a new notice for his MyFace page. The Tech Geek was about to ignore it, having noticed some of their supplies missing, but that was before he noticed the name under the notice.

_**Heather Wilson.**_

Rubbing his eyes, Cody stared at the notice for a few moments not believing what he was seeing. The last time Cody had talked to the Asian hottie he was almost shark food. Even so, recent events convinced him to give see what this was all about…for hopes that despite seemingly impossible were still worth a shot.

With that in mind, Cody told his friends that he had to log off and would catch up with them later, saying that something had come up. As expected, most of them were...annoyed to say the least, but Cody had long since become immune to this kind of nerd-rage. Once again, he repeated that it was important before logging off. Bringing up his browser he then opened Heather's message and saw that it was unexpectedly short.

_'Hey Cody.'_

Despite it only being two words long, Cody read and reread the message over and over before responding to it. The message had come from Heather…Heather! Heather, the Queen Bee, the original (and to many, the best) villain of all Total Drama. She was the very personification of the worst in teen girls…but here she was addressing Cody in a way that seemed so, so…

Normal.

Still finding his mind to be blown wide open at this realization, Cody replied.

* * *

It was less than two minutes after sending her message to Cody that Heather got a reply.

She was initially surprised by how quickly he responded, but that was before realizing that Cody likely wasn't doing anything. What with him being a low-level pathetic little geek and all.

The former Queen Bee looked at the message. _'Hey Heather. How're you doing?'_

Before she was consciously aware of it, the Asian girl was brimming with anger. Furiously, she typed out a reply to Cody with enough rage to nearly break her keyboard.

* * *

_'How do you think I am you sad miserable excuse for a boy!? That goddamn slut Dakota sent pictures of my boobs to everyone in the school! Don't ask me stupid questions! Right now I bet every hopeless virgin in the province has my picture mounted on their walls and has been whacking off to it ever since they got back home from school!'_

Cody didn't respond for a good five minutes. His teal eyes were wide and alarmed.

For at least thirty seconds he just stared at his computer screen in horror and amazement.

Nervously, as if fearing that Heather could somehow see him, Cody took the copy of 'Heather's Picture' that had been left in his locker (as had everyone else in the school) and turned it away from his computer desk so he couldn't see it remaining in fright.

He remained sitting that way until Heather sent him another message. _'Are you there, twerp!?'_

Panicking, for some reason he couldn't logically explain, Cody typed up a response.

* * *

_'Come on Heather. I think your being hyperbolic about every guy wanting to look at your boobs.'_

Heather was about to send another rage-induced reply when another message from Cody came up.

_'Uh…not that I don't think your boobs aren't beautiful! They look so amazing!'_

Heather, now in the process of typing up a rather long reply detailing how she was coming to Cody's house and was going to castrate him while drowning him in his own toilet heard the ding of another reply.

_'Damn it all! That's not what I meant either, Heather. Honest!'_

This time, Heather didn't even bother to start typing. And, lo and behold, another message from Cody popped up.

_'Anyway, there's something I don't get. Why did Dakota do that in the first place? I know she hates you but this seems like a bit much even for her. What did you do to piss her off that bad?'_

Heather was still angry at Cody, but she decided to give him a few more PMs before murdering him.

_'Well, I have been chipping away at her little cronies while regaining my popularity power base. If I had to guess, that's what gave that little daddy's girl the incentive for this.'_

Cody's reply only took seconds.

_'Really? You've been doing all of that? How? I haven't seen you handing out free donuts or putting up fliers for parties or anything like that.'_

Heather couldn't help but scoff before typing out her reply to Cody's most recent stupid question. But unlike his previous ones, this one at least kind of amused her, a little bit.

_'Please, geek. Do you really think that I'd lower myself to that level of groveling? I don't want friends, I want results! Being the reigning Queen Bee for as long as I was gives you knowledge of a LOT of dirt on the lessor popular kids. Dirt that you can use against them to force them to come back to your side. That blonde bimbo bitch might have money to bribe people into following her, but I have far better tools to work with. Will. Threats. Fear. Experience.'_

* * *

Cody didn't respond at first. He was simply too surprised to hear someone actually say stuff like that. But then he quickly remembered that this was Heather he was talking to. With that in mind he sent her another message.

_'I see. Well, if that's true, you should have seen something like this coming, Heather.'_

When Heather didn't respond right away, Cody felt nervous. Did he say the wrong thing!?

_'Ok, yeah, I knew that she'd strike out against me. But I didn't expect anything like this! I might have dirt on most of Dakota's flunkies but I'd threaten them first with the choice to submit to me or I expose the dirt. I guess being the unworthy amateur she is, Dakota skipped that first step and just posted those pictures all over the school without a second thought. I was expecting a threat any day but not this kind of thing.'_

Cody tapped his chin in thought at that. As immoral and unethical as Heather's words were, he could see a strange kind of logic behind them, and how Dakota sidestepping that would make Heather more on-edge than usual. But more than that Cody was pleased that he had managed to communicate with Heather without her angrily ranting through the computer.

_'Ok, I can understand that. But you've done things like that in the past too. Remember when you read Gwen's diary during the Talent Show Challenge? That was on international television.'_

Once again, there was a delay as Heather didn't respond to Cody's message right away. For a second time, Cody was worried that he had said the wrong thing. But that wasn't his main focus now, the main thing plaguing his mind, to the point of numbing the fear and worrying of if he had ticked off Heather was its cause.

_**Gwen.**_

It had been nearly three months since Total Drama World Tour had ended, and Cody hadn't heard anything about Gwen in that time. Yet he still couldn't move on from her. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but he still felt pained over how she acted during the World Tour. His sense of self-worth, already like Swiss cheese from years of emotional blows, had barely survived the realization that Gwen was more willing to pick Duncan over him. This was true despite the Punk barely having been present during the season; rarely even speaking to Gwen in previous seasons, and that it had stabbed Courtney in both the back and the heart as a result.

Thankfully, the ding of a reply from Heather broke Cody's depressing line of thought.

_'I had read Gwen's entire diary before I choose what sections to read during that challenge. Believe me Runt, I went easy on that pale weirdo. I could have read off stuff that would have made her run into the confessional and lock herself in it for good. Gwenny's got more skeletons in her closet than a crypt, which I'm sure she'd feel right at home in, by the way. She's damaged goods, Geek.'_

Cody was shocked by that reply, both by the restraint Heather revealed having shown and what she had hinted at about Gwen. A part of him was strongly tempted to ask Heather what she found out about Gwen, knowing that Heather would have been more than happy to spill the dirt on someone she more than likely still hated. Plus, such knowledge was what Cody wanted to know himself, hoping that with it he could show Gwen that he was the best choice for her. He also knew that it would make Heather feel better about herself. Everybody would win!

He was typing out the reply, almost ready to send it when he reluctantly stopped. Cody didn't want to admit it but this was wrong and he knew it: even if Gwen hadn't chosen him, and even if she had hurt him as badly as she had, that didn't give him the right to pry into her deepest, darkest secrets.

After deleting this previous almost-sent message, Cody got another one from Heather.

_'Listen, twerp. I know that I'm a bitch. I cheat. I lie. I steal. I play dirty. I'll do nearly anything to get what I want. But I have some scruples. There are some lines that even I won't cross. Remember when Al covered Duncan in that blood berry juice back in Africa? Yeah, I humiliated Gwen on international television and I was almost voted off for it, but what came about because of it? She hooked up with Trent! Thanks in part to you; I might add. But then she broke up with him on her own. That was after she and Trent endured an entire season of my attempts to end their relationship. Gwen did it herself so early in the next season that it might as well have ended because of me. No matter how bad what I've done was, it wasn't the worst I could do. I could have shoved Trent's face in my breasts or started giving him a blowjob for Gwen to see. Instead, what I did in both instances was hardly permanently damaging or remotely scarring.'_

Yet again, Cody found himself stunned by what he was learning about his former teammate. It was jaw dropping really. He never would have given a second thought to any of this before…but it all made sense. Truthfully, if Heather had told him all of this during either Island or Action, Cody wouldn't have believed her. He would have thought it was simply a sincerely believed but delusional attempt to justify her actions. However, after learning about what Alejandro had done during World Tour, Heather's words had a lot more credence to them. Heather might have appeared to be a cold-hearted bitch during most of her time on Total Drama, but that was infinitely preferable to a heartless monster like Alejandro. Plus, Cody remembered that there was a few times where Heather showed a softer side, unintentionally.

Joining him in his toast to their victory after the first challenge, cheering him on when he scored for them in the dodge ball challenge, coming back for him and working with Gwen to save his life from the dingo that was attacking him, finding a wheelchair and wig for Sierra after the plane explosion. The strongest example in his mind, however, was when she actually took his hands while getting him to calm down after he thought he had been married to Sierra and offered advice in how to deal with the crazed fan girl. It had meant a lot to him then, and it was that very memory that was behind his words to her during the final challenge.

_'Don't give up or the bad guys wins!'_

But then Cody wondered something. Why was Heather telling him all of this now? Was she feeling guilty?

It took only a matter of seconds for Cody to kill that notion. She might be a human at her core, but she was still Heather.

But then why was she telling him all of this? Was it some unconscious attempt to say she didn't deserve what happened to her today?

With that in mind, Cody asked Heather how she was holding up after today's debacle.

Once again, there was a longer wait for Heather to respond to his message. But for once, Cody wasn't worried about pissing Heather off. After several close calls that turned out to be nothing, he was feeling pretty confident that he knew how to talk to Heather now.

With that thought in mind, he noticed that Heather had sent him another long message.

_'WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT STUPID QUESTIONS YOU HOPELESS VIRIGIN!? My breasts were put on display for everyone in the entire school to see, how the fuck do you think I'm holding up!? Well, since your clearly too dumb to figure it out for yourself, I'll tell you how I held up! I've had bad days, I've had horrible days, I've even had days that made me briefly consider slitting my own wrists. But today was BY FAR the worst day of my entire FUCKING life! No matter where I went today everyone was staring at me! Everyone was looking at me with disgust like I was a cockroach, or like they wanted to shove me against the wall and have sex with in me the hallway! The disgusted ones I could have lived with, but it was the other stares that I couldn't stand! It took everything I had to not break down and start crying like some pathetic loser! The only reason I was even able to get through today was because I refused to give Dakota the satisfaction of me leaving! I was hit on, and 'bumped into' by guys all day, everyone from jocks to geeks! Some of them tried pretending they wanted to go out with me, while others point blank told me that they wanted to stick their disgusting little dicks between my boobs! There was even one point after practice today where a bunch of guys were surrounding me and I thought they were going to rape me! I thought I was going to be fucking RAPED in school today Cody! Today made me want to crawl under a rock and die…all because of those fucking pictures!'_

For a long time, Cody couldn't do anything but stare at the computer with his mouth agape. The Tech Geek was use to being bullied, being picked on, harassed, and pretty much anything that could make you feel worse in school, but even his worse days couldn't compare to what she must have gone through today.

Even though it was just typed lettering, Cody could swear that he heard Heather crying on the other side of the monitor. He couldn't stop himself from seeing her tears falling to the keyboard, her usually cold grey eyes turning red and puffy.

The Tech Geek looked over at the picture on his desk, the one showing Heather naked from the waist up. Before, when looking at it he felt better than ever. Thanks to the Internet Cody had seen plenty of bare breasts before, but somehow the fact that he knew the girl who was topless in the picture made it the hottest one he'd ever seen. In the mere hours since getting it, Cody had gotten a lot of 'use' out of the picture.

But now, all of those feelings of pleasure gave way to feelings of physical sickness, disgust. Anyone who had watched Total Drama Island knew that Cody was a bit perverted and more than a little bit of a horn-dog. But right now he found that he hated that about himself. Just by having this picture and enjoying it, he felt somewhat culpable for Heather's state. It felt like he was part of why her day had been so horrible, that he played a role in why Heather was likely crying her eyes out right now.

With a heavy hand, Cody took the top of the picture and he placed it face down on his desk so he couldn't see it. He didn't feel like looking at Heather's boobs anymore today.

Hoping to lessen his feelings of guilt and to help Heather feel better, Cody typed up a reply.

* * *

Heather was finding that her usual cold façade was breaking; she had started reliving the events of today as she had typed them out to Cody in her anger. That anger quickly fizzled out after she sent the message, however, and was leaving her feeling...cold. Before she could dwell on those thoughts and feelings for too long she got a reply.

_'Heather…I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt so bad. Now I feel like a real jack-ass.'_

Not sure why it happened, Heather found herself briefly chuckling at that as she wiped her palms across her moistened eyes before responding. _'Yes you are.'_

_'Again, I'm really sorry Heather. It was a dumb question, but I didn't know it was that bad. I haven't had any new experiences in comforting girls since we last spoke after World Tour.'_

If Heather had been feeling better, or if she wanted something out of Cody, she would have replied with something along the lines of, 'So I'm the only girl who you talk to?' That way she could feel the thrill of manipulating someone again, of having power over them. But she didn't. For once, the thought didn't occur to her. Instead, she sent another reply.

_'So you still haven't gotten a girlfriend yet? Big shocker.'_

After sending that message Heather became vaguely aware that what she had sent to Cody might have been pushing things a little far and might hurt him enough to stop talking to her completely. While she'd admit that that'd be less than ideal, she didn't find herself beating herself up over it.

_'Well, when you've got as much sexy muscle as I do, you can't just pick one girl! lol'_

Under most circumstances, Heather hated it when people used texting shorthand like 'lol'. It just seemed childish and stupid. But, to her shock, she actually found herself laughing out loud. _'Nice one Cody. The depth of your delusions astounds even me…lol.'_

_'Well, at least you consider me to be astounding lol But in all seriousness, Heather, is there anything that I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all, just name it!'_

That caused Heather to lose the small amount of good cheer that Cody had instilled in her. She logically knew that what Cody had just offered was likely nothing more than an empty token gesture, something you say just to be nice without seriously being willing to do anything more. But…then Heather thought about today…and the weekend to come. Thanks to her low popularity and having no lackeys or, friends, she had nothing else to do. Unless she did something, she'd spend the next two days in her room wallowing in her sorrows and self-pity. And wallowing was something that Heather refused to do.

With that fueling her fingers, she typed up a response. _'Actually…there might be something that you could do for me, Cody.'_ There was a long pause, nearly ten minutes before Cody discovered what Heather had in mind. That was how long it took the former Queen Bee to compel her fingers to type out the simple message. Acting before she could change her mind, Heather sent the key part of her message. _'Would you like to meet me at the Leon's Coffee Shop on 9th St. tomorrow morning? I'd like to talk to someone in person.'_

* * *

Cody couldn't help but rub his eyes so furiously that they were going to fall out of their sockets. Aside from the motions of his hands rubbing his eyes, he couldn't move. He couldn't even breath. He was pretty sure that his heart actually stopped beating for a few moments.

Did Heather, **Heather**…just ask Cody to go with her for coffee…like a date!?

As wonderful as that idea was, in particular knowing what Heather's boobs looked like and how they only added to her already legendary hotness…he resisted it. He might have been a lonely and horny as hell teenage boy, but Cody wasn't totally naïve. It was painfully obvious to him that this wasn't a date, but Heather clinging to the only person who she felt like she could talk to after what was easily the worst day of her life. The Tech Geek was unsure of how to feel about this. Should he be happy that he'd be able to help Heather out when she really needed it? Should he be saddened that this was the closest he had ever gotten to a date? Should he be hopeful that more could come from this?

Regardless of the conflicting feelings within him, Cody answered Heather that he'd be more than happy to meet up with her. Then he asked her for the time he was to meet her there. Heather responded that they would meet at 8 AM. After saying that, Heather sent one last thing before logging off for the night. Similar to her first message to the Tech Geek, her final words were few and mundane, but the fact they were from her made them surprisingly meaningful.

_'Thanks Cody. :)'_

After seeing that, for all of the uncertainty he felt about meeting Heather tomorrow, Cody felt good about himself. Very good. Even if meeting up with her ended up going horribly: he knew that he had made the right choice. That smiley face was almost as powerful as a real smile given that it was from.

Still smiling, the Tech Geek noticed the picture that he had placed face down on his desk. Taking it in his hands, he found himself looking it over once again, but this time it wasn't because it showed the bare breasts of one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen. Instead of the awe and wonder that his teal eyes showed when looking at the picture, he was giving the photograph a gaze of disgust and loathing. This remained the case until he found his hands acting of their own accord, crumbling the picture into a tight ball. With one brief moment of hesitation, Cody threw the balled up picture into his trashcan.

With his eyes still carrying the same disgust and loathing as before, Cody found himself typing in a specific destination.

Dakota Milton's MyFace page.

* * *

With teal eyes twitching and blinking fast enough to pass for Morse code, Cody stared at the single clock in "Leon's Coffee Shop", currently showing the time as 8: 02 AM.

The slowly mounting nervousness within the Tech Geek was reaching its apex by now. For the past hour, Cody had been waiting in this coffee shop for Heather to show up. Even though Cody logically knew this wasn't a date…he was sure as hell not going to be late for it! But for some reason, actually being here made it so much harder for Cody to not let his longing for this to be an actual date get a hold of him. He wanted this to be a date so badly! After all, it was by far the closest thing to a date he'd ever experienced.

Not knowing what else to do and looking for anything to distract from the ambiguity of what exactly this was, Cody ordered himself a cup of coffee. He'd never actually had coffee before, and he honestly didn't like the thick chalky taste it left in his mouth. But, the unpleasant taste in his mouth was better than thinking about if this was a date or not. With that attitude in mind, Cody continued to use it as a distraction and downed four more cups of mocha coffee. Had he not already been so nervous about meeting Heather, Cody likely would have realized that all the added caffeine was making him more worked up and worried. So in an hours' time he had become a twitchy, meek ball of jittery nerves.

Finally, someone entered the coffee shop that caught Cody's attention. Admittedly, in his less than normal mental state it took him a few seconds to recognize who this person was. But he soon realized that it was Heather at long last! She was finally here! But even with caffeine on the brain, Cody could see that the former Queen Bee's choice of attire was a disguise, meant to allow her to not be seen in public with such a social pariah. There was no other reason that she would be wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, a loose fitting green shirt, a red baseball cap, and the same shades from when she arrived on Total Drama Island.

Not even looking around for Cody, Heather made her way to the counter and made an order. The fact that Heather hadn't even looked for him, combined with her wearing a disguise to avoid being seen with him in public, wounded Cody's pride quite a bit. But that wasn't what Cody focused on, instead he was focused on Heather's expressed mood. Despite the events of yesterday, and their talk through the evening, Heather looked…well, content, at peace…even happy! As always, this was shown by that partial smirk of hers that she seemed to possess instead of a normal smile. With that smirk in place she paid for her order and scanned the coffee shop. After spotting him, she slowly made her way over towards him before joining him at his table.

For some reason seeing Heather looking happy just made Cody feel even more nervous. There was an awkward silence lasting for a few seconds that seemed to stretch on into hours. The Tech Geek wanted so desperately to say something but he couldn't think of anything. The only thing he knew for certain was that he had to keep his nervousness about this a secret.

Finally, Heather ended the silence by asking as nonchalantly and directly as possible, "Nervous about this?"

"Yup!" Cody said crisply without delay.

"Got here like an hour early?"

"Yup!"

"Never had coffee before?"

"Nope!"

"Have had too many cups?"

"Yup!"

"Feel like a mangled up ball of nerves?"

"Yup!"

"Chomping at the bit because you don't know if this is a date or not?"

"Ya-!" Cody stated to say before stopping himself, "-uh, I mean, no-nope! Not at all! Ha ha ha…" But it appeared that the damage had already been done. Heather sighed to herself, somewhat bitterly at the rocky start to this meeting that **wasn't** a date. Seeing this and fearing that he had already somehow managed to blow it, Cody quickly asked louder than he had intended, "So why were you in such a good mood when you got here, Heather!?"

Hearing that seemed to improve Heather's mood slightly, even if just a tiny, little bit. "Well, this morning when I woke up I found several dozen threatening messages on my voice mail from Dakota," She replied with a cheerful tone and smirk.

Cody was silent for a few moments, not knowing if it was the caffeine at work or if Heather had actually said what he thought she said. "Uh, th-that-that's a good thing?"

"Yes it is," Heather answered, still smirking. "It appears that someone screwed around with her MyFace page, and because of yesterdays...events, she instantly blamed me for it." There was an unusual silence following the Asian teen's pleased comment. Cody suddenly found himself feeling so nervous that he started drinking the untouched fifth cup of coffee in his hands. "So why did you do it?" She asked with a blunt, casual tone.

As Heather had expected Cody did a spit-take. The Tech Geek felt so alarmed and panicked that he continued to cough violently after the scalding spit-take. Without thinking, Cody had started to move, intending to flee the coffee shop but was quickly halted in place. The reason for his sudden stop being something running itself up the inside of his leg. Looking down, Cody saw that one of Heather's legs was now pressed up against his own, her bare sandal-less foot rubbing across the inside of his thigh only inches from his crotch. Instantly Cody froze, both at the shock of this happening and the feeling of some part of a girl being so close to his manhood. Looking back up, Cody saw Heather smirking in victory. "So why did you do it?" She asked with the same tone as the first time.

Cody squirmed and fidgeted for a few moments before finding the ability to speak once again. "I-I-I…I da-do-don't know wh-what you're ta-talking…talking about!" For once it wasn't the caffeine that was making Cody stutter uncontrollably.

For her part, Heather simply raised one thin eyebrow while still smirking. "Just how dumb do you think I am, Cody?" She asked calmly as her toes grazed higher on his thigh. Despite the temptation, Cody gave the smartest answer he could in his current state…no answer at all. "It's quite a coincidence that within hours, if not minutes after I told you of my problems with Dakota through MyFace, Dakota suddenly started having enough problems with her account that she believes I sabotaged it, isn't it? Oh, and let's not forget that the person I told my woes to is a computer geek who knows his way around a hard drive much better than a coffee shop," She casually commented as her toes grazed against the fabric of his jeans, lingering around one particular spot for a few moments longer than the rest while creating a series of slow circling motions pressing a bit harder on that spot.

Right over his crotch.

Again, Cody was silent, but instead of looking nervous or twitchy, he looked depressed. Even a hot girl's foot almost rubbing against his hardened, virgin manhood couldn't change that.

"I'll ask you again, Cody. Why did you do it?" The former Queen Bee asked for a third and final time as her leg retreated to join its twin.

Sadly, seeing no reason to keep the charade, Cody released a deep sigh before answering. "Ok…fine, I admit it. I messed with Dakota's MyFace page. I-I…I don't know why I did it. After what you told me happened to you yesterday, I just felt so…so angry at her. I know you don't like me that much, but you're still one of the people who's treated me better in my life than almost everyone else has. And I really didn't like the idea of you being so upset because of those pictures. Bu-but I guess more than anything, I did it because of what I told you on that boat coming home from Hawaii after World Tour," he paused before finishing. "We're friends, Heather."

For the third or fourth time now silence hung over the two teens like a guillotine blade. Heather didn't react at first, but then her mood started to drop. The former Queen Bee might not have fully realized it, but hearing that made her feel guilty for all the times she saw people picking on Cody while she just watched from afar. Without any noticeable change in her expression, that made Heather realize something else. Were her and Cody, Cody the pathetic Tech Geek…actually friends after all?

Not knowing exactly why, but knowing that Heather's mood was dropping Cody panicked once again, desperately trying to think of some new topic to switch too. After several agonizing moments of internal debate the Tech Geek found one. "So…what did Dakota say in those message she left you?" Seeing Heather's expression not lessen any encouraged him to continue with this approach. "I'm curious to know just how pissed off she was. I just bugged her profile a little; I didn't delete it or anything. In fact, it's probably fixed by now just from routine maintenance on the MyFace servers."

The new topic made Heather smile slightly as she spoke. "Well…she was pretty pissed and I'll admit that her language was rather...colorful." The former Queen Bee then pulled out her cell-phone. As she was pressing some keys, she spoke, "In fact, why don't you hear them for yourself? I can't do the little bimbo's laughable rage justice."

Cody took the offered cell-phone and brought it up to his ear. Without delay his eardrum was bombarded by the enraged feminine voice of Dakota Milton, speaking with a brand of vulgarity that clashed harshly with her normally delicate voice. It was quite jarring, but also completely hilarious.

But as Cody started to laugh harder and harder, he was focusing less and less on the voice he was hearing on the phone. Instead, he found his attentions being draw more and more to the face sitting across from him.

Usually when Heather was happy, she smirked. But right now…she was just smiling, actually smiling. In all their time together through the hell that was Total Drama, he honestly couldn't recall seeing her wear such an expression before. There was no hostility or bitterness or sadism along the curves of her thin pink lips. It was just a simple, and sincere smile. Cody then realized something else he had never noticed before.

Heather had a very pretty smile.

* * *

Teeth clenched as her lips were locked tightly in determination.

With only the darkness of night concealing her, the teenage girl crawled out from her bedroom window as quietly as she could. The argument with her mother earlier in the day was still fresh in her mind. She still couldn't believe how unreasonable her mother was being lately. Why wouldn't she let her go to a Halloween party? It was the weekend and her homework could wait.

But, losing more and more interest in her mother's motives, the girl moved her hands over the tiles that made her home's roof as she pulled herself up. For some reason, she had brief flashbacks to when she had to climb the cliff face during Total Drama Island…before Heather had exposed her purple panties to everyone watching the show. Fighting against those memories, Gwen clawed her way up until she was standing on the roof.

Once there, she looked out to the large tree in her neighbors' yard less than ten feet away. Taking a moment to judge the height and distance of the jump, she walked away from the tree until she reached the opposite edge of the roof. The distance between herself and the ground was unsettling but nothing compared to the chasm she stared down into during the finale of Total Drama Island...the one filled with hungry and waiting fresh-water sharks. Turning back towards the tree, Gwen started running as fast as she could, pumping as much force into each stride as she could as she raced over the roof. Right as she reached the edge she jumped. Landing in the tree's thick branches, she quickly climbed down the tree's trunk to the ground below, wondering if maybe being on Total Drama was as bad as she had thought it was. Maybe some things worthwhile came out of it after all?

The Goth landed silently in a perfect crouch, but then heard a deep growl from behind. Turning only her neck, she found herself staring directly into the eyes of a very large dog that wasn't in the most pleasant of moods. Smirking, Gwen repeated the same process she had done the last few times. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulled out some doggy treats and presented them to the growling canine. As if a light switch had been flipped, the growling and flashing of teeth vanished and in their place there was an eagerly panting mouth with the tongue moving in and out of it and the lips creating an almost smile-expression. Still smirking, Gwen gave the dog the treats, and as it greedily started to eat them she rubbed behind its neck for a few seconds before causally walking across the front yard and around the corner.

As Gwen had hoped, a pickup truck was waiting for her. Opening the passenger side door, Gwen saw Duncan waiting for her. Looking at each other, both teens smirked.

"What took you so long? I was going to leave without you if you took too much longer, Pasty." Duncan asked still smirking from behind the wheel.

Gwen scoffed as she climbed into the trucks cab. Once inside, she kissed Duncan briefly. "Sorry, Dunk. I had to wait till Mom and Greg were both asleep."

"They're still on your case?"

"Yeah," Gwen said tiredly. "They're getting worse. It was bad enough when it was just Mom but now she's managed to convince Greg that you're a negative influence on me," She said with air quotes.

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Was there ever any doubt in your mind about that, Pasty?"

"No," Gwen replied with a new smirk that wavered around the edges briefly, "I guess not." Looking for something to distract her from thinking of her mother and little brother, the Goth eagerly accepted another kiss from Duncan. It was much longer and stronger than the previous kiss, with Duncan's tongue dominating Gwen's mouth. While loving how forceful Duncan was when kissing her, she also wanted to get going before they were discovered. With some difficulty, she pulled herself away from Duncan in the small confines of the pickup truck.

Duncan didn't bother hiding his disappointment. Gwen just continued to smirk at him. "Don't worry, Dunkie, we'll be doing plenty of that and a lot more during and after the party." She gave him a naughty wink to confirm that he wouldn't be deprived of her.

Even though the Punk still seemed a little annoyed, he couldn't help but smirk. "Glad to hear it, 'cuz otherwise I might need to kick you outta my truck."

He and Gwen laughed, though Duncan laughed harder and for longer.

"Anyway, I really hope this party will be as good as you say it'll be, Duncan. Not many things make me happier than a good Halloween party, and I've been looking forward to this all week!" Gwen said hopefully, before displaying a look of mock intimidation. "It'd better not be boring or I'm dumping your ass!" Her look of intimidation gave way to another smirk.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever let you dump me now, Pasty." Duncan said, also smirking. Gwen noticed that the headlights of an oncoming car gave Duncan's teal eyes a kind of harsh and bright glint to them while shrouds of shadow draped his face as he spoke. She didn't have time to think of this as she felt Duncan wrap one of his arms around her body. As always, Gwen loved feeling how much muscle was compacted into those arms of his. "Don't worry, this party won't be a dud. I can promise you that much. I know the guy, his parties would probably make Geoff die of a heart attack if he went."

As Gwen laughed, Duncan revved up the truck's engine before peeling out. Once they were a safe distance from Gwen's house, Duncan put the radio on at full volume. The pickup truck was now screaming down the road to the voices of loud punk music.

The loud music was starting to hurt Gwen's ears but she didn't lower the volume any, instead her thoughts focused only on what she was hoping to be a great night.

* * *

**And there you have it! As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) **

**Sadly, this chapter will only be going up about a week or so before my next round of graduate classes start up again. Because of that and the fact that I have other stories that haven't been updated in a while, it might take longer for the next chapter of this story to come. However, please know that not only is the entire next chapter outlined but likely a third of that third chapter is also fully written. My point is that it might be a little longer for the next chapter but the delay won't be as bad as my usual ones…hopefully. **

**Obviously, "World of Boarcraft" is a parody of "World of Warcraft", with the twist of the boars, the lowest cannon fodder in the game, being the dominant force in it. So basically its what happened if you **_**Planet of the Apes**_**-ed that shit! ;) **

**Now, since this story is now rated M, I'm worried that not as many people will be exposed to it. So, if you could, if you read this and like what you see, please tell your friends on this site about this story and ask them to leave their thoughts in some reviews, hopefully after you leave your own such review of course. **

**Until the next chapter, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	3. Fate: The Deadman's Hand

**Author's Notes: Hey everybody! You must think I'm only focusing on this story given how fast I've been updating it, eh?**

**Well, don't worry too much about that. I updated 'Three Tests of Valor' before this story and there's a specific reason why I wanted to get this next chapter done as quickly as I could. As I'm sure you're aware, I expressed that I wasn't particularly keen on this chapter in the author's notes of the previous chapter. Because of that, and my next round of grad classes around the corner, I wanted to get this done fast. This chapter probably won't be posted until after my classes have started because of me sending it to Kenju for edits and his awesome additions but most of the heavy-duty work on my end for this chapter will be finished before my classes began again.**

**Like the previous chapter, this one starts with a time skip. This time, two months have passed since chapter 2.**

**Here's the third chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Fate: The Deadman's Hand**

* * *

Cody found himself marveling at how things seemed to be both so similar and yet so radically different within just a few short months passing.

Of course, some of the constants and variables were obvious. For an example of a variable that had changed, instead of being the end of October it was now the end of December, in fact, it was the beginning of their Christmas break. The jack-o-lanterns and effigies of vampires and zombies gave way to Christmas trees and dancing statues of Santa Claus. On the other hand, an example of a constant that remained the same, Cody and Heather continued to meet up at the _Leon's Coffee Shop_ on 9th Street every Saturday at eight in the morning.

While both variables and constants were easily visible, Cody was thankful that there were more variables than constants as time went on.

The first and most obvious being how Heather dressed when they met. Outside of their Saturday morning meetings, nothing had changed between them. Cody was still the unpopular nerdy victim of bullying and Heather was still the 'temporarily dethroned' Queen Bee attempting to overthrow reigning Dakota Milton. At Heather's 'stern request' (more of a threatening demand), they never once spoke at school, or in public, ever. Additionally, due to concerns over her popularity Heather still wore a disguise when they met each Saturday. The Tech Geek still felt a stinging annoyance with how she did this. He was pleased, however, that Heather had lowered her guard a bit, so to speak.

For the last three weeks, she wore a pair of tight black jeans, leather knee-high boots and (due to the cold), a dark blue turtleneck sweater. While she kept the sunglasses, she had lost the baseball cap and was no longer watching the exits and tables for fear of being seen. Cody doubted that anyone would recognize her even if they knew her, just as he doubted any of their classmates frequented this particular café. Still the change in her attire gave him no small about of glee as it meant that should someone recognize him from school, they would recognize him and see him with an obviously attractive girl. Being able to brag that he had been seen with THE Heather Wilson would have been great, but being able to brag that he had been seen with a hot girl was just as thrilling in his book, while still allowing to keep his promise to Heather to keep meeting her a secret.

The most changed variable, however, was in Heather and Cody's interactions themselves. Gone were the awkward silences, banished were the difficulties just **starting** a conversation, and no longer were there any lingering doubts or fears with their chosen course of action. In essence, everything that had defined their earlier coffeehouse talks was nonexistent.

In its place, despite their wildly differing personalities, they found an unusual sense of common ground between them. It wasn't so much a connection as an innate understanding with each other as they talked.

Well, sort of, as it was usually Heather who did the talking. Cody just listened to her, replying when prompted, offering suggestions when needed, or giving advice when he could. Still, both teens had learned a bit about the other during these exchanges.

As Heather did the majority of the talking, Cody found himself learning a lot more about her than she had of him, with three specific details standing out.

Firstly, there was the fact that Heather actually knew her way around a kitchen, and by her own estimation, was a pretty good cook. Though he had been voted off prior to it, he had watched the other episodes of Total Drama Island as they continued competing while he recovered from the bear mauling, including the cooking challenge. So he was skeptical to believe her claim at first, even pointing out how she didn't actually do anything during that challenge but tell the others what to do. That had led to their first real discussion, which led to him learning a lot more about the girl than he ever though he would. He had known for years that Heather's parents were filthy rich, what he hadn't known was that they weren't simply filthy rich, but in fact millionaires. That had been all he got out of her about them specifically for a while, but she did continue to tell him a little about herself and her childhood. She was a lonely child growing up, with a father who was constantly away on business and a mother that, in her words, 'never had time'. Similar to his own circumstances, but at least his parents were around…sometimes. Unlike the stereotypical lonely rich kid that grew up befriending the family butler however, she spent much of her time with the family's head chef. There was so much difference in that distinction! At least, that's what Heather tried to say before Cody's laughter forced her to say the truth. She did, however, confirm there was a family butler, but she really didn't care for the man and was sure the feelings were mutual.

The second thing he had learned about her proved to be the most interesting…Heather was actually pretty knowledgeable when it came to technology! True, she didn't gloat about it and she thought that most cutting edge technology was either stupid or useless, but she still knew more than just the basics. The former Queen Bee had proven (to her embarrassment) that she could even briefly maintain a conversation in what she called 'geek speak'. Even if she was somewhat tech-savvy, Heather was not a computer person, or a gamer by any stretch of the imagination. Almost all of what she knew came from her interest in cell phones, Smartphone's, and iPhones, though it did span every brand and model. While not matching Cody's area of interest specifically, when Heather talked about technology he found himself paying slightly more attention than normal.

The last thing he had learned that stood out was that aside from being popular, the one thing Heather enjoyed was ballet. That tidbit he had only learned a week ago, and it had been a surprisingly short conversation. She had taken to it at a young age wanting to gain the attention of her mother, who had been a 'première danseuse' in her time but had to retire from the art after she had gotten pregnant with Heather. Over the years, the Raven Haired Asian had become pretty good in her own right and found that she truly enjoyed performing. Cody had quickly figured out that the combination of hard work and dedication invested with the return of knowing that you alone were responsible for your success was like a perpetual ego boost for her.

Heather, in turn, had learned a few things about Cody she hadn't expected. The biggest being that Cody was capable of carrying a conversation about things outside video games, computers, or geek culture. Those were Cody's strong suits, but he could talk about almost any topic for at least a little bit, some more so than others. Ranging from cars to art, music to sports, books to fashion, she has been hard pressed to find anything he didn't have a passing knowledge of. The boy was even mildly fluent in Spanish, Japanese and French! As he had put it, he knew a little bit about everything, but he didn't know everything about anything. She was quick to point out that he still didn't know anything at all about girls, but he countered that by pointing out just whom she was talking to. It had taken considerable effort not to laugh at that (valid) point on her part.

Today, Cody wasn't (attempting) to show off any of those foreign tongues, or anything at all. Rather, as was usual, Heather was the one doing the talking. For once, however, she wasn't angrily ranting at some misfortune of hers, instead she was telling him a story that she had heard, one that had both her and Cody in laughing in stitches.

One of the popular kids hadn't studied for their exams last week and got the bright idea to copy the answers from another popular kid who sat right next to him. Their answers were identical, but while the first got an F, the one he copied from got an A as they always had. After his parents found out about his grades and as they were punishing their son, they learned that the person he copied from had gotten an A. They went to the school and soon the truth came out. It turned out that the teen had bribed their teacher all year to give him solid A's. So, because of one cheater's laziness, two students were now expelled and a corrupt teacher fired.

As the two teens continued laughing, Heather's phone went off, the normally nondescript ringtone sounding like a bomb going off in the mostly silent coffee shop. Looking at her phone, Heather saw that it was an alert rather than a call. Taking a moment to read the message her eyes widened slightly before she turned back to Cody with a frown. "Sorry Cody, but I've got to cut today short. Next weeks' recital has Madam Crocrine drilling everyone into the ground." Standing she was about to turn and leave when she paused. "Oh, that reminds me."

Reaching into her (no doubt expensive) handbag she retrieved something and handed it to Cody, who looked at it for a few moments blankly. It was a glossy pink ticket, with a black silhouette of a ballerina on the right hand side and her partner bowing on the left side.

"Wow! This looks expensive!" Cody said in sincere awe, knowing just from the texture of the paper that it couldn't be cheap.

Heather smirked, though unlike her typical superior smirk or even the rare seductive variant, this was a smirk of pride. "Yes, it is. But luckily for me I didn't buy it."

Cody looked at the former Queen Bee with a raised eyebrow.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I didn't steal it either. You're too paranoid for your own good, you know that, Mr. Goody Two Shoes? It was given to me, well, they gave me two. The theater company I perform with gives two free tickets to its students for each recital. I've been trying to get my parents to go with me for years, but they've never come…" She paused, expressing far more sorrow in her grey eyes than was normal, even as of late. When she continued, her voice was softer, "…and I doubt they ever will."

The Asian Teen looked away for a few moments, causing Cody to feel a twinge of sympathy for her, in part because it confirmed what he had suspected. When it came to most things, Heather was more than willing to answer any questions that Cody might have…with the one exception being her family. The only thing that Cody knew for certain aside from their wealth was that her mother was a performer before marrying her father. Aside from that, she was as tight-lipped as welded metal doors. The same was true of her home life. It didn't take much for Cody to imagine that her home wasn't a happy one…but he wasn't brave enough (or dumb enough) to pry the matter.

Finally, finding his mouth to be working, Cody took a breath and swallowed. "Heather, normally I'd say that I'm honored to have someone give me a gift like this, but…you have to know that I'm going to ask you this, why exactly are you giving this to me?"

Heather didn't answer at first, the question lingering in the air that reeked of coffee grounds. "I told you that I have a recital next week, and we still have a lot of practice to get in. Even through the actual performance isn't until later in the evening, I have to be there by seven AM," Heather paused, seemingly taking a moment to gather her thoughts. To Cody, it looked like she was struggling with something, either to find the words to say or to get them out, but he couldn't tell which. "I won't be able to see you next Saturday morning, but…I'd still like to see you. I've found our…this," she motioned to them sitting at the little café table before continuing, "to be…" she paused once again, "calming, almost therapeutic, to be honest."

Cody couldn't help but find himself feeling dumbfounded at hearing that. As much as talking to Heather grated against him, it did feel good to know that he was helping her at least.

Due to the obvious reason of not being able to read other people's minds, Cody missed Heather's mental addition, _'And unlike those supposed licensed professionals, you don't ask me a bunch of stupid questions I have no intention of ever answering while having the gall to charge me twenty bucks a minute for it!'_

The former Queen Bee decided to end the silence that she had created, pointing at the ticket in his hand she spoke up. "The time and address are on the ticket, it's only a twenty-minute drive from here," she paused before continuing. "I expect you to be there…" Heather paused once again, this time for much longer before adding, **"friend."**

With that Heather left, leaving Cody staring at the glossy pink ballet ticket in his hands.

* * *

Cody stared at the offending ticket while sitting in his computer chair with great focus, as if some kind of answer would magically manifest itself if he stared long enough. Even after a week or internal debate, he wasn't sure what do to about the ballet recital tonight.

After no such answer appeared to him, the Tech Geek placed the ticket on his nightstand, with it now lying on top of a 'Konnichiwa from Okinawa!' post card. Cody smiled at the latest message from Izzy, this one featuring the redhead waving from within a steam filled hot spring, the sign above her reading 'Mixed Baths' honestly didn't shock him given her past antics. Apparently, he was one of only a handful from the Total Drama cast who still heard from the wild redhead. From time to time she would call Owen, but never for more than a minute at a time. Everyone else heard from her in the form of postcards. Each coming from a different city in either Canada or the United States for the first few months, but then her travels somehow made it to other continents. Owen explained that Izzy was still on the run from the RCMP, and she would be for the next few years. Thinking of Izzy made the Tech Geek smile as he imagined just what she had been up to.

But soon the images of Izzy left his mind and returned him to the problem at hand. Cody sighed as he slumped deeper into his computer chair. When combined with homework, his Saturday morning coffee talks with Heather had been seriously cutting into his gaming time, his primary source of social interaction. For the last two months he'd barely had enough time to keep his character from falling behind his clan, let alone lead them.

Plus, Cody was starting to find himself being more and more conflicted about the talks themselves. As much as he loved having a real friend to talk to in person, it was starting to chaff him that said friend didn't want to be seen with him in public and spent the majority of their time together venting to him…not to mention Cody's secretly growing hope for more in return.

As he stared at his computer screen sourly, contemplating if he should just let **Chikktika and Boo** use the ticket for their nesting, Cody didn't even question the two tiny versions of himself popping up out of thin air on his shoulders. These weren't the typical miniature personas of an angle and devil, however. The miniature on Cody's left shoulder wore a black shirt with a hollow green circle in the center that had a green X within it. The miniature on Cody's right wore a black shirt with a blue line running down one side and number 4 at its center.

{Screw the recital!} CodyX complained. {You've given Heather enough of your time that you should've spent playing World of Boarcraft. All she does is bitch and moan!} CodyX then mocked in Heather's voice, {''Oh, can you **believe** that little whore, Dakota? She had the **gall** to try and get me kicked off the cheer squad, **me**, the cheer **captain**! She isn't even on the **squad**!'}

Cody4 facepalmed and groaned, reluctantly admitting that his counterparts impression of Heather was spot-on. [Be that as it may, at least she talks to him. For the first time in who knows how long, Cody's interacting with a living person. An attractive girl at that. Sure beats just staring at his computer screen all day like he usually does.]

{There are a lot of hotties he can find **on** a computer screen that show a lot for a lot less lip!} CodyX fired back.

[Typical, all you think about is sex. It's no wonder that Cody has such a bad reputation as a horn dog.] Cody4 quipped dryly.

{Hey, that's not true!} CodyX refuted with a glare. {I think about of a lot of other stuff too! Like guns! Explosions! Cars! Video games! Video games with cars that have exploding guns! Candy, and Michel Bay films!}

Cody4 shook his head and rolled his eyes. [As nice as all of those things are, they don't change the fact that Heather is his friend, and a real person who he sees face-to-face. Big difference from a person's on-line avatar, a webcam, or a porno vid.]

{All that, 'admittedly hot', bitch does is complain to the point that Cody gets a ear-hole fucking!} CodyX shot back. {You might have a strong case if Cody wasn't just her venting dummy, and she treated him more like a real person, let alone a friend. Besides, and more importantly, she's taking away so much game time that it isn't even funny! With Sam practically gone, Cody could easily take over Clan Boulder Hoof! It wouldn't take much to get the other members to side with him and get the votes to boot Sam!}

Exasperated, Cody4 asked, [And what would Cody really get out of that?]

CodyX was aghast as it recoiled in sheer horror. {How could you be so stupid!? Have you forgotten that only Clan Leaders have access to the Slop Pit bonus dungeon? The only place in the entire game that players can get the legendary Ham-o-war mace!? His level fifty-three Porciladin might be doing fine now, but when the expansion patch hits next month we're going to be boned if we don't get our hands on something Epic grade or better and you know it!}

Nonplussed and ignoring that statement, Cody4 countered, [Listen, Cody has very few close friends. Most of the people he hangs out with from school are with him on-line more than off it. He needs to have friends who he sees outside of his room. And as good as Owen, Noah, Harold and the others from Total Drama are as friends, Cody hasn't been able to see any of them ever since Total Drama ended. Well, outside of Skype or a webcam.]

{We must have different definitions of what "friend" means. Because the last time I checked a real friend doesn't ignore another in any social setting outside of a secluded coffee shop, threatening them not to tell anyone about them being 'friends in secret' all the while disguised like a Russian spy.}

[She might not be the most accommodating of friends, but she still does call Cody her 'friend'. Even if it's only a friendship in secret, that's a step up from what it was a few months ago. Besides, this is Heather we are talking about. Being friends is probably a new thing to her. And don't you think that it might just be possible that Heather gave him that ticket because she's trying to include him in her interests? You know, like a friend would!]

{BOOOOOOORING!} CodyX shouted, before scrunching up its face and groaning. {Are you even aware of what you're asking Cody to endure? Cody doesn't like ballet! No guy does! It'll be him sitting next to Heather in an uncomfortable tux for hours, unable to talk to her, or anyone, watching girls with eating disorders hop around like white and pink rabbits.}

[Yes, that's probably what is going to happen. But remember, girls **do** like ballet, this girl especially! We know that this is important to Heather because she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps. Even if it sucks for Cody, he should at least try to be accommodating for her.]

CodyX was silent for a few moments, long enough that Cody4 thought he had convinced his counterpart.

{Why don't you just say what you actually mean you pandering self-righteous angel wannabe!?} CodyX shouted in petty rage, catching Cody4 off-guard. {You're not some 'holier than thou' angel; you're just more polite when you're being dishonest! What you really mean is that by doing this Cody will hopefully get Heather to let him fuck her all the time! Tell me if you'd even be arguing with me if you didn't want Cody to stick himself into some part of that hot Asian Queen Bee's body? I dare you! I double dog dare you, motherfucker!}

Cody4 looked quite mad and was about to give a retort before it stopped itself. For what felt like forever, he was silent, refusing to even look CodyX in its teal digital eyes.

{That's what I thought.} CodyX replied crossing his arms with a victorious grin.

[All right, I admit that I would like it if Cody could get his V-card punched, and Heather might be the first chance of that happening. However, it's not like Cody's so blinded by lust that that is all he would see Heather as. He would like Heather as a friend…who happens to let him into her bed.]

CodyX snorted. {Believe me, if I thought for a second that Heather would actually fuck Cody, I'd be all for this plan. But I don't think someone like Heather will ever see someone like Cody in that way.}

[Even if it's a long shot, isn't it better to at least try?] Cody4 asked weakly.

_'Um?'_ Cody thought, looking at the ballet ticket. _'What do you even wear to a ballet recital? A tuxedo or something?'_

{Oh, that's just great!} CodyX said with a glare at Cody4 after facepalming. {He's actually starting to listen to you and your hopeless optimism! What's he gonna do? Google search, 'what are you suppose to wear when going to a ballet recital?' and it give him an answer?}

All three Codys stared at each other in silence at that, until finally Cody gave into the silent temptation and growing curiosity. Opening his web browser he brought up Google and tried the simple search.

_'What are you suppose to wear when going to a ballet recital?'_

* * *

As the sky above him was bathed in the blackness of the cold wintery night, Cody drove up to the (surely) ancient theater. His car, a DeLorean DMC-12 raised more than a few eyebrows from the older generations, and brought on the expected jokes of '1.21 gigawatts' from the younger (and mid-tier) generation. Though Cody had long since grown immune to such teasing and taunts, these in particular had never bothered him to begin with. While they weren't his all-time favorite movies, he really did like the _Back to the Future_ trilogy. The story of Marty McFly, his father, and Dr. Emmett Brown being able to create better futures for themselves when it seemed impossible held a certain appeal for him.

Besides, as he had pointed out to more than one of his classmates, the car did have its perks. For one, he'd never have to worry about the paint getting scratched, ever, and nothing short of several solid hits from a sledge-hammer would leave a mark on his baby. It would take a major accident to cause any noticeable damage, and even then he could just swap out the damaged panels. On top of that, it was the only car ever made that was completely immune to Canada's crappy weather. But most importantly, he liked it.

With those thoughts in mind helping to improve his mood, Cody pulled up to the main entrance. As expected a valet came up and stood outside the driver side waiting to park the car and Cody opened the doors without a second thought. The dual gull-wing doors.

**WHACK!**

The doors flipped up surprisingly fast despite their weight, and hit the parking attendant square in the chin, knocking him to the ground. Cody climbed out of the car and was cursing himself as he helped the attendant get back to his feet. Any apology he had in mind quickly died at seeing the young man's death glare, complimented by his bloodied lips and newly formed bruise. With his hands shaking, Cody handed over his keys, then quickly paid an up front tip of twenty dollars to make sure his car didn't have a future of being driven from a cliff or parked on the nearest set of railroad tracks. In the blink of an eye, all the hatred vanished from the young mans face. Though still bloodied, his lips now formed a smile as he gave a nod of appreciation.

Once his car was out of sight, Cody tugged on his cuffs as they rode up past his wrists. _'I didn't remember this thing being this tight last time I wore it...then again, the last time I wore it was for the Reality Television Awards, and that was six months ago.'_

The Tech Geek was decked in a (slightly tight but still passable) black tuxedo, complete with dapper shoes and slicked hair, though he was longing for his usual crème colored t-shirts and moss-green sneakers. His old clothes weren't the only thing he was longing for as he entered the theater, ignoring the pain in his stomach. It was getting late, and he was getting hungry. One of the things that he had discovered during his impromptu on-line study session before coming was that it was considered extremely rude to get up during a performance, even if it was just to use the bathroom. So to insure there wouldn't be any 'problems' he had forgone lunch, and now it was nearly time for dinner. Thinking of the growing ache in his stomach but not letting his less than pleased mood show itself, the Tech Geek handed his ticket to the usher and retrieved his seating stub at the ticket booth. He made sure to grab a program brochure from one of the theater attendants as he made his way through the auditorium. Taking a moment to glance at it however proved to be a mistake, as it made him release a groan of disappointment and annoyance.

The program was four hours long.

He was about to slip his hands into his pockets, only to remember that too was considered to be rude. Partially to distract himself, Cody checked his cell-phone for a second time, and just as before, it was still turned off. While typically Cody had little desire to draw much attention to himself, currently he had absolutely no desire to draw any attention to himself, especially by having it go off during the middle of the show. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cody continued to push himself through the throngs of people. Aside from a few early attempts to join some of his school's sports teams that had ended in spectacular failure upon spectacular failure, Cody had never felt more out of his element than he was now. Before him was a shuffling sea of ebony tuxedos and glittering dresses of various colors that were adorned with furs, shawls, and the occasional fur shawl. Even though Cody was 'technically' a member of high society (or at least on the bottom of that social level), he never acted, or felt the part. Only occasionally having to dress the part when his parents would show up to drag him off to some event once in a blue moon. Unsurprisingly, almost everyone he saw was older than him, with the majority of the people being much closer to his grandparent's age than his own. It took him remembering that he was doing this for Heather…and some vague hope of getting to sleep with her, for Cody not to flee the unfamiliar high-class environment.

Even then his resolve to stay was tested when he realized that his seat was on the upper level. It was tested even further when Cody learned that there was no elevator. As he made his way towards the stairs, Cody was already a bit miffed at how the night was turning out. Those feelings shifted into despair as he gazed upwards at the many, many flights of stairs before him.

_'Oh man, is it too late to back out!?'_ Cody mentally whined.

CodyX appeared on Cody's left shoulder, elated. {No it isn't! Let's get outta here! If we hurry we might be able to get home in time to help the others kill the Redman!}

Cody4 appeared on Cody's right shoulder, worried. [Yes, yes it is too late! Remember, Heather is trying to be nice to you…she's just not very good at it.]

CodyX's deadpan stare was enough to leave Cody4 cowering.

[And this might be a way for Cody finally lose his virginity…with a hot girl?] he offered tentatively.

Groaning, Cody put his foot on the first stair.

* * *

As Cody pulled himself over the last of the steps, he was panting like never before. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his legs like they were about to fall off of his body. Even with his libido having compelled him up the many flights of stairs, Cody was seriously considering just leaving at this point. Before he could act on those thoughts, he found himself showing his seating stub to the upper level's usher, an older gentlemen that Cody couldn't help but wonder at how despite his age was able to make it up those stairs.

He was then guided to one of the skybox seats that overhung the lower seating bowl. For a brief moment Cody thought that at least he'd get to have the best seats in the house, ones that made the others look like lawn chairs. Once again however, Cody was disappointed by the truth. The skybox wasn't very large, only holding ten seats, which were thankfully empty. They were particularly fancy when compared to the other seats he noticed but that was a small comfort after everything he'd endured so far this evening. As he approached his seat, Cody noticed something out-of-place.

Sitting on the old wooden armrest of Cody's seat was a small box, about the size of his hand. Picking it up it, Cody saw his full name written in red with crisp clear script on an otherwise blank white card. Opening the box, Cody's mouth gaped at its contents. Inside was an antique pair of lorgnette glasses, complete with an old style brass handle to hold them in place, rather than fitting them over the ears. Finding his love of technology coming through, the Geek Tech marveled at the intricate design of the glasses, finding the first small sense of joy since arriving at the theater. But it was indeed small and it quickly faded. Once again bored, Cody returned his attention the card. He was slightly surprised to find a short note written on the back in the same clean script as his name had been on the front. It took him a moment to recognize it, but once he read it he realized just whose handwriting it was.

_'Thank you for coming tonight Cody, you have no idea how much it means to me. You'll be seeing me shortly, I promise. I hope that you enjoy the show._

_PS. You had better return my opera glasses back to me after this is over._

_PPS. You had better not use those glasses to ogle me or anything during the show, geek!'_

Before Cody could contemplate what Heather had meant by that, the lights began to dim. Looking around, he still didn't see hide or long raven hair of the former Queen Bee.

His attention was drawn to the stage as the massive red velvet curtains were pulled back to reveal a lone motionless figure in the center of the stage. That changed once the soft din of a classical melody filled the air. Cody was no musician, but he recognized the piano, harp and clarinet from the menagerie of sounds filling the otherwise silent theater. At a guess, Cody figured that it was a young woman on the stage based on how they were moving, but he wasn't able to make out any other details about them due to the distance. Remembering the lorgnette glasses, he quickly figured out just why Heather had left them for him. While still not exactly wanting to be here or thrilled to watch the performance, the gesture she had made brought a small smile to him. Taking them from the box he figured he might as well see the show to try and get some enjoyment out of the evening. The moment he did, Cody almost dropped them as his mouth hung open.

The girl on the stage was **Heather**!

The girl on the stage was **Heather**…in a white, skin-tight, body-hugging, curve-boosting, skirted leotard!

Cody4 appeared on Cody's right shoulder, his mouth as wide as Cody's was. It turned to CodyX, who was playing on a mini-XBox-One completely oblivious to the scene before him. Cody4's yelling finally caught CodyX's attention, who was confused to see his counterpart motioning to look at the stage. Once it did so, CodyX dropped its controller and gaped.

[Now aren't you glad we came here instead of staying at home playing _World of Boarcraft_?] Cody4 asked, its eyes never leaving Heather as an assortment of other girls in similar outfits joined Heather on the stage.

{Damn straight.} CodyX answered calmly, its eyes locked on the performing former Queen Bee as she leapt and moved about the stage with a grace and finesse that even he found captivating.

Acting on instinct, and remembering Heather's warning, Cody turned the glasses away from the stage. He now found himself in the middle of an internal debate. To look or not to look, that was the question. The more he thought about Heather's warning not to ogle her, the more Cody wanted to. Finally, his debate was ended when Cody realized that the glasses had a magnifying adjustment to them. Looking through the lorgnette glasses once again, he did so just in time to see Heather landing in a perfect split before leaning back and pushing her chest up in an arching curve with her arms above her head.

{She isn't wearing a bra!}

In the music-filled silence of the auditorium, the soft thump of Cody dropping the opera glasses was deafening. After quickly picking them up, Cody didn't let them slip his hand a second time as he carefully committed the next four hours to memory. For the next four hours, Cody focused on and thought of nothing but Heather in all her glory.

How could he not? While not knowing the motive, Cody wasn't stupid. He knew that Heather had done this on purpose, just not why. Heather was Heather, she always had an angle when she did something; three seasons of Total Drama had proven that. Still, while her intentions were unknown, it was the most anyone had ever done for him.

* * *

**And there you have it! As always, I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! :)**

**Just in case it wasn't clear, the point of this chapter was to show that neither Cody nor Heather is exactly innocent, they both have their positives and negatives. Cody is a horny teenager and Heather is...Heather. This isn't some cheesy romance story where they fall deeply in love with each other right from the start. Given the states of both characters after the second chapter, this one was needed. So, despite not being a favorite of mine, it was needed for what is to come later on.**

**Speaking of which, as a head's up, I LOVE the next chapter of this story! But two things are going to make the wait for that chapter longer than you may like. Firstly, there's the classes of mine starting up, which I've already mentioned. Secondly, the next chapter is going to be LONG! For proof of that, the outline of the next chapter takes up more pages in Microsoft Word than this entire finished chapter does! So, yeah, the wait for the next chapter will be much longer, but trust me it will be so worth it.**

**Anyway, a quick word about CodyX and Cody4, the metaphorical angel and demon on Cody's shoulders. They are Kenju's creation, so any possible bias shown by their portrayal for the game systems they represent is squarely his alone. Now that that bus that I just threw Kenju under has passed (lol), let me just say that I was shocked to see their inclusion. But I warmed to the idea after realizing that I could subvert the traditional use of this kind of thing, where one is a person's pure good and the other is a person's pure evil. Instead, one is simply more polite than the other. But both of them want the same selfish thing for Cody…Heather's amazing body!**

**Kenju's counterpoint here, the idea behind CodyX and Cody4 is that while similar, they do show different sides to Cody and his way of thinking based on the consoles they represent. X-Box games are typically shorter, more action packed, there is less thinking and skill required to play them but the trade off is near instant entertainment. Play Station games on the other hand take a lot more time, effort, planning and work to get the same enjoyment out of. A simple way to put it is they contrast between low effort short-term entertainment (first person shooters), and long-term investment entertainment (RPG's).**

**Also Chikktika and Boo, who were briefly mentioned in this chapter will be getting more screen time in the future. Just who and what they are will be made known in due time. You will be given a few small clues leading up to their reveal.**

**Hey guys, Rufus here again. And its time for the last few bits of endnote. The Redman is a reference to the horror short story "Pig Blood Blues" in Clive Barker's "Books of Blood: Volume 1", which has a protagonist named Redman. Bet you never thought you'd see a reference to a horror short story here, now did you? ;) But since I've been recently reading this short story collection and really enjoying it, it felt right to include a quick reference to it in the pig-based video game parody.**

**So, just to sum up, I have no idea when the next chapter will be uploaded but please be patient because whenever it comes up, it will be more than worth it. Trust me on that. It will have the most emotional moment thus far and the first bits of lemon. ;)**

**Until the next chapter, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	4. Fate: Cracked Masks

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Bet your shocked to see this chapter uploaded so soon, eh? Well, there's a good reason for that. You see; it turns out that the day that this chapter will be uploaded is only a day or so before my first day of classes. I had an extra week or so to work on this chapter more than I thought I would.**

**Now, as hinted at before, this chapter is a HUGE one! Believe me, both Kenju and me thought about splitting it in half but we agreed that it had to be shown in full all at once. Besides, that means that this chapter is an extra special reward for you all.**

**Ok, its time to address something that some of you might bring up later on. Heather's siblings, her little brother and sister, at least at this stage of things, will NOT be included in this story. In this version of things, Heather's an only child. While I usually hate making such huge diversions like that from canon, in this case, based off what it revealed in this chapter, it makes more sense for this to be the case. And its more helpful to us for what will come later if Heather is an only child. It might be possible to work Heather's younger siblings into this later but its unlikely. That being said, this chapter will show some very important details about both Heather and Cody. Some will be hints, others outright spoken. PLEASE read the closing AN as well since there is important information within it.**

**As was hinted at last time, this chapter will contain the first doses of lemon. This will likely be mentioned a few times through this story but both Kenju and me have many aims with this story (most of which I can't say now), but one of the biggest ones is making a quality lemon story that is not a PWP (or porn without plot) story.**

**This chapter has another time skip, six months after the previous chapter, so that means it's early in the summer break between sophomore and junior year for the characters.**

**Here's the fourth chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Fate: Cracked Masks**

* * *

Six months after the passing of the New Years, things between Heather and Cody had changed yet again, but this time much more thoroughly than before.

It was not long after the ballet recital actually that Heather started dropping stronger and stronger hints that she had more in mind than simple friendship with Cody. By the last month of their sophomore year, Heather finally spoke the words that Cody had been praying to hear since that day on the cruise ship leaving Hawaii. She asked him to be her boyfriend. Obviously, he jumped at the idea. Even her requiring the relationship be a secret couldn't lessen his elation at this development. Cody's elation at that point however was nothing compared to what he felt a week later. After just seven days of being a couple, Heather did something that Cody had been looking forward to for some time. She took his V-Card, and gave it a through stamping.

As Heather had predicted, Cody was horribly inexperienced when it came to sex. But, having expected this and having planned accordingly, she drew from her own vast sexual history and began teaching the former virgin the arts of physical pleasure. To her surprise and delight, Cody had proven to be a very fast learner, following instructions without question and having an almost sixth sense understanding of what she wanted. He still had a long way to go before reaching the level that Heather was accustom to, but his progress was still remarkable. Truthfully, a good deal of that rapid increase in skill was simply due to in the number of times they had fucked each other in such a short span of time. One horny teenage male plus one sex starved teenage female equaled ample practice.

For the last three weeks, Heather had been going to Cody's house on Saturdays and Sundays, usually early in the morning, and stayed until late in the afternoon or into the evening, the two doing little else aside going at it like wild rabbits in heat.

It was glorious, easily the highlight of Cody's life and one of the top ten for Heather. She would even admit (to herself, never aloud) that Cody was climbing up that ranking as time went on. His only real flaws being weak physical strength, stature, and his body having low sexual stamina. It took very little on Heather's part to make him cum, which again wasn't very shocking as Cody was a virgin before this and Heather was easily the sexiest girl in the school. Now that their summer vacation had started and the two could literally devote entire days to simply fucking each other brains out, she was working very hard on correcting those flaws.

However, at this moment, on this Saturday morning, those joyful thoughts were the furthest things imaginable from Heather's mind. The same could be said for anything remotely positive.

**SMASH!**

Another ancient vase smashed against the dining room wall.

"What the fuck, you stupid bitch!" Heather's father shouted. "Oh yeah, just keeping breaking **my** shit, that'll fix everything!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you cock-sucking two-timing bastard!" Heather's mother shouted back, with her voice hoarse from the constant shouting.

"Hate to break it to you, dear, but I wasn't the one on my knees, now was I?" Heather's father fired back smugly but no less harshly.

That set Heather's mother off on a whole new wave of cursing that echoed throughout the large mansion. Which is why right now, rather than preening herself for her accomplishments, basking in the glory of finally getting some after over a year, Heather was curled up on her bed, head buried under her pillow and hands closing it around her ears to block out the world around her.

Anyone who watched Total Drama knew that Heather was a strong young woman, but everyone has their limits, just as every fortress, dam, and great wall has a breaking point.

Heather was quickly reaching hers. The walls of her emotional fortress were withering away under the endless tide that was the two-day strong verbal war going on between her parents.

The fighting began Thursday morning after her mother had made a surprise visit to her husband's office. Earlier that week, she had made reservations for two at a nice upper-scale restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. She had thought they could start the celebration early with a quickie in his office, but upon opening the door she found her husband had already beaten her to the punch at starting the day with a bang.

With his twenty something year old secretary, Diane, whose ash-blonde head was bobbing at his groin as she played havoc with his nerve-endings with her tongue.

Aside from one all too short respite, the past forty-eight hours had been a never-ending stream of yelling, cursing, and the smashing of expensive objects in the Wilson estate. And, though savored at the time, the brief period of her parents not fighting was actually the worst in retrospect. She had inwardly cheered when her parents' fight moving to the outside of the house spurred the neighbors to call the police and an officer arrived on the scene to break them up. But as people started to gather around to witness the newest example of domestic discontent, the former Queen Bee realized the horrible truth this development brought with it.

Her family's issues and drama had been exposed, like a traveling circus act, for the entire world to see. Visible to anyone driving by and within earshot of the yelling. The festering emotional scars of her parents' marriage that had been safely contained within the mansion's mighty walls were now exposed, slit opened like the bowels of a freshly gutted fish.

Knowing the forces that be were against her, Heather knew that this would spread like wildfire over the savannahs of social media. Soon enough everyone with a MyFace account or email would know everything, if it didn't end up on the news that is. She would become even more of a social pariah than she had been after Total Drama World Tour, all her hard work that went into rebuilding her reputation over the last year was in tatters, if not completely vaporized.

Despite knowing her year of work was in vain, despite knowing she would be lucky if she could start over from square one **again**, despite knowing her family's shame was in all likelihood going to be plastered across the front page of the local newspaper, it still couldn't compare with the most damaging blow that Heather was now struggling to deal with. That unwanted honor belonged to the fact that her name had actually come up several times over the last few hours, and with it, something she had long since feared. Slowly, in between the incoherent bouts of shouting, screaming, yelling and cursing, a suspicion Heather had been nursing for the last three years had been confirmed. Suspicions were one thing, but to actually hear them out loud, and to realize that they were not only true but worse than she could have imagined, it was overwhelming.

**SMASH!**

That sound coming from just down the hallway, and knowing her parents' fight was getting within range of her room was the straw that broke the camel's back. Heather couldn't take it anymore, not so close to the one refuge she had in this pit of snakes. Nearly running out as fast as she could, Heather stormed out of her room and blew through the front door on a warpath to escape. Not even the slamming of both doors was noticed as her parents' argument continued to escalate.

Sitting in her car for several long moments of silence and barely keeping herself together, Heather finally started her car and began the drive to the only place she could think to go, the place that was starting to feel more like a home than her family's house ever had.

* * *

As she drove in near silence, doubts and bad memories began stinging Heather like a swarm of angry hornets.

Memories of Total Drama, mainly World Tour, Alejandro, the talk with Cody, her fears of being stabbed in the back. This most recent development with her parents moved that last fear from plausible to terrifyingly possible.

Moving from those past worries she started fretting over the more recent ones. Cody being there as a friend, Cody being there as a boyfriend, Cody being there as her lover, her finally making some advancement in her popularity, its peak actually visible for the first time in over a year.

Then, like a bolt of lightning from out of the blue, she got struck with this.

When she made it to her destination, she quickly strode from her car and banged on the door with all her might, too worked up to even use the doorbell. Within moments the door opened, revealing a freshly dressed Cody. On instinct at seeing Heather, Cody's mouth curled into a grin with a cheesy one-liner ready to fire. Before it could even start from his lips however he stopped and took in Heather's appearance. The shift in his expression was quick enough to give a person whiplash.

"Heather? What-what's wrong?" Cody asked, concern and worry filling his tone.

Without even giving him an answer Heather pushed Cody out of her way, though as she stormed towards the stairway leading to his room he could hear her shout, "I just want to be alone where it's quiet!" Her voice already cracking, the former Queen Bee hastened her steps as she ran up the stairs. This was followed by the slamming of a door, which he suspected being his.

Cody, confused and worried in equal parts, was unable to do anything as he tried to process what had just happened. Firstly, oddly enough, there was the irony of Heather coming to his place when she claimed she just wanted to be alone. But that didn't last long. Instead, despite having no clue of what was wrong or what to do, it was clear that Heather needed his help. After a few more seconds were spent mustering up his courage, he followed his girlfriend's path up the stairs towards his room's door.

Opening the door, Cody saw something bathed in the bright early morning sun's rays that he had never seen in his life, something that quite frankly he didn't believe could happen.

Heather Wilson, breaking; lying in the center of his bed on her side, clutching her stomach and in tears with loud, unrestrained sobs filling the air.

Instantly panicking, Cody rushed over to her and rolled her over so he could see her face. In her current state, she didn't offer any resistance. "Heather, what's wrong!?" His teal eyes went down towards her arms, which he saw were draped over her stomach. Only one thought came to mind, and it made him gasp.

"Oh my god…your pregnant!"

Heather instantly sat up, unrelenting anger in her grey eyes overpowering the grief from before. "No, you bastard! I didn't come here after your money because you knocked me up!"

Her remark about coming after his money caught his attention, but before he could point out the rather large difference between their parents' income, she buried her face into his shoulder and started crying even harder, her arms wrapping around him like a pair of vices.

Without missing a beat, Cody pulled her to him as closely as he could; trapping her in a hug he had no intention of ending. One arm was around her waist and the other around her shoulders, its hand pushing the back of her head to him. Swaying from side to side while shushing quietly, he began running his fingers through her long raven hair, knowing it had a soothing effect on her from past experience. It seemed to be working, or at least helping after a few minutes passed. Though still sobbing and clearly distraught, Heather had calmed down a bit. Seeing that, he started to tell her what he knew everyone needed to hear after that kind of reaction: that everything was okay, that everything was all right, that nothing was wrong.

He couldn't have known how poorly he choose his words at that moment, not until Heather violently pushed him away with all of her might, knocking him off the bed to the floor. She stood up, now far more livid than before. "How the fuck do you know that!? You don't know anything! Not a single fucking thing! Everything is not okay! Everything is not all right! Something is wrong! I AM WRONG!" Her voice grew in both volume and venom with each addition.

Getting back up and doing his best to ignore the pain from having been knocked onto his back, Cody refuted her statement.

"I don't think that's true Heather, I don't think there is anything wrong with you."

Sadly though, as well intended and honest as his words were, they were like gasoline on the fire raging through her inflamed, grey eyes.

"Of course you don't think there's anything wrong with me, you fucking pervert! What could possibly be wrong with the girl who's put out for you almost whenever you wanted it!? Admit it, you're a goddamn male Sierra! You just care about me because I've given you more sex in the past three weeks than you ever would have gotten otherwise in your entire life! I could be dying right now and all you'd care about it if you fuck me one last time!"

Cody winced at her words, brimming with unquestionable hate, and buried insecurities. As Cody had learned the hard way since that day are the café, a hurting Heather was a mean Heather. She didn't just go for the throat for a quick clean kill; she'd tear out your throat before shoving her hand back down it for more. Despite the pain he was feeling from her verbal barbs, he remained silent as Heather continued to rant bitterly, her voice oscillating between nasty, mock-cheerfulness and full-blown hate.

"But why shouldn't you be self-centered, you entitled little shit!? You've got it all, don't you!? You've got a nice home! People who actually like you as friends, who you can see whenever and wherever you want out in the open! More money than you'll ever need! And now, you've even got the hottest piece of ass you'll ever find on tap! Yes, sir, everything in the life of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson is just so hunky-mother-a-o-kay-fucking-dory!" Heather said, the mock-cheer reaching the apex of its crest, before the wave of emotion churning within her trembling, overwrought body descended into the shattering, pure, white-hot foam of aggression and resentment. "And while that's happening with you, everything that I **try** to do gets thrown back in my face! No matter what I do, I'm always just a fuck-up and a **mistake**!"

Even though Cody had already guessed it, Heather's behavior throughout her rant only added to the mounting evidence that something was very, very wrong. Before, even when at her saddest or angriest, Heather would attempt to restrain herself, to not show everything. But now, not only was she in tears, she wasn't even trying to hold anything back.

Taking the former Queen Bee's smaller hands into his own, intertwining their fingers, Cody spoke with a surprisingly clam and subdued voice, "Heather, what happened?"

Heather, with her eyes glistening as ashen glaciers in the sunlight, stared at him at a loss for words. Even amidst all the sadness and despair within her; what dominated her at this exact moment was complete and utter shock, shock that Cody was taking all of this without fighting back. It threw her through a loop. Normally, when she shouted at people like that, when she beat them with her bitterest words, they either recoiled away or shouted back at her...before recoiling away from her. Between what quick glances she could make out through her tear-laden vision, she could see that her remarks had hurt Cody quite severely, her words always carefully chosen for the strongest effect, but still...

Why didn't he just leave her alone? Why didn't he yell at her? Why wasn't he fighting back?

The reason was simple, but there was no way she could have known it. Having dealt with a lifetime of aggression being directed at him and enduring the efforts of many a schoolyard bully had taught Cody the truth of an old, and often repeated saying. To be more accurate, how truly inaccurate it was. 'Fight fire with fire.' It was such an appealing and self-justifying lie that people bought into without a second thought. But Cody knew the truth; you don't fight fire with fire, doing that only leads to more problems as the flames are strengthened two-fold and spread further just as quickly. No, you don't fight fire with fire…you fight it with water. You fight it with its opposite, something that weakens aggression rather than escalate it. You need to endure the fury and figure out the problem, and then once you know what you are dealing with you can put it out. That was what Cody was doing now, enduring the dragon's fire so he could reach it and find out what was wrong.

Even though she couldn't understand how he was able to stay so calm, so in control despite her harshest barbs, he nonetheless impressed her. Heather's pervious boyfriends, all of whom Heather still believed were overall better men than Cody, had reacted to similar outbursts from her with their own, resulting in hours of arguing and sometimes thousands of dollars in damages or loss. Her mind rung with the sounds of smashing pottery and broken glass, both from her past fights with earlier boyfriends and her parents' latest argument. Lowering her gaze and focusing on his hands, his fingers wrapping around her own and stroking them across her knuckles, Heather's eyes trailed up to Cody's face. She saw his eyes were looking directly into hers without a hint of movement. Again, Heather was surprised and secretly impressed by this. Ever since she had taken his virginity, Cody eyes would unapologetically drop to her breasts while they were talking unless she specifically called him on it. By this point, though annoyed by it, Heather had just come to expect it from him. But there was no angle or tilt of his face, no concealed glance or dip in his vision when blinking.

Swallowing hard and trying to figure out what to do, Heather reached one conclusion. _'Tell him.'_ After swallowing several times to remove any built up phlegm from her crying, the former Queen Bee spoke, 'We-well…my-my parents have been fighting for…da-days. I-I've been trying to just...wait it out, like...I did b-before, but I can't take it anymore." She was silent for several long moments, watching Cody's face before breaking away from his eyes she continued. "I think they're going to get a divorce…and pretty soon."

Cody felt a look of shock slip out of previously stone-faced expression at hearing the word divorce. Not wanting to pry and make things worse a second time, he took the safer choice. "Are you sure? Couldn't they just be going through, you know, a rough patch or something?"

The Tech Geek's girlfriend released a choked, barking laugh at his questions, causing him to slightly wince at the painful bitterness carried within that one cruel chuckle. "Cody, 'a rough patch', would define their entire marriage. They've hated each other since the beginning, and they've only stayed together because they both get something out of it," Pausing to collect herself, she continued. "But now...I'm pretty sure that they'll be getting divorced soon. It's been bad...for a long time. Mother catching him with his secretary's mouth around his cock, who she already knew he'd been fucking for months now, was the writing on the wall!"

Cody had a pensive reaction to that but remained quiet, just holding her hands, his thumbs massaging them in consistent circular motions. As she briefly lost herself to this stable feeling, she too remained quiet until finally, under the faintest wisp of a breath escaping her lips, she muttered to herself in a voice softer than a cooing dove, "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Cody spoke the instant he heard it, quickly, boldly, his voice stronger than she remembered it being. "Whatever happened between your parents that caused this, it can't be your fault. There's no way you can blame yourself for your dad cheating on your mom like that."

Heather sighed and shook her head slowly, "Cody, I'm not some naïve little girl blaming herself for her parents' fighting. You wouldn't understand."

Within moments of the words leaving her lips, Heather found her face moving, turning. Two objects resting themselves on her cheeks, wet with jagged uneven tear streaks, and moving them ever so gently towards Cody's face. Looking through the corners of her eyes, Heather realized that it was Cody's hands that were turning her towards him. Face to face, only inches between them, she found herself looking into his eyes, warm and caring as ever.

Despite the impressive façade of calmness he was projecting, Cody's stomach was in the process of being tied into several Gordian knots. He'd never been in this kind of situation before. All it would take was saying one wrong thing and Heather would be either a crying mess or a fire-breathing dragon again. While the part of Cody that enjoyed living didn't want to pry, he knew he had to if he was going to help her. Drawing from the most realistic scenes from movies he'd never in a million years admit to watching, along with what he knew from his searches on-line about dating, Cody put his heart and soul into what he said next, praying it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"Then explain it to me so I will understand. Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that."

For a brief moment, something changed, she was sure of it. His expression itself didn't, but something about it did. It was **something in his eyes**, something Heather recognized and knew that she'd **seen before**, but she couldn't place the '_what'_ or _'where'_. Pushing the stray thought to the back of her mind, Heather shifted to the dire debate before her: to tell or not to tell, that was the question.

As time passed in complete silence, Heather carefully weighed out her options. A part of her, the stronger part of her, warned her to just keep quiet. But, another part was also present. Its voice was frail, weak from years of disuse. The two voices, one strong and reliable, and the other weak and foreign debated. To tell Cody would be exposing herself far more than she was comfortable with. He could hurt her; use her with what he learned. Years of rightful distrust couldn't be ignored so easily.

Then, Heather had an epiphany. She had already exposed herself to Cody quite a bit in more ways than one, gave him plenty of opportunities, but he had never attempted to use them against her in even the slightest. For all of Cody's flaws, he was someone who she could trust; he had proven himself before after all. She had taken a huge gamble when she started their secret relationship, then once more when she had sex with him, already having a contingency plan for when he went and bragged about it to his friends and anyone else that would listen. To her surprise, he didn't. Cody had kept his word, telling not a soul about what they did that day, or any of the other things they had done since. Though trusting others was against her nature, he had yet to let her down in that respect.

Biting her lip, Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath before putting a little distance between them. Licking her lips and swallowing several times as she gathered herself, she took the plunge.

"When I said it was all my fault, I didn't mean my parents' divorcing…I mean their marriage itself."

Feeling like just saying that much had sucked all the air out of the room, Heather remained silent. Cody, despite opening and closing his mouth several times, followed his girlfriend's example when no sound was to be found. All the movie moments and dating websites in the world couldn't have prepared him for that one. Cody opened his mouth, only for him to close it before saying anything several more times before he decided that whatever happened next, Heather had to be the one to decide.

After a good full minute of remaining in silence to gather herself, Heather continued. "My parents have argued about a lot of things over the last few days Cody, and I...learned a few of things I had...thought about from time to time, but was never exactly sure about. My name actually came up pretty often, I even had a solid hour long cursing match held in my honor…lucky me, right?" She chuckled that same barking laugh Cody had come to despise before continuing. "Ever since the fighting started...or at least this round of fighting started...I learned everything, every little thing that I had suspected for years but could never prove." Heather paused again, getting herself ready for the actual story to begin, with reluctance.

"Apparently they met at one of my father's parties. He was a major benefactor for the theater company my mother performed with at the time. They...hit it off real well and later…" Heather paused, again. Cody allowed the silence to reign, until he heard some sniffling. Looking at Heather's face he could see tears starting to flow down her already stained cheeks, but the former Queen Bee didn't react to them. He was about to wipe them away with his thumbs, when Heather swallowed, then broke out into another fit of bitter barking laughter. "You…you know, it's funny Cody. In fact, it's downright fucking hilarious!" She shouted with a voice conveying anything but joy in its chuckles. "I've always been use to the high life, from as far back as I can remember. But how many people can claim they've lived the high light since the very start? How many other people can claim that they were conceived in the backseat of a limo, while their parents were drunk off their asses on a bottle two hundred-dollar Champaign!"

Pausing only to catch her breath, she continued, "The only reason I even exist is because my parents didn't use any protection! I'm a 'oops' baby Cody, a mistake, an accident!" The former Queen Bee kept up that barking laughter the entire time. When she finished speaking, she wiped away the newest streams of tears before she started swallowing again and trying to collect herself for what else she needed to say.

While doing this, she turned to Cody and saw his expression was as calm and comforting as ever. He wasn't smiling obviously, but he was looking right at her in deep concentration. At this moment, nothing existed to the Tech Geek aside from his crying girlfriend, and she knew it, as far as he was concerned, nothing else existed to him. Finding strength from this knowledge, Heather took another deep breath and soldiered on. "About a month later, my mother sent word to my father that she was pregnant…and that it was his. He didn't believe her, until she came to him in-person two months later with proof it was...I was his," pausing again, she took a shuddering breath, her hands tightening into firsts as her eyes narrowed. "He tried to pay her off, he offered her three hundred thousand dollars to…deal with **'it'**, with **'me'**, quietly. But she refused."

Cody's eyes widened and his breathing came to a dead stop. Seeing this, Heather showed a smile that looked as though it had been on the Rack in the Tower of London, stretched as far as it could physically go but still brimming with pain. "You know, my mother has a favorite saying…one that I've heard her use countless times, but it wasn't until this morning that it finally clicked and I understood what it means." Her savage smile twisted into a sadistic grin as she spat the words out as though they were acid. "If a man wants a glass of milk, you don't sell it to him; you make him buy the whole fucking cow!"

Finding that her voice was gaining strength, growing under the roaring fires of wrath forming within her strained voice box. "Once I heard that, it all fell into place, it all made sense, why it is after all these years, why after seventeen fucking years of hell they stayed together. My mother knew he was worth millions, and if he was willing to pay that much in hush money for her to have an abortion, she knew she could easily get a lot more out of him," Shaking her head she turned her gaze back to his. "Turns out she gave him a counter offer, to marry her, or she would take him to the courts and leave him with barely enough money to live in a motel for the rest of his life. He laughed in her face, told her she didn't have a chance in hell of making that threat happen." Her face morphed into a dark smirk, one Cody had only seen once before. "He wasn't laughing when she showed up the next morning with three lawyers more than happy to take the case for a single digit percentage! Not even a week after that, they were married. Five months later, I, the great mistake, was born!" She hissed out the last part between clenched teeth.

Then, just like that, the strength that had seemingly possessed her left, like a puppet with its strings cut Heather lowered her head, unable to continue speaking. Silence hung in the air for a few moments; neither she nor Cody knew what to say after that revelation. Finally, with a voice ringing with an emptiness that matched her earlier fiery wrath in terms of intensity, Heather spoke up again. "Cody…its no secret that I hate my parents, but now, I see that no matter what I just can't win." She released several deeper breaths. "I don't have much time left, Cody. I'm so fucking screwed." Shaking her head and with fresh tears returning, her greatest fear slipped out from her lowered guard. "Once I turn eighteen, I know my father is going to throw me and my mother out on our asses. Everything is in **his** name, everything!"

Cody became confused at her last comment, the crushing dread it carried being unlike anything he'd ever heard from her before. "Why? What happens when you turn…eighteen?" His eyes grew as the significance of what Heather was hinting at crashed into his mind like a tidal wave.

Heather didn't say anything, seeing that Cody understood what would happen, that she and her mother would be kicked out by him and they'd have no legal protection against him. Despite his parents being lawyers, law wasn't something Cody knew a great deal about. But after she laid the pieces out in front of him, he was easily able to put them together. Once Heather turned eighteen, the leverage that her mother had over her father was gone since she'd be considered a legal adult and no longer his responsibility under the law. The Tech Geek looked down and shook his head as he moved his hands from Heather's to her shoulders. Once he had her smooth shoulders of silken skin in his meeker grasp, Cody pulled her to him, the gesture as much for himself as for her. Not having the will to resist, Heather soon found her face once again buried within the crook of his neck. Heather wasn't crying, but she was obviously very upset, sniffling and choking, finding that the next round of tears were being blocked, until she felt Cody's hands rubbing up and down her exposed back. The tears unlocked and flowed.

Even though he feared he had somehow made things worse, he didn't stop; he couldn't stop. Cody was quickly discovering that he hated feeling so useless when Heather was this upset. So far, he'd done nothing but upset her even further. He had to do something, even if it was just getting all of the tears out of her system. He wouldn't stop until the last tear had fallen, no matter how long it took.

Heather's mind was now a maelstrom of worry, fear, and confusion. She truly didn't know what would come next. Though it filled her with terror, for reasons she couldn't fully understand or explain, she feared that this would even ruin…whatever this was she had with Cody. But that wasn't her main worry now, her focus was trained on the clock ticking closer and closer with every passing moment to when she turned eighteen, to when her father would no longer be liable for child support. She doubted that her dear old dad was dumb enough to not have the foresight in getting her mother to sign a prenup. As good as her mother might have been in getting this his money, he surely had seen a way to be rid of her from the very beginning.

She was only vaguely aware of Cody pulling her back with him, shifting them from sitting up on the bed to laying on it, with him on his back and her face still in the crook of his neck. Though the position had changed, Heather's state did not, and the tears seemed as though they would never stop.

* * *

The bright morning sun had long since set, allowing the calmer moon to rise, bathing all beneath it in its otherworldly silvery glow.

Heather found herself bathed in the milky gleam of the full moon, as she lay on her side facing away from Cody, who was spooning behind her. Ever since the former Queen Bee had arrived in tears, time had lost all meaning for the both of them. Though Cody had felt the pains of hunger gnawing at him for the better half of the evening he never once left his room, and though he had needed to use the bathroom for over four hours, he didn't leave her side. Though unaware of these factors, Heather was thankful for his constant presence. She could feel the arm wrapped around her waist, Cody's hand rubbing soothing circles around her exposed stomach, while the other hand was underneath the pillow she had her head propped up on. She stared out the window in silence as she drank in and absorbed his warmth.

It had been silent for a while now, after hours of talking and crying she had finally managed to shed most if not all of the tears from her eyes and heart.

"Heather," Cody asked, his voice shattering the quiet like an exploding bomb. "if you thought that your mom hated you doing ballet, why did you keep doing it? Why didn't you quit?"

Heather snorted, mostly at the fact that Cody had asked about that of all things. But as odd as it might sound, she almost kind of liked that he asked out of place questions like that one, it allowed her to have brief escapes from the brooding she had been doing all day. "After all the years I had spent learning and practicing, being good at it, and with me not only enjoying it but also being able to brag about it…why would I stop?" It was quiet for a few moments. Before Cody could pry further, Heather continued. "I had only suspected it before this mess, but my mother made it very clear that she blamed me for 'ruining her career', what with having to carry me and my birth knocking her off the stage for almost a year. But...once I figured out that I was never going to get my mother's approval, no matter how well I did, I figured why not be happy to remind her of that fact as often as humanely possible?"

Despite himself, Cody chuckled at that, as did Heather, though her laugh was a pained one, it was a laugh nonetheless, and far removed from the cruel empty barking she had been making earlier that day. It was a small step in the right direction.

While it wasn't the first time that Heather had noticed the darkness outside, she decided that it was finally time to address it. "Cody," she asked, "what time is it?"

After looking over his shoulder at his alarm clock, Cody answered with a frown, "It's almost nine."

Both of them were quiet after that. Heather turned, draping herself across Cody and once again buried herself into his neck. She was thankful for his recent growth spurts, which made them more or less equal in height, **her five foot three** to **his five foot two**. It helped make this position a rather comfortable one, especially when he wrapped his arms around her. They might not have been nearly as massive or thoroughly muscled as the arms of her past lovers, but she felt every bit as safe in them.

Neither Heather nor Cody spoke though. Neither one of them wanting to address the ten-ton lime-green elephant in the room that was doing the can-can in a pink, polka-dotted tutu.

It was late, and neither of them wanted her to go. Heather had no desire to return her family estate and endure more of her parents' fighting, and Cody didn't want her to go back now that he knew what her home-life was like.

Heather was mulling over something in her mind before she pushed herself up, so that she could look down at Cody. The former Queen Bee felt his hands move from her back down to her hips as she moved. On instinct, she was going to yell at Cody for trying such a lowbrow move at a time like this. However, she quickly realized that Cody was just trying to keep a protective hold on her, not just grind up against her. The proof was the lack of the goofy smile he always had whenever she was on top of him like this. Instead, his teal eyes were shimmering lakes of worry and his mouth was bent into a guarded frown.

Looking away, Heather, with her voice oddly soft and open, voiced her thoughts, "Cody, would you mind if I spent the night here? I'd rather not go back to…**there**." She was unable to even call the place that her parents were fighting in **home**, for obvious reasons.

In the blink of an eye Cody's expression changed. Gone was the strong, supportive boyfriend that had been there the entire day. Making a grand return was the good old nervous and twitchy Tech Geek Cody! Acting as if it had just happened, Cody became suddenly aware of the position they are in and where his hands were, which he pulled away from his girlfriend as if she were on fire. "Sa-sure! You can stay here…He-Heather! And don't worry, don't be pressured or anything. I'm totally okay with us just doing this with our weekend time, instead of, well, you know. You don't owe me anything and you shouldn't be worried about…**that!**"

Heather looked hurt for the briefest of moments, not realizing the mistake Cody had made. But then her face appeared mostly normal, even sporting a small smile as she spoke, though her tone was slightly off. "That's okay, it's fine, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway," Pausing her face lowered slightly. "I understand that you might not be ready for something like that...I just didn't want to be alone, or anywhere near, **there**, if I could avoid it. I didn't mean to scare you."

As the former Queen Bee started to get up, Cody had a moment of clarity. Heather hadn't been trying to make up for not having sex all day, like most of their Saturdays, or trying to repay him for listening to her all day. She simply wanted to stay here instead of going home, and now she thought he didn't want her to stay with him, like he felt pressured. Moving as quickly as he could, Cody grabbed Heather's arm right as she was about to get off of his bed. His girlfriend looked at him confused, with her eyes barely getting dewy. "Heather…I-I'm sorry…" Cody said, his voice soft and filled with shame. "I'm still not very good at this whole relationship thing, and all the little subtleties at work, even when there aren't any. I thought you were hinting at something else when you said you wanted to stay the night. Please, don't think you're forcing this on me in the slightest. In fact," Cody said before pulling on Heather into his lap, "I must insist that you stay the night. I want you here with me." Cody paused to kiss the nape of her neck as he smiled shyly. "I've been wanting to ask you to stay over night for awhile now, but I couldn't get the words out without sounding like a pervert. You biting the bullet took a massive load off of my shoulders to be honest."

The former Queen Bee, siting in Cody's lap looked up at her boyfriend's face, silent, still taking in everything at work in this moment. Now, Heather had been in Cody's lap several times before, but only when making out or fucking him. However, despite the obvious boner she felt pressing against her, she knew this wasn't sexual. The look Cody was sending her way wasn't one of lust; instead it was one of concern and compassion…for her. She felt an odd feeling stir within her breast as that realization sunk in.

"Thank you, Cody." She said, softly, smiling while her grey eyes twinkled in a way they rarely did without the amplifying effects of tears that were eager to drop to the ground. The former Queen Bee then did something that she had literally never done before.

She kissed Cody softly on the cheek.

This shocked the Tech Geek, as previously whenever he and Heather kissed it had always been full on the mouth, and rather heated, sensual at minimum if not outright sexual. But this kiss was completely different. It was soft, not harsh; warm, not scalding; sated, not hungering.

Even so, it still made Cody blush from the tips of his hair to the bottoms of his toes.

That blushing only increased when he saw what Heather did next. Rising from his lap she started to stretch, working the kinks out of her neck and back with pops and snaps. The Asian girl was showing her boyfriend quite the orchestration of muscles and skin, showing off her lithe figure that had managed to maintain it's near perfect beauty. He couldn't help but notice the ways her legs tightened and tensed with each movement, or how her boobs jiggled with each motion. Needless to say, it was quite the sight. But for her part, presenting herself like a gender-swapped peacock without the tall, striking blue-green tail feathers wasn't her intent. Simply put, after hours of remaining in the same position, she was extremely sore and stiff. Cody getting some enjoyment out this was an unintended, but not horrible, by-product.

While stretching, with her back (and ass) to Cody, Heather asked him, "Would you mind if I used your shower and borrowed some of your clothes for the night?"

Cody froze up at that, asking with a flat, "What?"

Still facing away from him, Heather bent over and reached for her toes, having her compact, taut hindquarters perfectly aimed at Cody's red face. "Cody, I am not going to sleep in the clothes I'm wearing now, not after an entire day of, uh…being comforted," Heather said, not being able to admit that she had spent the majority of the day crying. "I have no intention of wearing a salty and snot-covered shirt to sleep. Besides, I'm sure my hair and make-up are a mess. I really need to get cleaned up."

"Uh…Heather…you **do** know that I don't have any girls' clothes on hand, right?" Cody asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable while pointing that out.

For her part, Heather sighed before muttering, "Obviously." Then, there was a pause. Heather's grey eyes, which thankfully were no longer choked with tears, looked around the room. "You know Cody, maybe we should fix that? It might not be a bad idea for me to leave some spare clothes here. Even if my parents stay together after this, there might be times where I'd prefer being here." Cody looked at Heather dumbfounded; he couldn't believe it. Did Heather just say that she might want to spend the night with him when she **wasn't** an emotional wreck!? Even though Cody wasn't an expert when it came to relationships, he could tell that this was a huge step up. "Anyway, all I really need is a shirt for tonight. I don't mind going commando if I have to. But after three seasons of Total Drama, I'm too paranoid to sleep nude anymore."

_'Goddamn you Chris MacLean! I hope your soul rots in the fires of Hell forever!'_ Cody silently fumed before mustering up enough wit and courage to reply, "Ok, that's fair. I'll find you a shirt."

"Thanks again, Cody." Heather said as she hugged him. While doing so however, she took several quick sniffs, then released him, took a step away and pinched her nose. "And I think you need a shower too, you stink. I refuse to share a bed with someone that smells like a pair of old gym socks."

If that was invitation to join her or not, Cody would never know. He chuckled nervously while saying, "I was already thinking of that. I'll just use the downstairs one."

"You know, I could use the dow-"

"Trust me, Heather, you don't want to." Cody said, cutting her off, something he rarely did. "The downstairs shower hasn't had hot water for months. And you're my guest, and between the two of us, you deserve the hot water up here way more than I do." He explained, before adding mentally, _'And I honestly think I'll need a long, cold shower to prepare myself for a sexless night of sleeping with you naked from the waist down!'_

Not debating with herself for long about this (really wanting a calming, hot shower), Heather nodded once and headed towards Cody's bathroom, which she knew was connected to his room. Once she reached the door and entered the bathroom, she mostly closed it behind her, only leaving it opened by the smallest of cracks.

The moment Heather was behind that mostly closed bathroom door, Cody, still frozen in place, began to panic. What the hell was he going to give Heather to wear tonight!? Moving as quick as The Flash himself, Cody rushed to his closet and all but ripped the door from the frame.

* * *

Ever since leaving her parents' house that morning Heather had made a conscious effort to avoid looking at any mirrors. Not anymore, however. Now, she was looking. She wanted to inspect herself, surveying the damage this day of emotion had wrought.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Her eyes were puffy, red and inflamed, looking like red clamshells with grey pearls. Her mascara and eyeliner had been running, transforming her face from her eyes to her chin into a canyon of blotted, jagged, black rivers of oil. She could even see the faint remains of some snot that had been running from her nose at its base. Her hair, normally perfectly smooth without a single out of place strand of black raven hair was a calamitous, disjointed murder of crow cloth.

In short, Heather looked like a two-dollar prostitute that had been caught in the rain.

Needless to say, for someone who put as much effort into their appearance as Heather did, the person staring at her through the reflective glass was a shocking sight. The fact that was most shocking however was the knowledge that she had looked like this all day! As always, she had put her make-up on early in the morning, before her parents had woke and resumed arguing. She distinctly remembered crying on her bed before leaving.

Then this fact was replaced for the title of 'most shocking realization' by the fact that she had arrived at Cody's house looking like this! The entire time she was here, the minute he had opened the door she looked like this! And not once, despite looking the worst she ever had since becoming popular, had Cody brought it up.

Finding herself frowning, Heather pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she started to wash her face. As the palms of her hands, filled with warm clear water, slapped against her face, taking the physical traces of her sorrow and pain with them, she lamented the fact that she didn't have her facial brush or cleanser. But, she amended to herself in silence, soap and water here was still preferable to going back…**there**.

* * *

A flood of clothing of countless colors was pouring out from Cody's closet. He was still digging around like a half starved ferret but still hadn't found anything Heather could wear. Finally, he emerged from the closet. Disappointed, he mindlessly shoved everything back in and closed the door, knowing he didn't have the time to put anything away properly.

Once his room's floor wasn't a coral reef of cloth and dyed textiles, Cody went deep into thought. He wondered if he should give her one of his dad's shirts, since they would be more than big enough. Then, his face turned towards one of his room's walls. He saw what had hung from it since returning from Total Drama World Tour, a framed hockey jersey. While Cody was only a mild fan of the sport, the jersey was important to him. It was a gift from his father the last time they had done anything together, a year ago. Aside from some of the higher regarded pieces of technology he owned, it was his most prized possession.

Suddenly, a voice that spoke as **two** in one in the back of his mind began to whisper a single thought into his ears, an answer to the thought of lending his girlfriend one of his dad's shirts.

Muttering under his breath, Cody defiantly declared, "Hell no."

* * *

With a content sigh, Heather watched as the curtain of steam began to rise from the warm water of Cody's shower. She had since washed the make-up from her face and stripped out of her clothing, folding them nearly and placing them on the sink and was waiting for the water to reach a comfortable temperature before getting in.

For the first time since coming to Cody's…Heather felt truly calm and at peace.

**SMASH!**

Heather jumped up at hearing the loud shattering of glass from the next room. "What the fuck was that, Cody!?" She shouted, more than a little pissed at having her good mood dashed so shortly after having recovered it.

Through the door, she heard Cody nervously chuckle before replying, "Sorry, Heather! I tripped over the power cord for my keyboard and it knocked something over!"

"Well you better have all the little pieces of glass picked up before I set foot in that room again! I'll be very pissed, and sexually frigid, for a **long** time if I step on any!"

**BANG!**

"Don't worry, Heather! I'll make sure I get all of it!" Cody shouted over another bang.

* * *

Cody stood there, looking at the busted up glass frame that once housed his prized jersey. With a trashcan already placed beneath it, all of the shards had been caught.

Sighing at what he had done, but remembering what it was for, Cody lowered the hammer he had used to his desk. Moving quickly, he took the frame and shoved it into the trashcan before running downstairs with the trashcan to dump the glass and frame.

* * *

The tiny crystal beads of liquid warmth from Cody's shower head rolled along Heather's light-olive skin, relaxing the finely toned muscles beneath and soothing her mind. As she had hoped, a long, hot shower was indeed helping her to move on from the day's events.

There was only one detail that risked dampening her easing mood, just one little thing that didn't sit well with her. Opening her grey eyes, the former Queen Bee glanced up warily at the completely clear shower curtain. Seeing the plastic protection that could be seen through had spurred Heather into feeling mild annoyance. Truthfully though, she didn't have the slightest clue why.

_'Why don't I want Cody to see me naked in the shower, when I've been fucking him for almost a month now? He's seen me naked plenty of times!'_ She muttered to herself mentally.

There was a knock on the door, before Heather heard it creak open ever so slightly. "He-Heather?" Cody asked through the crack, "Can I come in for a second?"

Heather unconsciously covered her breasts with one arm and her mound with the other. "This is your house…and your shower, remember?" She called out dryly, but not as sharply as her normal tone would have been.

She heard Cody chuckle before walking in, with one hand blocking his line of sight to the shower. Through the curtain, Heather saw that Cody's other hand was holding something, some kind of large shirt, a sports jersey of some kind if she had to guess. She released a reflexive scoff, knowing that at leaving Cody would remove the hand covering his eyes to get a quick look at her in the nude. The Tech Geek dropped the jersey on the sink right next to her clothes before leaving, and fully closing the door behind him.

Heather stood there, briefly forgetting the downpour of warmed water falling on her. Dumbfounded, she blinked a few times. On instinct, she felt confused and annoyed in equal parts, along with a solid helping of offense.

_'Cody didn't even try to look at me? The shower curtain's clear. It's his house. His bathroom. His shower. I __**know**__ he can't get enough of my naked body! So why the hell didn't he look!?'_

Looking down, Heather realized that she was still covering herself. She instantly uncovered herself, arms at her hips, legs partly spread, back slightly arched and head to the side exposing her fully naked glory for none to see. Heather normally felt many things about her body, but the one thing she had never felt was embarrassment. Ever since becoming popular (and beautiful), she knew that she was the stuff that guys' wet dreams were made of, and she never had any problem showing that off.

_'Ugh! His geeky nature must be rubbing off on m-?'_ Heather started to think to herself, before she froze in mid-thought (in the hot shower). She cursed herself for thinking the unintentional pun and nearly face palmed.

Then, Heather's thoughts drifted to something else. A line of thought that had escaped her until her annoyed mental rant. She was using his shower. He was using the downstairs shower, which according to Cody didn't have any hot water. If the upstairs bathroom was his, the downstairs one must belong to his parents'. If the hot water hadn't worked in months, the only reason it wouldn't have been fixed yet would be that his parents hadn't been home for months. Could Cody really have been living in this huge house mostly by himself for all that time?

_'Why is it that makes me feel…__**bad**__, for dumping all my problems onto him? Why do I feel guilty about what happened today now?' _

These thoughts led her to ponder over just what was worse, having the worst parents ever, or having parents who you rarely ever saw?

As Heather pondered these questions, she still basked in the warmth of Cody's shower.

* * *

Icy chill after icy chill fell across Cody's shivering body as he took his shower downstairs. True to Cody's words, the downstairs shower didn't have any hot water…at all. However, the Tech Geek didn't mind this too much. His chestnut haired head was against the tiled wall pattern that resembled flowers of some kind and his hands were pressed against those hard, broken up flowers as he was trying to clear his head and understand himself.

One of his teal eyes spied something that briefly broke his deep internal inquiries. He saw an icicle growing steadily from his hair, turning the soft brown into hard clearness.

And that wasn't the only hardness in this shower. Even the ice-cold frigid water seemed to be powerless against the hardened shaft of aroused flesh between Cody's legs. Even after almost a month of having sex with Heather, seeing any part of her exposed could instantly get him fired up, her body was just as full of otherworldly beauty as it had been the first time he saw her unclothed. And the thought of that girl of otherworldly beauty being naked above him was putting him through the wringer. But while the effect was unquestionable, Cody didn't still didn't get why.

Sure, he always got aroused when thinking of Heather naked but it was rarely this strong. Aside from the first time he saw Heather naked, when he nearly passed out from the sudden surge of blood leaving his brain for his groin and nose, he never reacted this badly.

It wasn't just sexual arousal that he felt either. When he had left his jersey in his bathroom, Cody felt something…weird. Whatever it was, Cody couldn't explain it. All he knew was that somehow his arousal, worry, and nervousness fused together, becoming something else, something that was familiar but he couldn't place where from at the time.

Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him. What he was feeling right now was the same feeling he had the day Heather reached out to him through MyFace, the day Dakota put those pictures all over the school, when he threw away the copy he had. It was the same feeling. He didn't want to see her naked, despite his arousal…because he felt bad for her.

[Its not so shocking Cody. She did just spend the last twelve hours or so telling you how crappy her life is, while crying on you for a good chunk of that time.] Cody4 piped up

_'The reason, I didn't want to see her naked in the shower…was because she's vulnerable and I don't want to take advantage of her.'_ Cody thought to himself, unaware of Cody4.

{Yeah, that's a nice and pretty thought, but need I remind you at you've seen her naked plenty, having fully committed her entire glorious body, from head to toe, to memory.} CodyX added.

Cody was brought back to the reason that he was currently taking a shower in waters that might have matched the planet's two polar oceans in terms of life-draining coldness. Soon he'd be sleeping with Heather, with no sex, wearing only his jersey.

Her words echoed in his shivering skull. _'I refuse to share a bed with someone that smells like a pair of old gym socks.'_ When Heather had stated that, he was shocked. He had been planning on letting Heather have his bed to herself while he either slept on the couch or in his parents' bed. He knew it was better to not resist her wishes, but he was still nervous, they had had sex together and snoozed together afterwards many times in that bed but this was the first time she would spend the night with him. It might not have been a huge deal but to Cody it felt like a huge step in their relationship.

Finally, with the erection between his legs having been weakened but still somewhat taut, Cody decided that he had wasted enough time just soaking in the polar ice-cold water. After turning the water off and as he started drying himself off, Cody repeated to himself a pledge, a pledge that he would keep his cool and not give into his sexual urges, no matter what. He knew she was dealing with a lot and she didn't need him making her uncomfortable.

But he also knew that this might be the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life. Even so, Cody dried himself off and changed into the pair of boxers and the t-shirt that he had brought with him. After he was partially clothed, he walked up the stairs towards his room, towards Heather and something that had him both excited and terrified.

* * *

Cody had stopped outside of his bedroom door, having heard the water still running. Finally, the water was cut off. He waited for what felt like forever as he steeled his nerves. After one last deep breath, Cody opened the door and entered his own bedroom.

He didn't make it five steps before he was stopped cold in his tracks. In an instant, all of the boner-killing coldness of the excessively prolonged shower had been undone as his erection reached full-mast, with the purple, meaty crown barley being visible through the flap in the boxers. And to think, all Heather was doing was emerging from his bathroom combing her hair clad in the jersey he left her with while her back was to him.

"Sorry about using your comb, Cody." Heather said causally as she walked. "Believe me, if I don't get the tangles out before it dries then it's a pain in the **ass**."

He had heard Heather's words, but Cody hadn't actually heard any of them, aside from one. Not knowing it if was the same for other guys, Cody finally thought he understood what it was guys liked about seeing their girlfriends wearing their jerseys. He and Heather were close to the same height, but there was a key difference between their builds. His chest was flat. Heather had a bust, a beautiful B-cup bust. Said bust lifted the jersey's hemline several inches. As a result, the jersey's bottom was resting several inches over her succulent, toned thighs. But more importantly than that, Cody could see the bare bottom of her immaculate ass! As she passed him he had a front row seat to the two tight globes of muscle as they jiggled with each step. Truthfully he was only seeing the bare bottom of Heather's bottom, but that was more than enough.

Pushing that (very pleasant) image out of his mind, Cody stiffly (in more ways than one) made his way to his bed before turning out the light and climbing in under the covers, trying to avoid the general direction Heather was walking around. He laid there and waited for Heather to get under the covers from the opposite side. A minute later, he felt the covers being lifted and a mass sliding up behind him, before starting to push on him.

"Do you mind if I sleep on this end? I can't sleep with my back to a door." Heather asked.

Cody didn't think twice about it and moved over to give her more room. She moved closer to the edge of the bed, leaving about two feet of cover between them at least. Cody cringed as he realize how awkward this was, at how wrong it felt for there to be so much space between them when they were both in the same small area.

Taking a deep breath and mustering up his courage, Cody moved closer and closer to her. Once she was within range, he reached out to pull his girlfriend towards him.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked, stopping Cody's arm in its tracks.

The Tech Geek was silent for at least a solid minute as he struggled to find a way to put his thoughts into words. "I-I…uh, I was going to ha-hold you, Heather."

"I'm not in the mood, Cody!" Heather told him, a little nastier than she intended.

That caught Cody off-guard and left him frozen for a few moments. Then, however, he tried again. While reaching out for Heather, he said, "That's not what I mean, Heather." Not saying anything else, he pulled Heather's body against his, with her stiff as a board.

As Cody did so, Heather was silent, and wary. She was trying to figure out what it was that Cody was doing, what he was up to. Even at his most eager, all it took was a firm no for him to get the hint that she wouldn't put out for him. She liked that, she liked that a lot. But seeing him continue despite her saying no really annoyed her, since the day had been long enough and rather, bad, to put it lightly.

She felt one arm snake under the pillow she was using and the other wrap around her waist, the same exact positioning that he had used earlier when she was crying. Also in repeat was him spooning her up from behind. Then, she felt his head descending towards hers. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, willing to endure a quick good night kiss.

But, as her lips remained puckered, Heather felt a small warmth press into her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Cody gently kiss her cheek, kissing her almost chastely. With her lips still slightly opened, though no longer puckered, she heard Cody whisper, "Good night, Heather. Sweet dreams."

With that, Cody closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, still hugging Heather.

Heather was too flabbergasted to return the good night. She lay there once again dumbfounded by her boyfriend's actions.

Despite herself and her past, her experience and skills in the bedroom, Heather found herself doing something she hadn't done in a very, very, very long time.

Blush. Heather was blushing in embarrassment.

She was blushing, all because of Cody being, well, Cody…but in a way rarely seen before. Heather was use to fucking, having had plenty of lovers and boyfriends, but this wasn't something she was use to. Typically when she would sleep with someone (actual sleeping), the other person would spend the time still awake feeling her up and groping her, which she tolerated most of the time. Cody was no exception to this; in fact, he might have been the guiltiest one of all, sometimes keeping her awake for an hour groping her before finally falling asleep.

But this, this was something different, and she wasn't quiet sure what to make of it.

Heather felt Cody holding her tightly, not quite uncomfortably so, but still…restricting. She moved and wiggled a little, but she found she couldn't escape his embrace. In fact, she was starting to become incapable of breathing. "Ca-Cody…could you please not hold me so tight?" She asked, feeling just a little more embarrassed about having to ask him.

Cody, with one eye lazily opened, apologized and weakened his crushing hug to a more tolerable level. In between yawns, he said, "You're really warm, Heather. That shower left me colder than I thought. I like being warm with you, you're like a cute, toasty little heater." He pulled his girlfriend just a little closer to him before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He was completely unaware of the effect that had on Heather, causing her blush to rise, now covering her entire face, from her chin to the roots of her hair, in a fleshy red, heat. Once again, Heather wasn't able to respond to Cody's words. Still, she was confused.

She spent the last few moments that she remained awake trying to figure this all out. But she was tired; the toil of the day's emotional exhaustion was falling down upon her. Despite her best efforts, she was unable to fight off the need for sleep. In her last action before falling into the realm of dreams, she smiled as she felt the warmth of Cody envelop her.

* * *

Lazily, one of Heather's grey eyes opened at hearing the chirping of some bird outside. Still in the daze of a great night's sleep, she offhandedly thought to herself how it had to be morning, or maybe it was the afternoon for all she knew. She felt content either way.

When the other eye opened, both orbs of vision gazed at the setting surrounding her. The moment they did, all of the gentle daze left Heather in a microsecond as she realized that she wasn't in her own room!

In the throngs of panic, she all at once remembered everything that had happened the previous day. Her parents fighting, coming to Cody's, her breaking down completely, her pouring her guts out to him.

The former Queen Bee felt a powerful pulse of horror ripple within her. She had told Cody everything! He knew how sad and pathetic her life was! He could use that information for blackmail to get more sex out of her!

She felt so exposed, vulnerable, she felt so naked!

And that feeling only increased when she realized that she was, in fact, practically naked. She could feel that most of her skin was touching the bare sheets of the bed and covers. The only thing she felt aside from that was the jersey she was wearing…and something else, wrapped around her waist.

Under the jersey.

Amid the sudden burst of thought in a previously vacant mind, it took Heather a few moments to piece together what had most likely happened after falling asleep. At some point during the night, the jersey had risen up her chest, and Cody, likely only half aware of what he was doing, had wrapped his arms around her exposed belly.

Feeling the twin serpents of the Tech Geek's arms wrapping around her body made her pause however. It felt…**odd**, to have Cody holding her like this. It was different from what she was use to. Naturally, she and Cody had slept next to each other several times, after having sex. Almost every time they did so Cody's hands somehow ended up in one of two places, they would either end up on her breasts, or with one hand on her breasts and the other on or in between her thighs. It happened so often that Heather was becoming suspicious as to whether he was actually asleep when he did it or not.

And that wasn't the only thing differing from the norm. As always, Cody had a full-mast of morning wood, which Heather felt being pressed against her back. But it was against her back. Usually, when spooning like this, Cody's spear of aroused man-meat found itself being hot-dogged between her butt cheeks.

Both of these differences from the norm made the case that Cody was doing these things intentionally a lot more credible. She felt annoyed by this train of thought. Well, actually, it wasn't just annoyance she felt…it was also a fair amount of uncertainty. A part of her liked this morning reaction, with it being an ego boost and unquestionable proof that she rightly amazed Cody with her nearly perfect Olympian body every morning. But, she really didn't want him to react like that unless she was in the mood for sex too. Also, it irked her because it was another reminder of how much work she had to do to simply get Cody to the point where he was a decent to above-decent fuck. Heather never had much for patience, and building up his sexual stamina and skill tested her to her limits. Being use to experienced partners, building Cody from the ground up was less than appealing.

Besides, it wasn't irritation that Heather was feeling right now, not at all. Even the annoyance had slipped away. Despite not entirely knowing what she was feeling, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't…**bad**. In fact, it was quite comfortable, nice even. For reasons she couldn't explain, she liked be held like this, like she was an oversized stuffed teddy bear.

She felt...warm, almost as though she were at peace, and in her tranquility she tried to label what it was that she was feeling, to place a name with this **vaguely familiar emotion**. The first thing that came to Heather's mind was sexual arousal, being horny as all fuck and needing a good lay. But, that wasn't it. She wasn't overpowered by the urge to jump his bones. She then went through an entire catalogue of emotional states: happiness, pleasure, gratitude, excitement, thankfulness, etc. While what she was feeling had layers of all of those, it wasn't any of them. It felt like all of those and several more unknown ones.

Out of nowhere, an idea flashed into her mind about what it could be that she was feeling. The second it did so, Heather felt cold, raw fear flood her veins.

The newness and strength of her denouncement of what she felt she was feeling made her panic, searching for anything to distract her from this forming notion. If she stopped thinking about, she would soon forget about. Nothing to it.

That was when she felt the spire of Cody Anderson driving into her exposed back as he tried to pull her closer to himself. For as annoying as she often felt his morning wood was, Heather was now thankful for it. It was an anchor; something to ground her in the real world and bring her back from the previously uncharted emotional waters that daunted her.

Cody had done well, he helped her when she needed him, and he deserved a fitting reward.

The logic was rational and cold…yet oddly caring, as was Heather's usual logic when it came to Cody these days. It didn't allow the unnamed feeling to invade its firmly established borders.

As difficult as it was, Heather managed to wiggle her way out of Cody's looser, but firm, embrace. Knowing that Cody was a heavy sleeper, she grabbed his legs and pulled him until his lower half was hanging off of the end of the bed. Despite the drastic changes in his positioning, Cody hadn't starred in the least.

Smirking at seeing this, Heather got off the bed and got on her knees in front of him. Reaching up, and with Cody still not knowing a thing, the former Queen Bee's feminine hands grabbed the closest part of Cody's boxers and started to pull them towards her. They rolled down past his knees, past his ankles, then his feet, and finally all the way off.

Looking up, Heather saw Cody's penis, fully erect and capped in a thick, amethyst tip. Not having to deal with Cody's worrying over his shaft not being impressive enough, and thus requiring the usual cliché lines of 'oh its the biggest I've ever seen' or 'wow, big boy, I bet that's eleven inches' and the like, the Asian girl took this rare opportunity to honestly evaluate it for herself. In her time, she had seen her fair share of dicks, and in all honesty, Cody's was…okay. To be fair though, given his body type and size, Cody was actually quite large. So the two balanced out to above average in her book. And, being even more honest, while Heather knew Cody wasn't the biggest she'd had, he was in the running for a third place tie. She was honestly looking forward to the next few years, knowing that Cody still had time and room left to grow, and if he grew as she hoped he did, then Cody would prove to be a far better investment than she initially gave him credit for.

But as pleasing as that idea was, Heather returned her attention to the task at hand. She remembered hearing somewhere that what she was about to do was called **'morning-glory'**. Unable to help herself, Heather smirked as she mentally noted that the sun wasn't the only thing that rose for the East.

Ignoring the bad mental pun, Heather closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and kissed the tip.

She gave the mauve crown a few light pecks, gently constricting and loosing her lips' hold. Against her lips she could feel the tiniest of movements, the crown growing just a little more. After briefly tasting him on her lips, Heather slowly parted them. The hardened cock-head pushed itself into the growing space between her lips. As the meaty and pulsating shaft slowly slid past her teeth and into the moist cavern of her mouth, Heather had her tongue sensuous stroke it, determined to stroke every inch of it. She got to work slowly, but not too slowly. Thanks to years of experience and plenty of practice, Heather knew that going too slow usually had the opposite effect of what she wanted, making the guy in question cum too soon. She soon reached the base of Cody's shloung.

Heather found her nose being buried in the tangle of chestnut brown pubic hairs of her geek. The sweaty and musky smell of his crotch flooded her nostrils, nearly clogging them as she felt his testicles rubbing up against her smooth, alabaster chin. Whether by the pubic hairs at her nose or the balls at her chin, Heather found her entire face being caressed by Cody, even as his cock was within her warm, skilled mouth.

In terms of the amount of effort that Heather was putting into this on a scale of one to ten, she was operating at about a three. This wasn't because she was selling Cody short; on the contrary, it was because she wanted Cody to get more pleasure out of it that she was holding back. Heather might not have been a very generous person in the typical sense, but when someone did something for her that she could recognize as important, she believed in fitting rewards. She wanted Cody to last as long as he could before firing off his load, to ride the pleasurable thrill of skilled and surprise oral sex for as long as he could. Early on, she had learned that Cody had very low sexual stamina, and that was painfully obvious when she tried to give him his first blowjob. It wasn't even twenty seconds before he came completely in her mouth. He was improving, but he still had more ground left to cover than he had so far.

Still asleep, Cody started to release some small, light moans of pleasure. Hearing that made Heather smile, which looked kind of off with a decent sized dick in her mouth, resulting in only the edges of the lips truly being able to curl into a noticeable smile. While she didn't mind blowjobs, they weren't on her short list of favorite things to do with Cody, or anyone for that matter. After all, Heather herself got little to no direct pleasure from the action. However, blowjobs did have at least one thing about them that Heather did enjoy. There was no better choice of sexual acts that showed just how much power she had over the geek. With only her mouth, she had Cody, or any partner for that matter, completely at her mercy. She could give him the worst case of blue-balls imaginable if she wanted to, or she could suck him dry, to the point he couldn't cum for days afterwards. Hearing the moans of pleasure from Cody made her get a little moist between the legs, resulting in her putting more into the act. She started adding just a hint of passion into her lips, an extra swish with her tongue, and most noticeably, a step up in how much of him she was taking in.

Currently, his entire length was resting within Heather's mouth. Normally this would have been a problem, if not for the fact that she had learned long ago how to suppress her gag reflex. She was still a touch out of practice, but not that out of practice. Her tongue began to slide along the shaft a little more eagerly. The rosy, bump-covered muscle of her mouth was dragged along the hot skin, slick from the built up lake of her saliva that was allowing her to effortlessly glide along its length.

She did this for about a minute before changing up her technique and pattern. In addition to sucking on and licking the shaft like a lollipop, Heather started to swirl and circle her tongue around the head of his cock. She continued this for about another minute or so.

To further entice Cody in waking up, Heather used her right hand to massage his shaven family jewels. As her four fingers and thumb tickled, caressed and pinched the twin succulent sacs lovingly, pleasingly, Heather's left hand took a firm grip at the base of his shaft and began a jerking motion. By this point, the Tech Geek had started to pre-ejaculate, filling her mouth with pre-cum.

As the whimpering moans from Cody began to get louder and longer, his eyes slowly started fluttering open. He hadn't known what was causing this wonderful feeling but he had been content to simply bask in its rippling waves of warm and wet primal pleasure. But feeling what he swore were gentle, soft, and slightly pointed piano hammers massaging his gonads spurred him from a limbo state between the sleeping world and the waking world.

With the world starting to develop color and variety, where there had once only been vast, featureless black, a sight sweeter than most he could think of greeted him.

On her knees directly in front of him was Heather, a girl who basically defined hotness, and she was lovingly worshipping his penis with her mouth and tongue, a collection of non-verbal but still very much oral prayers that aroused in him a sense of earthly, heavenly beatification.

Looking down, Cody saw Heather was looking right back up at him, playfully squinting at him, practically teasing him. The image was hotter and more arousing than Cody could explain using words or any other means of commutation. His shaft hardened a little more at her challenge.

Now knowing that Cody was awake, Heather decided that it was time to start the final push. While still sucking off and licking Cody's cock, she added a new front of pleasure for him aside from her right hand handling his balls and left jerking him off. She started to bob her head up and down, causing the thick cap of his penis to be driven against the warm back of her throat.

Knowing how much Heather loved it when he made it clear that she was pleasuring him, Cody held nothing back as every spike in pleasure, every bob of Heather's head or every new swirl of her tongue or every new grope of her hands elicited a high sensuous moan that seemed to echo forever in the vast, empty household.

For her part, Cody's moans added more fuel to Heather's fire, causing her to up the effort even further. She added more effort to all of her current activities as she looked up at Cody again directly in his eyes. Heather knew that, while he'd never admit it, Cody got turned on when she was submissive, just as she was turned on when she was being dominant. Because of that, Heather added one final touch. She made her grey eyes twinkle in a manner of reverence and worship as she fluttered her long eyelashes several times, silently pleading to be allowed to suck him off.

Cody uttered a low growl from overhead as he grinned down at her. She felt some of the muscles within the penis tighten; the flow of pre-cum became a bit thicker, fuller, saltier.

They both knew that his climax was approaching.

Seeing as this was a reward, Heather wanted to make this one special for him. She dragged her tongue along the length of his shaft up to the very tip, resting it over the opening and pinning the muscle down, pushing it firmly into the leathery surface of his penis cap.

Before Cody realized what was happening, he started to blast multiple loads of white, hot sticky fluid into the wonderful mouth of his girlfriend. Playing it up for Cody's pleasure, Heather started to emit a long, drawn-out moan of satisfaction as the salty gobs of genetic material were sprayed along her tongue. The subtle vibrations of the moans added another source of pleasure that by itself elicited at least one firing of cum out of his cock.

According to Heather's rough mental estimate, Cody had lasted just over three minutes before cumming. A new personal record. She made a mental note to congratulate him later.

For about another thirty seconds, Heather kept Cody's cock in her mouth, sucking up any lingering trances of cum and milking just a little bit more pleasure out of the Tech Geek. What spurred her to want to keep doing this was the way Cody looked down at her. His teal eyes were alight by some uncanny glow, some sincere sparkling, as he smiled. While silent, this look just as much proved of Heather's power over Cody as his moans had.

Finally, she removed Cody's cock from her mouth with a wet pop. Cody softly moaned at the feeling of his penis being harshly assaulted by the cold air, no longer having the wet and warm protection of Heather's mouth and tongue.

It took Cody a solid minute (likely longer) before he regained the ability to speak once more. And even once he did, all that came out was in almost incoherent sputtering mess, which Heather could guess was an attempt to ask Heather why she had just done that.

"Because I wanted to." Heather said, quickly, strongly, and curtly. "You did good yesterday, Cody. And I wanted to reward you…and build up your stamina. Resisting for three minutes before cumming from a blowjob is an improvement, but you need to work on lasting longer. In fact, let's get started on that right now, shall we?" Heather asked smirking, as she stood up and removed the jersey she had been wearing, tossing it to the other side of the room with a flourish. "Get up off of the bed and take a few steps away from it. And take off that t-shirt."

Cody obeyed instantly. In a few moments he was just as naked as Heather and about five or six paces away from his bed. As Cody noticed her boobs and ass swaying as she did so, Heather moved until she was directly behind Cody, her breath crashing into his neck and her breasts pushed into his back with the nipples erect and pointed.

Now standing behind Cody, Heather reached out with her hands. A yelp escaped him as he felt Heather's finely manicured fingernails lightly scrape against his already re-hardening cock-head. She started to fondle with the Tech Geek's shaft and junk. Keeping her hands there, she backed up and guided her and Cody back towards the bed. Once at the edge, she sat down on it and coaxed Cody into sitting on her lap. He obeyed instantly.

Heather might have allowed Cody to take control every now and then, but she wanted there to be no doubt in his mind that she was the one in-charge. And hardening him up while sitting on her lap seemed to be an effective way of demonstrating that fact. Heather started to stroke Cody off much harder than he ever would have done to himself, and even with the brief winces of pain caused by her fingernails scraping a little too sharply, Cody couldn't complain that much. His dick was getting back to full mast in record time.

While continuing to stroke Cody off, Heather started to lick and suckle the side of his neck. As excepted this caused Cody's cock to harden faster and him to moan gratefully. The former Queen Bee felt the tiny spasms of submission surging in Cody's body through her toned legs and increasingly moist pussy. She was in complete control now.

Smiling at that fact, she whispered in the Tech Geek's ear, "You've had your morning pick me up, now it's my turn. When I stop stroking your cock, you're going to get off of my lap and lay back on your bed, cock up. Then I'm going to mount you and ride you, hard. And I'll keep riding you until I cum. I don't care if you're about to pass out from exhaustion, you will not stop until you feel my pussy spray all over your junk. Understood?" She whispered, huskily yet firmly.

Cody, unable to speak, nodded his head as best he could.

After about thirty more seconds of Heather's efforts, Cody was at full-mast once again. The moment that Heather's fingers left his cock, Cody bolted onto his bed eagerly.

As Heather approached the laying teen and prepared herself for what was to come (in more ways than one), she thought to herself about how badly she wanted this, needed this.

She wanted to clear her head and push out everything that had happened since yesterday into the furthest, most unreachable recesses of her mind. Her parents fighting; her breaking down; her being weak; Cody comforting her, the alien emotion struggling to overpower her.

She didn't want to think about any of that, about how it made her, how it made her feel weak.

* * *

**All right! So, that was the latest chapter of this story. As always, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As you hopefully noticed, there have been HUGE developments since the third chapter in Cody and Heather's relationship. But that's not shocking after six months. To be honest, this almost feels like Kenju and me cheating, showing huge developments in the relationship by skipping forward in time. However, like I said before, this is the best way for us to get to the real meat of this story at a reasonable pace. And have no fears, the steps being made in between these early chapters will not be ignored. In fact, some parts of future chapters will focus mostly on these early days, in the forms of recollections and flashbacks to support and add context to the stuff that will be happening in the time that most of the story takes place in. For example, you might have noticed little things that weren't really explained, like "the familiar look" in Cody's eyes and the "vaguely familiar emotion" that Heather was starting to feel. Don't worry, these things will be explained eventually within the story.**

**There's just one last thing to say here. The next chapter of this story is one that I've been VERY eager to see how people respond to it. I can't spoil why but let's just say that it reveals something that will have MASSIVE effects on this story and where it goes. Aside from the author's notes and another lemon ending, the entire fifth chapter is done! However, with my classes starting a day or two after this chapter will be uploaded, it will likely be some time before the next chapter comes. Trust me, it will be SO worth it!**

**Until the next chapter, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word! :)**


	5. Fate: Shattered Masks

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I know this completely clashes with what I said last time but I was able to get this next chapter out super fast! In fact, the day that I sent it to Kenju for his edits and additions was the day before my classes started!**

**Now, those of you who have read the third chapter will know that I expressed dissatisfaction that what was originally the third chapter had become the fifth and I had wanted to get the now fifth chapter out before classes started. Well, while not being uploaded before classes, I was somehow able to mostly do my original wish.**

**A small note of warning, things are going to get a bit lemony for the next few chapters, but there are reasons for this, two main ones. The first is we have two honey teenagers here still exploring their relationship. Second, it's to make up for the fact that there won't be any lemons at all for a long stretch once we reach the actual starting point of the story. This may prove subject to change but the next four or five chapters after this one will likely included at least two large, fully detailed lemons and several instances of lime. Chapters one through nine are all background and foundation chapters, chapter ten is where the actual story will start. **

**Ok, as mentioned, this chapter will have a HUGE reveal that will affect everything else, several in fact though not all are quickly or easily picked up on. It's honestly the kind of thing that people will either love us for or hate us for, we'll have to wait and see.**

**This chapter takes place over a year after the events of chapter 4, at the end of the summer break after their junior year of high school leading up to their senior year.**

**Here is the fifth chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Fate: Shattered Masks**

* * *

The golden sun's light shone down upon the shining silvery sands and sparkling sapphire sea of the beach below. For Cody, this wasn't too far off from what he imagined his own personal heaven would look like. It wasn't too long after arriving that he had come to the conclusion that while Cancun might not have held every last ounce of beauty the world had to offer, it had cornered the market. He was content to watch the rolling waves he had been swimming in earlier lap at the shore with a gentle laziness.

Currently he was lying on a large dune that offered a perfect view of this paradise on earth, with Heather at his right resting her head on his shoulder watching out over the same expanse of beauty. He loved how her long, raven black hair would absorb the sun's warmth and spread it out over whatever it touched. He loved how he had one arm around her waist as he pulled her as close to him as he could. He loved how despite wearing his usual teal swim trunks, she was wearing a **mostly** modest purple bikini that while tasteful, still showed off just how hot she was.

Yes, it was pretty close to Cody's vision of heaven…were it not for one minor detail that rendered the entire illusion of his Elysium askew. Heather, the focal point and crown jewel of his little world, was quiet, withdrawn, and sad.

Even though Cody understood why Heather felt that way, and was secretly pleased to see it, he was starting to become worried about her. For their entire trip, ever since having arrived in Mexico, what was meant to be one last hurrah before their last year of high school had been anything but. Heather had been forlorn and distant for three solid weeks now. A part of him wished that it was because of her parent's recent divorce, at least then she would just be blaming them instead of herself. But that wasn't the truth…sadly.

"Heather, you've been pretty quiet all morning, is everything alright?" Cody asked. Heather's expression didn't change, nor did her blank gaze move. Sighing, with his head down and a frown replacing his former content smile he spoke. "You know, it's okay if you've changed your mind. It wasn't really a condition, it was just a request." He looked away so she didn't see his drooping expression.

Heather easily detected the (failed) attempt at hiding his disappointment. She knew he'd never admit to it but his "request" was a condition or rather an attempt at one...the first one in their relationship from him. He had accepted without fail countless from her, so why couldn't she accept just this one?

"Cody…"Heather said softly, speaking for the first time in days to get his attention. When her boyfriend turned to her, Heather surprised him with a soft, gentle kiss, which was followed up by another, and another, and another, each one deeper and more powerful than the last. This continued until with great reluctance both teens needed air. Smiling at Cody's dazed look, Heather weakly smiled back. "I haven't changed my mind Cody. It's been far too long...I owe this to you, to both of us."

"You don't owe me anything, Hea-" Cody started before Heather cut him off by gently placing two fingertips to his lips.

Once the Tech Geek had been silenced, the Queen Bee moved herself up a little and pulled his face to hers, looking Cody directly into his brilliant teal eyes. She didn't want there to be any misunderstanding about what she was about to tell him.

"Yes, I do," she began. "I know I don't say this enough, but…**I love you, Cody**. You've done more for me than you know," she paused as her weak offered smile turned genuine as she took one of his hands into hers, squeezing it with every ounce of strength she had. "You, this, has been the best thing that ever happened to me, and it took…" she paused, unable to get the words out, or any words for a moment, "…well, you know." She finally said, faintly. She noticed a flash of sadness washing over Cody's kind face; it hurt her to see now just as much now as it did the first time. "What I did to you was unforgivable, but you forgave me anyway. You gave me a second chance that I don't deserve..." She looked away, feeling tears prickling at the edge of her vision as the scene played out before her yet again. A few seconds later, she returned her grey eyes to her lover's gaze, and continued. "I'm not like you, Cody. I'd love to be, I wish I was, but I'm not. My mistakes and fuck ups don't just roll off my back. When I feel guilty about something, I can't just walk away from it and forget about it."

Cody, not taking his eyes off Heather's, reached for her other hand. But, because he wasn't looking at the hand in question, it took a few embarrassing attempts to locate it. Cody nervously smiled, fearing he had killed the sensitive mood. Seeing that made Heather smile softly, though there was still more grief in her eyes than anything else. Finally, when he found her other hand, Cody brought it to his face. "Why not?" he asked. "I already forgave you, I didn't have to but I wanted to. Why can't you just let it go?"

Heather was quiet at that, though despite what Cody feared, the reason was her wanting to word her response carefully, a way that reflected the truth but left no room for misunderstanding. Finally, having found what she hoped to be the right choice of wording she spoke.

"I can't let it go because it happened while I was drunk," Cody was about to speak up. "And before you say anything, no, me being drunk isn't an excuse. Even though I wasn't...completely in control of myself when I did it…I still chose to do it...and more importantly…I wanted to do it." For the first time since it had happened, Cody looked truly blindsided. "If I'm being completely honest…I-I, had been thinking about it...for awhile."

In the blink of an eye, it was now Cody who was the more depressed of the two. Unable to stop himself, he frowned as he asked bluntly, "Are you really that unhappy with me?"

Before she knew what she was doing, Heather was glaring at Cody before she gave him a small kiss. After that, she smiled. "Cody, don't you **ever** think that. Didn't you hear what I said before?" Squeezing his hand in hers, both to remind him and to assure herself, she continued. "I'm happier with you than I have been in a very long time. It's just that…I honestly don't know...I don't...I'm still getting use to this," squeezing his hand once more she continued. "This, this is different from...everything I've ever known." Seeing Cody's look of confusion, she released a heavier breath before continuing. "I thought I knew what a boyfriend was...what it meant to...be with someone...I thought that a boyfriend was someone you were seen in public with, you went to parties with, you fucked whenever you wanted to. I thought they were a status symbol, a trophy to show off and brag about, something to get sex from. You never got too attached to them; you dumped them whenever you felt like it. If one didn't have what you were looking for, you just moved to the next one, like changing clothes in the morning. You never felt guilty about anything...I'm not...I'm not use to feeling guilty for doing something I want."

Seeing a sudden massive smile spreading across Cody face made Heather feel a lot better than she had been for weeks now. It was a familiar feeling, one she knew very well now, and allowed herself to bask in its warmth. Before she knew it, Cody had pulled her even closer to himself. "Well, take it from someone that is very familiar with feeling guilty when they do something they want. When it hurts you to hurt someone else," he paused to kiss her on the nose, "it means you care about them," he said before fully embracing his girlfriend. She offered up a token resistance to the hug, but it soon gave way to a smile of her own.

Then Heather noticed something; one of his hands was on the lower part of her hip.

"You had better not be taking advantage of my first guilt trip just to cop a feel," She chided playfully. Even though she didn't say to, Heather felt the hand move several inches up to her back. She smiled and allowed the pleasure at that to be the only thing in the air for a moment.

After the two simply sat and soaked in the sun and each other's warmth for what felt like hours, Cody finally spoke. "Heather, are you absolutely sure about this?" Looking away he continued, "I'm not going to lie, I want this...I **really** want this. I've had the best girl ever as a girlfriend for over a year now," Heather blushed a bit, finding herself smiling despite the subject of their earlier conversation, "and I want to stop treating this like it's some kind of dirty affair. I want everyone to know about us, I want to be able to say and show you and everyone else how much you mean to me whenever and wherever I am," he smiled, before his expression became somber. "But I know that once we do this, we can't go back. There's no undo button for this kind of thing," pausing he turned her face so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure about this? Are you completely okay with us going public? Do you want this?"

Heather snorted, in part to push away the few lingering doubts that she had about this particular demon, as she pushed Cody away a bit. Smirking, Heather stretched one leg over her boyfriend before moving over to sit in his lap, face to face with a small smile in place. A small smile that grew when she felt his legs come up behind her, his knees resting against her back to support her as his hands took her by the hips to hold her in place. "Remind me again, what it is you said about me? What was it you said Heather does again?"

Cody laughed a little before answering with a smile filled with mirth at the memory, **"Heather does whatever the hell Heather wants to."**

"Damn straight," Heather replied before shifting herself and claiming Cody's shoulder as a pillow, because she wanted to do it, because she wanted a good portion of her lithe wonderful body to by lying on top of Cody's firm and toned one. "And right now, what I want more than anything is to stop hiding. You deserve better from me after all the crap I've put you through. I'm tired of treating you based on how other people might react and not how I do feel. I'm tired of beating off guys with a stick now that they want me after I've become popular again and trying to explain why I've suddenly lost my libido," she then briefly paused as a naughty glint formed in her grey eyes. "Because we both know I feed my libido quite well beating off your stick." At that, she grabbed the hand Cody had been covertly sneaking down her back and planted it firmly on her rear. As she curled her hand, causing Cody's fingers to squeeze her butt, Heather added, "And if I'm not going to hide anymore, you need to do the same thing," letting go of his hand after giving it a few pats, she returned her hand to around his neck where it had been before. "You need to learn to ask me if you want something rather than trying to be sneaky about it."

Pouting, Cody sounding somewhat pathetic as he replied, "I was being smooth, not sneaky."

"Don't be, they aren't your thing." Heather said quickly. "It wasn't being smooth or sneaky that got your hand groping my ass and me enjoying it. If you had tried that on the cruise ship two years ago I would have fed you to that shark on the way back from Hawaii." Cody released a nervous chuckle as he scanned the waters for that oh so familiar fin, mainly out of fear knowing she wasn't lying. Heather noticed this and grinned in victory. "I don't like smooth anymore than I like sneaky."

Surprised at hearing that and enjoying the sight of Heather being in a good mood for the first time since arriving, Cody asked, "Really? Since when? Didn't you, like, write the book on being sneaky?"

Heather sagged before answering with a soft sharp, bitter tone, "I haven't liked sneaky since it got me waking up in a bed next to someone that wasn't you!"

Cody sighed before moving back so that he could see Heather's face. Then he kissed her nose before frowning. "I'm sorry Heather; I should have thought that one out before saying it."

When Heather didn't respond, Cody starting getting worried; knowing that she was retreating into that mental hole of hers that she hid in whenever she felt really upset. He knew he had to do something or she'd wallow in it for another three weeks, which he did not want. It had taken him a long time and a lot of work to get her to willingly smile in public, and he found himself missing that smile as of late. Weighing out his options, he picked the one thing he knew would work. It would either make her laugh or piss her off, but either way it would break her from her depression, one way or another.

"So...I was wondering...could you answer just one question about what happened? It's been bugging for a while now. After that, I'll never bring it up again, okay?" Though she didn't say anything, he could feel Heather nodding against his shoulder as her hair spread out to cover them both like a warm silk blanket. Gulping a few times, Cody finally put into words the only thing that had been bugging him for the last three weeks, aside from the obvious part of Heather having cheated on him.

"Why...I...I get that...you were drunk, but...you said that it was something you had been thinking about for awhile now...and you wanted it...so I guess what I wanted to know was...why was it...you know...a **girl**?" Heather didn't answer, and truthfully Cody **really** wanted her answer to this. His intention was to help get her out of the funk she had been stuck in for nearly a month now, but at the same time, few things hurt a guy's pride like finding out their girlfriend was leaving them for a woman. Even if Heather had made it more than clear that she wasn't going to leave him as long as he would have her, it still bothered him.

"I mean...yeah, I've heard rumors floating around school every now and then for years...but I never thought of you as, um, as being a…uh, well…?"

Looking up at Cody with a deadpan expression, Heather said the word she knew Cody was trying to avoid like the plague, "Lesbian?"

"No, no…" Cody said, having an epiphany, "I was going to say **bisexual**." Cody stopped when he saw Heather's eyes narrow slightly, though more in confusion than anger or annoyance. "Don't get me wrong, it's fine, great, if you are! It's just that…well, you never seemed to show any interest in girls at school...or during Total Drama now that I think about it."

That prompted a dry chuckle from Heather. "You don't know how wrong you are." She said shaking her head. Seeing Cody's look of interest, she knew there was no way to get out of this now. "Cody, bisexual...is a bit too strong of a word to use. I...will admit that I find both guys and girls to be interesting, and I will even admit that there have been a few girls I thought were attractive over the years, but this...what happened was...I like guys. Before Total Drama Island, I only experimented with a few girls, two, that I can even remember. The only time anything serious happened was at my initiation as a cheerleader freshman year, having to go through a massive...orgy with the entire cheerleading team." Heather stopped talking and gave Cody a mild glare. "You know Cody, since I'm using you as both a pillow and partial mattress, I can feel your reaction to that."

This prompted Cody to shoot Heather a deadpan glare worthy of Noah. "Heather, do you honestly believe **any** heterosexual guy wouldn't react like this to having their girlfriend drop a bomb like that on them? I mean; that's like a fucking hydrogen bomb!"

Sighing and rolling her eyes sarcastically, Heather shook her head before continuing. "It wasn't even a real orgy, just me and the other freshmen having to finger and eat out all the senior cheerleaders," ignoring his strained whimper she continued, "Anyways, it was actually on Total Drama Island that I...started to notice girls...or, at least to think about them, I guess? Well...particular girls anyways," she amended.

That instantly got Cody's attention. He prodded, "Which girls?"

For the briefest of moments, Heather's face flashed in panic, but being so close to Cody meant he didn't notice. However, an old memory reverberated in the back of her head.

_'You know, we really do make a good team.'_

In the silence that reigned, Cody continued to prod by asking, "Was one of them…Izzy?" Heather's eyebrows rose at that as her head also rose up to look Cody square in the eye. The look the Queen Bee sent his way effectively killed any notion of Izzy being one of the girls that had caught her eye. Cody blinked a few times. "What? Aside from being a little…crazy, Izzy was hot."

Heather groaned and dropped her face into his shoulder before muttering, "I'm beginning to question my choice in guys."

"Hey!" Cody said loudly, offended. "I didn't want you to think I'm a complete pervert and just say Lindsay!"

It took Cody a few moments to realize Heather's reaction to his words. For one, she was no longer looking him in the eye, for two, she was very quiet, and for three, she was very still.

The Tech Geek could have sworn that his jaw had dropped. Even so, he found himself able to speak. "No…way!" Heather squirmed and tried to avoid looking him in the eye. Seeing this, Cody was quiet for a few moments as he tried to quell his overactive imagination. Finally, after some difficulty, Cody pushed the thrilling thoughts in his head away and shrugged. "Well, it was just attraction, and I can't blame you for it. Besides, it's not you and Lindsay did anything, right?"

Cody noticed that Heather still wasn't looking at him. Now, despite it not being full of sand, Cody was quite sure that his jaw had hit the beach.

The Tech Geek's horn-dog nature came flooding within him as an unstoppable force. The images of his girlfriend (one of the hottest girls he's ever seen) doing who knows what wonderful things with one of the hottest girls alive blew his mind!

He imagined them giving each other erotic massages, taking showers together, making out, groping each other breasts, Heather dominating Lindsay, Lindsay dominating Heather...

Heather raised herself up like a cobra until her eyes were level with her boyfriend's. Once there, the twin grey orbs unleashed the strongest glare they had in years. The Tech Geek, completely unaffected continued to stare out into space with a flaming red face and goofy smile. He didn't turn his gaze back towards Heather until the Queen Bee angrily remarked, "Damn it Cody! That had better be a flashlight in your trunks!"

Still unfazed by the sharpness of Heather's remark, Cody turned to face his girlfriend, staring at her with a level of amazement and wonder reserved for when she was naked. That association made her even more uncomfortable as she looked away.

When his concern for Heather (finally noticing she was bothered by his reaction) cracked his aroused skull, Cody returned to the real world and coughed in an attempt to end the awkwardness. "Well, that's certainty…shocking." Cody began to say, hoping to change the subject, at least slightly before realizing something. "You know, now that I think about it...that...now it makes a lot more sense." Heather looked at her boyfriend, curious as to what he was talking about. "Now I get why Lindsay was so peeved when she arrived at Playa Da Loser after being eliminated. You weren't just her BFF…you were her GF too."

His statement shocked Heather, several emotions playing out across her face, starting with confusion, quickly switching with surprise, followed by something he didn't quite recognize before settling on annoyance. "Sorry to burst your boner bubble Cody, but that wasn't the case." Heather said. "We weren't a couple or secret lesbian lovers or anything, and I can safely say that I had no intention of going out with her once the show was over. Besides, Lindsay isn't a lesbian or even bisexual, she's just a **bimbo** that doesn't care who her partner is as long as she's enjoying herself," Heather stated quickly. Cody noticed her voice strained a bit at calling the friendly and bubbly blonde a "bimbo", but his thoughts were cut off by her continued miniature rant. "Even if she was, World Tour pretty much confirmed that Lindsay was, is, and always will be Tyler's girl." Then muttering it under her breathe, Heather added, "Lucky bastard."

"Yeah. Agreed." Cody said nodding his head. Once again, Heather glared at him, but this time even more sharply than before. "Hey, you said it! I was just agreeing with you!" Heather's glare was unaffected, and knowing that Heather could glare at him forever, Cody changed the subject, only slightly, "So, what exactly were you two if you weren't a couple?"

"I don't know. Fuck buddies, I guess." Heather said shrugging, but there was that same strained tone in her voice as before.

Cody noticed this and asked, "Are you sure there wasn't more to it than that?"

Glare rising ever so warningly, Heather shot back, "You know, it's rude to ask your girlfriend about another girl."

"Heather, I'm being serious." Cody said, brushing off her newest glare with surprising ease. "This isn't the first time you've acted like this either. Whenever we talk about Total Drama and Lindsay's name comes up, you get all…weird. She doesn't come up often, I'll give you that, but you get like this every time she does. You might not want to sleep with her anymore now, but is that all Lindsay really was to you then? A fuck buddy?"

"Yes! She was…but…" Heather then looked away from Cody, frowning a little bit and sighing, "I'm not...sure...I don't know okay! I'm still new to this whole…caring about other people, thing," pausing, Heather's eyes were running from side to side as though she was trying to speed read through a phonebook. "Lindsay is-was, the only person, before you at least, who thought there was...some good in me. That I was...that I wasn't a bad person...she...she even told me that once. And I betrayed her...just like I betrayed you," stopping to gather her thoughts, Heather continued hesitantly, "I never gave it a second thought, or felt guilty about what I did to her...not until..." Heather stopped, once again not wanting to say those words that had been haunting her for weeks now. Dismissing those thoughts as well as the thick mire of gloom that came with them, she continued. "If I had to pick one or the other, I'd say that I'm…not happy with Lindsay hating my guts."

Cody smiled at that, happy to hear that his girlfriend was able to admit as much. He knew that Heather had a hard time understanding some things, but she had an even harder time expressing and voicing certain things she did understand. "Well, maybe you should try and contact her? You might be able to make things up between you two."

For a number of times no one could be sure of, Heather again glared at her boyfriend. "You had your chance and you turned it down," she reminded, before adding, "Besides, I'm not interested in Lindsay anymore, not like that anyway."

Cody groaned and would have face palmed were his hands free to do so. "You know, contrary to popular belief, guys **are** capable of thinking about things aside from sex."

Heather wiggled a bit before remarking with a smirk, "The massive boner poking me in the stomach says otherwise."

Smirking back, Cody pointed out, "You're lying down on top of me; you should expect it by now." He chose to ignore her attempt at redirecting the conversation, this time. Heather snorted and rolled her eyes as she looked away from Cody grinning. "But Heather, I'm serious. I know you don't make friends easily, and that there are few if any people you really want as friends. As much I love being with you all the time, you really need to have people to bond with and spend time with besides me. And out of everyone from Total Drama, Lindsay is the one I could see forgiving you the easiest. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body and I honestly don't think she can even hold a grudge. You should try and be friends with her again."

"To be friends with someone again, you have to be friends with them in the first place." Heather pointed out.

Cody shrugged his shoulders, "So then maybe you could try and be friends with her. It's worth a shot; the worst that could happen is she says no. It couldn't hurt anything." Heather looked up at him for a moment in silence, and then she leaned forward and kissed him, offering a small smile. Though pleased, Cody asked, "What was that for?"

"For trying to distract me from thinking about the first day of school, and the fact that I cheated on you." Heather explained, pushing the third newly born demon to the back of her mind to deal with another day. Cody's eyes widened in surprise, leading to her asking with a smirk and raised eyebrow, "Did you forget just who it is you were trying to distract?" Her boyfriend looked guilty, and seeing that, Heather said with a genuine smile, "Thank you for trying, I really do appreciate it. But don't worry; I'm sure about this, I have no regrets, at all." She then laid her head back on his shoulder, emotionally and mentally drained from the conversation.

Cody nodded, as he started stroking her back, feeling the warm skin that had been heated up by the sun thanks to its only covering being a thin bikini string. "So," he said after doing this for several minutes in silence, "how should we do this? I don't exactly have a lot of experience with this kind of thing."

Heather rolled over a bit, now using Cody's torso as a pillow, facing out towards the ocean instead of looking at him. She hummed to herself and enjoying the feeling of Cody's quasi-backrub. After a few minutes of thought, she answered, "I'll pick you up at your house, then we'll drive together to school, walk hand-in-hand all the way from my car, and then you'll give me a passionate, tongue-filled kiss for everyone to see." Turning back over Heather saw his expression was somewhere between fear-stricken and enraptured. Caught between those two powerful emotions, the Tech Geek was completely paralyzed. Smirking, Heather knew of a way to end this emotional stalemate. In mock-seriousness, she asked, "What? You're sure as hell not going to be the one driving. Boyfriend or not, I refuse to be escorted to school by someone driving a rusty old piece of crap."

That snapped Cody out of his frozen state, with him getting truly offended at her remark he fired back, "My car is not a rusty old piece of crap! It's a classic! A cultural landmark recognized around the world even after thirty plus years!"

Nonplused, Heather snorted as she causally replied, "Those are just different ways of saying, 'a rusty, old piece of crap', no matter how many nerds have coveted its out of date design." Smirking, she waited for his reply, but when none came she looked to him and noticed that he was a bit zoned out. Heather sighed to herself in annoyance. As much as she loved Cody, she still couldn't embrace or even get a lot of his nerdy passions and interests. True, she had, to her endless shock and partial horror, enjoyed some of the movies he had managed to get her to sit though, but she found her old habit of dismissing all nerd culture to be very persistent. "Besides, it doesn't matter which car we go in. The point is I'll be right there with you. I'm not ashamed of you Cody, I'll admit that I use to be, but those days are gone now. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of you being my boyfriend. It's taken me two years, but I finally understand that I have to live my life for myself, nobody else." Her boyfriend still hadn't responded to a word she said. "Cody? Hello, I'm giving a heartfelt speech here, you know!? Are you even listening to me!?"

Finally spurred by her own curiosity at Cody's continued lack of focus on her, Heather turned to look in the direction he was facing. When she did, she instantly figured out what was up. Cody was shamelessly staring at a young woman who had just strolled onto the beach, an extremely attractive super model grade hottie in a criminally small bikini. Blonde, busty, and built like a goddess, Heather reasonably assumed that the young woman was either Scandinavian or possibly Dutch based on her features. After looking her over for a few seconds, she bumped into Cody. Once she finally had Cody's attention, she nodded her head towards the woman. Cody looked horrified before looking away from the woman in guilt. The Queen Bee was quiet, but only for a moment as she developed a small smirk. "You know," Heather began to say casually, "If I had been sitting where you are, I'd have been distracted myself…at least until I noticed her tan is as fake as her tits."

The Tech Geek's head whipped around so fast that he gave himself whiplash. This caused Heather to laugh, before shaking her finger in a playful, warning gesture.

"Tell you what, we can sit here for awhile and you can undress her with your eyes," Heather started, causing Cody to look away in shame once more. She pulled his face until it was looking directly at hers again, and then whispered with a certain naughty tone she **knew** he would catch the meaning of, "or we can go back to our condo and you can undress me with your teeth. Your choice."

Dumbfounded, Cody watched as Heather got up, brushed the visible specs of sand from herself, then started walking back towards their condo. It was impossible for him to miss the extra sway in her hips.

Not even sparing the blonde a second glance, Cody quickly got up and followed after her.

* * *

Cody had reached his and Heather's condo in record time, but Heather was nowhere to be found. He knew she had a head start on him but he didn't think it was that much of a head start. Though to be fair, Cody had been slowed down by the spikes in pleasure caused by the raging boner between his legs pressing up against his swim trunks with every step he took.

With his erect self still burdening him, Cody quickly searched their temporary home for any trace of her. Most young men, when looking for their girlfriend who had given the green light for sex would have gone straight for the bedroom. However, Cody wasn't most young men, and more importantly Heather wasn't most girlfriends. While he and Heather done the deed many times in various bedrooms, his, hers, even once in her parents' in a display of gratifying revenge, he quickly learned that just about every single room in a house could be the stage for their exploits. Thanks to Heather's past experiences and Cody's willingness to try just about anything, they had had sex with each other in just about every room of their respective homes, from bedrooms to living rooms, kitchens to bathrooms, basements to attics, and even the occasional storage closet. Unknowingly going through this order, Cody first checked the bedroom, living room, and kitchen…with no sign of Heather anywhere. Moving as a blur, he ran to the bathroom.

Once he was standing in the opened doorway to the bathroom, Cody froze and smiled. Waiting for him in front of the opened shower was Heather, still in her bikini but smirking with her arms crossed under her breasts to accentuate her cleavage.

"It's about time you got here," Heather said, not sounding nearly as ticked as she usually did when Cody was late for something, in part because she could see that the gears in Cody's head (the one on his shoulders) had finished turning as he showed a huge smile.

The Tech Geek inwardly cheered when he saw that the shower door was open as he remembered the previous times this set up had presented itself. Among the many things Cody liked doing with (and to) Heather, **shower sex** was easily in his top five. Naturally, after the Queen Bee discovered this information she put it to good use. Previously, whenever one of her lovers suggested the idea, she would instantly shoot it down. For her, showers were her alone time; it was a place free of worries, fears, or family issues. Nothing, and nobody was allowed to invade her most sacred sanctuary, her one and only retreat from all that we know as every day life.

At least, that had been the case prior to one accidental encounter in the communal showers of Camp Wawanakwa with a certain busty blonde. What followed had only lasted for a few weeks, and Heather still wasn't sure what to call it. With Cody, however, it was a different story, at least being partly intentional.

True to her word, the weekend after she learned about her parents' impending divorce, Heather brought a suitcase filled with changes of clothes for herself, along with an assortment of makeup, shampoo, conditioner, lotions, moisturizers, and other essentials. It took her a good ten minutes to explain that, no she wasn't moving in with him, that her parents hadn't divorced **that **quickly, and she was simply leaving what she needed to stay over at his place for the weekends.

It then took her twenty minutes to explain that **yes** she only brought things she absolutely **needed** for weekend stays, while she remained at her father's estate for the rest of the week. It simply made sense, why should she not take advantage of a hot relaxing shower before leaving? She needed one anyways so it was efficient, but more importantly it helped relax her mood just a little bit more before returning back **there**, where both of her parents lived until her mother was forced out.

From there it had been the same, days filled with fucking, Heather teaching Cody more of what she had learned from previous lovers, and building up his meager stamina. When they were done, Heather would take her shower, and depending on how bad Cody wanted (or needed) one he would either wait for her to finish, or take the icy frigid downstairs option.

This changed after several weeks due to a rather embarrassing accident or interesting incident (depending on who you asked). Heather had been teaching Cody the finer points in how to eat pussy, something he had been very hesitant to do and very reluctant to try. It hadn't taken much to sway his opinion, however. She simply had to guilt trip him over all the times she had given him head since they got together and he caved without a fight. Heather was pleased with this development as she found herself missing and wanting it more and more as of late. During that first lesson, after finally getting Cody over himself and his face buried in her cooch, she did exactly what she always did the first time she introduced Cody to something new. She told him what to do, how to do it, and why he should. It had been going well, and while ignoring his complaints and protests she was enjoying herself. That was, until **it** happened.

To this day, just thinking about it was enough to turn her red with embarrassment down to the roots of her hairs. Cody did **something** with his tongue, but she still couldn't figure out what it was, all she did know was the effect it had and the results afterwards. Heather knew that she tended to be loud when having sex; she knew that she was a very vocal lover. She had no problem with that as in her mind it was the best way to convey her pleasure or displeasure to her partner. The only exception was when the subconscious fear of being discovered became too much. She also knew that she was a bit on the rough side at times, dominant, demanding, and a bit of a tease. But that day she added another title to her rather long list of sexual accomplishments and accolades, one that left her mortified for days afterwards.

**Squirter. **

Though if Cody had been the one to recount the experience (not that Heather would ever allow it) **gusher** would have been his choice instead.

Rising from between her spread and still quivering legs, looking for all the world like he had just been hit in the face with a water balloon was her boyfriend, sputtering, coughing, and spiting, before looking at her with an expression that was forever burned into her memory. Should the phrase _'What the fuck!?'_ ever end up in a Dictionary, his expression would be its definition.

After retreating to the shower, both to hide in embarrassment as well as to allow her boyfriend to completely strip the bed down to its mattress, she tried to figure out just what had happened. She had been eaten out plenty before, by more than enough people in more than enough positions and situations, but never in her life had **that** happened before. Heather was unable to determine if the explanation lied in it being so long since being eaten out or if Cody had some God-given talent for the deed but she felt both more pathetic and pleased than she had in quite a long time.

When he came knocking on the inside of the door, and in true Cody fashion, entering with his eyes covered, she knew what he was going to ask. It was the same thing he asked every Sunday evening before she left him. But for the first time, instead of turning him away, she pulled back the shower curtain and wordlessly allowed him into her sanctuary.

What followed had been surprisingly...different than what she expected. After spending several long minutes with his face under the showerhead, which only caused her blush of shame to spread to her toes, he cleared his throat to get her attention, and upon looking back to him she noticed he was looking away from her. Quietly, shyer than she had seen him in months, he spoke.

_"I-if you'd like, I-um, I can wash your back and, you know, you wash mine?"_

And that's all there was to it, as much as she expected otherwise, especially due to the fact they hadn't actually done anything else aside from the one attempted lesson. He was nervous and twitchy as hell, but at the same time he showed just as much if not more reverence for her body as he did when they were tangled together between the sheets of his bed.

After that, it just became part of their routine, something they did together, before she would leave him prior to the start of a new week. It was after the fifth weekend at his place, after she still couldn't get the image of his face that day out of her mind that she decided to do something about it. She knew what he wanted, she knew what thoughts and desires were running around the back of his mind whenever she would feel his soapy hands gliding across her breasts, hips, and thighs. He was male after all, and the evidence was difficult to ignore. So, she gave it to him.

It was in equal parts to make up for the incident several weeks prior as it was part of her efforts to increase Cody's sexual stamina that Heather indulged him after that day. To her shock, Heather found that she enjoyed it quite a bit. It took her a little while to reconcile that fact but once she did, Cody was no longer the one initiating the _'shower-shagging'_ as he put it. Sometimes, Heather found herself mentally chuckling as a certain stray thought would enter her mind on occasion, _'The first guy who I fucked in the shower, Cody found some scrap of virginity left in me after all…'_

After reveling in the look of pure elation on Cody's face, Heather spoke up once again. "We've been on the beach all day, so we both have all that nasty, gritty sand in **cracks** and places so **hard** to reach. Don't you think we should help each other to make sure we get every single. Little. Bit. Of sand out?" Cody nodded his head so fast that he looked like a drinky-drinky bird on cocaine. Heather giggled lightly, a girly pearl of laughter she knew would make Cody smile or drive his cock crazy with it all depending on how much (or little) she was wearing at the time. "I didn't think you'd object to that idea," she said, flashing a sincere if not knowing smirk. She then turned her back to Cody and lifted her waist-long raven-black hair to reveal an olive expanse of skin, covered only by a thin purple bikini string. "Would you mind helping me out?"

Before Heather knew what happened, she felt Cody's slightly twitching fingers grab at the knot of her bikini, then release it after just barely tugging it. Feeling his hands moving down her sides, her confusion grew as she felt a tickle of breath along her back as the string was pulled and the knot undone with little to no effort. Turning to face her boyfriend, it took considerable effort on her part to keep her smirk in place and not burst out laughing when she saw her top dangling from his teeth by the string. It only remained there for a moment however, as the moment her fully exposed upper body was revealed to him it dropped to the cerulean titled floor along with his jaw. As Heather had come to expect (and enjoy), Cody was gawking at her in wonder, surprise, reverence and no small touch of prideful satisfaction.

Just as he did every single time he saw Heather's body, Cody thanked whatever forces controlled the universe for letting this piece of perfection be in his life. While Heather's breasts might have remained the same full B-cup they had been after Total Drama World Tour, never having grown as a small part of Cody had secretly hoped they would when it started looking more and more like she might become his first girlfriend, they were so firm and supple that he would gladly take them over breasts several cup sizes larger. Their large, sensitive nipples were just the icing on the cake.

Once Cody was finished marveling at her beautiful B-cup breasts, he moved closer to her, in awe at just how smooth her skin was. Thanks to her obsession of making her body as perfect as possible, Heather had very healthy skin, so smooth that he could imagine it being possible to snowboard down its curves if she allowed it. To Cody, Heather was a living work of art, a flawless marble statue given wonderful life, that he had somehow become the privileged audience allowed view.

As the Tech Geek stood in front of Heather, he started to notice something. It took him a few moments, but the longer he looked, the more sure he was of his observation. After two years of knowing her and over a year of dating her, for once, **he** was the taller one!

Those watching Total Drama likely assumed that Heather was a taller girl, but she hadn't been. During her time on Total Drama, Heather had only been five feet and three inches tall. But thanks to what she assumed was a final spurt of growth, she was now **five foot four**, closer to the height that many would have pegged her as. Cody had grown a lot more than Heather in the time since Total Drama, however. The Tech Geek standing before the top-nude Queen Bee was **five feet and six inches** tall. Heather's eyes were either level with or just below his chin. After spending the majority of his life looking up at people, he found that looking down at someone was a treat. Right now, simply looking down at his girlfriend was enough to give him a small smile.

Heather saw this and returned a small smile of her own, though a part of her missed **physically** towering over Cody and the power it held, a bigger part was thankful to have him becoming closer to what she thought her ideal boyfriend should look like. There had been changes in him since Total Drama, aside from just the obvious height difference as well. His previously scrawny body had become a little less scrawny since then, becoming a bit leaner, and a little bit more built up, just now showing the first hints of muscle. There was no way he could be mistaken for having a six-pack or bulging muscles, but for the first time in his life Cody had some obvious and visible tone and definition.

Thankfully for both teens, the time for staring at each other had past. This was proven by Cody kissing the side of Heather's neck, causing her to moan lightly. Her skin was just as soft and sensitive as always, but he also felt tiny bits of coarseness on his lips this time. Sand, little specs of sand that managed to lodge themselves on her. This made Cody grin, as now he had good reason to be very thorough with her!

Knowing from past experience that if he could get Heather fired up **before** getting in the shower that she would return the favor and the fervor two fold, Cody continued to his assault on her neck before moving up to her jaw, then moving to her lips to share several heated kisses. When he felt her smirk drop into a hungry smile, he knew it was time to pick things up. His lips moved back down her neck, across her collarbone, before lingering on her breasts. While Cody knew that Heather loved when he paid attention to her legs, and he himself being a leg-man made this more than easy, his love for Heather's two perfectly sculpted breasts was a close match.

After giving each breast more than its fair share of kisses, licks, suckles, nips, squeezes and kneading, he knew that he was on the right path based on the higher pitch and increasing frequency of her moans. From there his now sand covered lips found their way down her toned washboard stomach, where they picked up more sand and salt, neither of which he minded. He felt himself smirk when he felt her abs twitch and shudder as his breathe tickled across the tanned olive expanse of skin. Finally, dry cracked lip came into contact with soft wet cloth and Cody's smirk became a full blown grin when Heather's hands came to rest on top of his head to maintain balance. From his kneeling position, the procession of kisses was briefly interrupted when his teeth bit down on the right string tie of her bikini bottoms and gave a playful tug, undoing the knot with less effort than he had her top. This was followed by another trail of kisses across her abdomen, to her hip, until his teeth found the sister string of her bottoms and gave them a quick tug as he had done previously, letting gravity do the rest of the work for him.

Part of him knew that Heather would be annoyed at him for distracting her from what had become one of her favorite sights, him on his knees before her, but he had no intention of stopping at this point. Cody looked up at Heather, savoring the image on her angelic Asian face. Eyes closed, and teeth biting down hard on her lips, it wasn't exactly a rare sight, but he loved it all the same. His eyes traveled down followed the raven black landing strip now revealed to him that lead towards her damp slit. He brought his lips to Heather's (in a sense) and offered a several lingering kisses, the small amount of saliva left on his lips washing away the little grains of sand and salt gathered there.

Heather's moaning turned to hisses, and then groans before growing in strength to full blown shouts with each kiss and lick, not giving a damn if she was too loud or anyone had heard her. It was a rare thing for her, not having to silence herself while having sex with Cody. In the back of her mind she always feared someone would hear her, even if she knew logically that there was no one around for miles. Being in another country seemed to erase this fear, though it could have also been due to how long it had been since she and Cody had last had sex.

"Ok, that's enough! Get up now! Let me strip you so we can get in this fucking shower already!" Heather shouted, her voice cracked and her fingers twitched as she tried to pull him up while her own legs were barely able to support her own weight.

The moment Cody stood; he felt Heather's fingers hooked at his waistband, and before he could even form a thought his trunks were on the floor alongside her bikini. His penis was exposed, already at about half-mast, but growing harder by the second. Heather's brief look of hunger helped with that. In their time together, Heather had seemingly become addicted to the spire of man-meat attempting to reach her, though no more so than Cody had become addicted to her entire body.

Because of this growing need she was feeling, Heather turned and was about half way into the shower, with one foot over the tub's higher edge, before she stopped herself. Turning back around, out of the corner of her eye she saw the look of disappointment on Cody's face. Previously, before their shower romps, they would spend quite a bit of time stripping each other, kissing each other, touching, feeling, holding and groping everything the other had to offer. Cody had done this for Heather just as always…but Heather had robbed Cody this time. While Heather honestly just wanted to get in the shower and get started already, she knew that she needed to correct that oversight. Turning back to him, she slowly sauntered her way back to him with a pouting frown. "I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot all about you. Here, let me make it up to you…and your cock," she whispered seductively.

Usually, during the shower sex warm-up, both Cody and Heather only lingered on each other's upper bodies. The lower regions, despite being more sensitive and causing the most pleasure only got a few quick pecks. So Cody was shocked when Heather dropped to her knees and brought her puckered lips to his penis cap. Instead of a few quick pecks, Heather was nearly making out with his cock, just a step or two short of a full blowjob. After several of these near make-out kisses, Heather raised herself back to her feet.

"Forgive me for missing the rest of you?" Heather asked, maintaining her seductive tone but allowing a little of the honest worry she felt to creep into her voice. Cody nodded his head, still reeling from the fact that Heather had almost been sucking his dick. "Good, I'm glad to hear that," she said, warmly with a smile. "Just give me a second so I can get the water on. Once we're in, there won't be any more rushing…I promise," she offered with her most seductive smile before turning from him once more. With that, the Queen Bee entered the shower and gently closed the curtain.

Cody stood there as good as brain-dead until he heard the pitter-pattering of the shower running. Through the curtain, he saw the slim silhouette of Heather as she slowly ran her hands over her body, in particular her breasts and ass to entice him into joining her.

Mentally noting that the shower was only one of the three things in the room now turned on, Cody quickly slipped into the condo's large shower, needing no more convincing. He released the tiniest of gasps at the sight that met him.

Before him was Heather, her long hair clinging to her skin, seemingly in an attempt to cover and hide her beauty from both her lover and the world itself. When she turned to face him, Cody was met with his personal favorite sight, the soaked strips of ebony obscuring her smirking face and piercing eyes.

Looking him over, Heather had much the same sentiment about her boyfriend. The water bouncing and sliding off of his body was leaving a shining glaze where it fell and trailed. As much as she wanted to avoid looking, lest she boost Cody's ego too much, Heather found herself marveling at the size of the half erect member dangling between his legs. As it was becoming more and more erect, she had to fight harder and harder to keep the smirk from showing through. True to Heather's hopes, Cody's cock had grown along with the rest of him. He still wasn't the biggest she ever had, but he was safely in the running for second place now.

Thoughts of his cock would have to wait for now. First, they had to get cleaned up…**very** thoroughly.

"Cody, I've been a very dirty girl lately." Heather said seductively, only partially referring to the sand on her skin. "I don't want to be dirty anymore," she paused, forcing down the memories of what happened that night as she continued. "I want to be clean again, if you wanted to help me?"

"Sa-sure I do…ba-but…" Cody struggled to say.

"But?" Heather asked with a sexy, raised eyebrow as she got an idea. With that, she turned her attention from Cody, under the guise of getting the bottles of body wash and shampoo that she and Cody had brought. As she did, Heather intentionally swayed her ass back and forth, the shimmering water running down its span adding that right amount of unfamiliarity that got Cody even more fired up in the water.

After staring for a few seconds, Cody couldn't take it anymore and his brain finally started sending the signals to properly respond to the sight before him. He grabbed Heather by the shoulder and pulled her around to face him before pressing into her with a deep soul-searing kiss. Heather released a soft gasp; both at how direct he was being as well as from what she felt being pressed up against her. She pushed her hands against the warmness of his chest as her entire body was flattened against him.

Cody wasn't exactly Charles Atlas, but he was more than capable of overpowering Heather when it came to sheer strength. He had height, weight, and raw size on his side, though Heather was infinitely in better shape than he was due to years of ballet and cheerleading. Despite being physically stronger than her however, Cody had no doubt that Heather could kick his ass quite easily if she wanted to. It didn't matter much in the end as Heather had no desire to escape Cody's grasp at this time. When Cody released her lips only to once again claim the weak point he had long ago discovered on her neck, the Queen Bee moaned as her body shuddered in pleasure, basking in the warmth of the water as well as his much warmer body.

"But…" Cody said, picking where he left off, "I want to get a little dirtier first."

Within seconds two hungry pair of lips met once more. Heather wrapped her arms around Cody's neck while the Tech Geek's hands helped themselves to the firm globes of muscle that formed what in his opinion was the world's most perfect ass. Their tongues danced as twin serpents, no fighting or contest for control, just an ever increasing sense of hunger and desperation as their caresses became stronger and stronger under the falling water.

As they made out, it was impossible for Cody not to notice the pointed nipples poking his chest or the breasts they were connected to being crushed against him. While Cody loved Heather's breasts exactly as they were, their smaller size did limit some of their illicit activities, he knew for example after their first time together that he would never get to engage in one of his most secret sexual fantasies…a **titty-fuck**. In the back of his mind he heard a voice reminding him of how she had given him the occasional **titty-washing**, and another voice then arguing that it wasn't the same thing, especially with boobs as small as hers. But amid the charges of pleasure washing across his brain, Cody wasn't thinking about what he couldn't do with Heather, only what he could.

With that thought in mind, Cody ended the kiss and whispered into Heather's ear, "Let's clean up, I'll wash you, you wash me."

Heather could barely contain her excitement when she saw Cody grab her favorite body wash shampoo, Sour Apple; Heather in turn reached for the bottle closest to her, knowing that Cody didn't really care what scent was on him, only **how** it got on him.

Thanks to the brief delay of not having a bottle of body wash shampoo ready, Cody was popping the lid off and on her first. The Queen Bee gasped as she felt Cody's fingers and thumbs dripping in thick dark green body wash graze along the curvature of her spine. It was moments like this that reminded Heather of just how much power she had handed over to him. The first time they did this, the first time she allowed him into her private sanctuary from the rest of the world, a voice screamed in the back of her mind to stop, that she couldn't appear weak, she couldn't risk coming across as being submissive. By now, that voice was all but mute within the confines of her very satisfied mind. And she was glad that this was the case as that voice would have ruined the mood created by Cody's hands roving up and down her back. The Sour Apple body wash was getting frothy, transforming into a cloud of white foam and millions of tiny iridescent bubbles spreading across her back and trailing down her backside and thighs.

As tempting as it was to simply let Cody continue washing her back, Heather turned to face him. She snapped the lid off the bottle in hand that she couldn't even name and put a few dollops on her fingers. Knowing how much Cody loved it when she went slowly, Heather lashed a tight chain around her libido and glided her soapy fingers along the ridges of his chest. She lingered on his nipples, enjoying the flash of power when she felt Cody shutter through the lathered soapy foam on her hands. Heather then brought her hands up to his shoulder blades, digging her fingers into the firm muscles before gently but sensually rubbing down Cody's arms then back up to his ribs.

Cody poured more of the Sour Apple wash into his hands before running them through Heather's hair. The Queen Bee closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, releasing a low satisfied moan at his ministrations, the same way she always did when he would wash her hair and dig his fingers into her scalp. She always loved it when Cody would run his fingers through her long, thick threads of raven-black hair, and she would always shutter the tiniest bit when she felt the little patterns he'd trace on her head. Ever since Total Drama Island, she had something of an obsession with her hair. This obsession in turn led to a surprising discovery and confession from her Tech Geek lover that she was still very thankful for.

It had been a simple comment, a jest really, when he offered to wash her hair for her after they started their routine of sharing a shower every Sunday before she left. She told him to go ahead since he couldn't cause any lasting damage, that she was going to get it cut Tuesday anyways. She was surprised when he frowned at her comment, at first thinking he had taken her joke seriously and had been hurt by the offhand remark. That was disproven when he informed her that he wished she'd let it grow out more, that he'd always thought long hair made a woman look even more beautiful. That had been eight months ago, and at the time her hair was just half way down her back. Now it reached just past her waist at the longest point, with only occasional trimming work aside she was content to let it continue growing.

Feeling especially eager after he finished massaging her scalp, Heather moved her attention to Cody's hair…just not the hair on his head, well, not on the head on his shoulders. One of her hands, currently stroking Cody's ribs, began moving downward ever so slowly. Leaving a trail of soapy suds in its wake over his skin in their wake and just barely scrapping him with her fingernails as they made their way down. Cody gasped as he felt slickened fingertips carefully caressing his hardened rod. No matter where they were, nothing got Cody more fired up than Heather handling his cock in some way. The notion of a young woman as beautiful and divine as Heather willingly pleasuring him by playing with his penis always gave him a massive boost in self-esteem as well as hormonal pleasure. Even so, he preferred the shower, with shower hand-jobs and shower blowjobs being among his favorite activities for a **very** specific reason.

As bad of a horn-dog as he was, and still was, he treasured every moment of every minute he had with her since their relationship started, and those shared moments every Sunday were the last thing he would have with her before she would leave him to return to her parents. It was a chance to hold her in his arms for just a little longer, be it minutes or seconds. If she happened to do something to him while he was holding her, that just added to the memories that had to hold him over until the following weekend.

Wanting to up the ante to match Heather, Cody brought both of his frothy hands to her chest, to the twin set of marvelously feminine glory adorning her. Drawing from a year of experience and the fact that his hands were already thoroughly lathered, the Tech Geek massaged her breasts with as much care and firmness as he could offer. This was followed by his lapping tongue and suckling lips over her sensitive areola and stiff hard nipples. The brief bitter taste of the soap didn't deter Cody one bit, as there were far worse ways to have ones mouth washed out than licking their girlfriend's soapy breasts. As his tongue and lips offered praise and thanks to one breast, Cody's fingers twisted and pulled on its lonely twin to keep it company. He knew she loved it when he was rough with her; especially her nipples and clit, so he held nothing back. Releasing her breast from his lips, he took hold of both nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and smirked when he felt they were hard enough to cut glass. Without waiting to let her catch her breath, he rotated them as though they were the dials on an old safe, relishing in her shocked gasps and sharp outcries of "fuck" with each twist and pull.

As their soapy hands felt, held or pulled at whatever part of their lover they damn well pleased, Cody and Heather's faces moved closer to each other, until their noses were all gently touching, as though they were engaged in a long, lipless kiss. Eye to eye, no words were spoken; instead the two commutated through shared smiles of joy, moans of pleasure, gasps of surprise, curses of passion and intimate touches. Both sets of hands continued to roam over their lover's soaked and warm bodies. As one hand rubbed along Cody's chest, its sister entertained itself with his cock. To answer her, as one hand gently squeezed and caressed her breasts, its brother began to explore her nether lips, wet for reasons other than the cascading water running down their bodies.

The feeling of his penis being so lovingly attended to by his goddess of a girlfriend made Cody bite Heather's bottom lip before planting a light, lingering kiss on her lips, followed by her jaw, then returning to his favorite weak point on her neck. Soon Heather was having trouble standing and acting on reflex wrapped her arms tightly around Cody's shoulders, pushing him away from her neck before pulling him back into another, much deeper kiss.

Usually by this point, Heather would wrap her legs around Cody, the strength the Queen Bee had remaining in her legs determining what would happen next. If she was only able to reach his waist, Heather would find herself getting fucked hard and slammed against the cold, hard tiles of the wall. If she could get her legs draped over his shoulders however, he'd eat her out thoroughly; the feeling of water droplets splashing against her joined by Cody's tongue slithering in and out of her until her knees buckled…after which she was slammed against the cold, hard tiles of the wall.

However, right now, as fired up as she was, Heather couldn't even bend her knees, let alone lift her legs; the weight of her pleasure pulling them down as if they were made of lead.

Realizing this, Cody had an idea, a way to return the favor for all the things she had done for him, and to help make sure she **knew** he had forgiven her for what happened three weeks ago. He was tired of her clinging to that guilt, and if his words hadn't made that apparent, then he'd prove it with his actions.

Moving as slowly and carefully as he could, being mindful of the slippery tiled floor, Cody lowered himself until his bare bottom was resting on the soapy tiles. With Heather still holding tightly to him, she was carried along for the ride. Between the angle, slick tiles and Cody pulling on her, it was a foregone conclusion that she was going to fall, but instead of hard tiles, she fell onto something hot and soft, followed by a massive shaft poking the lips of her mound. Looking around in bewilderment, it took a moment for Heather to realize she was sitting on Cody's lap.

Even amid the mighty urge to continue pleasuring themselves, the two teens froze as they stared at each other. For several long moments the only movement being the deep haggard breaths between them and the falling water overhead.

Looking up at him, Heather saw tears crisscrossing and running down his eyes and face. Before she could ask him what was wrong she realized that the tears weren't real, but an illusion created but the still running waters that rained down upon them. He was smiling, his eyes weren't enflamed or red, but it still struck her hard just like the last time she saw him cry. As she was sitting in his lap staring into his eyes, Heather saw the memories running across her eyes yet again, flashbacks to when she revealed she had cheated on him. A tidal wave of guilt and self-hatred flooded her once more. The memories were still so raw that just thinking about them made her heart twist and writhe.

She had done many terrible and hurtful things to others in her lifetime, always without any delay or side effects, but never had she felt more vile and grotesque than when she saw those tears rolling down his cheeks. It was the first time in her life Heather had ever felt the crushing weight of guilt settle on her shoulders. But despite how badly she had hurt him…he forgave her. The image of Cody crying then melted away, as if the shower was purging it, and in its place she saw him as he was now, staring down at her lovingly. Feeling the familiar sense of openness she only could with Cody, she smiled.

Cody saw this smile and returned one in kind. The revelations of today were still fresh in his mind. His girlfriend had had sex with Lindsay, the girl who all but defined hotness. As far as he was concerned, that meant she could literally pick any person she wanted on Earth, male or female, and claim them as hers so long as they had no qualms with her being a woman. Three-fourths of the human population was open to her, yet…she somehow not only had chosen him, but she actually loved him. Even after a year of being with him, even after she had all but reclaimed her popularity at their high school at the end of the previous year, even after it had gotten to the point where the hotter guys were throwing themselves at her…she remained with him and continued to love him.

And he wanted to show Heather how much that meant to him as often as he could, in anyway that presented itself.

With that in mind, Cody made the first move, by placing one hand to Heather's right breast and lovingly groping it. That got a series of light moans from Heather, but her moans became near operatic when she felt where the other hand went. Five skilled and well-practiced digits quickly began working her saturated lower lips. Every touch lingered only as long as needed, firmly and confidently seeking and manipulating her weakest points. As limp as her legs were, Heather found her toes were curling painfully as Cody's flicked over her now awakened clit. After several minutes of teasing her outer lips, Cody moved onto the main event, sliding one finger into her passage. Biting her lip they both hissed, Heather in pleasure from the invading finger, Cody in pain as her nails dug into his shoulders. Continuing to push the intruding finger in and out at a slow and steady pace, he waited until her grip lessened and her nails were no longer buried in his shoulders to add his ring finger to its longest brother in her slick passage.

The feeling of his second finger invading her caused Heather's eyes roll up and head throw back. Moaning Cody's name, her voice spiked when his fingers scissored open as they retracted from a particularly deep penetration. It was at this point that movement finally return to Heather, but only in the form of her lazily attempting to thrust her hips into Cody's fingers, to drive them deeper in. She loved the feeling of his fingers sliding and moving around within her soft vaginal walls.

In fact, Heather overall just loved getting fingered. Though it might have been sparked with her initiation in the cheerleader squad, it had been her time with Lindsay during Total Drama Island that gave her an appreciation for the art. Part of what made it appeal to her was that it was a universal thing that any lover could offer her so long as they had fingers, it didn't matter if they were a guy or a girl. The same could be said about getting eaten out of course, but Heather was divided on that particular issue. She knew Cody didn't particularly enjoy eating her out, but that aside the fact remained that Cody was **far** better at fingering her than he was at eating her out. Based on the few experiences she had with being on the receiving end of oral sex, she preferred a girl's tongue were she being honest. Though it was possibly just a case of simply never having had a skilled male tongue to make that call. On the flip side of the coin, there was no doubt in her mind that she preferred having a guy finger her. Girls might have had more flexibility and sharper fingers that could scratch where no man could, but she would always choose the thicker, rougher fingers of a man, even if they weren't very skilled. Which certainly wasn't the case as Cody's fingers continued pumping and maneuvering around within her now. The only thing on his mind right now was making her cum.

The warm water pouring down on the two made their efforts slightly more difficult as they had to struggle more to keep their positioning, Heather occasionally started to slide out of Cody's lap once she started bucking her hips into the fingers driving into her, but she didn't mind the extra effort as it was also far more pleasurable than just sitting on his lap. Every drop of water was felt on their skin, not as a distraction, but as an additional sensation to their already over stimulated minds. The water leaving pathways of warmth as it trickled down their already heated skin. Every inch of their bodies was surrounded, encased, and caressed by warmth; no part missed by the shower's spray or the others embrace. It was like thousands of tiny feathery kisses that lingering on her back and his arms. The shower's kisses having the strongest effect on Heather when they found their way into her heated core along with Cody's fingers when they used her shower wand back home. It was like being fingered and eaten out at the same time.

Time had long since been lost amid the steam of the running shower that bathed the two lovers in its thick shroud. After what felt like an eternity, Heather finally came. With her wonderful voice as soft and angelic as any living person ever heard, Heather shouted Cody's name to the heavens in pure ecstasy as her juices ran out over the Tech Geek's hand and lap, the running waters washing it down the drain as it swirled into the opening's blackness.

Heather didn't know if it was because it was shower sex specifically, or if it was just a coincidence of the timing with her finally being able to release the guilt that had been festering within her, but what she did know was that she felt happier than she could ever remember as she stared up into Cody's eyes. Her orgasm having been a modern-day baptism: washing away her worries and despairs, her sins and mistakes. Unnoticeable due to the falling waters overhead, several small tears skirted down her face to the drain below. Only deep love lingered now in her grey eyes. Cody could have sworn that he felt his heart melt at the sight.

The daze of her orgasm remained until Heather felt the raging boner pressing between her butt cheeks. It was only then that Heather realized Cody had had that same boner this entire time, but had only been concerned with her.

Smiling, Heather took Cody's cock in one hand and started pumping it, her grip tight when she pulled but lax on the return stroke. Cody was shocked by the development but as his loud moans proved he didn't mind it one bit.

After what couldn't have been more than thirty seconds, Cody came in a white volcanic spray, his girlfriend's hand capping him to prevent it from covering them both in white ribbons and ropes until he finally stopped. Lifting her hand between them, he could see the hot, sticky semen that clung to her palm and fingers as she raised it to her mouth and licked it clean, from each individual digit to her palm down to the single string running down her wrist and forearm without pause. Despite the abundance of water, the Tech Geek felt his mouth turn just a little bit dryer with each bob of her throat until the appendage was clean as it had been before they started.

Smiling wolfishly, Heather finally spoke. "Cody," her voice sensual and sexually charged as she quickly eyed his once again hardening member, "I think we need another shower."

The look of shock left Cody's face, giving way to his usual goofy smile. While reaching up for the bottle of body wash shampoo, Cody said, "I can do that."

From there, Cody and Heather spent the next two hours in the shower, cleaning each other, then fucking, which in turn resulted in them needing to get clean again, which lead to them fucking again. At any given time, the shower was washing away some form of liquid from at least one of them, if not both of them. But not one among them was a tear. This never-ending pattern continued until they were physically incapable of continuing any further. And while the water bill for their time at the condo would later prove to be through the roof, both Cody and Heather agreed that it was more than worth it.

* * *

**And that was the most recent chapter of this story. As always, I hope you liked it.**

**All right, let's address the elephant in the room…Heather cheated on Cody, yes, and she did so with a girl. I can't go into the reasons why this decision was made but let's just say that Kenju and me have some unique developments planned for later on. As you might imagine however, I'm very curious to see how people react to this so please leave your thoughts about this reveal (and the rest of the chapter) in a review, ok?**

**Ok, moving away from that section of the author's notes let's move to the lemon that actually took up more pages in the Word document than the rest of its content! ;) But seriously, that was never intended to be the case. But once I started writing the lemon, I couldn't stop myself from adding more and more. It happens sometimes. It might not be needed but this lemon was meant to both be a metaphorical purging of Heather's guilt for what had happened before and a contrast to the previous chapter, in which the two teens took separate showers and felt awkward with each other when naked. Now, after another year together, those feelings are long gone. Also, whereas the first lemon mainly focused on Cody getting pleasure, this time it was Heather who got most of the focus. **

**Anyway, just as in the previous chapter, there are things being mentioned which you don't know yet. Don't worry; those things will come into the picture later on.**

**I just have one last thing to say. Technically, most of the next chapter on my end of things is done, thanks to the fact that I had a small amount of free time at this early stage of my classes. But, given that my classes will be kicking into full gear very shortly, and there are have already been some snafus which have given me a lot of stress lately, it might be a little while before the next chapter of this story is uploaded for you to read. We'll have to wait and see where the dice fall on this. **

**Until the next chapter, please: read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word! :)**


	6. Crossroads of Destiny

**Author's Notes: Well, it's certainly been quite a journey so far hasn't it? Only five chapters and we have Cody and Heather as a loving couple, as well as Heather being at least bi-curious. But this is still just the beginning! As we said before, the first nine chapters are mostly foundation material. We've said it before, and we're going to say it again, this is in order to show you brief glimpses into the various steps Cody and Heather's relationship has taken. That's not to say they are finished however, they're only eighteen and both still have plenty of growing up to do. Now that you all have seen little bits and pieces of what makes them who they are and how they came together, the next step is to show you where they are going to be, where the story itself is going to take place, and to introduce the rest of the supporting cast. As we do this, you'll continue to learn more about Cody and Heather's past as you learn about the others. This allows us to move the story ahead without taking too long, while at the same time make sure all of you know everything you need to.**

**Now, this chapter takes place a year after events of chapter 5. I'll also point out that this chapter lacks the 'Fate' prefix, there is a reason for this and the story is going to have a theme when it comes to these prefaces. I would say what that means for this chapter and future chapters, but I'd rather let you find out for yourself, but please feel free to guess! On a final note, what is revealed here is the long awaited indication of where the majority of this story will take place. So sit back and get ready, we're almost at the starting gates for this story. We also have a super special awesome contest for the next chapter, please read the closing AN for details!**

**For now please enjoy the sixth chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Crossroads with Destiny**

* * *

The sight of a cherry red 2008 Mercedes Benz Crossfire SRT-6 Coupe (whose license plate read 2BD2BGD) pulling into the driveway of one Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson would have at one time raised many eyebrows. Though nowhere near as many as the sight of Heather Wilson emerging from said car and strolling up the sidewalk like this was an everyday occurrence. However, for the last ten months that had been just the case.

Thigh-length raven-black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, shimmered in the sunlight as a river of black ice, bobbing and swishing with each step, producing a rather hypnotic effect, as Cody could attest to. While her boyfriend preferred her hair untied and flowing freely, something she was more than willing to indulge him with, they both knew that this small sacrifice had to be made for at least the next few days. As much as he preferred it, her free flowing hair did have an annoying habit of getting in the way.

Contrasting the darkness of her hair was her shirt, a plain white tank top in place of her trademark lavender tube-top. She still wore her tan booty shorts and croc sandals, having come to enjoy their comfort and freedom of movement over the years. Not to mention the fact that while she knew Cody would never be one to brag, there was an unmistakable pride that showed in his smile and his eyes whenever they were together in public, with him being able to show those who had bullied him why he was so much better than they were, in a way they'd agree with, sadly. To anyone that had known her for any length of time however; the slight change in clothes and the new preference in hairstyle were far from her most striking change. What stood out the most was her mood and overall attitude. She wasn't just happy; there was a nervous excitement to her, an extra spring in her step and sway to her hips as she carried herself. The thin guarded smirk that usually defined her mouth was replaced with a small but honest smile. The entire scene would have been quite surreal to anyone who had seen her on Total Drama to say the least.

Reaching the door, she didn't even bother ringing the doorbell or knocking, she let herself in and headed upstairs towards Cody's room while humming a light tune. Once she reached her boyfriend's room, her good mood was replaced with confusion at the rumblings and struggling grunts heard within. Silently looking into the open door, her confusion gave way to slight annoyance.

Instead of the several taped up boxes and duffle bags packed ready to go as she had expected, the sight before Heather was that of a room filled with extra large trash bags and piles of stuff cluttering every square inch. Books, magazines, VHS tapes, DVDs, posters, etc. Cody himself was halfway in his closet, tossing things out into the middle of the floor with no apparent rhyme or reason.

On one section of the floor, she could see old magazines and DVD cases haphazardly arranged into makeshift homes by Cody throwing them all over budging with movement in two columns. Though unseen directly by her, Heather knew that **Chikktika and Boo** were tunneling, having the time of their lives in the unheard of clutter of the room. Were her boyfriend not so distracted with his current task, she knew he would be cracking _Tremors_ jokes at the sight.

_'He must be cleaning his room…I guess I can't blame him since we're leaving tomorrow and we won't be back here for some time. But why didn't he do this a few days ago like I asked him to, or a few weeks ago after he helped me with my room?'_ Heather thought to herself, doing her best to keep her annoyance from getting out of hand.

Lazily, her grey eyes looked over the mess on the floor, and as they did her mild annoyance became shock and anger as Heather realized just what he was throwing away. Reaching down, she grabbed the nearest object within reach, a DVD case. The cover had a black background with a big-breasted blonde woman in her twenties bound up in a way that pushed her breasts out. The title _'Blondage'_ written in what appeared to be chains and rope. That was the final shred of proof Heather needed to confirm her suspicions. All this crap was Cody's porn stash!

"DAMN IT CODY!" Heather shouted, startling the Tech Geek into hitting his head on the bottom overhead shelf of his closet.

Extracting himself from the closet, Cody was very nervous when he saw Heather, or more accurately when he saw what she was holding in her hands, and the glare she was sending his way. Knowing he was royally fucked, Cody did the only thing he could do in this situation…ignore it! "Hey, uh…Heather," the Tech Geek said awkwardly, before kissing her on the cheek. "So…uh, how are you doing?"

Miffed, Heather replied, "I **was** doing fine, better than fine, actually. Finally getting out of my father's house and not having to worry about our deal anymore, finally not having to worry about running into my mother since she's already hooked up with some unlucky millionaire and moved to France, and not having to deal with a butler whose hated my guts since I was brought into the world eighteen years ago. I honestly thought nothing could kill my good mood, but it looks like something did after all, finding my boyfriend knee-deep in an ocean of fucking pornography!"

"Uh…well…to be fair, it's not knee-deep Heather, its only ankle deep," Cody defended, weakly. Out of nowhere, likely because of Chikktika or Boo, a nearby pile of porn fell over, burying the Tech Geek up to his knees prompting Heather to raise a thin eyebrow. Cody sighed, realizing he was in major trouble. "Sorry Heather," he apologized. He felt like crap when he saw Heather's blank expression as she surveyed his room. After extracting himself from the pile-o-porno he was trapped in, he continued, "Listen, I swear, all of this stuff is old! All of it! I haven't bought a single DVD, magazine, or poster since we started going out…honest! I'd completely forgotten about most of this stuff!"

"I don't believe you," Heather replied sharply, still obviously angry with him. "There's no way you could just forget about having this much jerking off material! Look at all of this crap!" Heather demanded holding her hand out over the room.

"Heather, I swear I'm telling the truth!" Cody pleaded. "You would know if I was lying! For the last year, you've seen me every day at school. We've hung out every afternoon and evening, and you've been here with me every weekend. When we haven't been in the same room, we've called, texted, instant messaged, or been Skyping each other. The only times I haven't been with you in some way is when I'm playing video games or sleeping!"

The Queen Bee stared at him for a few moments with hardened grey eyes, until finally after a few long moments of studying his pained expression and deep in thought, she sighed. "Fine, I believe you Cody…but I'm still not exactly happy about…this," she waved to the massive collection before them. Cody looked relieved at her response. "I have to ask the obvious though, why do you even have this much porn in the first place?"

Cody continued bagging up some nearby magazines as he started to explain himself, "When you're a lonely, horny teenager without a girlfriend and you have an allowance as big as mine, you need to find something to vent with." He then turned to Heather, and sporting a sly smile (or at least his attempt at a sly smile) as he put an arm around her waist and added. "And believe me, that hasn't been a problem for a long time."

"You're still on thin ice!" Heather warned harshly as she extracted herself from his arm causing Cody to flinch before nodding. "But why are you clearing this crap out now of all times!? We're supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Well…" Cody started, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I was packing, but when I started looking for my spare adapter cables I came across all of," he gestured to the piles of porn that almost completely obscured the floor of his room, "this. When I saw all of this, I realized there was a good chance of someone else finding it, my parents or the cleaning crew…and I doubt I could survive the embarrassment if they did."

Heather couldn't help but snark back, "Interesting. You're scared to death of embarrassing yourself in front of your parents who you rarely see and the cleaning ladies who don't even speak English, but not me, your girlfriend who you see every single day."

That got Cody laughing, surprising Heather as it wasn't the reaction she was expecting from him. After the chuckles died down, he replied with a knowing smile, "In my defense, I've gotten pretty much use to making myself look like a complete idiot in front of you. After our first month together, I honestly don't think I can get embarrassed in front of you anymore if I tried."

Despite the situation, Heather found herself smirking since she knew what he was referring to, so she decided to have a little fun at his expense. "How many pairs of underwear did you throw out in that month exactly?"

Cody froze up and coughed, before quickly and quietly remarking, "More than I care to think about or will ever admit to anyone, even you."

While she kind of wanted to still be peeved with him, Heather found herself in good spirits once more. With that in mind, she walked over to a nearby trash bag and started to fill it with DVDs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cody's dumbfounded look of surprise. She shrugged and answered his unasked question. "Since you were already getting rid of this crap I can't really stay too mad at you, and I might as well help you since you **did** help me clean my room out last month. Honestly, I'm more annoyed that you chose to do this **now**, and that you didn't do it after I stamped your V-card two years ago."

"That's actually the reason I never got rid of this in the first place," Cody told his girlfriend, adding "I honestly forgot I even had this stuff after that day." Noticing Heather's doubtful gaze, he made his way back to her. Finding that task to be difficult, he continued wading his way through the sea of porn until finally he reached her. Putting one hand on her shoulder and pulling her towards him, he made sure she was looking up into his eyes. "Heather," he started, now with both hands on her shoulders "I've already told you this a million times before, and I'll tell you a million more times if that's what it takes…you're all the girl I'll ever want or need. What I've experienced with you means so much more than watching someone else faking on a DVD or in a magazine. The fact that it's real, and that it's with you automatically makes it special to me." He followed that up with kiss on Heather's lips, which she returned. A part of her was still reeling at such open sentimentality; and she'd be lying if she said it didn't touch her.

Regardless, after only a few seconds Heather broke off the kiss. Seeing Cody's look of confusion and worry, she smiled before addressing his fears. "I have to admit, that was very well-played, and it even got me a little wet," pausing she looked towards his 'collection' then back to him she explained. "I think I've been pretty accepting of your nerdy fetishes so far, but we're **not** having sex on top of a giant pile of porno. I do have **some** standards, you know." Cody was about to make a remark, only to stop when the first word was about to leave his mouth. This prompted a smirk out of Heather, who praised him with a false innocent expression. "Very good Cody, very good, I see that you've learned your lesson from last time."

"What you did was cruel, evil and heartless! Worse than anything you ever did on Total Drama!" Cody replied with a blunt and bitter voice.

Heather tittered at that, feeling a sudden urge to engage in some playful teasing with her boyfriend. "I've never seen someone so upset over a pile of clothes they don't even own getting torched before."

"I didn't know at the time that you had more than just one of those uniforms." Cody deadpanned.

Heather didn't answer at first; instead she bent over to pick up a magazine. Knowing full well that Cody was staring at her backside, she swayed it a little accordingly, before she asked, "What is it with guys and schoolgirl uniforms, anyways? It's one thing for a horny teenager, but there comes a point where fetish becomes stalker-ish."

Smirking, Cody fired back with his own jab, "Eh bien, c'est quoi, les filles et les gars avec les accents?"

That made Heather turn scarlet and prompted her to turn and yell at him, only for her to stop at the sight of Cody wearing a lopsided barrette wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Against her wishes, she found herself breaking out into a fit of deep laughter at the sight. Heather's laughter turned into shrieking when Cody picked her up, with one arm under her knees and the other around her back as he carried her to the other side of the room. Such behavior started becoming more frequent once Cody surpassed her in height. While Heather was the same 5'3 she had been a year ago, Cody shot up to a surprising **5'8**. It didn't happen often, but it was happening a little more now than it did previously, which was never. The Tech Geek was trilled by the idea. While he did like it when Heather took charge, there were times where he just wanted to pick her up and do what wished with her. "Cody, put me down, right now!" Heather demanded while shrieking with laughter.

"Je ne peux pas le faire. Pour avoir une telle jeune fille juste permanent de telles obscénités est indigne d'un homme." Cody replied, once again showing off his language skills, knowing how much Heather loved it when he spoke in French. Seeing his girlfriend's quizzed expression, he repeated what he said in English, "Um, what I said was: 'I cannot do so. To have such a fair maiden standing in such filth is unbecoming of a man.'"

Smirking in Cody's arms, Heather reminded him, "I haven't been a fair maiden in a very long time Cody, and I prefer to keep it that way."

That caused her boyfriend to frown, "You'll always be my fair maiden."

"Do you **really** want a fair maiden," Heather started to ask before leaning into him, making sure that her breasts were pushing up against his chest as she arched her back, "or would you prefer a naughty seductress instead?" Taking advantage of the puzzled state of her boyfriend, Heather slipped out of his arms. "Don't worry; you've got plenty of time to figure it out. Consider which one you'd prefer while we get rid of the rest of this crap." Once again, Heather bent over to pick up a small stack of DVDs, when she felt a quick **smack** across her rear. Continuing what she was doing without so much as flinching, she causally remarked, "Cody, we both know that I can take it a lot harder than that." When she heard Cody's loud, strangled moan, the Queen Bee mentally congratulating herself. _'Yep, I've still got it.'_

After the friendly testing of wills, the two young adults continued with their task of bagging Cody's 'stash'. While doing so, Heather started noticing something about what she was helping toss out. A familiar face on the DVD covers, the magazine spread-outs, and worn out posters. She could have sworn that she had seen that face somewhere before, or at least one very similar to it. Her curiosity piqued, she reached for the _'Blondage'_ DVD that she had dropped and forgotten about earlier and glossed over the back of the DVD, running down the 'plot summary' until she saw the name **Paula Mills**.

_'Paula Mills? Paula Mills…Paula Mills…why does that name sound so-'_, Heather's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the DVD case again. Without missing a beat, she rushed over to Cody and asked, almost as if it were a demand while holding up the DVD in front of his face, "Where did you get this!?"

Cody raised an eyebrow as he set down the trash bag in his hands, "Did you really just ask me where I got a porn DVD from?"

Undaunted, Heather flipped the case over and pointed to the name she was fixated on, "Who is Paula Mills?" She asked calmly but firmly.

Cody developed a dopy grin. "Paula Mills is one of my favorite porn stars." He then did a waving motion to the many mini-Mt. Everest of erotic material still littering his floor. "A good chuck of what I own stars her."

Noticing Heather was silent and wore a doubtful expression, Cody's dopey grin was replaced with a look of attempted indifference as he asked, "Uh? Is that a bad thing?"

After a moment of silence, Heather pointed to the extremely busty blonde on the cover as she asked, "Do you know who she is?"

Glancing at the cover, Cody answered, "Yes, I know who she is. That's Paula Mills."

With an increasingly odd look on her face, Heather asked, "Do you know who Paula Mills is?"

"I don't understand what you are asking."

"How much do you know about her?"

"Next to nothing, it's not exactly a hobby of mine to look into the personal lives of porn stars." Cody answered truthfully, trying to figure out what was going on.

His girlfriend stared at him for a few seconds, causing him to silently worry he messed up, again. Then, Heather's cold frown thawed with a twitch, first one, then another, before the twitch gave way to a smile, that broke into an increasingly large snicker before her face fully melted into a roaring thunderstorm of laughter. Laughing the loudest she had in possibly years, a full-blown-bent-over-hands-around-her-stomach-in-pain-pearls-of-laugher kind of laughter Cody had never seen from her, Heather laughed for over five solid minutes.

Too stunned to do anything else, Cody simply stood there shocked until Heather finally finished laughing. Finally, once Heather stopped and had taken a few deep breaths, Cody asked in confusion and worry, "Uh…what's so funny?"

Seeing his expression, Heather started laughing again, but this time she fought through it to get some words out between her gasps for air. "Oh ho ho! W-well, hn heh hne, Paula-ppphhhttt ha, Paula Mills is-is… ahhne wheeye he hoo-hoo…Paula Mills-phttt-is Lindsay Mills' older sister!"

In the blink of an eye, Cody's face reeled as his mind nearly snapped in half at hearing that. His eyes darted to the box cover, staring at the image of Paula Mills as if his life depended on it. He stared in silence for several moments before he finally found the ability to speak once more. "No, no, no…no way! No, no, no, no…hell no! No fucking way! I refuse to believe that the universe is that small or that my luck is that bad!"

Her boyfriend's reaction only made Heather laugh even harder as she slapped her arms around his shoulders, partially for support and partially to degrade him just a little bit more. It took a few minutes before she had regained enough control to speak normally again. "I'm sorry to say this," she said in a tone that didn't sound very sorry at all, "but yes, she is. Oh, this is all just too damn rich! Your favorite porn star's little sister had her goods sampled by your future girlfriend for six weeks, while you were probably whacking off to her big sister's movies and centerfolds!"

Cody was silent and smoldering, mainly because that was exactly what had happened. Even though he obviously had obtained a better sexual standing since Total Drama Island, those old feelings of loneliness and unfulfilled lust still had a strong hold on him.

Heather noticed this and she couldn't stop smirking, finding this to be a fitting punishment…at least, after she jammed the knife in a few more times of course. Sporting a wicked smirk, she tapped her chin, "You know, now that I think about it, I can't exactly blame you for wanting to have so much of Paula's work. If she's anything like Lindsay, then I have to say you have truly phenomenal taste in trashy porno."

The Tech Geek simmered even more, looking like he was going to attempt rash suicide. His mind was a long stream of increasingly illogical profanities at the unfairness of it, and at his girlfriend for doing the equivalent of kneeing him in the balls over and over again until he fell down.

After savoring the petty yet understandable rage of her boyfriend, Heather decided to be merciful, or give the dagger one last twist depending on your point of view. "Ok, enough teasing, as tempting as it is to continue with something this good. In all seriousness though, I am very happy that you are getting rid of all of this crap," Heather said, before stopping at noticing in the corner of her eye two furry blurs dash out of a pile of posters before running out of the room. "You might not believe me right now but I'm beyond elated that you find me more captivating than Lindsay's older sister. So, as a reward for that, I'll let you keep some of this…'collection' of yours." That got Cody's attention instantly. Heather wanted to look a little peeved but all she could do was roll her eyes. "Well, let me be exact. Four things. I'll let you keep any four pieces of porn you want to. Everything else goes in the trash, hopefully before a landfill or an incinerator after that."

Without saying a word, Cody reached for the DVD still in Heather's hands. She pulled it away; keeping it out of his reach while her face was in a frown. "Now it's three things. I'm keeping this for myself, for old time's sake." The Queen Bee said sporting a very knowing smirk.

Cody frowned at that and was about to complain…before he noticed she was smirking. This made him smirk in turn as he nodded his head then turn his attention to the still copious amount of porno that could have been mistake for an avant garde carpet.

While the Tech Geek searched for three pieces of porn as carefully as if he were searching for gold or diamonds, Heather glanced at the DVD cover more thoroughly. She studied Paula's form, being quite stricken by how much she resembled her younger sister. The most noticeable difference between them that she could see was how, unlike Paula, Lindsay's breasts were all natural. After looking at Paula's image one last time, the Queen Bee's grey gaze returned to Cody as he dug through a particular pile of magazines.

_'This might actually turn out to be a blessing in disguise.'_ Heather thought to herself. '_I've been getting a little predictable in the bedroom lately. One of the drawbacks of this being a serious and long-term relationship I guess. It's so weird thinking about it, of things getting boring under the covers. Maybe I can some ideas from whatever he picks out?'_

* * *

Heather had entered the doorway to Cody's house early in the morning. She hadn't left through that same doorway again until late in the afternoon. And unlike when she had entered it, the Queen Bee was dragging several filled trash bags behind her. If one were to stand right next to her, they would have seen several pairs of exposed breasts on printed page through the small openings of the tied up bags. Cody was right behind her with several more bags dragging behind him than she had. Thanking God that tomorrow was trash day, the two reached the trashcans already at the curve and somehow managed to cram all of the trash bags into them. It wasn't easy but after ten minutes of pushing and cursing, they managed it.

"Shoo…thank heavens that's finally over with." Cody said wiping his sweaty forehead. Then snickering, he turned to Heather and asked, "I wonder what the garbage men would think if they looked in those bags?"

The Asian girl's answer was a deadpan, "That a teenage male is off to college."

"You are correct, my fair maiden!" Cody admitted. Then, he got quiet for a moment. "Can you believe that this is actually happening?"

Raising an eyebrow, Heather asked while looking curious, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's just me, but I never actually saw this point coming." Cody said, sounding unsure. "I mean of course logically I knew that high school wouldn't last for the rest of my life, but I kind of just took it as this theoretical thing, like it would never actually happen. But it has. Tomorrow we're heading off; I kind of never thought this would happen to me." His gaze turned to Heather before he smiled, amending that with, "To us, I mean."

The Queen Bee was silent for several moments, her expression one of deep thought. Finally, she gave a sad smile and nodded. "It's…not just you. I know what you mean. I never really thought this far ahead in high school either." She then looked a little sadder. "I just thought of being popular…and being driven by what other people thought of me."

Seeing that Heather was getting down, Cody quickly chimed in. "I hear that. It was video games for me. Until becoming friends with you, I was just focused on getting home so I could play my games into the wee hours of the morning."

Smirking, Heather asked, "Are you sure that was the Joystick you were thinking about playing with?"

Cody laughed and grinned that gap-toothed smile Heather now found to be cute. While doing so, he put his arm around Heather's waist, having long since lost the lingering fears that she would rip his arm off for doing so. She welcomed the arm around her and leaned into him. While leading her back to his house, the Tech Geek said with his gap still exposed, "Don't forget, we've still got to get my stuff packed."

* * *

Compared to the herculean effort of removing all of the porno from his room, packing Cody's stuff for the trip tomorrow was a breeze. It only took a little over an hour as true to his word, he **had** been packing before coming across his porn stash. By that time it was early evening, but everything was packed. The lion's share having already been moved to the car while in Cody's room, which was fully cleaned up, there were only a few boxes, some suitcases, and a duffle bag that they would put in at the morning before leaving.

Heather stared at the less than ten items remaining in Cody's room while sitting at the edge of his bed, which they **weren't** taking with them. Thankfully they had been promised a dorm room that was already furnished, so they didn't have to deal with handling anything too bulky or heavy. She was alone with her thoughts while Cody paid the pizza guy for their last dinner in the Anderson household for some time. Her smile was warm, yet sad, possessing a gentleness that no one outside of Cody had ever seen before.

"I've got the food!" Cody proclaimed while entering his room with an extra large pizza box. "The pizza smells incredible but the delivery guy forgot the breadsticks…again." He paused, expecting a loud round of swearing, which was Heather's usual reaction when the delivery people forgot something she had ordered. But, to his shock, and partial delight, she was silent. He saw that Heather had no reaction to his words. Confused, Cody looked in the same direction as Heather but he found nothing that really stood out. After putting down the pizza box on a nearby small table, he asked his girlfriend, "Heather, what's wrong?"

Heather looked up at him, and when she did Cody saw her grey eyes carry an unusual shine. She wasn't crying or truly teary-eyed but they were unquestionably moist. It made Cody even more confused. "Oh, uh, sorry Cody." She finally said. "Its-its…it's just that I realized that…in the two years I've been coming here…I have more fond memories in this one room then I do in the house I've lived in for my entire life."

Smiling, Cody replied warmly, "Yeah, I have more fond memories in this one room than anywhere else too."

This caused Heather to frown, before lightly slapping Cody in the arm. "I'm being serious! You don't need to be such a horn dog all the time!"

"Aw, come on Heather!" Cody said, somewhat pathetically. "I wasn't thinking of just that! I mean, sure, a lot of my best memories in here are what we did together sexually. I won't lie about that. But it's not just that. There are a lot of other memories here too, ones I'll never forget," he replied before then walking to the middle of the room and pointing to his dresser. "Remember when you were sitting on that dresser, and I was at my computer desk putting together my new PC? I had my back to you, and was trying to install a new graphics card," turning to face her, he was smiling warmly. "That was the first time you said that you loved me."

Heather, silently impressed that Cody had remembered that in such detail, watched as he moved over to the front of his closet. "And I was standing right here, putting my backpack away, when you glomped me from behind for the first time. I nearly jumped out of my skin when you did that." He chuckled at the memory of the first time he'd ever **felt** Heather's breasts against him, even if they had both been fully clothed at the time.

Both he and Heather chuckled at the memory while he moved back to his bed, before jumping on it, savoring the fact that he didn't need to worry about its springs anymore. After a few bounces, he sprawled out over it. "I was lying exactly like this the first time we ever made out." Then he rolled over until he was turned to his side, facing the opened door. He then pointed at the open bathroom door continuing. "And I was lying exactly like this the first time you came out of that bathroom wearing nothing but your beautiful smile. Even though I kind of knew it already, that was the moment when I realized beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was luckiest guy on Earth." Cody then sat upward on his bed as Heather made her way to him.

"Yes, yes you are," Heather said with a soft smile before moving over to sit beside him. Once there, she gently kissed him on the lips before kissing him on her cheek. "And I'm the luckiest girl on Earth." She was silent for a few moments, smiling at Cody oh so sweetly while he did the same for her, the two teenage lovers simply enjoying the close proximity of the other for a few tender moments. That lasted until Heather pushed off from him and got up. "Ok, that's enough of this lovely-dovey bullshit for one night. I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's eat the pizza before it gets cold."

More than willing to agree to that, with a rumbling stomach, Cody nodded his head. Sitting at a small table they had brought up just for this occasion, they ate in silence. Both of them were helping themselves to more of the pizza than they would have normally. For Heather, she hadn't eaten anything all day since a banana before leaving for Cody's. And while she often tried to restrain herself, there were times (becoming more frequent as the fears of keeping a slim figure for popularity's sake were weakening) where she would eat an amount of food that astounded Cody. But thanks to her commitment to staying in shape, now just for her own health, no one would have ever guessed that. And for Cody, he was simply savoring the taste of fresh, hot, greasy pizza. While not nearly as much of a food Nazi as she had been when they first started dating, Heather still made a noticeable effort to get Cody to eat meals that were healthier for him. He didn't mind too much, but there were times where he simply craved the artery clogging goodness of a finely made pizza or a greasy burger.

Once the meal was done, the table was put away, and the pizza box was in the trash. Cody was lying on his bed with Heather soon joining him, taking what had become her favorite spot at his side while using the crook of his neck as a pillow while he wrapped his arms around her. They had been in this position countless times on this bed but they savored it anyway. They were content to lie in the other's embrace for several, comfortable minutes.

It was Cody who first broke the silence. "I'm really going to miss this room."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Heather said in agreement.

Several more minutes passed in silence, though this time there was the faintest tension in the air. A hint as to be the reason why could be seen in Cody gently feeling up Heather's body. To be perfectly honest, Cody was sporting a raging boner he wanted to take care of with Heather, but he felt a rare sense of sexual hesitation after the debacle with his porn this morning.

Realizing this, and being quite eager for that raging boner herself, Heather got to work. It took only a few seconds of her pushing herself up against Cody and straddling him before Cody placed his hands tightly around her hips as they started to make out fiercely. Her arms were around his head, pulling his face to hers, while he had one hand on her shoulder pulling her to him with the other running down her back to squeeze her rear, kneading the firm muscle as though it were dough. When they had to stop for air, Heather asked with that unstoppable sexy smirk of hers, "So, Cody, would you be up for making one more memory on this bed?"

"The touching kind or the other kind?"

"The other kind, though I promise there will be a lot of touching."

Smiling, Cody took her face into his hands before moving them to her shoulders. "Anytime I'm with you is good memory Heather, but if you're eager for a particularly good memory, I'm more than happy to oblige you."

Any clever comeback by Heather was killed when Cody rammed his tongue into her mouth, her mouth eagerly accepting it as her own tongue slid between his lips engaging in one final contest of wills on this battleground.

Without breaking their warring tangle of lips, the two began a dance that had become long ago familiar but no less enjoyed. Skilled and nimble fingers undid his belt before releasing the snap and fly of his jeans. As this happened two strong and eager hands repeated the same technique on her shorts as both of them began a series of twists and maneuverings of freeing the other from their respective pants and kicking them off the bed. This was followed by the duo taking a quick breath of air, during which they shucked their respective shirts and undershirts before reengaging their tongue war dance. Feeling her slender hand snake its way into his boxers and grip his manhood, Cody grit his teeth and returned the favor by grabbing the back of her underwear and giving a firm but measured pull. It might have been something he discovered by accident, but it was one of his better screw-ups in his opinion. Heather's grip tightened but paused, the two deadlocked in a stalemate, just as Cody wanted.

Breaking their kiss, he quickly pecked her chin, and then kissed down her throat to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Heather's shuddering breath gave way to a moan as he clamped down on the sensitive skin, biting hard enough to be felt but not break the skin; he proceeded to leave his mark on her. Any sense of satisfaction or pride was soon gone however as the moment he let loose she quickly returned the favor, leaving her own dark purple seal on his neck before leaving several love bites down his shoulder.

With one hand still occupied, its firm grip on her red hip huggers not relenting, its twin brother made its way down her back before deftly releasing that catch on her bra, a skill **she** had hammered into his head over the course of months of practice with different styles of clasps, hooks, and catches. She made it plainly clear that little ruined her mood like having to stop what she was doing and take care of it herself. Dropping the offending silken garment aside, Cody rolled them over, pinning her under him and pulling his occupied hand down under her legs before tossing her underwear away from them. Looking down at her in triumph, his smirk said it all.

_'Round one, I win.'_

Narrowing her eyes, Heather pulled herself, sitting up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her smoldering gaze replied for her.

Surging forward she toppled him onto his back, his head over the foot of the bed. Before he knew what had happened she had removed his boxers with one hand while the other slipped between them to his hardened member. Still trying to gain his bearings, slightly disoriented from having his head hanging over nothing, Cody was unprepared for the feeling of her molten white-hot core taking him in with one go. Head tilting back in a groan, his hands instinctually gripped her hips and pulled her down to him to increase the contact between them. Finally finding himself, Cody looked up to see a familiar pair or mischievous eyes hovering just above him.

_'Round two, mine.'_

"So, you ready for one last round in your parent's house, college boy?" Heather teased as she grinded herself into his hips, smirking at the sight of him struggling to keep control over himself. Deciding to go for the kill, she placed one hand on his chest before reaching up with the other to remove the scrunchy holding her hair in its ponytail prison. With a practiced move she knew he loved, she tilted her head to one side before tossing it back then to the other side, causing her hair to cascade and spread out as pitch black river of night.

Seeing that his eyes were roaming over her, from her now smoky grey eyes to the junction of their thighs where he was buried within her, she lowered herself to him, her body molding and conforming to his as water and her hair flowing out and around them like the foam of a crashing wave. With her face hovering just over his and her long bangs draping around their faces like a curtain, she waited for him to make a move, allowing him just this once an opening. Upon realizing what she was doing, Cody leaned up to close the final distance between them, and met her lips with his own. However, rather than flip her over or roll her over as she had expected, the only additional movements he made were his hands roaming and moving up along from her hips to her shoulders, then down to her backside before splitting and continuing to map out her body through touch alone. It was not his actions, but rather just the opposite, his inaction, that said all that needed to be.

'Round three, you win.'

* * *

A loud buzzing filled the air of Cody's bedroom, the all too familiar and ever annoying shrill cry of an alarm early in the morning. It was still early enough that the sun was only just starting to rise over the distant horizon.

Both of them groaned in annoyance, until they remembered just why they set the alarm so early. Today was the day. It was finally here.

Rising, the two lovers made their way numbly to his private bathroom. Cody looked as though he had fallen into a bale of barbwire, red scratch marks running the length of his shoulders and back like a roadmap. Heather meanwhile wasn't even able to stand on her own, let alone walk the distance, her legs were sore and a familiar dull ache between her thighs made balancing difficult. Hefting her up into his arms without a second though, Cody smirked when she offered him no protest. He was careful to rest her head against his shoulder and made sure her hair wasn't dragging along the ground behind them. He nearly forgot to turn himself before entering the door, only doing so at the last second to avoid hitting her feet on the doorframe. Balancing her against himself, he turned on the water to let it heat up so it would be comfortable for them. Not the easiest of tasks when one is holding their very much naked and very much attractive girlfriend as he soon realized. But as he looked down at her barely waking face, seeing the small but content smile she was wearing, he was more than willing to endure it.

After both were thoroughly clean, and a bit more awake though no less sore, Cody and Heather emerged fully dressed and started getting ready for the big day. Cody followed her downstairs to the kitchen, watching her ponytail bob and swish much like a cat's tail; his eyes followed its rhythmic side to side movement. It had been several months since she had decided it was long enough, and since then had gotten it cut about every five weeks, keeping it just about thigh length. He knew she was the one that had to deal with it and live with it so he never said anything about it. To him, the fact she was willing to let it grow out as long as she had just because he said he liked it meant the world to him. It was half the reason he pushed himself to try and build up some muscle, knowing she'd always preferred muscle bound hunks in the past. He knew that he'd never be the Incredible Hulk, but he hoped just maybe she'd be happy with Tony Stark…who to be honest was still quite a long road ahead of him in reaching.

The duo ate a quick breakfast before moving their stuff into their respective cars that hadn't been loaded the previous evening. Following the plan they had made last week, they were loading most of their stuff into Cody's car. Despite Heather making no secret that she wasn't crazy about driving the DeLorean, she had to admit that it made more practical sense since it not only had an actual trunk unlike her car, but a fairly spacious one along with a full back section for additional storage.

Or as Cody had put it, Doc Brown knew what he was doing when he picked it.

Cody placed the last of their stuff in the back before turning to Heather expectedly, and as he had expected his girlfriend had something to tell him. "So, let's go over the plan one last time just to make sure there are no mistakes or misunderstandings."

Cody had a soft groan escape his lips before giving into his girlfriend's request. "We are both going to drive to the campus together so neither of us gets lost, you're driving. Everything that we'll immediately need is in my car. We will arrive at our dorm in three to four hours give or take. So we should be at our dorm by around ten. Once there, we will unpack our stuff and stay for the weekend. On Monday, we'll come back here and do a round trip to your dad's place and bring everything else we had to leave behind today."

"Good." Heather said as she caught the keys Cody tossed to her before entering the driver's side. Cody got in on passenger's side, but as soon as he closed his door and turned he found Heather looking him square in the eye. "One last thing, I'm in a **really** good mood after last night, nice work by the way." Cody blushed at her praise. "And because of that, I don't want you making any bad puns or dorky movie references, okay?"

"Yes dear," Cody answered dryly.

"Good. The last thing I want is for us to get into an accident because I was too annoyed by your corny movie references to focus on the roads." Heather said starting up the car.

_'Roads?'_ Cody thought to himself grinning. _'Where were going we don't need…roads.'_

He noticed Heather given him a wary eye, which prompted him to briefly chuckle. While she couldn't be certain, the Queen Bee was sure he just made a joke or something. But, as long as she didn't hear it, she didn't mind it too much.

Once both she and Cody had their seatbelts buckled, Heather pulled out of the driveway, and then stopped for a moment in front of the Anderson home.

Cody took one last look at his home, or rather, what had been his home. He felt a pang of forlornness when he realized he wouldn't be living here anymore, at least for the next few years. But when he turned back towards Heather, and remembered that all of his best memories in that massive and more often than not empty house over the past three years were with her in some form, he smiled. The best part of that house was coming with him.

_'Yeah. Today is going to be a good day.'_

* * *

**And there you have it! As always, we hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! :)**

**As you can likely guess, the bulk of this story will take place during their college years! And as a very logical part of that, it's going to be the primary location for the story as well.**

**Coming off of two chapters with heavy stuff going on, a mostly comedy/fluffy chapter felt needed. If a story stays with one thing for too long it starts to get dull and you lose your interest. Besides, we need to save up some emotional and lemon points for later. ;)**

**Now, I need to place a massive disclaimer about the next chapter of this story. To be blunt, it will most likely be the longest wait between chapters this story has had so far. There are two reasons why. Firstly, the outline for the chapter is fifteen pages long! And as frame of reference, the fourth chapter was almost as long of an outline and that finished chapter ended up being over thirty pages. Secondly, while I have gotten some of it written since this chapter went for its edits, its nowhere near enough, especially when you consider that my classes will be very time consuming. **

**Despite me admitting that, I have to say that I'm so FREAKING EXICTED about the next chapter! Why? Well, many reasons, but I'll give you one of them now. This next chapter will introduce several of the characters who will make up the main supporting cast of this story, including one character who I've been chopping at the bit to include since roughly the time of the third or fourth chapter! If you would like, please take a guess as to which character that is? It's a TDRI or TDPI one. **

**Also for those of you who don't speak fluent French, Cody's little barb towards Heather for her knocking his 'schoolgirl uniform fetish' hopefully translates to: "Well, what is it with girls and guys with accents?" Additionally, Paula is Lindsay's sister in the canon series. Their shared last name comes from the same source as everyone else other than Cody's, being the last names of the people who voice them. **

**Now in regard to the contest we mentioned, there is one minor detail we've been having difficulty with since working on these outlines. Coming up with a name for the college that this story will be taking place at has proven somewhat difficult. We *DO* have one picked out, but it's a real life university. If anyone is able to come up with a fictional name that we both agree as being better than what we have, it will be made canon and be part of the story! Might also have another prize depending on how things play out. But there you have it ladies and gentlemen, please include your ideas in your reviews!**

**Until the next chapter, please read, review, favor, follow, and spread the word! :)**


	7. Destiny: Beauty and the Beast Part One

**Author's Notes: Well ladies and gentlemen we have something of an unusual situation here. This chapter turned out to be...well, too big, so we had to split it in half, otherwise it would have been over forty pages long. **

**Chapters 1-5 were your background for Cody and Heather, now its time to meet our supporting cast before the main plot kicks in! You'll also get to see and learn a bit more about Cody and Heather as well of course. However in this chapter, you'll meet the secondary character that will have the largest role to the story. Also, just make sure everyone understands, aside from one or two exceptions, most of the supporting cast will be characters from either the TDRI or the TDPI casts. **

**We would also like to thank "PrincessThunderquake" for the suggestion of using the names of Total Drama's creators as the basis for the name of the college the story will be taking place in. Congratulations! We'll think up a little prize for up between now and next chapter. **

**For now, we hope that everyone will enjoy the seventh chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Destiny: Beauty and the Beast Part One**

* * *

_'Today is a horrible day!'_ Cody shouted in his mind as his nerves were pushed to the breaking point. The usually calm and laid back Tech Geek was having some very nasty thoughts, images of absolute pain and agony for everyone around him, wishing them a slow, violent and painful death. He was beginning to take disturbing schadenfreude in the idea of people being set ablaze amid hurricanes of fire as their cars exploded into eruptions of glass and gasoline of Michel Bay proportions.

And to think, he was perfectly calm and rational compared to Heather, who was currently threatening the car's navigation system (installed into the older car by Cody himself) that if it took them down one more back road just to bring them back to the main highway she would tear it out with her bare hands and shove it up the car's tailpipe.

Needless to say, the good feeling of their epic final night in Cody's room had long since evaporated.

It was well past noon. And, despite their predictions to the contrary, and having both a state of the art navigation system and MapQuest directions, Cody and Heather had not reached their dorm. They should have been at least close to their campus but they didn't have a clue if they were or not. Part of the problem was that the GPS would say one thing but the MapQuest directions would say the opposite. It wouldn't have been quite so bad were it not for the fact the neither of them had ever been to this particular province before.

_{"Turn left at the upcoming intersection,"}_ The robotic female GPS voice said cheerfully.

Heather realized that they were literally right on top of the intersection, about to miss it.

"What the fuck, you metal bitch!?" Heather shouted as she cut the DeLorean's wheel hard so she didn't miss their turn. She crossed through three lanes of traffic but she didn't care. The Queen Bee completely ignored the blaring horns and vulgar curses from her fellow drivers, and would have 'signaled' back had she not needed both hands just to keep the wheel from slipping out of her grip.

It was ten minutes after making this sharp left turn that Heather realized a vehicle was following them. Glancing at the rear-view mirror, she saw that it was a metallic green Jeep Wrangler, a 2010 model, if she had to guess.

The young Asian was too far-gone in her frustration-induced rage to feel even an ounce of joy when Cody pointed out the entrance to the campus ahead of them. Instead of focusing on that, her attention was on the jeep following them.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Cody asked, finding his own bad mood lessened at seeing the hate-filled expression on his girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Someone has been following us ever since I made that quick turn. Probably someone pissed about me cutting them off, wanting to give me a piece of their mind no doubt," Heather said somewhat calmly given her harsh expression.

"Just ignore them," Cody urged. "Today's been bad enough without getting in an argument with someone. Let's just keep driving until we find our dorm or they lose interest," he released a pained sigh. "And given how things are going, the ladder will probably happen first."

"Fuck that!" Heather shouted, her patience now well past the point of giving a shit. While she had changed over the three years she and Cody had known each other, mellowed out and matured a fair bit, she did have her limits. Cody knew that too much stress in too short a time frame would push her back towards her 'old' self. "If that pathetic road-troll wants to have a shouting match, I'm more than willing to oblige! I've been cooped in this crappy car for almost six hours!"

And by the looks of things, Cody knew that 'TDI Heather' was currently in control.

With that being the case, she parked Cody's car in the nearest parking lot she could find, and sure enough the green jeep followed right behind her parking about twenty feet behind the DeLorean.

"Come on, Heather," Cody whined. "Let's just keep going."

"Not until I give this pathetic excuse of a human being a piece of my mind!" Heather barked with a voice that left no room for argument.

With nothing more being said, Heather only had a few seconds before the person in the metallic green jeep got out and started approaching, the vehicle appearing to be without any doors she noted. The moment that person got out of the jeep however Heather started having second thoughts about stopping. As they got closer and closer, more details became apparent.

First was the fact that it was a her. That fact was literally undeniable and unmistakable given the short distance. Her hair was a beautiful ebony sea that radiated an angelic sheen, most of which was tied up in a short but thick ponytail that ran out from under a large tan fedora. Even with the hat, the Queen Bee could see that she kept a good deal of her hair free on the left side, covering a portion of her face. Her skin was the lightest shade of black she had ever seen, almost like chocolate. Studying her face, Heather could see that the girl's lips were pulled back into a furious scowl, but as she got closer she noted that they were almost as full as Lindsay's, possessing a darker lush chocolate coloring rather than soft pink. Heather only focused on her eyes long enough to determine that they were either solid black or dark brown. She never would have admitted it, but the reason she didn't look at them more thoroughly was due to the glare coming from them.

It conveyed more anger and rage than Leshawna or Eva ever had.

More than eager to avoid those eyes, but being unable to take her eyes off the girl, Heather shifted her attention away from her face. The angry chocolate skinned young woman was wearing a light tan cargo vest and plain white undershirt that clung tightly to her curves. Her tan khaki shorts that matched well with her cargo vest complimented this and the entire ensemble was completed with an impressively thick pair of lime-green boots. The clothing was slightly unusual, but that wasn't the reason Heather couldn't stop staring at. No that was due to the fact that everything she was wearing, aside from the boots and hat, were several sizes too small. The cargo vest and undershirt barely covered her torso and showed off her toned midsection while her khaki shorts were showing a rather generous expanse of leg and lower thigh. Heather found the legs of the approaching girl to be almost spellbinding, literally columns of enchanting brown muscle, and based from that observation Heather was reasonably sure that she had a super tight ass to complete the package. All in all, between her physique, choice in clothing and extremely healthy tan, Heather knew this was an outdoorsy girl.

As Heather's focus came to her chest something else became clear, the biggest factor of this unknown girl became unavoidable.

The fact that she was **huge**! The girl was an honest-to-god real life giant!

With her only a few paces from the car, Heather guessed that she was **over six and a half feet tall**, easily the tallest person the Queen Bee had ever seen in person. That was also the case for Cody, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the rear view mirror and upon seeing the 'Objects in mirror are closer than they seem' warning couldn't help but think of the scene in _Jurassic Park_ where the T-Rex was right behind the jeep trying to escape from it. Now Cody knew what Dr. Ian Malcolm felt like!

And Heather, having seen the movie thanks to Cody, silently agreed with him.

Finding themselves being more than a little frightened, the girl stood directly outside the driver's side door, blocking out the sun like one of the legendary titans of myth.

"Open that bloody door 'n get outta that bloody car, you little fuckin' whore!" she shouted with an unmistakably thick Australian accent.

Heather didn't react at first, still marveling at how this towering girl dressed like an Indiana Jones from the badlands of the Land Down Under truly did look almost divine, even down to her expression of rage. Then of course the reality of this girl not being divine became obvious, and that in turn gave Heather an idea.

The Queen Bee noticed where she was standing and it made her smirk darkly. She had been planning to roll the window down and not even give her the honor of getting out of the car to face her, but who was Heather to refuse such a request?

So, Heather did exactly as had been requested. She opened the driver's side door.

**WHACK!**

The fact that this girl had gotten a mouthful of upper cutting gull-door for her trouble was simply a pleasant bonus to Heather for agreeing to this girl's demands. That and the fact she was able to bring the sun's rays back upon her and Cody as the titan of a girl was hunched over.

Smirking in pseudo-Queen Bee swagger, Heather stepped out from Cody's car. The towering dark skinned girl was now looking up at Heather as she nursed her now bleeding nose. The Aussie was cursing up a storm, with Heather only understanding half of what was said thanks to her accent being thickened by wrath and the use of some foreign slang along with holding her nose.

After moving a few paces, with an oddly careful precision to her step, Heather calmly spoke. "Don't be mad at me, you're the one who demanded I open the door and get out."

With her ebony eyes now shimmering like burning black stars as she looked up to Heather's face, the towering Australian rose her full and intimidating height…

**WHACK!**

…only to have the top of her head slam into the still opened door above her.

_'God I love those dumb, tacky gull wing doors,'_ Heather thought smugly with her arms crossed as she grinned, only being partly sarcastic. Feeling good for the first time today since leaving Cody's, she asked, "So, whoever you are, do you feel like going another round with a car door…or do you feel trying your luck against an actual person?"

That pushed the girl's last button! Now this tiny Asian bitch was going to get it!

After making sure she was not under the still open door, she stood up and turned towards Heather. She took one quick step towards her…

**WHACK!**

Too caught up in finally avoiding the opened car door, she walked right into it. This time taking a direct hit to the forehead, which knocked her onto her backside.

She reacted about as well as you would expect her to.

"GODDMANIT, YA MOTHERFUCKIN' DWARF OF A WHORE! THAT DOES IT, THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SNAP OFF YOUR LIMBS LIKE DRY TWIGS ONE BY ONE 'FORE RIPPIN' YOUR 'EAD OFF SO IT CAN WATCH THE BODY DIE!"

Heather, though a little worried, was more surprised by the fact that she had taken three direct hits to the face by a solid metal door and she didn't seem any worse for ware. What would have killed or at least impaired most people only made her justifiably angry. She also took note of something on the Aussie's neck, a rather impressive hickey.

Realizing this too, and having started after the second hit with a car door failed to fall her, Cody appeared looking worried beyond belief and his sudden presence caught Heather off guard. Not noticing this, the Tech Geek reached out his hand to help the girl back to her feet.

After a second of staring at the offered hand in confusion, the Aussie' face hardened as she slapped it away. Though he could tell it was a light slap from her, Cody's hand still stung from the strike. As Cody reeled from the hit, the girl stood up on her own two feet, directly above them. Knowing how tall this girl was couldn't have prepared Cody or Heather for looking at her this close. Her being nearly a foot taller than Cody combined with her look of absolute hatred made her look less like a person and more like a mythic creature of violence promising pain. Heather was starting to regret her decision to tick her off even more.

She must have noticed the pair's reactions of dread as she flashed a freighting smile, made so much worse by her foul mood and the nasty bloodied nose that still had a few small streams of bright crimson sliding down the light ebony of her mouth and chin. "Right, 'ere's what's gonna 'appen now." She said in a sharp, restrained tone that made even Heather obey it. "I'm gonna take the 'igh road 'n let the little whore 'ere explain 'erself. If she can convince me that she 'ad a good reason for cunnin' me off, I won't murder 'er. But if she can't…THEN I'LL MAKE 'ER INTO MY OWN PERSONAL BOOMERANG! 'N SO 'ELP ME GOD, IF MY HEAD HITS THAT CAR DOOR AGAIN I'LL TEAR THE DAMN THING OFF LIKE TIN FOIL!" With that last part shouted as loudly as her larger vocal cords would allow, the towering girl roared just as loudly as she slammed her right foot down onto the asphalt parking lot.

The instant her foot made contact with the ground…it went through it!

Cody and Heather's eyes widened instantly as they saw her foot force its way deep enough through the asphalt into the dirt beneath it to be buried up to the girl's right knee.

Removing her foot and lower leg from the massive pothole that she just created, she simply stood there waiting for a response. It took longer than she would have liked. Mainly, because Cody and Heather, though more Heather, were too afraid to move!

Now the Queen Bee **definitely** regretted ticking this girl off so much!

Silently, without taking his eyes off the girl, or even blinking, Cody clicked a button on his keys causing the dual gull-wing doors to lower slowly in the terror-filled silence awkwardly before closing.

The Tech Geek, fearing that Heather would say something like 'You're the one who walked into the car door', which likely would have ended in her getting beaten to a lifeless pulp by this enraged woman with over Eva-level strength and him being unable to help her in anyway aside from delay her death by a few seconds with his own, stood in.

"I-I-I…I'm sa-so-sorry…fa-for that Miss…" Cody began, shaking like a bowl of jello. "Y-you see…we aren't fa-from around here. We've been driving for six hours, and we've been completely lost for the better part of the last two and a half. And…" He paused, trying to think of a reason for Heather to allow this girl to hit her head three times that wouldn't result in a beating in his panic, "…she thought that you were someone else."

The unstoppable look of pure wrath on the girl's face vanished within a microsecond. For some reason, the Australian girl looked completely off guard by what Cody had said, or at least a part of it anyway. "Just 'ow dumb do you two think I am? Ya can plainly see how bloody tall I am! Explain 'ow you could confuse me with someone else!?"

"Actually," Cody said as he reached into one of his pants pockets, "I can prove it." Once again thanking the heavens for his eighteenth birthday, he pulled out his wallet and removed a picture from it. "Here, have look for yourself."

Shocked anew, the girl took the photo. Looking at it, she saw the same two people before her, along with a third person. The trio was on a beach in front of an expensive looking condo in their swimwear. It was the third person in the picture that had the other two in a crushing hug under each arm that caught the towering girl's attention most. She had dark tan skin and a long purple ponytail. More than that however, she was indeed very tall. Not quite as tall as herself, but she still towered over the two before her. She could also see that neither looked very happy in the picture, while she had an obliviously happy smile stretching from one end of her face to the other.

The girl eyed the picture intently, then Cody and Heather, and then the picture yet again. After a solid minute of staring and silence, the Australian sighed and quietly said, "Ya might be tellin' the truth." She then handed the photo back to the Tech Geek. After the photo was back in Cody's wallet, and his wallet was back in his pocket, she asked him, "So, who was that girl, anyway? I ask 'cause I 'aven't seen many girls almost as tall as me from 'round these parts."

Cody, a little shocked by how calm this girl was being now but not wanting to get her angry again, was unable to help himself as he chuckled before answering. "Well, she's not from around here, and neither are we. But to answer your question, she's a girl that we ran into a few years ago and have seen once or twice since then. Her name is Sierra Obonsawin, and she's an old…" Cody paused, struggling to find the right words, "…acquaintance of ours," the Tech Geek's face became riddled with worry and dread while Heather's took on a shade of fear.

"If she's an acquaintance, then why are ya suddenly lookin' more scared than a koala drinkin' from a croc's pond?" The Australian girl asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Cody began, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing, "our past with her is…complicated. I mean, she **stalked** me nonstop after the first time we met, so what does that tell you, eh?" he laughed lightly, expecting this girl to do the same.

But she didn't. Instead, she was deep in thought. The name sounded familiar, but after repeating it in her head a few times an answer didn't manifest itself. It should have though, since Obonsawin wasn't exactly a common name. And the name Sierra sounded awfully familiar. The two people looking at each other in confusion after they had been staring at her as she had thought snapped the tall black girl out of her thoughts.

"Again, I'm really sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve any of it," Cody said. "Man, it's so difficult to find your way around here, it's like the roads are a big rat maze or something."

"Yes they are," the girl nodded. "It took me some time to get the lay of the land too."

That instantly caught Cody's attention. "Wait a second, does that mean you know where the **Pertsch & McGillis Memorial University **is?"

"Yeah…I do. This will be my second year 'ere after the classes start up again as a matter of fact." The tall girl asked a little confused by the question. "Why do ya ask?"

Moving so fast that he left a dusty after image of himself, Cody ducked back towards his car. After opening the passenger side door, (the door that wasn't near the giant), he grabbed several papers. Returning to the spot he had just been standing before the last of the dust had disappeared, Cody presented the papers to the now even more confused tall girl. "Would you happen to know where the **Pahkitew dorms **are?" He asked, hopefully.

The girl also noticed that Cody had some tissues in his grasp, likely for her bloody nose. First she took the tissues and wiped away the wrathful red running done her face. She thanked Cody before taking the papers. After looking over those, the girl thought about it for a minute. "Sorry, but I don't," she replied. "I wish I knew but I don't live 'ere, I just commute to my classes each day from my family's 'ouse. I don't know where that exact dorm is."

Cody repressed his groan of disappointment, and instead asked, "Can you at least give us a general directions? Some landmarks or something? Any little thing would help."

"Yeah, I can do that much," the tall girl said before extending a finger to the right. "Ya wanna take that road over there to your right. You'll see a bunch of buildings close together with red roofs ova 'em. Your dorm is probably one of those."

"Great!" Cody said, elated. "You have no idea how much this will help us! Thank you!"

With that Cody turned back towards his car. Heather, who had wisely been silent the entire time, reeling at the shifts expressed with the towering Australian, followed him.

"'Old it!" The Australian titan ordered in that unchallengeable tone once again. Cody and Heather flinched, before slowly turning around, fearing the girl's delayed wrath. The more annoyed look in her face didn't help them any. There was silence. "I never got your names." After that her expression changed from annoyed to mildly playful.

Cody, despite being shocked by this, was the one to speak, "Oh…right! Uh, sorry, Miss. My name is Cody, Cody Anderson. And…" He paused before looking at Heather with worry, afraid that introducing his girlfriend might make this girl mad again, "this is my girlfriend, Heather. Heather Wilson."

"Jasmine," she replied before adding, "the name's, Jasmine Bergin." The towering black Australian girl held out her hand.

The hand was left hanging there a few moments, thanks to Cody remembering how much that same hand had hurt him when it had lightly slapped his away. But, not wanting to lose what progress he had made, he reached out and shook her hand anyway. Given the girl's obvious strength, her handshake was firm but still very comfortable. Pleased by this, Cody flashed his famous gap-toothed smile.

Seeing that smile made something in the back of Jasmine's mind click into place. Sierra? Obonsawin? Stalking? Heather? Cody Anderson? Gap toothed smile?

The Outback Survivalist suddenly developed an idea, a crazy idea, of where she had heard all this before. The idea was so crazy and unlikely that it took her a moment to work up the nerve to ask it.

"Are you the Cody Anderson that was on Total Drama World Tour?"

Cody, despite looking shocked by the question, answered, "Uh…yeah, yes, yes I am."

"Wow…" Jasmine was driven to silent awe for several seconds. "That's kinda shockin'. I remember seein' you on the tellie 'n 'ow you were a such a cute, little guy."

"Well, I may have grown some since then but I'd still like to think that I'm plenty cute." Cody said playfully with a wink and a click of the tongue, allowing himself to feel good for the first time in a good four hours.

That got a laugh out of Jasmine, with an adorable little snort at the end of it. This was definitely the same Cody that she had seen on Total Drama. Then she turned towards Cody's girlfriend and she was shocked yet again, but for a different reason. "It's a small world, ain't it?" Jasmine began with a small smile of amusement on her face, "What are the odds of you gettin' together with another sheila named 'Eather who looks like the bitch whose babs got shown to the world." She released a few more laughs and snorts.

One person who wasn't laughing or snorting however was "Eather", who was glowering and unable to hold herself back anymore thanks to the memories that little comment brought up coupled with Cody's flirty little display.

"Firstly, its Heather, not 'Eather! Pronounce your h's, dammnit!" Heather said harshly. "Secondly, I **am** that bitch who's babs got shown to the world!"

Jasmine was floored, though she remained towering over the shorter Queen Bee she was mentally smacked into silence for several seconds. Her face now looking quite worried. "Oh…crap. Oh crap! I'm so sorry for not recognize ya! Now ya must think I'm real arse. I swear I'm not that shortsighted usually!" Heather was once again stunned by the gigantic girl before her, but this time it was because of confusion instead of intimidation. Was this suddenly apologizing girl before them the same hotty who had terrified her earlier? "I just didn't think you could possibly be the same 'Eather I had seen on the tellie since you were so **up yourself** 'n 'bout as nice as a croc with a root canal and Cody was…well, kinda stalker 'n a skirt chaser…"

Jasmine paused, only now realizing that she had just put both of her boot clad feet in her mouth. "Oh, **sweet bugger all** Jasmine! Now ya've done it! Now they gotta think your more **ga-ga** than a **galoot**! 'Ow couldn't they? I got as **mad as a cut snake** while bein' a **date** 'n a twit just for 'em **making a blue**!" She loudly shouted as she balled up her fists and threw her arms to her sides. Then, she looked at Cody and Heather, who stared at her, both because they were worried about what would happen next and they only understood a fraction of what she had just said. Jasmine saw this and sighed. "I'm real sorry…" she offered, sounding very sad with her voice having gone soft, "I've been havin' a real rough day today. But that doesn't give me the right to **get the shits**. And I'm sorry for insultin' ya. I'm sure you two are bloody **filth** these days. I just never woulda thought I'd see you two in-person, or that you'd be together. Can ya please forgive me?"

The air was silent yet tense, though this time it was Jasmine on the receiving end of the tension. After the shock of everything wore off, both Heather and Cody reacted. Heather deciding to be, well, Heather, was silent but obviously offended regardless.

"It's all cool, uh…Jasmine." Cody said, taking this far better than his girlfriend had. "You already know we've been having a bad day too, so we can understand where you're coming from, so apology accepted. If it makes you feel any better, consider that payment for getting hit in the head so many times today."

Cody smiled and laughed, and so did Jasmine, with her feeling instantly much better. "And don't feel too bad about us being a couple catching you off like that. I can't exactly blame you since there are times I still can't believe I'm with Heather. She's way too good for me," He offered with a slightly sad smile.

"Cody, we've been over this, don't you ever think that way!" Heather scolded. "If anything, you're too good for me," she added, genuinely and lovingly as she kissed him.

As Jasmine watched the display before her, she found her mind reeling. What she had just seen from Heather completely clashed with how she had been on the show, but more than that she felt a pang ripple within her because of the action itself. Wishing to ignore that feeling, Jasmine suddenly remembered something. "So, you said you were lookin' for a dorm, does that mean that you're attendin'?"

"Yup!" Cody said happily. That caused Jasmine to smile a little bit.

"Ugh, no matter where we go, we always bump into Amazonian fan girls!" Heather groaned.

Jasmine frowned at that as she asked, "Do you have a problem with me being tall!?"

"No, I don't have a problem with you being tall," Heather replied bluntly as she walked up to Jasmine, only now realizing that her head was below the girl's breasts, which were likely DD cups she guessed, though they looked smaller than that because of everything else about this girl being so towering. "What I do have a problem with, is the fact that every giant girl we bump into seems to take an interest in my boyfriend and tries to act like I don't even exist or worse! After two years of that shit, it's gotten a little old."

That statement made the Outback Survivalist think for a moment, and realize the other side of an equation that she herself grappled with. She never considered how it must of felt being shorter than the norm. Honestly, Jasmine was shocked by just how short Heather really was in person. She seemed so much taller during her run on Total Drama. Giving the Asian a quick look over, taking in her tank top, booty shorts and platform sandals, this lead to another train of thought. Did her height make Heather feel like she was lacking? Did she feel like needed to wear such revealing clothing to keep Cody's attention?

The Tech Geek cleared his throat, catching Jasmine's attention and snapped her out of her miniature trance. And that in turn made the Aussie think of another question for this pair. "Ya know, I just had a thought. Why do you need 'elp to find the dorms? They gave all the students 'ere a grand tour of the entire campus a week ago during the orientation."

"That would be because we weren't here last week. We had something important to do the same day as orientation," Heather explained.

"Ya need to take things like that seriously, ya know?" Jasmine asked in deadpan. "Ya can't just brush off somethin' as important as knowing where your gonna be goin' for a couple'a years. You two might be minor celebrities years ago 'n all but that's no excuse."

Heather found herself sporting her old smirk of superiority as she replied, "We missed it because we were off celebrating our second year anniversary as a couple. It's also where Cody gave me this." With that, Heather lifted her right hand. Looking at the hand on display, Jasmine noticed the rather expensive ring Heather was sporting. A white gold band with a not so modest princess cut sapphire.

Upon seeing the ring Jasmine felt a huge pit open up in the bottom of her stomach, her expression now a mixture of shock and fear.

Thankfully for her, Cody seemed to pick up on what she was thinking. "Don't worry Jasmine, it isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring that I gave her last year. Still, our anniversary is a very special and important thing for us."

While Jasmine did feel relived by that, she was feeling several other emotions far more strongly. She felt flustered, embarrassed and…secretly miffed. Even so, Jasmine spoke softly, "'Kay, good to know. Sorry again. Say, 'ow 'bout I make it up to ya by takin' ya to the campus center? They should have your room's key, and where to find your dorm, and anythin' else ya might need. Whata say?"

Cody and Heather looked at each other puzzled for a moment. Heather shrugged her shoulders, having nothing to say. Turning back to Jasmine, Cody said, "Uh…sure. That would be very nice. Thanks."

"No worries mate. Just follow behind me. Its only 'bout ten minutes from 'ere." Jasmine said with a small smile before she started to walk back towards her jeep.

The couple had been silent until they got into the car, with Cody taking the wheel. As he started up the DeLorean, "So, Jasmine's something else, eh? But she does seem nice."

"Assuming you don't count her near homicidal road rage, then yes, I agree. Though I guess she did recover from it quicker than I would have," Heather seconded. She then added to herself, _'She is...interesting, I'll give her that much. She might be worth keeping around for now.'_

* * *

After about ten minutes behind the wheel following Jasmine, the trio arrived at the campus center. As they would have expected, the large building's parking lot was almost completely deserted, with their only being two other cars present.

Still following Jasmine, Cody and Heather noticed how once they made it to the building, instead of heading to the main entrance the Aussie took a sharp right to a side door a little distance from the main door. This surprised them, but not as much as when the Australian swiped a key fob across a pad to unlock it.

Seeing their questioning looks, Jasmine explained, "I often assist the science lab classes after the usual 'ours so they gave me a pass for most of the security clearance areas."

_'This girl is __**definitely**__ someone to keep around!'_ Heather thought to herself.

"What do you help with?" Cody asked.

"A lotta stuff, though its usually with the lab rats and mice for the third and fourth year students. In addition to helpin' 'em for some added credits, I also volunteered to take care of the lil' darlings ova the summer break before startin' my second year 'ere."

"How did a first year student be given that kind of responsibility?" Cody asked, impressed.

As they started to travel through the empty halls to the office, Jasmine laughed and snorted a little. "It's actually a bit of a funny story. I don't know 'ow it 'appened but somehow one of the professors accidently opened up all the cages and all the rats got out 'cause of it." Cody and Heather couldn't help but laugh at the mental image. Jasmine chuckled and snorted yet again. "It reminded me of seein' a swarm of cane toads back home." She noted Cody and Heather's blank stares. She suddenly looked a little awkward "Uh, cane toads. Ya know? Four-pound toads brought ova to Australia from Hawaii that've got poison that'll make your hand like a wicketkeeper's glove?" Cody and Heather's blank stares became even blanker. "Cricket? It's a game." Cody and Heather were silent, with their looks unchanged. Jasmine sighed and slumped slighting in defeat. "Never mind." Jasmine finally said, feeling suddenly a lot worse than she had been. "Anyway, when the announcement got out for students to 'elp gather 'em, I joined the effort, and since I've had plenty of experience with 'andling animals way bigger and more dangerous it was nothin'. A bunch'a rouge rodents were the easiest 'unt I've ever 'ad." Remembering the experience made Jasmine smile again.

"How many did you catch?" Heather idly asked while passing a display full of trophies and photos.

"It mighta been the easiest 'unt but its wasn't the most fruitful. I only got 'bout twenty." Jasmine said.

"And how many had gotten out?" Cody asked.

"'Bout two hundred." Jasmine replied. After walking for a few seconds she paused, noticing that both Cody and Heather were frozen in place. "Don't worry, ya big scaredy cats. All of 'em were caught and accounted for. And just to be sure, the dean brought in a exterminator to go through the entire campus afterwards."

Cody and Heather were greatly relieved to hear that. And it was even better because they were right at the office they were looking for. Jasmine opened the door and surprisingly held it for both of them.

The main office was what Cody and Heather would have expected, much like a bigger version of the main office from their high school but with an actual budget for decorations. No one was at the front desk however.

Jasmine called out with a loud shout, and within a few moments someone came rushing to the front. That person, a meek little raven-haired woman, came running out in a panic. "What happened, Jasmine!? Did anything else escape!? Where did they run to this time!?"

"Whoa, whoa, cool ya jets, Sheila," Jasmine said holding her hands out smirking. "Nothin's wrong. I just came across a few students who had missed the orientation." She then motioned to Heather and Cody.

The two handed over their acceptance letters and driver's licenses (as photo IDs) and after taking them the woman disappeared for a few moments. Once she returned, with two large yellow envelopes that she gave to Cody and Heather along with two keys, their IDs and letters before once again disappearing into the back.

The two turned around but before taking a step bumped into something that was soft yet dense. It took a moment to realize that they had walked into Jasmine, who had a little fold out map of the campus in hand. "I figured that you'd still need 'elp findin' your dorm, right?" she asked with the same friendly smile she'd worn since entering the building.

"Yup. That's right! Awesome idea Jasmine." Cody said taking the map and hoping it would prove to be more useful than their last one.

As her boyfriend started studying the map and looking for the location of their dorm, Heather had a thought as she continued to study their local guide, several thoughts, actually. Testing one of them, the Queen Bee reached out and gently laid her hand on one of Jasmine's biceps. The Outback girl flinched slightly at the sudden contact. "So, Jasmine," Heather asked the Aussie quietly, "do you have anything of importance to do for the next few hours?"

It took Jasmine a moment to recover from the shock of Heather touching her without so much as seeing her move beforehand, but after processing the question, she asked, "I don't think I do, 'Eather. Why do ya ask?"

With a small sigh and slightly awkward shifting of her feet Heather answered her. "Well, remember how I said that me and Cody aren't from around here? That means we don't have a clue where anything here is either." Heather admitted. Then, the Queen Bee started to rub her hand along Jasmine's arm bicep slowly. Noting that Jasmine's arm was ever so subtly shaking under her semi-sensual ministrations, Heather continued, adding a slight shift in her tone, "And even after we get to our dorm, we could really use a pair of strong hands to help us move everything." As she spoke her hand trailed down from Jasmine's arm to her wrist, adding, "And your hands seem very strong," Heather finished with a small smirk.

Finding herself to be very, very hesitant, Jasmine struggled to speak. "Th-that's aw-awfully bold on ya part. I don't even really know ya, and I only do 'cause you cut me off earlier."

Secretly shocked by Jasmine's reaction, Heather removed her hand from the Aussie's arm before switching to her normal business voice. "Okay, look. I don't like apologizing but…I did fuck up when I cut you off. I'm sorry for that, I was wrong and I admit it." She managed to say with the barest trances of a wince lining her face. "But we really could use your help. By the time we find our dorm and get to it, it will be starting into the afternoon and I **highly** doubt that there's going to be any food waiting for us. We need outsider, well, insider help, in this case. We need to know where some restaurants are, not to mention other things like the nearest grocery store or the nearest hardware store. And choosing between giving the GPS and MapQuest another chance to send us on a wild goose chase or asking a stranger that's already helped us out once, I'd rather take my chances with the stranger."

Cody, who had been watching the entire display in shock once Heather started groping Jasmine's arm, piped up with, "If it helps sweeten the deal, you can pick out any place to eat you want and we'll pay for your dinner!"

Jasmine blinked, confused on several different levels, but then developed a smirk as she playfully replied, "Ya better be careful, Cody, 'bout offerin' to pay for a girl's meal when your girlfriend is standin' right next to ya."

"Oh don't worry about that, it's usually my thing," Heather countered smirking and enjoying the flash of nervousness that cropped up on Jasmine's face. "Cody just beat me to the punch, likely because he's hungrier than I thought."

Cody frowned and pointed out, "Of course I'm hungry! The way here you only stopped once for an emergency bathroom break that I had to literally **beg** you for!" Timed perfectly with him finishing, the Geek's stomach loudly growled. "Six hours Heather, six hours without so much as a snack. Would a small candy bar have been too much!?"

Jasmine was silent as she thought about the offer, there was a lot for her to consider after all. She didn't know these two that well, and Heather's behavior so far was firing off some very unusual mixed messages. But aside from cutting her off and letting her hit her head on the car's door, they seemed friendly enough. Well, Cody seemed friendly. But more importantly, she truly had nothing to do for the rest of the day and hanging out with these two might be the distraction she had been hoping for.

"'Kay, you're on, 'Eather!" Jasmine said as she extended her hand.

A little shocked that the Aussie had said yes, Heather shook her hand. It turned out that Jasmine had a strong, powerful grip, the kind of grip that the Queen Bee preferred.

* * *

It took longer than Cody or Heather would have guessed to reach their dorm following Jasmine once again, she with the map in hand. It turned out that the dorms were located on the opposite side of the campus, in an entirely separate complex that was a fair distance from the classrooms, labs or office buildings.

They were about to enter the main lobby when they heard quite the commotion from within.

"What the fuck do you mean your company forgot to put a fiftieth case of soda on the truck!?" A harsh and wrathful voice shouted out. Jasmine tensed up a little at the familiar string of curses that followed as two hulking men in Cola uniforms ran past the trio with looks of total fright on their faces. They rushed into a nearby parked soda delivery truck and bolted off before their doors were even closed.

Someone came storming out from a nearby office, someone whose anger filled mutterings and curses confirmed that it was the same person who had been yelling at the fleeing men. She was an intimidating sort, though not as intimidating as Jasmine had been purely by her stature, but enough for most. She was roughly Cody's height, maybe an inch or two shorter but it was hard to tell. The first thing Cody noticed was how absolutely everything about this girl's appearance **screamed** tomboy. She had a very fit and extremely toned build for starters and Cody could tell that she was likely in excellent physical shape. She looked like the sort of girl who spent more time working out in a gym than texting or shopping. She looked like a Jockette. Her head was covered in neck length dark blonde hair that framed her lowered and drawn thick black eyebrows, which added to the intensity of her enraged indigo irises. She wore a dark grey hoodie, which was baggy enough to offer no hints as what the body beneath it looked like aside from breasts that he guessed to be on the smaller C-cup range. Her legs were completely covered in grey-blue sweatpants and her feet were bound in shoes of both dark and light shades of green. Other than **tomboy**, this girl's appearance screamed 'don't fuck with me!'

Not in a good mood at all, the Jockette glared at the three people in the doorway. She had seen Jasmine before but she didn't have any idea who the other two were.

"Who the fuck are you two!?" The Jockette barked nastily while glaring at the trio.

Jasmine just stepped aside slightly while Cody wilted under her glare.

Heather, seemingly immune to it, simply smirked and asked with a pleasant voice, "Are you the bellhop here to help with our luggage? If you do a really good job, I'll give you nice shiny nickel."

"Oh, so your think you're a funny girl, uh?" The Jockette commented harshly, not taking kindly to her jab one bit. "And I happen to be the RA, that means Resident Assistant, or as I prefer thinking of myself, the boss of this whole fucking building bitch! So you might want to be a little less disrespectful to the person that can throw you outta here on your ass. And being funny is not respectful!"

Heather tilted her head slightly as she lazily raised a thin eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure, since I never actually try to be funny. I prefer being fucking silly personally," she replied in a tone voiding even a hint of amusement that caught both Jasmine and Jo off-guard. Without missing a beat, Heather held up her and Cody's room assignment sheet and asked bluntly, "Our room is listed for this building, where is it? This place seems to have been built without any sense of organization or forethought, and I don't feel like walking around for an hour trying to find it."

Taking the paper, the angry indigo eyes of the RA scanned the number and mentally ran the sequence over in her mind before responding, "It's on the second floor, the right side at the very end of the hall. Don't think tha-!" before she could finish the paper was pulled from her hands. Without even acknowledging the Jockette, Heather had taken it and was already making her way towards the elevator. The RA blinked in confusion, as did Jasmine. Seeing this, Heather grabbed hold of the Aussie's hand and pulled her along, knowing Cody would be following right behind them. Soon all three were in the elevator and its doors were closing, Jo had yet to even blink. Before the doors closed completely, Heather offered a cheery wave to the nasty RA complete with a large smile that practically screamed 'up yours bitch!'

As soon as the elevator door closed, Jasmine realized that she was holding Heather's hand and dropped it as if it were on fire. After recovering, she asked in a panicked hiss, "What the 'ell was that!?"

"Heather has an…odd way about her when it comes to people." Cody explained, which earned him a light slap from his girlfriend.

"What he means is that I've been dealing with bitches like her for years, so I know exactly how to deal with them," Heather clarified. "All I did was make sure whoever that bitch was knows her place when it comes to me and that I've started putting her there."

"Jo, 'er name's Jo Elliot," Jasmine said before looking a little freaked out. "'N ya can't do that to Jo! I don't know 'ow those other bitches were but Jo's certifiable nuts!"

Deadpan and nonplussed, Heather informed the Aussie, "I've dealt with plenty like her. I'm not worried in the slightest. And honestly, I'm shocked to see that you're worried at all. I'd wager that you could mop the floor with anyone here in a fight."

"That's not the point," Jasmine explained in a tone torn between frustrated and terrified. "Sure, I know I can take Jo on with little effort, but Jo's nuts! She's ruthless, I mean. She's just as likely to stab ya as she is to say 'ello."

Snorting, Heather started picking at one of her nails with a slight frown, "I don't buy it. Rude, prone to violence, able to take it and dish it out, sure, but she isn't 'stabby' nuts. From what I've seen, she's an uptight virgin with either family or self-identity issues who just needs a good lay." Seeing Jasmine's stunned expression of shock, the Queen Bee started laughing. "You're not the only one whose been dealing with wild and dangerous animals growing up. The difference is that the ones I've dealt with wear designer jeans and have more credit cards than brain cells."

With a ding, the elevator arrived at the second floor and the trio traveled down the hallway until they reached room **2369**, exactly where Jo said it would be. Heather was mildly impressed that the Jockette had memorized the layout of the building to such a degree, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

Cody, having his key already out approached the door while saying, "Allow me, it would be an honor to do this for you two lovely ladies."

As the key entered the lock, Heather snorted and Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

Cody turned the key and heard the lock snap. With the moment finally being here, Cody pushed open the door.

The trios' eyes all widened as they saw the shocking reveal of…

* * *

…An extremely empty room! Empty beyond empty in fact!

The trio, still dazed by the sight, entered the room to explore it and see what was wrong.

The three entered what could have been considered a nice sized living room, were it not for the kitchen being in the same room. On the right from entering there was an electric stove and oven, next to a sink (with no dishwasher Heather noted) and past that was a slightly smaller than average refrigerator. On the opposite side was a single window looking out over the parking lot. The space before them would have made a pretty impressive living room, but as a combination living room/kitchen/supposed dining room, it was extremely cramped, not to mention the lack of a table, chairs, couch, TV, or anything else for that matter.

Continuing from that main room, they found a hallway with three doors at its end. One to the left, one to the right, and one at the back. Going down the hallway, Cody opened the door on the left, revealing a somewhat small room with a single window looking over the same parking lot as the kitchen window, again with none of the promised furniture in it. Checking across the hall they found a room identical to the previous just without the window. They assumed that these were the bedrooms, even though neither of them had any beds or anything else but dust and air.

Opening the center door, they found a bathroom, or at least the bare skeleton of a bathroom. There was a toilet on one side of the room, a shower/tub combo on the other, and a sink with mirror in the middle. It was the most prepared room in the entire dorm.

"This is going to take some getting use to," Cody said, shocked and overwhelmed by just how small the place was.

"At least they didn't forget **everything**," Heather muttered, restrained but obviously pissed off. Turning to Jasmine, she asked blankly, "Where the fuck is the goddamn furniture!?"

"Ya got me, 'Eather." Jasmine said with a shrug. "I 'aven't the foggiest. Remember, I don't live in a dorm. I commute from me parents' 'ouse."

Without warning and a harsh grey glare growing within her eyes Heather stormed out from the dorm. This had simply been the last straw. A six hour drive that should have only been half as long spent battling a GPS that already had an appointment with the microwave coupled with the initial meeting of Jasmine had weakened the dam holding her back. Still intact, though only barely, the emergency spillway was now working overtime to keep the newly built structure standing.

"Heather!?" Cody asked, alarmed. "Where are you going?"

As he and Jasmine followed after her, the Queen Bee shouted without pausing or even glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get some answers from the bridge-troll in the grey hoodie downstairs!"

* * *

The moment the elevator opened Jo was revealed with her arms crossed, obviously having been waiting for their return. She was about to launch into a tirade, but Heather beat her to the verbal punch.

"Where the hell is our furniture!?" Heather demanded.

Taken off guard, Jo blinked before asking, "What are you taking about, bitch?"

Grumbling, Heather fished out their reservation acknowledgement and pointed to a particular line with one of her freshly manicured nails. "Right here, in black and white, with the University's official seal, it states that our dorm will be "fully furnished". Meaning there is supposed to be at minimum something to sleep on and something to sit on, but all we have is a place to shit on!" She then handed the paper to Jo, who started looking over the acknowledgement. "You're the RA, the dorm's boss, so I demand that you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Jasmine watched the display from behind Cody, looking more than a little shocked and impressed by what she was seeing. As she stared, Jo went to the desk in her office, Heather following right behind her with her arms crossed and an aura of malice that was almost visible. Jasmine still stared. "Damn," she said, "I've never seen anyone cow Jo like that before, without any effort!"

Glancing up with a troubled expression Cody shook his head. "Actually, that **is** taking a lot of effort for her, more than it usually does. Heather's just good enough that most people think it's easy for her." Cody explained.

Looking down at the boy in front of her, the Aussie asked, "'Ow do ya know that?"

"We've been together for two years now, remember? I've learned how to read her body language and mood pretty well over that time, to the point I can tell how much she's putting into something just from watching her."

Jasmine was tempted to ask more but before she could she saw Heather approaching them, without Jo and appearing to be in a very foul mood. "I just heard from Jo's boss," Heather started to explain, clearly ticked off. "And it seems that since classes start in two weeks and we weren't here for the orientation, all of our furniture was put into storage for the year! It'll be at least a week before they can do anything about it." She seethed.

"Actually, bitch," Jo said as she approached her, looking smug, "it'll be two weeks."

That caused Heather to get very quiet. Jasmine and Jo couldn't have known it but Cody had a bad feeling creeping into him, he recognized that this was a very bad sign. His gut feeling was all but proven when he saw that Heather grew an unsettling smile.

"I have a solution to this unfortunate turn of events. And Jasmine and Jo are going to help make that happen." Heather began. The two girls in question looked at each other, but neither was willing to say anything. While their throats dried up from the look Heather was sending them, her grey eyes turning into ashen infernos, it was her presence that unsettled them the most. It felt like a sudden massive wave had just hit them and was pushing them down, making it difficult just to breathe. The unrelenting force, whatever it was, physically shattered their intangible wills.

Cody, having been on the receiving end of this before since having first met Heather, wasn't nearly as affected by the harsh invisible power. He remembered how he pieced it together for himself. It was a combination of 'the look' with an almost physical manifestation of her will that Heather had perfected during her time as Queen Bee; it had a nearly unrivaled effect in destroying a person's will to resist her. Cody called it her **'Full Power Queen Bee Mode'** after they became a couple, but he still recalled the first time he felt its power back on Total Drama Island. Harold had joked 'Bitch Mode Engaged', until it was directed at him and he nearly wet himself. With his partial immunity, Cody asked his girlfriend, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm glad you asked, Cody." Heather said with an unchallengeable, confident swagger. "First, Jasmine and Jo are going to lend us their muscles and help us unpack the car. Then, Jasmine is going to show us the nearest furniture store. Once there, we'll get what we need and have it delivered here. Jo will direct the delivery men to our room so they can assemble it all before we get back, and our problem will be solved."

Jo was about to tell this tiny Asian bitch to go fuck herself, when Heather focused on her. Though her eyes were now closed, the smile she still wore packed the full effect of her aura of malice. The words died on her tongue as if they were ants under the beam of a magnifying glass on a cloudless sunny day.

Seeing this, Heather asked, "Is that alright with you, Jo?"

Jo swallowed nervously and nodded. Jasmine remained quiet, finding herself in a reversal of roles from earlier today.

"Couldn't we just put it off until tomorrow and stay at a hotel for the night?" Cody whined. The day had been long and grueling enough as was; the prospect of shopping was **not** high on his list.

Heather turned her full attention on Cody, though to his credit he only flinched after she took him aside. "You can either go with me and Jasmine to the store and help us," she spoke in a venom-laced whisper that while quiet was sharp enough to cut the flesh, "or you can go for an entire month without so much as a touch from me! Remember, even with what we have here now, I **did** pack my best toys so you are not indispensable to me!"

Cody, more terrified than he had been in some time, gulped and then quickly agreed.

As a cold smile of victory spread across Heather's lips, one could almost hear the sound of a dagger returning to its sheath. She then kissed Cody on the cheek and whispered, "I'm glad that you saw reason. Remember we are supposed to get the rest of our stuff tomorrow. We might not be able to get both Jasmine and Jo's help then. Besides, we both know you won't be up for shopping after two days of moving." Seeing that Jasmine and Jo were slowly starting to become more aware of their surroundings once more, she decided to throw him a bone. "If you aren't too tired by the time we're done, I'll make it up to you on our new bed tonight."

With that, the four went out to the DeLorean with the Queen Bee taking the lead. They all came back into the dorm's lobby several minutes later. Heather with two duffel bags (one over each shoulder) and her cosmetics bag, Jasmine with two suitcases in each hand (her arms barely showing any signs of struggle Heather noted), Jo was carrying a pile of boxes stacked higher than her head, and Cody brought up the rear with one suitcase and a travel case. Thanks to Jasmine and Jo's strength, they managed to get everything in just one trip.

Soon enough the four were back in the main room of the dorm. Cody dropped the suitcase before very carefully lowering the travel case to the ground and opening it.

The moment it was opened just enough, two furry blurs bolted from the case! Cody chuckled as **Chikktika and Boo** began to investigate their new surroundings rapidly.

Jo saw the furry blurs as soon as they had left the travel cases. Normally, Jo had a rightly earned reputation for being someone who had no fears, who never backed down from anything. Things that would have scared most people to death didn't even faze her. Before last year, if Jo had seen the two these furry creatures she would have likely tried to snap their necks or simply ignored them, depending on if they bothered her in any way or not. However, she had had the misfortune of being right outside the science lab when the two hundred lab rodents escaped. Thus, she had been the first person slammed into by a literal tidal wave of live rats, with some of them getting into her clothes, biting her and scratching her many times in their panic to escape.

Thus Jo reacted about as well as you would have expected given that particular event.

"RATS!" Jo shouted in a panic. "Kill them! Burn them! Tear them limb from limb!"

"AW! They're adorable!" Jasmine gushed while clasping her hands together at her chest, instantly smitten by the duo.

Cody only seemed to acknowledge Jo's comment however because he pointed out in clear offense, "They are not rats! They aren't even in the same family. They're ferrets, closer to weasels."

Jo found no comfort in that as she perched herself on top of the kitchen sink while shaking like a leaf, or the stereotypical housewife after seeing a mouse in the kitchen.

The Jockette's nerves weren't eased in the least when the furry flashes had finished a quick lap through the entire apartment and were now back in the main room. Acting like moths to the flame, the two ferrets began to besiege Jasmine as they climbed up and around her chittering and chattering the entire time. Jasmine found that she couldn't stop laughing until they had each perched themselves, one to each of her shoulders like a pair of furry, mute, wingless parrots.

Cody, who had been trying to coax Jo down from the sink to no avail, turned at hearing Jasmine's laughter. The sight brought a smile on his face. "They really seem to like you."

The Outback Survivalist didn't respond at first, too busy cooing at the ferrets while scratching under their chins and around their ears. Eventually, she managed to ask him, "What are these lil' darlin's names?"

"Chikktika and Boo," Cody answered before explaining, "Boo is the one with the stripe across his eyes like a little white Zorro mask, and Chikktika has the white tip at the end of her tail."

The ferret duo started nuzzling Jasmine and rubbing against her neck while continuing with their chittering. She laughed again, finding the little critters to be the cutest things ever outside of her own cat back at home.

"Be careful Jasmine, they aren't as innocent as they look," Heather warned. "They're a pair of little perverts, just like their owner. Keep a close eye on them because they'll jump down your shirt the first chance they get."

That got both of the other girl's attention. Jasmine was merely surprised, but Jo curled up into a tighter standing ball at hearing that. The two ferrets nodded their heads, as if in agreement.

Having gotten enough kicks out of Jo's terror, Heather grabbed the Jockette by the arm before dragging her off of the sink. "Its time to show you where to direct the delivery men when they arrive."

She then took Jo to the back rooms, with Cody and Jasmine following behind them, the latter still having the two ferrets on her shoulders. They came to a stop at the three doors.

"Those two rooms on the left and the right are the bedrooms," Heather said to Jo. "One of each thing will go in each room."

Cody frowned at that and spoke up, "I don't think we need to get two of everything."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked with a slight warning edge to her tone.

"It's just the two of us Heather, we don't need separate beds, and I don't have a lot of clothes so I don't need my own dresser." Cody pointed out.

"So what are you thinking of doing instead?" Heather's voice quickly shifted from warning to curious at just what her boyfriend had in mind.

"Well, since it's a little…snug, we should try to make the most of the space we have." Cody paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "We only need one bedroom, so why not set up the other one as a living room since the main room barely has enough space for a couch?"

Heather tapped her chin for a few moments, seeing what he had in mind, nodding in approval with a small smile. "Yes, that's a good idea…a very good idea. I like it."

Standing next to her, Cody put one of his arms around her while his other arm pointed towards the room on the right. "I'm very pleased that you agree," he smiled back then nodded towards the open room. "For this room, we could set up a bed on one side and a nightstand next to it, and put a dresser on the other side across from the closet. I'll only need one drawer for myself, since I can put most of my clothes in the closet." Cody then pointed to the other room. "And in this room we can set up a couch on one side with an entertainment center and a desk on the other side."

Smiling pleasantly at her boyfriend, Heather's tone was noticeably lighter than it had been before. "That was very well thought out, I have to admit that I'm impressed." Then, letting the smile vanish from her face the Queen Bee turned towards Jo, who was eyeing the two ferrets on Jasmine's shoulders warily. After getting the her attention, she asked, "Did you get all that?"

Jo confirmed that she did, repeating what would go in which room perfectly, again surprising Heather with just how sharp the Jockette's memory appeared to be.

Heather then turned her gaze towards Jasmine, who had a forlorn look on her face. The look of sadness vanished the moment the Aussie noticed that Heather was watching her.

_'Hm? That's the third time today that she's her looked like that. I'll have to file that away for later though, it may prove useful but we still have too much to get done right now.'_

"Jasmine," Heather said ignoring the sad look that had passed, "I don't think most furniture stores would take kindly to having someone bringing in a pair of ferrets with them. They'll still be where when we get back though if you want to visit them." The ferrets seemed to understand what Heather was saying as their ears dipped slightly and their chittering stopped as they slowly slid off of Jasmine's body like two hairy snakes. Once they were off, the Queen Bee asked the towering Aussie with a familiar smirk now in place, "Are you up for a little shopping?"

Cody simply groaned, knowing he was about to endure a trail worthy of Hercules.

* * *

**And that was the latest chapter of this story. As always, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Now, let's talk about the character who was hinted at in the opening author's notes…Jasmine. This likely wasn't shocking since anyone who has talked with me since TDPI knows that Jasmine is now my favorite Total Drama character. But that isn't the main reason why she will be the most focused on secondary character. The main reason is because what we plan on doing with her will enforce the main plot later, in several ways. Don't worry; there is a larger point to Jasmine's inclusion. And the first hints of that will be in the next chapter when we learn why Jasmine has been looking down at certain moments in this chapter. **

**Also, could you please tell us your thoughts how Jasmine is portrayed? The reason is because Kenju has been nervous about if she is written accurately or not. Therefore it would be great for you to either say in what ways she is written awesomely or in which it could be better. **

**As you can likely guess, the next chapter has the trio shopping for furniture! Trust me, what we have in mind for that in not as boring as that makes it sound. Also, about the next chapter, all of it aside from two large scenes and the author's notes are written. But given my classes it might still be some time before it gets uploaded. **

**Here are the Aussie to English translations of the bits of Austrilian slang that Jasmine used in this chapter: up yourself means "having a large ego"; ga-ga means "to be mad, loony, or insane"; galoot means "a foolish person"; filth means "great or awesome"; get the shits means "really mad or pissed off"; make a blue "make a mistake"; date means "a ass"; sweet bugger all means "fuck it all"; and mad as a cut snake also means "mad". **

**Until the next chapter, please read, review, favor, follow, and spread the word! **


	8. Destiny: Beauty and the Beast Part Two

**Author's Notes: And here we have the second half of the chapter, with an important AN at the end regarding the future of the story. Not much to say here, but plenty will be waiting at the end I assure you. One thing we will tell you right now is that this story isn't just going to be some massive collection of Codether lemons. There will be a number of those obviously, but they won't be the only ones. This story is going to have no less than SEVEN separate relationships that will be PART of the story in one way or another. There will also be a fair number of other relationships mentioned in passing or shown in cameo form. And on top of that, several of the pairings will most likely be firsts for the Total Drama fandom! ;) **

**Additionally you will learn about some other developments with Cody and Heather here that happened between chapters five and six. These WILL be explained and expanded on just as everything else has been or will be. We promise that by the time this story ends there won't be any unanswered questions left other than 'Will there be a sequel'.**

**So without further delays, here is the eight chapter of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Destiny: Beauty and the Beast Part Two**

* * *

When Heather announced that she, Jasmine, and himself would be getting furniture for their new dorm, Cody groaned, feeling dread and despair at the prospect of shopping after having just arrived, which in turn was after a six hour drive with a single bathroom break.

However, when Jasmine suggested that they all just ride in her jeep (that he knew lacked doors) his dread and despair were replaced with fear and terror. He imagined either he or Heather sliding out of the vehicle to a horrible death of getting run over should the Aussie make any hard or sharp turns.

It didn't take the Queen Bee long to figure out his problem as he eyed the vehicle, so she quickly came up with a solution to put her boyfriend's mind at ease. Cody was told to sit in the backseat, which at least had sides. His fears were sated by this and knowing that Heather's seatbelt would keep her plenty secure, but then the previous dread and despair came back in full once 'fear of certain death' was no longer there to distract him.

"Thanks for driving us, Jasmine," Heather offered with one of her rare sincerer smiles. "We both really appreciate it."

It took Jasmine a second to respond, from paying attention to the road. "Uh…oh! It's no biggie, 'Eather. Its way easier than showin' you 'round followin' me and you gettin' separated at a light or somethin'."

The metal-green jeep came to a stop at an intersection, with Jasmine pointing out towards a large building to their right. "Right there's the closest supermarket 'round 'ere." She said, continuing her self-appointed duty as tour-guide while driving the duo to the furniture store.

Cody, upon seeing the name, but not believing it, read the grocery store's name out loud just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, "Overwatta?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I never got the name either, but it's decent enough. No worries, mate."

With it turning out to be a much longer drive than Cody or Heather had expected, Jasmine continued pointing out and identifying several other places worth remembering along the way, a hardware store, a dollar store, and a strip mall with several restaurants. Finally, they reached a large mall that had the rather simple name of "The Square."

As Jasmine pulled into an open parking space she gave a nod towards the building before speaking. "Well, 'ere it is. The furniture store you're lookin' for is right inside of 'ere."

Heather looked over her shoulder and gave Cody a look, a preemptive strike against the complaining and whining she knew Cody was about to unleash. He returned a glare of his own in response.

"So, 'Eather," Jasmine said, unaware of the contest of wills between the two, "just 'ow much money are ya able or willin' to spend 'ere?"

Heather smirked at the Aussie's question; "I have a really good credit card so I'm not worried."

* * *

After about a ten-minute walk, the trio found themselves in the furniture store. An awe-inspiring sight where both the sky and ground were made up of pure white tile that seemed to stretch on infinitely. The air felt somewhat sterile, thanks to the mingling new furniture smells of wood and cloth. As far as the eye could see covering the bleached ground like plants and rocks of velvet and cloth there were countless pieces of furniture; beds with thick burgundy spreads covering them, chairs of tan, black leather recliners, lime green couches, entire living room sets with patterns of bright yellow flowers, and tables of solid oak.

Jasmine looked completely uninterested but otherwise unfazed. Heather was smirking. And Cody…

Cody was sagging and groaning, knowing well from memory just how long it took Heather when she was shopping. It was an experience that Cody would only liken to what it would have been like if Dante Alighieri had created a tenth circle of Hell in his "divine comedy". The one thing that made shopping with Heather better than being blown back and forth by the terrible winds of a violent storm without rest or trapped in lakes of burning pitch, seeing Heather is sexy new clothing, was not an option this mall trip.

"We're going to be in here all day," Cody commented to himself at seeing the sheer size of the place.

"So, Jasmine," Heather asked, ignoring Cody, "have you ever been here before?"

"A couple'a times, yeah," Jasmine answered. "But it's been a dingo's age since my last time. But I do 'ave a general sense of where everythin' is located."

"That's all I needed to hear," Heather replied with a smirk. "Could you please lead the way to the dining room sets?"

Jasmine nodded and started moving into the constructed cavern of commerce with the practiced ease of a skilled tracker.

Leading the way was Jasmine with Heather following closely behind her, trying to keep up but finding it difficult due to the taller girl's greater stride length. Cody…was trudging at the back dragging his feet just as he had when they first entered. He knew that his time in every man's hell had only just begun.

"Why are we starting with the dining room instead of the bedroom?" Cody asked, trying to find some light at the end of the tunnel he was being forced to walk through.

"Because it is the first room people will see when they enter. I refuse to allow anything to be missed or forgotten, so we are going to start there and then work our way back room by room," Heather replied, after which she realized they had already reached their first destination.

The girls, with Cody not really paying attention as he moved behind them, began examining the many dining room tables and sets. After thirty minutes of this without Heather giving more than a passing glance at most of them, Jasmine was beginning to share Cody's sentiments about the whole affair.

"'Ow 'bout this one, 'Eather?" Jasmine asked, pointing to a finely made small round table a few feet ahead of them.

Passing it but not lessening her pace a single step Heather commented, "I don't think that table could hold much weight."

This caused Jasmine to flash the Queen Bee a confused look and raised eyebrow. "Are ya intendin' on havin' a large Christmas dinner or somethin'?" she asked sarcastically.

* * *

_"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU SLOW DOWN CODY!" Heather demanded between her moans and grunts._

_Cody had her bent her over his parents dining room table; her shorts around her ankles and panties half way down her thighs while his own pants were only at mid thigh, pounding his cock vigorously into her from behind. It would have been doggy style had Heather been able to get her knees up higher._

_There were no romantic overtones, just pure sex. Fast and mindless animal rutting as Cody attempted his best to grant his goddess of a girlfriend's demands._

_As Cody reached his climax, Heather heard the table below her beginning to strain from the combination of her weight and Cody forcing himself into her and onto the table. Neither however noticed a faint cracking sound starting to come from the table's legs._

* * *

"Something like that," Heather remarked, giving no hint as to the memory that had just run across her eyes.

The Queen Bee then moved to another table, this one rectangular in shape and both noticeably thicker as well as much sturdier.

"That one looks thick enough to stop a chargin' bull." Jasmine commented.

_'I don't know about a charging bull,'_ Heather thought before looking at Cody, _'but hopefully a rutting one.'_

"Cody and I are likely both going to have to work on our class assignments at the same time given our schedules. And if that's the case, this table along with that one right there should suit our needs," Heather said as she eyed the smaller table that came with the much larger one.

"Fair enough," Jasmine replied with a frown, "But what kinda classes are ya and Cody takin' that would giva both that much work?"

* * *

_"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! MAKE ME CUM TWO MORE TIMES AND I'LL GIVE YOU A LONG BLOWJOB EVERY MORNING AND EVERY NIGHT FOR THE NEXT WEEK!"_

* * *

"Better safe than sorry," Heather remarked with the same cool and collected tone she always did. It had been almost six months since that day, but her breath **still **smelt faintly minty from all the breath mints, gum and toothpaste she had gone through as result.

The Queen Bee then waved over the nearest floor salesmen that she could find. Despite him being the only one that was around, Heather desperately wished to find another one. He was a fat, stocky white man likely in his late forties if not older with a mustache and goatee. To add insult to injury he was bald, despite him attempting the worst cover-over ever with it being coming from the back, resulting in less than ten thicker strains of hair that didn't cover so much as a quarter of his head. His nametag reading: Ray.

"So…Ray," Heather said after looking at the man's nametag, "we are looking to make some purchases for our new dorm, and we will be starting with that table set right over there," she motioned towards said table set as she spoke.

Ray looked at Heather dubious; silently questioning how a starting college student could afford the table set, along with anything else.

Rolling her eyes, Heather flashed her credit card. After a few seconds, Ray noted the name on the legendary black colored piece of plastic, the name of one of the wealthiest men in all of Canada, Heather's father. He started salivating and panting like a hungry dog at the mere thought of the commission he was going to make.

* * *

From the table section, the trio of older teens moved to the bedroom sets.

Heather was looking at a large queen sized four post-curtained frame with headboard and footboard. As she did, the salesman Ray came over after eyeing the trio for a little bit. With a perverted looking grin, he asked, "Are you sure you only need one bed?"

Instantly picking up on what the older man was implying, the Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. The bed is for just my boyfriend and me. She," Heather said before thumbing towards Jasmine, "is just our tour guide."

Not looking convinced but not wanting to risk losing such a high paying customer, the salesmen left them, saying that he would be around when they made a decision.

As he left, Heather saw the reactions of Cody and Jasmine to the man's remark. Cody, basically, didn't have any reaction at all. He looked just as saggy, miserable, and bored out of his mind as he had earlier. Jasmine on the other hand, was a different case entirely. Her ebony face was flush red in embarrassment, apparently having heard what was said.

Despite seeing this, Heather didn't make any mention of it at first, thinking it was just simple shock or surprise, but as they began searching the living room sets and Jasmine looked just as uncomfortable, she knew it was something else. Finally, biting the bullet, Heather asked, "Jasmine, are you alright?" The Aussie sent the former Queen Bee a 'are you seriously asking me that?' look. Seeing that, Heather asked, "What is the problem?"

"'Ow could I not 'ave a problem with that!?" Jasmine asked loudly, nearly shouting. "That **perve** basically said that we were in some kinda **circus love**! Uh, an orgy, I mean!"

That caused Heather to chuckle as she approached Jasmine. Before the Aussie knew what had happened, the Queen Bee had put one of her arms through Jasmine's. As the much smaller olive skinned arm became intertwined with the longer black arm, Heather explained, "Three people isn't a orgy. It's a threesome, or a **menage à trois** if it's a more permanent arrangement. You need at least five or six people for it to count as an orgy."

Jasmine's face turned so red that you'd have imagined it was caught in a brushfire. "'Ow can you joke 'bout somethin' like that!?"

"It's pretty easy when you don't care what other people think," Heather answered before ever so subtly moving her arm up and down the thick yet soft limb of the towering Australian. "It's also quite liberating."

Though it took several long moments, Jasmine finally figured out that Heather was just teasing her, the same as she had since they were back in the main office. With that in mind and having had enough of it for one day, Jasmine's look of shock transformed into her best seductive gaze she had as she fired back, "Do ya mean carin' what other people think or the orgy?"

Heather blinked, clearly having been caught off guard by the Aussie's reaction. The young woman had just shot up another two points in the Queen Bee's book. Regardless, Heather flashed a sexy grin at their guide before saying, "Why both of course."

Having been embarrassed yet again, Jasmine's blush became a shade of red Heather thought only Cody could turn. Seeing this, Heather laughed in victory while unwrapping her arm from Jasmine's and continuing the search for the next item on her list. Jasmine and Cody however remained exactly as they were.

The Outback Survivalist turned to Cody, who had now moved to her side. She noticed how he still had his 'I am a guy and I'm shopping, this is fucking hell' look on his face, though it did seem to be a little weaker now, no doubt because of the quasi-flirting match between the two hot girls he had just witnessed. Ignoring that (for now), Jasmine asked, "'Ow do ya put up with 'er!?"

This caused the look on his eyes to disappear with Cody blinking in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do I really need to list what I mean?" Jasmine asked. "She's bossy, controllin', domineerin', and crude! I've never met a gal that speaks and jokes with such vulgarity!"

Cody simply chuckled, adding to Jasmine's confusion and frustration. "Believe me, there are other sides to her. Right now Heather's in her **'business mode'**, as I call it. She's got a goal in mind and when that happens very little can change her mind until it's completed. But she's still friendly, in her own way." Noticing the Aussie's doubtful look, he smiled before continuing to explain. "Look, I can understand why people don't believe me at first, especially anyone that knows how she was on Total Drama, but there is a lot more to her than most people pick up on. You just have to spend some time around her and get to know her."

When Jasmine's expression remained somewhere between doubtful and disbelieving he tried again. "Okay then, what if I pointed out something that you've seen for yourself, would that make you believe me?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow so he continued. "Remember when she accepted my idea for the second room? Did I have to fight with her or argue with her to get her to agree?" Jasmine thought about it for a second, before her mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprised. "See? She doesn't always need to have the final say in something and she doesn't fight everything that doesn't go the way she wants it to. She just likes feeling like she is in charge so I let her be. It makes her happy, and that's all I really want for her."

A smile briefly graced Jasmine's dark chocolate lips before a forlorn frown replaced it. Cody noted this, having already seen the look on her face once before. "Jasmine?" He asked. Without a word, the Australian started to walk towards Heather. "Jasmine? Are you okay, Jasmine?" He asked again, and also once again Jasmine didn't answer him. Instead, she picked up her pace, which thanks to her much longer legs meant she easily escaped Cody's reach without him breaking into a full run after her, which he didn't do.

* * *

Cody remained confused over Jasmine's odd behavior as he followed along for several minutes.

Distracted by his thoughts, it took Cody a few moments to realize just where he was now. As his teal eyes fell upon them, he felt something he hadn't since helping himself to unrestrained handfuls of Heather's naked body the previous night.

Pure unbridled joy and happiness.

Heather and Jasmine felt a gust of wind pass by them with a brown and crème colored blur trailing behind it. Looking in the direction of the aerial stream, the two girls saw the cause.

It was Cody, now relaxing in a very large recliner with his feet propped up. Just now noticing that the girls were staring at him, Cody quickly said, "Called it."

Heather, Jasmine, and several nearby customers and salespeople looked at him surprised. It was most jarring to Heather and Jasmine given how lethargic Cody had been since arriving.

Not caring about any of the looks being sent his way, Cody started searching for something along the sides of the chair. After some fumbling, he found what he was looking for, a remote control. Finding his tech geek senses tingling, he smiled as he started to fiddle with it. Not even a moment after he started pressing buttons, the chair began vibrating fiercely. Cody released many loud and unashamed groans of pleasure as the chair's magic fingers did their work.

"Wwweeeeeee aaaaaaarreeeeee ssssooooooooo ggeeeettinnggg tthhiiissss cchaaaiirrr!"

Heather raised an eyebrow at this, as smooth and subtly as always, before asking, "You didn't even want to be here in the first place, and now you're all gung-ho? You're not getting that chair; we don't need something that fancy."

Cody raised an eyebrow, but the effect was all but lost due to the vibrations, making what should have been smooth and subtly powerful instead silly and idiotic. Still rumbling in his seat, Cody asked, "Sinahhhhcceeee wwwahhheeennn hahhhavvveeee youuuuuuu evvvvahhveeeerrr beeehhheeeennnnn cheahhhhppp?" Then he pointed to one of the armrests that had cup holders before opening a section on its side to reveal a built in mini-fridge. "Aaaaaannddddd loooookk aaat thhhiiissssss. Weeeeee cccaaaannnn ssaaaaavveeeee ffrriiiiddggeeee spaaaahhhccceeeeee toooooooooo!" Heather didn't move and didn't look convinced. "Ooooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy, tthhahhhtttt iiiiisssssss a wwweeeeeahhaaakkkk aaaarrgguuuuuueeeemeeennttt…bbutttt Iii wwaaahhaannttt ttthhiiissss cchhaaaiirr!"

Rolling her eyes, Heather looked at the price tag before returning her gaze to Cody. "This chair probably costs more than your car did."

Cody turned off the vibrating feature of the chair and glared up at Heather, with this glare now having more power behind it since his face wasn't juggling around like jello in an earthquake. "Okay, we've been going out for years now, what is your problem with my car!?" he asked loudly, partially exasperated and partially pissed off.

With that, Cody got up and Heather turned away smirking, believing she had stamped out his little act of defiance. She hadn't.

She didn't realize that however until she felt his hands on her shoulders. Heather let out a surprised squeak in a feminine pitch that she made sure never to use in public. Before she knew what had happened, she found herself sitting in the same recliner she had just walked away from. Cody then pulled up the leg rest, which had spaces built in for the legs to fit into.

Heather was starting to get up when he hit another button on the remote.

Cody grinned.

Heather started to moan. She was trying to keep it inside, but it wasn't too long before she all but was unable to hold back long, deep-throated moans of raw delight. But she did resist, her legs were tightly clamped together, attempting to prevent the assassination of her mood and power but utterly failing. She wanted to shout and berate Cody but she couldn't compel her mouth to do anything but moan in delight.

Hearing the commotion, Jasmine went to Cody's side and asked, "Whata ya doin'?"

"The chair's leg rest has built in massage rollers," Cody answered. "I just turned them on and up a little. Trust me; I know from experience that most of her weak points are in her legs."

"COOOOOOO-**AHHHH**-DDYYYYYYYY!" Heather shouted indigently as she attempted to withstand the growing pleasure building within her. Unfazed, Cody pressed a second button. After one final attempt to hold out, Heather had just about given up. Not fully but her resistance was dwindling like an ice cream bar left out in the sun. True to his words, the Queen Bee's legs were her weak point. And right now they felt wonderful! So wonderful that her eyes went wide and she allowed herself to sink into the chair. Her legs were limp with raw ecstasy; her womanly folds moist and tingly all over. "Ahhoooo..." She allowed a tiny sigh, proving she wasn't quite so reluctant to this idea anymore. Instead she basked in the quivering of her own muscles as they rebelled against her iron will as she allowed herself to be taken away to nirvana for several minutes.

"Hey, guess what Jasmine?" Cody asked smirking. "The seat's got message rollers too."

Jasmine looked at Cody blankly, before face palming. "You're as big a **perve **as she is."

Before Cody could correct her that it was technically the other way around, someone else spoke up her his defense. Still shaking from the vibrating seat, Heather remarked with a grin stretching from ear to ear, "Dddooooonn'ttt kknnooocckkkk iiittttt tttiiiiilllllll youuuuuuuu trrrryyyyyy iiiitttt!"

Smiling in victory, Cody asked, "So, does that mean you agree with me? That we can get the chair?"

At that, Heather went silent; refusing to admit Cody had bested her.

Knowing that was already the case, in true villain fashion, he hit another button on the remote.

Before Heather knew what hit her, the vibrating escalated to a level so intense that she found herself fighting off the physical need to cum and the hormonal need to fuck the vibrations out of her on Cody without giving a damn who saw them. Her entire body was convulsing with pleasure, surging in wonderful primal satisfaction. It was as if she had been trapped in a lightning storm and it passed harmlessly through her. The tiny press of a button was all it took for her will and dignity to wither under his smirking grin.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Heather shouted, overpowering the vibrating effect just barely.

After chuckling, and with Jasmine joining him, Cody pointed out the obvious, "I didn't hear a no." With another press of the same button, the chair stopped vibrating completely, but Heather hadn't. She was shaking so fiercely that anyone seeing her would think she was freezing to death. "Oh, and I might have forgotten to mention something," he added with an almost shark toothed grin. "That was only setting number eight…" his grin then grew, "and it goes up to ten."

That got Heather's attention! Her eyes took on the same look Cody's had whenever he saw her nude, a mixture of raw arousal and awe. Rapidly scanning the space before her until she found the closest salesperson, she made her intentions very clear.

"WE'RE GETTING THIS FUCKING CHAIR!"

* * *

Once the shakiness, and desire to ravage Cody in front of everyone died down in Heather, she and the other two members of the trio made their way to the last piece of furniture that they still needed to get. They started searching for a couch.

"If I may give my two cents, I think ya should get a two-seater, since space is limited." Jasmine said.

"That's a good point, but I think a full sized couch might be better in the long run," Heather replied as she looked over the sea of black leather before her. "The extra room won't matter as much if we have friends staying over."

"Do you and Cody know any people who are also attendin' 'ere?" Jasmine asked, now very curious.

"No," Heather simply said, while showing a certain…**look** to the Aussie. "Cody and I have just never had much trouble making new friends." Jasmine barely heard that second part; she was too focused on the look that Heather was sending her. It provoked an odd reaction, feeling kind of like embarrassment, but it wasn't that exactly. Instead, if pried about what reaction in her that that look had caused, Jasmine would call it being…hot in the face.

Heather turned away and inspected a sofa that pulled out into a sleeper, asking a nearby salesmen what its size was when folded out.

It took Jasmine a moment to collect herself and catch her breath. _'What the 'ell was that!? Why did I feel that way when 'Eather looked at me!?' _Wishing to distract herself, Jasmine approached Cody and asked him, "Why does 'Eather want a sleeper sofa?"

"It's for when he pisses me off!" Heather answered, having heard the Aussie's question.

Unable to help herself, Jasmine's mind lingered on the previous subject_. 'Did 'Eather really mean anythin' by sayin' that 'bout not having trouble makin' friends?' She thought about it for a few seconds. 'Nah! That's not bloody likely. I'm lookin' too deep inta it! Sure, 'Eather's not as reserved as me but she was probably just jokin' 'round…right?'_

* * *

After many hours in the mall, which felt like an eternity to Cody, and somewhat to Jasmine as well, the trio returned to the Aussie's jeep after the shopping was finally finished. Jasmine was driving, and Cody, once again in the back seat was flipping through the instruction manual for his new chair as if it held the meaning of life. Jasmine and Heather were both quiet, for different reasons however.

Not liking the silence, Heather asked, "So, where are we going?"

It took a moment for Jasmine to respond. "Are ya-ya sure 'bout payin' for my dinner?" she asked, fumbling a little bit as she did so.

Heather smiled, with Jasmine noting that it was an actual smile instead of the smirk she had been wearing most of the day. "Of course I am, I haven't welched on a deal in years, and we are just as hungry as you are."

"Hungrier!" Cody yelled from the backseat.

Jasmine chuckled at that, snorting afterwards as usual. "Good ta know. Oh, a gotta know one thing. Are you or Cody vegetarians?"

"No, we aren't." Heather answered quickly, not willing to admit that she was plenty hungry herself.

"Good," Jasmine replied smiling, as she drove past the strip mall way on the way back from "The Square."

They drove for about ten minutes until Jasmine brought them to a stop and parked. Looking up at the sign, Heather read it to herself.

_**'Genghis Grill'**_

Heather turned to Jasmine raising eyebrow. With a face hard as stone the Queen Bee spoke.

"I'm Vietnamese, not Mongolian."

The Aussie looked at Heather confused by the remark. A second later, she put two and two together and started to panic.

"Wha…oh…Oh no! Oh crap! I didn't mean anythin' by it, 'Eather! 'Onest! Oh, bugger all! Now ya think I'm some kinda racist or soemthin'! Oh, this is a bloody fuc-!"

"Hahahahaha!" Heather out of nowhere lost her stone-faced expression and laughed hard, with Cody joining her. Jasmine just stared at the two in confusion as they laughed for several moments. Cody's snickers joined by Heather's chiming bells of laughter. "Oh, that one never gets old!" Heather said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Noticed Jasmine's confusion and worry she shook her head and smirked. "Relax, Jasmine. I know you weren't implying anything about me, I was just teasing you." Her smirk shifted to a smile.

_'Is 'Eather smilin' and makin' jokes?'_ Jasmine wondered in lingering awe, the fact that this was the same Heather from Total Drama made her current behavior surreal. While she tried to fit the image of the cold heartless bitch from the short lived three season long series with the smiling and cheerful young woman before her she asked, "Are ya sure you aren't offended?"

"Believe me, my ethnicity is often…a point of debate with people. Most think that I'm either Chinese or Japanese, since those are apparently the only options for someone who's Asian. Even Cody thought I was Chinese when I asked him," Heather said, before flashing a dark smile. "And I made him squirm for quite a bit when he got that wrong."

Both she and Jasmine laughed at that.

"Hey!" Cody said from the back. "I had never met anyone Vietnamese before you! Besides, can you blame me for not paying attention to your specific nationality when I'm always basking in the warmth of your Asian hotness? Asian chicks are the hottest!"

"On that much, we agree," Heather said smirking.

Then Cody turned to Jasmine. "With those dynamite Aussie gals being a close second!" He showed his gap-tooth smile and winked.

Again, Jasmine found herself laughing. Though she never would have guessed, these two could be a barrel full of laughs when they wanted to be! She could use that these days.

"Anyway," Heather said, "I don't think me or Cody have ever eaten Mongolian Barbecue before," she saw her boyfriend shaking his head confirming her thoughts.

Jasmine grinned, saying, "If that's the case then you've never eaten real food before."

With that, the three got out of the jeep and entered the restaurant, with Jasmine leading the couple in as she had most of the day.

Inside were many large tables, along with a long stretching bullet looking food container.

"'Kay," Jasmine said, getting Cody and Heather's attention, "this is 'ow this place works. Ya put whatever meats and greens ya want on ya plate in a pile. Then ya give 'em to your table's cook. Then ya tell 'im 'ow you want it prepared 'n what sauces ya want with it. Finally they cook it up and then ya eat it. Think ya got that?"

Cody and Heather nod.

Soon enough, the trio were seating at their own table, which like all the others had a large wooden platform with a massive griddle in the center of it where the food was cooked. They each had their plates ready. Cody's was devoid of any greens, instead being nothing but chicken and pork. Heather however had a decent amount of vegetables with some shrimp and tofu. And lastly Jasmine, appearing to have a mindset much closer to Cody's when it came to food, had only meat on her plate with a mixed pile of lamb and beef. Her pile of meat was also noticeably larger than Cody and Heather's plate piles combined.

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Cody said once he managed to get Jasmine's attention, "Did you come to Canada from Australia or are you just of Australian descent?"

It took Jasmine a few moments to answer, mainly because she was distracted by the odd sight of Heather watching their table's cook like a cat eying an aquarium. Eventually, she answered, "Me 'n my family came 'ere from the Land Down Under. We actually lived in the Outback. 'N no, I'm not from one of those bush people tribes. But we did live near one. We became good friends with 'em, 'n they'd take me on tours throughout the Outback. Why, I remember one time when I was only eight 'n I spent a night on the plains by myself." She noticed Cody's look of shock and chuckled. "I'm a born 'n bred survivalist. Ya gotta be in the Outback. Australia's home to many of the world's deadliest creatures 'n I've tangled with 'em all least once, everything from saltwater crocodiles that can weigh a ton to inland tapians that have the most potent venom of any land snake." She sighed nostalgically. "Good times, good times."

"Damn! That's awesome!" Cody said, truly impressed. "I mean I knew that Australia was the danger continent where everything is trying to kill you but still…just, just…damn! You must be some kinda superwoman! Is this act as a college student just your secret identity?" he asked with a huge grin.

Again, Jasmine laughed. "Ya really are too funny, Cody!" she stopped laughing enough to answer him after a moment. "No, no…I'm not some kinda **Kazanda** or **Captain Koala** or anythin'. I'm justa tough gal with a good 'ead on 'er shoulders…and a really smart mum."

"How does she fit into this?" Cody asked, confused at the sudden mention of her mother.

"Me mum is a zoologist. 'N she started teachin' me early on. I knew the names all the different kinds of snakes in the Outback before I knew my multiplication tables. I guess that's a part of the reason why I love workin' with animals so much." Jasmine answered.

"So your major is zoology?" Cody asked.

"Yup."

"If that's the case then why are you attending a college that specializes in the arts?" Cody asked, sensing that something wasn't adding up. "Why didn't you go to any universities that specialize in zoology?"

Jasmine became quiet and her face lost the smile that it had been sporting a second ago. Softly, she answered, "I don't know myself right now. I'm startin' to wonder sometimes. I 'ad…uh, other plans. But they aren't workin' out. Now I'm startin' to consider just gettin' my bachelors 'n then transferrin' to another university or studyin' abroad like me mum did when she was younger." Really wishing to change the subject, the Aussie asked Cody, "So did you and 'Eather decide to come 'ere? Art doesn't seem like your thing. Especially 'Eather given 'ow she's now shoutin' at the cook for some reason."

Looking at his girlfriend, Cody found that she was in fact shouting at a much taller, muscular man who was holding a large knife in his hand. Even then she didn't flinch or relent however. He couldn't help up laugh at the sight before turning his attention back to Jasmine.

"Don't mind Heather, she just loves to cook and is always looking for new recipes to learn and try out. I will admit that she can get quite…fierce when someone isn't willing to spill the beans, or beef, as is the case now," pausing for a moment as if he were reliving a memory, he smiled. "She actually spends a lot of time cooking; it helps her relax, and it's one of the only things that she really enjoys doing. Watch," Cody paused for the briefest of moments, "She'll probably ignore us the entire meal and just watch the cooks at the other tables!" He mock whispered loud enough that anyone could have heard him. That comment seemed to lift Jasmine's spirits as she smiled yet again and chuckled.

"But, to answer your question we chose this college because it was the closest thing to what we were both looking for that we could attend together. For me, it's got a decent enough computer design program, which will help me with my goal of a career in designing or developing computer and video games. I've already got plenty of practice, but you can always use more, and no one will take my job applications seriously if I don't have some degrees to back them up."

"Fair enough." Jasmine nodded. "So what does 'Eather get outta this place?" she asked, looking at the Queen Bee who had stopped yelling at the cook and was now focused on the cook's knife work as he prepared their meals.

"Heather's more interested in the performing arts," Cody explained. "Theater, ballet, that sort of thing. She hasn't said anything yet but I think she wants to become a director or writer of some kind, maybe write a screenplay, but I'm not sure about that."

"Whata mean you're not sure about that?" Jasmine asked. "'Eather must have some kinda 'ope or dream in mind for the future, right?"

Cody was quiet for a moment, preparing his response carefully. "Well…you see Heather has things that she likes…and things that she doesn't like. Right now, she thinking about the things she does like and seeing if maybe she can make a career out of them. She's just keeping her options open."

Despite the vagueness of that answer, Jasmine accepted it, mainly because the food was ready.

* * *

The meal was a good one, with all three having eaten to their heart's content. They felt so bloated after their meal that none of them felt like driving right away, Jasmine most of all. So they took advantage of a table meant as an outdoor waiting area to let their food settle. As the sky was turning darker and darker, the trio talked for well over an hour.

However, for most of that hour, it was either Cody or Heather that had been doing the talking. The reason for this was a blunt question asked by Jasmine, one which she revealed that she had been holding onto all day: "Just 'ow the 'ell did you 'ook up?"

Even though what they told Jasmine was a briefed overview of their relationship, it was still a labyrinthine narrative of ambiguities and shifts that put most epic length romance novels to shame.

By the time they finally reached the present day, Jasmine's mouth was hanging wide open. After several seconds of silence from her mind being blown, Jasmine spoke, "Damn! When I asked about your love life I didn't expect a whole detailed 'istory lesson! If I were ya, I'd write that down 'n publish it as a novel. It'd likely be a bestseller!"

All three of them laughed at that. Imagining anyone wanting to read their love story, let alone pay for it.

Once the laughter had abated, Heather saw an opportunity and decided to take it. "Jasmine, may I ask you something?"

The Aussie nodded, still smiling from her laughter.

"How is your own love life?" The moment she asked, Jasmine's smile died so fast that you would have been hard pressed to prove it had existed before hand. "Your reaction says you either don't have one, or it's not in the best of shape. And since I saw a rather impressive hickey on your neck when you were having problems with our car's door, I'm going with the latter."

Before she knew what she was doing, Jasmine's hand covered the side of her neck. The Aussie looked at the others, Heather looked vindicated and Cody looked confused. Unable to deny the truth, Jasmine's black face turned red and she had to look away from them. "Its-its…it's a, uh, a on-again-off-again kinda thing...and it's, uh, complicated." Looking back at Cody and Heather, she saw their matching raised eyebrows and remembered the gigantic love tale she had just heard and how it beat hers easily. "'Kay, 'kay, 'kay!" the Aussie amended, "Not quite as complicated."

Jasmine then groaned and put her face into her hands. With it still nestled there, she muttered, "I might as well come clean, I guess. You'll find this out anyway if ya spend enough time 'round me." She uncovered her face, looking worried like she was bracing herself. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she spoke.

"I'm a **lesbian**."

Silence reigned after that. To Jasmine it felt like needles were being driven into her face as it contorted itself into a tighter and tighter ball of creasing muscles and palpable tension. It was pure agony to Jasmine, knowing that any second now the two people she had spent most of the day with would reject her and start shouting at her.

After a solid minute of waiting with closed eyes, Jasmine could do so no longer and tentatively, the ebony orbs of her eyes uncovered themselves ready for the looks of shock and horror and anger.

Cody and Heather stared at Jasmine with indifference, simply waiting for an explanation.

Dumbfounded, Jasmine continued, "Uh…did ya 'ear me? I said I was a lesbian. Ya know, meanin' that I'm interested in the sheilas instead of the blokes. Ya know that, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Heather remarked, "We both heard you the first time."

"And we already know what a lesbian is." Cody added.

Almost all of the invisible needles poking Jasmine's face left after hearing that. She turned slightly red with embarrassment, but that was a small price to pay for the relief she felt at Cody and Heather not judging her or rejecting her as she expected.

"Are ya sure that ya really don't mind?" Jasmine asked, needing to be fully sure.

Cody sent her a deadpan expression while Heather answered for the both of them. "Yes, we really don't mind. Cody's a tolerant heterosexual male who's often horny as all fuck-"

"Damn right I am!"

"-and I…do have some…experience when it comes to girls. I'm…**bisexual** myself, so no, there's no issue with me either. Now you've stalled for long enough, get to your damn love life already!"

Feeling better, Jasmine answered Heather with a pensive look. "'Kay, let me explain to ya then. I ave a close friend, probably my only true friend 'ere, and she means the world to me. She's like an angel. She makes me feel more welcomed than anyone in years outside of me family. I don't seem to intimidate her; she doesn't see me as a scary giant, in fact, she actually likes me bein' this tall and strong. 'N just bein' 'round her makes me feel so much better." Jasmine paused, finding her lips curling into a smile and her black eyes twinkling a little bit. "She's a real sweet girl, and I don't think I've ever met anyone who's as nice as she is. She's always so carin' 'n worried 'bout others," at that her warm smile sank with a sigh. "But things just...aren't workin'."

"Does your friend have a problem with your choices?" Cody asked carefully.

After taking a moment to understand what that meant, Jasmine responded with a sad smile, "No, no…she doesn't mind my choices one bit. In fact," She pulled down her collar on one side and showed her neck, revealing several very large and deep hickeys, "these love marks 'ere are courtesy of 'er." She then recovered that side of her neck and a small smile graced Jasmine's lips at seeing the shocked reactions of the other two. "She's a real beaut, as 'ot…uh, hot, I mean, as the whole bloody Outback itself. Oh, just thinkin' about this girl makes me **fanny** get all moist 'n me so **randy** that I just wanna to **bash** 'er something fierce!" Jasmine added, so lost in herself that she didn't realize that she had started lose Cody and Heather with her sudden spike of Australian slang. However, after that there was silence as the warmth left Jasmine's face, leaving the eyes dull and the mouth a slight frown.

Softly, Jasmine then added, "Me being a lesbian isn't the problem." Jasmine explained, "The problem is that she's utterly terrified of anyone finding out that **she** is a lesbian." She then sighed heavily. "Every time it looks like someone might suspect somethin' or might find out 'bout us, she leaves it hangin'. I got the call this morning that today was one of those times. I don't know 'ow long it'll be before I can see 'n 'old 'er again, or even just 'ear 'er angelic voice. It could be 'ours or day or even whole weeks. Remember, on-again-off-again."

Cody and Heather were both quiet at that. Though both of them felt bad for Jasmine, Cody had much more sympathy for the Aussie than his girlfriend, knowing full well what it felt like to be in her situation. After all, it was over a year before Heather was finally okay with their relationship being public knowledge, and that was only after Heather had cheated on him and he almost didn't take her back. But it sounded like Jasmine's situation was in fact worse. At least Cody got to see Heather a few times every week guaranteed, and eventually those times often had amazing sex with the hottest girl in the entire school. Finally, after pulling himself from the memories of his and Heather's early relationship, the Tech Geek spoke up. "I know it's hard but please just hang in there. If you just give her some time, I'm sure you'll be able to get through this rough patch."

Jasmine snorted at that, but this wasn't the same kind of snort that followed her laughter. This was one of bitterness and contempt. "It's been three bloody years and we are still in the same exact spot as we were in when this started!" she yelled in frustration. Then, she lowered her head and spoke in a voice so soft that it was barely auditable, "I've been tryin' to be strong, for both of us. But I'm gettin' worn down by all of this. I need somethin', some reason to 'ang on, some reason to endure the bad times like this."

The only sounds in the air after that were the clanging of metal cooking ware hitting against the grills, food sizzling on said grills, and a costumer complaining about their bill.

Finally, Jasmine pushed away what she had just said and spoke up in a dull voice, "Come on, guys. It's gettin' late. I've got to drive you two back to your dorm before I can start drivin' 'ome, after all."

The Outback Survivalist started to walk away when a smaller hand grasped hers. Shocked by that, she looked back (and down) and saw Cody holding her hand this time, while in his other hand was his iPhone. With a kind smile, he asked, "Would you mind exchanging numbers, Jazz?"

Amazed, the Aussie asked dumbfounded, "J…Jazz?" Cody taking out his phone had surprised Jasmine, but not as much as when Heather did the same. "Wh-why do ya both want me number?"

"It should be obvious," Heather replied sounding largely indifferent. "We'll still need someone from around here to help us find our way until we get use to this crazy place."

"And besides that, we both really like you, Jasmine," Cody added. "Oh sure, Heather might not verbally admit it for quite awhile," Cody said smirking even as Heather glared at her boyfriend, "but she's been nicer around you than almost anyone aside from me." Then his face became serious. "And I've been where you are, Jazz, on two different fronts. I know what it's like to be pretty much friendless and to have a secret relationship that chafes you. Besides, despite what Heather said earlier, we have very few truly close friends. We'd like to add you to that small list, if you want to, of course."

Smiling, Jasmine retrieved her own phone without saying a word before asking, "Who wants to give me their number first?"

* * *

After the metal green jeep parked itself outside their dorm building, Cody and Heather climbed out of it. They stretched, suddenly feeling the weight of their day's activities bearing down on them.

"Thanks again for everything, Jasmine." Heather said. "You were a goddamn godsend."

"Oh, no worries, 'Eather!" Jasmine said back, "It's no trouble for my newest friends, it was a pleasure to get to know ya."

"Remember, you can text or call us at anytime. I, for one, will be looking forward to it." Cody said with a smile.

Jasmine chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, but until then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye." Cody and Heather both said in unison.

With that, the jeep drove off from them, disappearing into the black darkness of the winding entrance road.

The lovers started on the short trek to the dorm's lobby, which felt like an intense marathon given their current states. Cody was still looking at his chair's manual while Heather was carrying a large bag of leftovers.

"Listen, Cody," Heather said softly, "I know I promised we'd break in our new bed when we got back, but can we save that for tomorrow or sometime later?"

"That's fine by me," Cody answered. "I was about to ask you the same thing actually. I'm beat."

"Me too," Heather added, just wanting to get to her new bed and crash.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" A loud, harsh voice barked at them as they entered the lobby. Jo was storming towards them with heavy enraged steps. "I checked the guidelines and it turns out that pets are not allowed in this college's dorms so you-!"

"Did you do as instructed with the delivery men today?" Heather asked, cutting Jo off. She might have been very tired and it might have taken all of her will but she still managed to remain dominant with the Jockette. When Jo attempted to reaffirm her point, Heather stared her down and repeated her question a second time, "Did you tell the delivery men to put everything where we told you to tell them earlier?"

Jo backed down, slightly. Still in a foul mood and gritting her teeth, she answered, "Yes."

Heather nodded, before yawning. Without looking at Jo, she grabbed Cody's hand and led him towards the elevator. "Thank you, Jo," escaped her lips as she walked past her. After about four paces, she stopped; Heather then turned around and handed Jo the bag in her hands.

Confused, Jo eyed the bag before asking, "What the hell is this?"

"Mongolian barbecue." Heather said, with her and Cody already inside of the elevator. The doors were closing as Heather explained, "I can hear your stomach growling from here."

With that, the elevator doors shut and took Heather and Cody from Jo. The Jockette in question simply stared at the closed doors looking perplexed. She then brought her purple eyes to the warm bag of food in her hands when her stomach growled loudly.

Jo cracked a smile.

* * *

It took Jasmine about thirty minutes to drive back to her family's house. About half of her family, including both of her parents, was still awake. Jasmine had been hoping that she would be able to get to her room quickly without having to talk to anyone. When asked what she did today, Jasmine simply replied that she spent the day helping some new friends move in at the campus.

Now, Jasmine was easily the tallest and strongest of her entire family. But even she found herself overwhelmed as every member of her family that was awake bombarded her with questions. Outside of one girl who she had known, partially, even before she and her family moved from Australia to Canada, the other members of the Bergin family would be hard-pressed to name any friends of the Outback Survivalist's. After about fifteen minutes of Jasmine explaining what had happened and the names of the people she met (excluding that they were the same ones from Total Drama) and her mother pleading with her to invite them over for dinner so they could get to know them (and confirm that they were real), the Aussie was finally able to escape her loving family's tight grasp.

Once in the safety of her room, Jasmine let out a sigh of relief before getting ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas and had turned out most of the lights, all save her nightstand.

Jasmine, despite the time, didn't really feel tired. It took a lot of activity to truly exhaust her. As a child she had traveled across huge patches of the Outback, sometimes not sleeping and remaining active for days. No, instead what she felt most was conflicted, and down. When she woke up this morning, she never would have guessed that it would play itself out as it had. She never imagined that in the same day her girlfriend broke things off once again that she would meet two new friends. Truthfully, she still didn't fully know what to make of Cody and Heather, but she was more than willing to hang out with them some more to form an opinion. She smiled a little at that. It was a rare thing to have more than one friend. Even so, she desperately wanted to hear that one friend's beautiful voice before she went to bed.

She turned off the last light switch.

As soon as the room was bathed in blackness darker than her skin, she heard a ping sound. Confused, Jasmine looked down at her phone. Her eyes widened instantly when she read the caller ID: **Sammy McAuley. **

It was a text message that read: _'Hey Jazz. Are you awake?'_

After Jasmine replied that she was, Sammy replied back with a single word, _'Good'._

Jasmine once again confused, until her phone started to ring.

Before answering it, Jasmine smiled.

* * *

**And that was the latest chapter of this story! As always, I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**So, for those of you paying super close attention, Heather has now fully embraced her bisexuality. I can't go into all of the reasons why this decision was made but let's just say that Kenju and me have some amazing and unique developments planned for later on. I would go more into all the awesome turns this story can take because of them but I don't want to risk spoiling anything. Instead I'll let you draw your own ideas for now. I will say that this decision was not made just for mindless lemon potential or fan-service. Along with those aims, there are more serious literary aspirations at work. To my knowledge, there are only a few Total Drama stories on this site that has one of the protagonists as homosexual or bisexual that isn't just a pure lemon one-shot. And among those, most of them are not that good, though there are a few good ones. I personally feel like having a homosexual or bisexual protagonist allows for a lot of unique opportunities to explore the meanings and boundaries of human relationships, romantic or otherwise. Sadly, I haven't encountered one story that uses this potential in a meaningful way. Hopefully, this story might be the very first among the Total Drama archive to do so. As you might imagine, I'm very curious to see how people react to this so please leave your thoughts about this reveal (and the rest of the chapter) in a review, ok?**

**And let's move on to the other big reveal of this chapter, in many ways the more obvious one: Jasmine/Sammy being a couple. Sorry "ewisko" but this story will not have Jasmine/Shawn…though the zombie nut WILL be appearing in this story and even have a small sub-plot. But I FUCKING LOVE Jasmine/Sammy too much to not include it here! As anyone who has talked to me about Total Drama since TDPI knows, Jasmine/Sammy is easily in my top five, if not top three, of all time favorite Total Drama couples! Its one of the only three yuri couples that I could actually see happening in a version of the canon that allowed same sex couples, with the other two being Heather/Lindsay during TDI and Gwen/Courtney during TDWT and TDAS. And even that aside, this couple will actually add to the main story! Though of course I can't explain what that means just yet. You'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**The character Ray is a reference from "The BibleReloaded" youtube video "A Chick Tract: Featuring DarkMatter2525".**

**Kazanda is a female Australian superhero from the Golden Age of Comics that in addition to being well versed in jungle survival skills and fighting, can make plants grow and set things on fire with the power of her mind. She's what I imagine you'd get through an Aussie combo of Black Canary, Poison Ivy, and the Human Torch. And Captain Koala is a talking koala bear that's a secret agent for the Australian government against poachers.**

**Here are the translations for the Aussie slang that Jasmine uses in this chapter: circus love means "orgy"; perve means "pervert"; beaut means "attractive"; randy means "sexually excited, horny"; fanny means " female genitalia"; bash means "fuck". **

**Now, I have one last thing to say before ending this chapter. The next chapter will not be up for a little bit. There are three reasons why. One, I haven't even started writing out the outline for this one. Two, my classes keep me super busy these days. Three, and this is the biggest, the next chapter introduces a element to this story that might be the most controversial and because of that me and Kenju want to write it out perfectly. Obviously that will take time but don't worry…it'll be great! :) **

**Until next time, read, review, favor, follow, and spread the word! :) **


	9. Destiny: A Beautiful Lie

**Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I'm going to do something different here and let Kenju take this introduction author's notes. Take it away, buddy! **

"**Well, here we are with the ninth chapter of Unbreakable Red Silken Thread. I know this update took longer than previous ones, but there are a number of reasons for that. The first is real life being...well, real life, both of us have been extremely busy as of late. The second reason is this chapter is where we are going to be introducing some more details about Heather and Cody's relationship (as well as their past) that are going to turn some heads to be sure. Because of that we wanted to be absolutely sure that this chapter was perfect. We've said it before and we'll say it again, there are things that have happened between time skips, things that have had a major impact on the characters. This chapter is where we will begin exploring and explaining those things as well as introducing the rest of the cast and getting a start on the main plot (which if all goes well, should be starting within the next two chapters).**

**Also starting this chapter we'll be giving actual DATES for the chapters, or when specific things take place during them should there be a time skip within the chapter. That should help lessen confusion or problems with keeping track of where and when the chapters or specific events take place. Lastly a word of warning, the next few chapters are going to be a wee bit...intense."**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy chapter nine of "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread": Destiny: A Beautiful Lie**

* * *

**Friday, September 19th 2014**

Heather groaned in frustration as the sounds of sizzling accompanied by thick plumes of black smoke filled the air.

_'I just don't understand, it's __**not**__ that complicated, it __**can't**__ be that hard. It's been nearly a month now, so why is it I __**still**__ can't get it right!? Why does this fucking stir fry always burn on me!?'_ Heather shouted mentally as she turned off the burners to the dorms electric stove.

"Look's like another **Stir Friday** ends in failure, eh 'Eather?" Jasmine smirked as she held up a fire extinguisher to her friend. "This is why Cody doesn't yet ya try makin' this alone, ya know? Remember the first time ya tried this and ya almost recreated a Outback brush fire?"

"Yes of course I fucking remember!" Heather snapped before taking the fire extinguisher and using it to spray down her latest failure. The Queen Bee grumbled to herself as she dumped the smoldering remains of vegetables, tofu and meat in the trashcan. As mad as Heather was, she was still glad that it was Friday, which meant she had no classes and Cody would only be out for half the day with his two extra classes. Ever since Heather's first attempt, which Jasmine had humorously dubbed "Stir Friday", Cody pleaded that the Aussie keep an eye on Heather if she cooked while he was in class, lest his girlfriend accidentally create a roaring fire and burn down their dorm. Seeing Heather failing and getting mad was reason enough for Jasmine to agree. This being the third failure today just reinforced her decision to agree and enjoy the live entertainment.

Normally, Heather would have waited a few minutes to simmer down before trying again, but there were two reasons that would not be an option today. The first of which was the girl sitting at her and Cody's dining table. Just as when she first arrived, the ferret duo Chikktika and Boo had rushed her and were now resting on her lap. Of course between soaking up all the attention Jasmine showered them with, the petting and scratching under their chins, and the little bits of meat she snuck them when she visited it wasn't that much of a surprise that they were so happy to see her. Though disappointed at failing yet again, Heather decided to redirect her focus elsewhere, she needed the distraction.

Sitting in the chair across from the towering Aussie, Heather asked, "So, Jasmine, how long have you and…uh, Sammy is it, been going out? And how did it happen in the first place? I know you've told me before, but honestly I can't remember. Today just..." Leaving the sentence hanging, she shook her head.

Sighing at having to repeat this for the third time since arriving, Jasmine gave a condensed version of the story. "We've been datin' for three years. 'N 'ow it started was after Amy, 'er sister, and 'er went on a blind double date…where Sammy's didn't show. Turn'd out Amy didn't set up a date for 'er sister, she just wanted to make Sammy feel like crap like she's been doin' all 'er life!" By this point Jasmine was nearly shouting in anger. Realizing that, the Aussie paused and cleared her throat before resuming, speaking in a far more balanced tone. "After the "date", I drove Sammy back 'ome. She didn't have a driver's license yet, unlike Amy, who left er at the diner to walk 'ome. When I found out what 'ad 'appened, I offered to take Sammy on a real date the next day, ya know, just as friends. It was the typical teenage date, movies and a cheap supper after. One thing lead to another and it just...'appened."

"How did it go from cheering her up as a friend to dating?" Heather asked, one thin eyebrow rose at what she had been told, but the gears in her head turning over the information all the same.

"I know it may sound as coo-coo as a kokuboro but it was just a natural progression." Jasmine replied. Seeing Heather's blank look and unmoving eyebrow still in place she continued. "We 'ad been pen pals ever since we were the second grade, six years before me and my family moved to Canada. Then, we moved 'ere, thanks to my mum gettin' a job offer to work at the Calgary zoo. When I finally met Sammy in-person, I couldn't believe 'ow beautiful the girl was. That date that led to us hookin' up was at the start of our senior year. Keep in mind that even when just with 'and written letters I would lift 'er up when she was down. 'N that continued when I saw 'er in-person. We started to talk. She was shy at first but then once she started talkin', the old girl never stopped," the Aussie lightly laughed. "I know ya won't believe me but once she gets to know ya and she starts talkin', Sammy's a real chatterbox." Then the Aussie's smile became a small frown as she looked down at the ferrets in her lap. "But when she's 'round anyone and everyone outside of me, she's so quiet…she almost never speaks."

"What about her other friends?" Heather asked. Jasmine merely sent her a helpless expression. "You're telling me that Sammy has no other friends, period?"

"Yeah, that's right." Jasmine said sadly. "I'm literally 'er only friend in the whole world. It's 'cuz of Amy, that little witch! She's made Sammy so scared of talkin' to other people. Whenever she would try, Amy would punish her. I'm just guessin' when I say this but I'm pretty sure the only reason why Sammy 'asn't been punished for talkin' to me is because Amy knows 'ow big and strong I am, and I'd 'ave no qualms in kickin' 'er arse."

"What about her parents? Have they done anything about this?" Heather asked, mindful that not everyone's family was as messed up as hers and Cody's.

"They 'aven't done anything because they knew nothin' 'bout it." Jasmine replied tersely. "Sammy's denied that anything's goin' on the few times that I tried to tell 'er folks 'bout it. It seems that she tried that too when she was younger and Amy made 'er suffer for it. I don't know what Amy did but it was so bad that Sammy still won't talk to me 'bout it."

Heather, looking the same as she had before Jasmine explained all of this to her again, spoke with a neutral tone, "So, if I may venture a summary of the situation, Sammy has been conditioned by her sister through years of abuse and parental neglect to do whatever she wants. To bow to her, to not fight and instead go along with whatever she wants, no matter how physically painful or emotionally damaging it might be. For most of her life, she was completely isolated with only Amy as a companion, the only other exception being you, with you as her only source of positivity in her entire life. Does that about sum it up?"

Jasmine was silent for a few moments as she thought over what Heather had said before looking down and sighing. "…Yeah, that's a pretty accurate summary. But I can't say I'm exactly pleased with 'ow easily you've been taking all of this, 'Eather."

Nodding to herself and closing her eyes Heather ran what Jasmine had told her and her own thoughts several times before speaking. "You may not see it, but your problem won't be as hard to fix as you think." Setting Jasmine with an almost eerily calm expression she continued. "And that's mostly, ironically enough, thanks to the degree that Amy has conditioned her."

Jasmine's face began to tighten as her eyes hardened into glaring black holes. "'N just what do ya mean by that, 'Eather?" she hissed, nastily but with obvious restraint. Her hand on the table curling into an ebony cannonball of a fist, knuckles cracking loudly while the other hand stopped petting the ferret duo in her lap. After looking at each other, then up to the Aussie for a moment, Chikktika and Boo scampered, running as if a growing storm was looming before them. There was a noticeable change in Jasmine's demeanor, almost like a switch had been flipped. One eye twitched as her fist clenched tighter, joined by its twin now resting on the table. The muscles in her arms and back tensed and her breathing grew heavier.

If Heather noticed the shift in the young woman before her, she was giving no visible reaction to it. Talking in the same manner as one would discuss the weather, the Queen Bee explained, "Sammy has been so conditioned that all you need to do is take advantage of it and use what's already there. If you can replace Amy in Sammy's mind as the chief authority figure, **the 'master'**, if you will, she'll do whatever you want her to. She'll be an obedient submissive, already broken in and trained, completely willing to do whatever you would want her to do."

"Are ya seriously suggesting that I take advantage of the years of trauma that Sammy 'as been forced to endure? Are ya seriously suggesting that I control 'n manipulate 'er?" Jasmine asked, her volume and tone growing as each word passed between her teeth with an almost snapping bite, the barely contained anger slipping free as she rose to her full height. "THAT I STOOP TO THE SAME LEVEL AS THE FUCKIN' BITCH THAT MADE **THE PERSON I LOVE** FEEL LIKE SHE'S LESS THAN 'UMAN!?" She roared so loudly that the room shook from its force.

Though her face remained passive and neutral, the Queen Bee was silently impressed by the display before her. Never in her life had she felt such primal fear and panic flooding through her as she did staring down the Amazon across from her. Shifting her hands from the table to her lap and crossing her legs to hide a small tremor, she reminded herself that Jasmine was a friend, and that at her core she was truly a good person, one who would never kill someone.

That did not however mean that she was entirely safe either. She knew from the beginning that this was going to be tricky, and that it was a sensitive subject, but she had underestimated just **how** sensitive it was apparently. She was losing control of the situation, and quickly. Heather was many things, but a fool was not one of them. Someone as calculating and iron willed as herself could be bested, it had happened before after all. Added to that she knew the person standing before her wasn't just incredibly attractive, but in every way physically superior to her. In a fight, Jasmine would kick her ass, badly, and it looked like she was about to. That notion alone would have made most people pissing their pants in fear. However, Heather did not fall under the category of 'most people'. The raw fury and bestial rage burning in Jasmine's eyes was concerning, worrying, and even fear inspiring, but the dampness of her panties was not caused by the fear she was feeling. Despite the warring emotional strife between fear and arousal within, her face gave no hint of either. One of the fringe benefits her childhood and home life had given her growing up, she could hide far more than most people could ever show. Still sitting, her face was an impressive façade of indifference.

Heather, pushing down the fear that clung to her, as completely calm and collected as ever, replied, "Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

Jasmine was silent for several seconds. Her expression didn't change but she had seemingly stopped breathing.

"YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE WHORE! 'N 'ERE I THOUGHT YOU'D IMPROVED SINCE TOTAL DRAMA!? GUESS I WAS WRONG! SHE'S A 'UMAN BEING, 'EATHER! SHE'S GOT FEELINGS 'N THEY'VE BEEN ABUSED TOO MUCH ALREADY! I 'AVE SEEN SAMMY BEIN' USED BY AMY AND THEN 'ER CRYIN' 'ER BEAUTIFUL LITTLE EYES OUT AFTER TOO MANY TIMES! IT'LL BE A COLD FUCKIN' DAY IN 'ELL BEFORE I EVER ABUSE MY SAMMY!" Jasmine roared, the former rage having morphed into hate and disgust. Before she had been angry, now she was downright pissed. A living picture of wrath itself, her fists came down on the table between them with enough force that Heather felt her seat pop up a good few inches before she leaned towards her with a scathing glare. "'OW CAN YOU TALK 'BOUT MANIPULATIN' AND CONTROLLIN' SOMEONE SO EASILY, YOU VILE CALLOUS LITTLE WHORE WORM!?"

For nearly a minute, the only sound filling the air was Jasmine's heavy breathing.

Heather, reigning in her growing fear (and arousal), narrowed her eyes before replying in an even tone. "Because sometimes it's the only way someone **can** be helped. Contrary to what you and most people think, controlling and manipulating others in of itself isn't bad or hurtful, it's what you make them do that **can** be harmful to them."

Seeing that the fury in the Outback Survivalist's eyes hadn't budged an inch Heather sighed, knowing she would have to elaborate further. But first she was going to take advantage of the opportunity to wrestle back control of the conversation from the irate Aussie. Meeting Jasmine's burning eyes with her own piercing grey orbs, Heather relaxed and leaned back into her seat. "When Cody and me started dating, I was barely a hundred pounds and had no actual muscle mass aside from my legs, but I was still physically stronger than he was." She began. "I could overpower him as if I were Eva…or you, and that was **nothing** compared to how bad his sexual stamina was. One kiss on his junk was enough to make him cum." Pausing to smirk, Heather continued. "I probably got more accidental facials in the first month after we started having sex than most porn stars get in a year."

The look of fury on Jasmine lessened (though it didn't disappear) as she started to look uncomfortable. "Why do ya 'ave to be so open 'bout sex all the time?" She asked with a cringe.

"For the same reason that you're so open when it comes to animals. It's something I like and that I enjoy, a lot," Heather answered with a growing smirk. Jasmine fidgeted and had a slight blush dusting her cheeks, exactly what Heather wanted. It hadn't taken long for her to get a good feel on her, what topics or triggers would get certain reactions out of her, and right now she was using them to the fullest. "Anyways, while he wasn't obese like Owen or even chunky like a few of his geeky pals, Cody was in horrible shape physically. So, once we started spending more time together I put him on a diet, a healthy diet, and threatened to withhold anything remotely sexual from him if he didn't agree to it." Pausing as though she was seeing the memory play out before her, Heather's smirk grew into a grin before she continued. "I did the same thing to get him to start exercising." Seeing Jasmine's surprise but not pausing Heather continued with her story. "When I visited his house on the weekends, for every five minutes he would go without complaining, stopping or noticeably slacking, I would take something off. Once he started lasting long enough to get me nude, I started giving him little rewards; lap dances, masturbating, playing with one of my vibrators while he exercised, or something else depending on how long he lasted. That, in turn got him to exercise on his own during the week to build himself up for the weekends."

Heather paused to observe Jasmine's face carefully. There were still some traces of anger remaining, but they were overpowered by confusion and shock. "Yes, I was being the big-bad Queen Bee bitch of Total Drama. I was controlling Cody. I was manipulating him. But the results were all positive. Even though he still plays them too much for my liking, he doesn't play video games all day every day anymore. He started going outside on his own once he took up jogging, and actually **enjoys** being outside. He shaped up and got in shape. Now he's healthy, happy, and liable to live a lot longer since he stopped eating sweets and junk food all the time. Once he got in better shape, we started having sex a lot more often, which helped with his self-esteem problems and gave him a much-needed dose of self-confidence. So, with all of that in mind, I ask you, was manipulating and controlling him the wrong thing to do?"

Looking down at Asian teen, Jasmine thought over what she had been told, while also comparing how Cody had been on Total Drama to how he had been since she met him. After several minutes in deep thought, she released a massive and reluctant sigh, "No…though I 'ate the idea on the principal of it, can't say it was wrong. But I still think it was unfair to Cody."

Heather scoffed before motioning towards the refrigerator. "Do you see that list on the fridge?" She asked. Jasmine followed Heather's hand to the surprisingly long list held up by magnets on the refrigerator door. "That's a list of all of the things Cody is allergic too, and it ranges from things rare to see outside of Europe to surprisingly common herbs and spices. I have to have that list in the back of my mind whenever I'm cooking, and if I want to make something that has anything from that list in it, I have to either wait until Cody's not eating with me or I have to make two separate meals. So he's not the only one who's had to make a lot of changes for this relationship to work." She paused before asking, "Will you at least listen to what I think you should do to help Sammy?"

Jasmine, still feeling uneasy, nodded her head before slowly sitting back in her chair.

After checking the clock on the wall for the time, Heather turned her attention back to Jasmine. "From what you've told me about her, at first it seems like she's been conditioned to obey without question. But, I highly doubt Amy did that intentionally. I've had the misfortune of running into her a few times and I can tell just from those instances that she lacks the patience it takes to make someone that subservient to them. Most likely, Sammy hasn't been conditioned to obey her sister, but to avoid punishment. Because of that, I'm willing to bet that Sammy will listen to and follow whomever she sees as an authoritative figure. Right now she sees you as a **supportive figure**, someone she can trust, depend on, and who won't hurt her. While that's not what you want, and it is probably one of the main sources of trouble in your relationship, it's not the worst thing imaginable. You just need to tweak it so Sammy sees you as an authoritative figure as well, the same way she does her parents, sister, teachers, mall cops, cross walk guard, or the guy working the window at the local drive-through."

Confused, Jasmine asked, "Just 'ow would that 'elp anythin'?"

"If someone does whatever they are told to do, who are they are more likely to **want** to listen to, someone they hate or someone they like?" Heather asked back. "You've got the edge over Amy but you need to seize it while you still can. Then you just need to "sweeten the deal", give her some reasons to listen to you over Amy. Trust me, a little incentive will do miracles." The Queen Bee was silent for several seconds, letting Jasmine soak in her words before noticing her fidgeting. Immediately an alarm rang in the back of her mind when she recalled the exact thing she had used to regain control over the conversation.

"How far exactly have the two of you gone as a couple in the bedroom?"

Suddenly Jasmine's ebony face turned a shade of scarlet usually only seen in the embers of a burning fireplace. "Th-that, that's none of your business!" She stuttered, slung by embarrassment's arrows.

Heather gave the stuttering and flame-red Aussie a low-level glare, ready to assert her Queen Bee dominance if she had to. "Need I remind you that you're the one who came to **me** for advice? If I'm going to help you, I need to know what I'm working with. So, get over yourself and answer the question, how far have the two of you gone as a couple?"

Still scarlet with embarrassment, Jasmine looked away before replying, "We've kissed, many times. 'N made out a fair bit. 'N there's been a few sessions of, uh…light pettin'." If there were anymore to say, she wouldn't have been able to in her extreme embarrassment.

Heather emitted a prolonged groan as she started to rub her temples. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be," she muttered, "and I don't think I have the kind of time this requires today."

"Whata mean by 'arder than ya thought it would be, and 'bout not havin' the time today?" Jasmine asked, snapping out of her embarrassment at the Asian's tone.

"You said you had been a couple for three years. So I assumed you two had screwed each other's brains out and bodies raw at least a few times. I didn't know I was dealing with a fresh couple that barely have more experience than Cody did before me." Heather explained, finding a little bit of her old school nastiness slipping into her voice.

Jasmine cut Heather a deadpan look at that remark however. "I live at 'ome with two older brothers and three younger sisters. 'N Sammy lives at her family's 'ome, with 'er devil bitch of a sister. So when exactly would we 'ave time to do that?"

Heather looked up at the young woman sitting across from her from between her fingers. "You could have gone to a hotel or something, maybe taken a vacation together, or even a summer camp and then got lost in the woods. There are plenty of ways you…" Heather pointed out bluntly, before stopping. The Aussie looked surprised, then downcast. "Look, I'm sorry for being short about this, I forget that not everyone has the constantly plotting mind that I do." She said with a tone she rarely ever used, one of genuine sincerity. Jasmine gave a small smile of gratitude in return. "I promise that I'll help you tomorrow okay? Hell, I'll come over your place for the day if that's what it takes. But right now I have to ask you to leave." Heather said as she got up once she noticed the time and walked towards the door. "I have company that's coming over in like a hour. I need to get ready, and I have to vent the smell of burnt beef and tofu before they get here."

That caught Jasmine's attention, in part because Heather rarely socialized with anyone, even within the small circle of friends she and Cody had made since arriving to the college. "Ah, jolly good. I'm 'appy that you've got someone visitin' ya. Who is it? Family or friend?" She asked, still maintaining that small smile from moments ago.

"Neither." Heather answered, leaning against the wall and giving Jasmine what the Aussie had taken to calling **'the look'**.

It took Jasmine a moment to recognize it but once she did, her mood dropped. Sighing, the Outback Survivalist rose from her seat. "I still don't 'ave the foggiest on 'ow you and Cody can call what ya do a healthy relationship."

Heather scoffed at the barb. "Well look at the pot calling the kettle black." She chuckled at seeing Jasmine's frown and knowing that the Aussie couldn't retaliate. "Besides, it's something we both enjoy, me even more so than him most of the time." Jasmine raised an eyebrow of her own at that. When the towering Australian was almost at the door, Heather gave a cherisher grin. "Remember Jazz, the offer still stands if you're ever interested."

"No, no thank you, 'Eather." Jasmine said, politely but coolly with a hard, determined stare. "I 'aven't changed my mind and I 'ighly doubt that I ever will."

"Our door is **always **open if you change your mind," Heather remarked with a chuckle and a grin.

"Farwell." Jasmine said before passing Heather and entering the hallway outside.

"Wait, hang on a second, Jazz." Heather called out before turning to face her leaving guest. The Queen Bee's expression lost its amused swagger and instead returned to her usual serious air of control. "All joking and dashed hopes aside, I promise that I'll help you out tomorrow. Whatever it is you need my help with, relationships, manipulation, sexuality, I'll do whatever I can to help you. I just can't...I can't help you today. Nine o'clock tomorrow morning good for you?"

Jasmine gave Heather a serious look for several long moments of silence before answering her. "Yeah, nine should do just fine. Thanks, 'Eather."

"It's no big deal. After all, what are friends for?"

Jasmine eyed Heather warily before nodding and leaving.

* * *

Nearly an hour later and Heather was just about ready for her guest's arrival.

She had changed her clothes, the shirt and jeans from earlier having been doused with stains, smoke vapor, and fire extinguisher foam. It would be a miracle if they could be salvaged. After a long shower to wash out the smell from her person and to relax herself, Heather took a moment to look herself over in the long mirror that hung on the inside of their bedroom door to make sure she was presentable.

The reflection staring back at her was wearing a pair of black booty shorts so tight they might as well have been vacuum-sealed to her ass and a red tank top that exposed a generous amount of cleavage, enhanced thanks to her push-up bra. A bright red thong that peaked out of her shorts at the hips completed the ensemble.

_'This will have to do. It's not my best, but it's good enough.' _Heather thought as she moved her hair to hang over her right shoulder.

Giving herself one last once over, wanting to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she cringed as she heard a familiar pair of voices beginning to shout from down the hall.

To be more exact, they were from the opposite end of the floor, but given how loud they were you'd have sworn they were next door. Then again, she wouldn't have been surprised if their fighting had escalated to the point of spilling outside their dorm and into the hallway. She had only seen the couple a few times since moving in, but those few glances had been more than enough to size them up. The guy was easily six and a half feet tall and built like a tank. Heather wagered he was about as smart as one too. He did have an air of confidence to him and a certain kindred pride to him that made him stand out. The girl on the other hand she had actually only seen once, as the couple was returning late one night from a party while Heather was returning with some take-out.

She was tall for a girl; easily a whole head taller than Heather, and her face had been hidden behind her messy bangs. The only thing Heather had really gotten a good look at was her bust, which was massive and proudly displayed by her low cut top.

She was taller than her. She had larger breasts than her. And the two's fighting and arguing kept her and Cody awake throughout the night every other day.

Never in her life had Heather met someone easier to hate since Total Drama.

Like a summer storm, just as quickly as the fighting started it vanished, with only the slamming of a door as the ringing bell for the end of the round.

Heather took in the moment of silence like it was a drug. The day hadn't been off to a good start, and she didn't want her neighbors to be the first impression her guest had of them. That's when it happened, a knock at the door, followed by a small spike of anticipation shooting through Heather knowing who it was. Moving quickly, she shooed Chikktika and Boo into the living room and closed the door behind them before causally walking to the front door.

Once there, she pulled it open with a grin already in place.

"Please, come in."

* * *

Cody entered the apartment smiling at the fact he managed to get back earlier than he had the last few weeks. He was about to call out for Heather when he heard music faintly rumbling from the back of their shared dorm.

Confused, his eyes drifted towards the floor where he noticed something unusual. A red tank top that he recognized as belonging to Heather. Closing the front door behind him, he picked it up, and after doing so he saw something else even more unusual. It was a green short-sleeved shirt with a brown windbreaker next to it. What made these pieces of clothing more unusual than the red tank top was the fact that Cody didn't recognize them. The same was true for a pair of blue jeans, thick pair of work boots, a pair of plain white underwear, and an equally plain white sports bra.

Lifting his gaze slightly, he saw the trail of clothing leading down the hall to his and Heather's bedroom. Picking up the clothes as he went, Cody made his way to the back room. The music was much louder, though still muffled by the closed door. He raised an eyebrow when he heard the distinct sounds of Heather moaning (a sound he was very familiar with) over what he now knew to be pop music. There were many things Heather didn't like, but very few things she outright hated.

Pop music was one of them.

Cody then opened the door and poked his head inside.

His eyes widened at the sight that was playing itself out ignorant of his presence.

Heather, the girl he loved with all his heart, mind, and soul…on her back and being ridden hard by a pixy cut blonde girl he didn't recognize who was trying (and failing) to coax Heather into saying that she was her bitch.

The words that crossed Cody's mind at this exact moment were neither_; 'Why Heather? How could you do this to me!?_' nor _'What the flying fuck is going on here!?'_ Instead only one thought rose at seeing his girlfriend being ridden like a rented mule. He simmered in that thought for a few moments.

After a few more seconds of silently brooding, and having still not been noticed by the two girls, the Tech Geek called in a loud and obviously displeased voice, "Heather!"

His girlfriend looked as if she had been snapped out of a daze at hearing her name called and looked to the now open doorway to see a vaguely familiar person standing there watching her. After realizing that it was **Cody** in the doorway, Heather jumped out from under the blonde, sending the girl who had mounted her off the bed and onto the floor flat on her back. She wasn't too happy about this development and started muttering some very choice words as she got back up.

Not even noticing what happened to the other girl, Heather turned over onto her belly before sitting on her legs, then pushing herself off from the bed and moving to stand in front of Cody, trying to block his line of sight from the other girl. The usually calm and controlled Queen Bee was brimming with nervousness, which Cody might have savored in almost any other context, and this was obvious when she finally spoke up.

"C-Cody? Hey, Sweetie! Uh…um, you're back early?"

Cody raised an eyebrow before humming in affirmation, then shifting his attention to the blonde. As she was dusting herself off, the Tech Geek took the opportunity to give her the once over. Her most obvious feature was the aforementioned short pixy cut light blonde hair, but beyond that the rest of what he saw was far from bad. She had a toned, lean and very fit build, and she was probably an inch or two taller than Heather but still shorter than Cody. Her breasts were larger than Heather's but not massively so, likely a low-grade C-cup if he had to guess. He noticed her eyes were a shade of cold blue as she glared at him without bothering to try and cover herself for the sake of modesty. Her overall demeanor was that of a tomboy, though nowhere near Jo or Eva's level. As one would imagine given what had been happening when he interrupted, she was almost completely naked. Almost, save for the black double strap-on harness she wore, with the leather belt around the waist and two others around her thighs holding the dark purple dildo at its center in place. Six and half inches long and a little over an inch wide at the base, he recognized it as Heather's without a second glance.

Having seen enough of the blonde, who Cody now recognized to be **Saria**, returned his disappointed and hurt gaze to Heather, who started squirming where she stood. "I thought we already had a talk about this once before, Heather?" He stated bluntly.

Heather looked ashamed and away from Cody before saying in an unusually soft voice, "I'm sorry, Cody. I know we've talk about this but it just happened. It was an accident."

"How the hell is getting rode like that by a chick wearing a strap-on wearing an accident?" Cody asked, unconvinced.

When Heather didn't answer, Saria spoke up as she made her way next to the Queen Bee, draping one arm over her shoulder. "Cut the act and quit the crap!" She barked in an almost Jo-like manner. "You're the one who wanted this on Friday instead on waiting till tomorrow."

Cody frowned.

"I hate missing out on the opening act; it kind of ruins the show."

Saria gave an over the top scoff before smirking and pulling Heather to her. While offering herself to the lingering gropes of the Queen Bee's breasts, which caused Heather to lightly moan, the pixy cut blonde remarked coyly, "I'm sure that me and Heather here can make it up to you." Then her gaze shifted to one of haughty suspicion as she added, "The question is, can you make it worth our while?"

Finding himself just a little more displeased than he was a moment ago, Cody didn't let his eyes leave Saria's as he dropped her and Heather's clothes to the floor, then in the same motion reach out and grabbing Saria he pulled her onto his chest. Cold blue met piercing teal for only a moment before Cody's lips mashed into hers in a rather heated and passionate kiss. Lips pushed, tongue shoved and teeth nipped as the two battled for dominance. It wasn't the same as with Heather Cody quickly noted. With Heather it was a contest of wills, which would go the longest, with Saria it was about brute force. This continued for several seconds, and just when Saria was starting to get into it Cody pushed her away. The blonde glared at him, but he looked unfazed as he displayed a small frown.

"What the hell is the big idea!?" She demanded, obviously not one who liked being teased.

"You poked my boner with the strap-on."

Both Saria and Heather scoffed at that, before the latter guided Cody towards the bed, his girlfriend then pushing him onto his back, Saria wasted little time climbing up on top of Cody, straddling his still full-clothed form.

"Sorry for not waiting on you, Cody." The blonde said in a manner that didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "But Heather just looked so damn tasty that I couldn't help myself. I had to have a sample to hold me over." She remarked as her hands snaked under his shirt before quickly peeling it off and tossing it aside. The now bare-chested Tech Geek was given a quick once-over by the blonde whose blue eyes gleamed with sparkles of appreciation and surprise…laced with a note of approval. "Wow, I'm genuinely impressed, I honestly didn't think you'd be this good."

Saria's observations were of the changes in Cody's build since Total Drama World Tour had ended. Gone was the scrawny and nervous Tech Geek, in his place was someone who in Heather's own words was 'pretty damn fit'. He wasn't bulging with muscles and he wouldn't be winning any bodybuilding contests but he wasn't lacking either. Biceps she could tell would have no trouble lifting or holding her up, a flat washboard stomach complete with visible abs, and very well defined pecs that looked to be rock solid. All and all he wouldn't have been out of place among surfers or track and field runners. Naturally, given what they were planning on doing very shortly, Saria's right hand snaked down to check out his package. While it was only partially erect and he was still wearing jeans, she felt safe in putting him in the six to seven-inch range at full mast.

Finished with her surveying of the goods, Saria turned back to Heather and asked, "What have you been feeding him?" Getting a smirk from the Asian, she added, "Does he know any tricks, or is he just all looks?"

Once again, Cody found himself frowning at her remark. His previous thought at what he had seen when he first peaked inside the room of, _'Dammit they started without me!'_ quickly being replaced with, _'So that's why Heather started without me.'_

"I know a few tricks actually. My favorite one is called **roll over**."

Confused, Saria asked, "Roll ove-**AH**!?"

Before the pixy cut blonde could finish her question, Cody flipped them over trapping her beneath him. While she was getting very much acquainted with just how toned Cody's body was, the Tech Geek restarted their previously interrupted make out session, just as fiercely as it had been earlier the battle for dominance picking up as though it never stopped. With his attention focused on the blonde under him, Cody only partially noticed when Heather moved to help him out of his remaining clothes. Starting with his shoes before his belt was unbuckled and jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped with practiced ease. These were followed by his socks and boxers, all the while Cody did his best to keep the blonde from talking anymore than she already had.

Cody was soon just as naked as the girls themselves were when he noticed something different, or rather 'again but different.' Once again stopping the snogging session, though this time instead of frowning he was laughing. Not a 'ha ha funny joke laugh' but a 'what the hell laugh' Pushing himself up and moving his hips he shifted to sit up. "I can't make out with you while you're wearing that **thing**, it's just too damn weird."

The Tech Geek felt his girlfriend draping herself across him, her erect nipples pushing themselves into his back teasingly. Nuzzling his cheek with her own she leaned into his ear before speaking in a sultry whisper that was just loud enough for Saria to hear. "Now you know how it feels every time we do anything together." Then she playfully pulled Cody off of the pixy blonde and shooed him with a motion of her wrist. "Sorry sweetie but it's still my turn, and if you want to play with her, you know the rules."

Cody lightly grumbled before rolling himself off the bed doing his best to not get distracted by what was going on just a few feet from him. "Fine, fine, I'll be right back."

With that the Tech Geek opened the dressers top drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. Saria watched as he put it on out of the corner of her eye before Heather turned her face away from her lover towards herself, more specifically her lips. The resulting battle of wills lasted for nearly a minute before Heather broke the engagement to lick her lips in appraisal. As she was catching her breath, Saria nodded over towards Cody, "You know he doesn't have to wear one of those, right? I'm on the pill so it's not a issue."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not taking any chances." Heather remarked as her hands glided over the blonde, one making its way down to her thighs while its sister was content to massage her breasts.

"I was kind of hoping for more than just one time with the boy toy." Saria commented with a moan. Mentally noting Heather hadn't been exaggerating when she claimed to be good with her hands.

As he was walking back towards the bed, Cody gave a challenging smirk. "We have plenty, more than enough to last a few days if you're up to it."

"I'll believe it when I see it." The pixy cut blonde fired back without missing a beat.

Before Cody could retort, Heather went into action. Pushing Saria onto her back, Heather turned herself around so that she was facing away from the pixy blonde. Planting her knees on either side of the other girl's hips, the Queen Bee gripped Saira's thigh with one hand while the other went to the base of the strap-on. Making a small show of wiggling her backside, Heather slowly started to lower herself onto the dark purple dildo, lightly moaning until she groaned when bottoming out. Pausing for a moment to savor the sensation of being filled by the rubber phallus, the Asian hottie began to raise and lower herself, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed and building momentum. As Cody had quickly learned once their relationship became more physical; Heather loved riding reverse cowgirl. Though she disliked not being able to see her lover, she relished the complete and total control it gave her. She controlled the speed and depth of the penetration, she decided if her hips would be gyrating back and forth, side to side, in circles, or bouncing up and down. Even her lover's gaze was hers to control despite facing away from them. If she wanted them to look to her face, it took only an arch in her back and tilt of her head. Her breasts? Twisting her torso and stretching her shoulders. Her ass? 'Twerk and ride' was a term Cody had **long** ago coined in her honor.

As Heather rode the strap-on, the hand that had been on Saria's thigh quickly and nimbly undid the buckles holding it in place. When the last one was free; knowing that she was enjoying the sweet eye candy, Heather added some extra jiggle to her ass to get Saria as fired up as possible. Saria was so entranced by the show before her that she didn't even notice when the Asian goddess rose up to her knees and deftly slid the strap-on from her shaven mound until she heard it fall onto the floor. The blonde watched as Heather then lowered herself back onto her thighs, only to begin gyrating them with a teasing slowness, almost like a cat sitting in its favorite chair. Following her line of sight Saria turned to see Cody, who was watching the duo with a massive erection throbbing between his legs.

"Are you ready for your turn, sweetie?" Heather said oh so seductively, the words dripping from her lips like fresh honey.

If the extra throbbing bob of his now fully erect mast hadn't been telling enough, the grin Cody now wore made it clear he was eager to go.

Heather made a show of turning to her side and rolling off from her seat with a casual grace. Her movements were not slow, but at the same time there was no rush or haste in them either. Moving herself to lay beside the blonde, she moved her hand across her body from her neck to her stomach, almost as though she were saying 'This is what I am giving you'. Saria noted how Cody's eyes followed the hand as it hovered over her body, not once lingering over her breasts to exposed lower lips.

The moment Heather's hand moved from over her however it was like a starting pistol had been fired, Cody all but lunging at Saria as he mounted her. For the third time their lips met in a battle for control. As their lips twisted and tongues parried one another, Cody's hands made their way from her sides to grope her breasts causing both to moan; she from the sensation of his hands, he from appreciation of their size. Cody loved Heather dearly, with his heart mind and soul, and while he enjoyed anything and everything they did together this was without a doubt a top contender for his favorite thing to do with her. From its beginnings as both a gift and an apology, it had grown to become much more for them. Even if there was something he couldn't do for her, she made sure he was part of it, something he deeply appreciated. His condom-covered cock driving into Saria's moist cavern emphatically agreed with those sentiments though for entirely different reasons. In particular because this girl was **tight**, and that tightness was sending so many surges through this groin that it electrified his entire body.

Even so, something seemed off to Cody, but in his current state he couldn't grasp what it was. Paying no attention to whatever odd vibes he was getting, he kept going without a second thought.

Heather on the other hand, who had moved herself behind Saria and was propping her up, had a perfect view of exactly what was happening and knew exactly what was 'off'.

Even as Cody was fucking her, Saria was barely paying attention to Cody. Her hands were busy groping Heather's thighs that lay to either side of her, and while Cody sucked, nibbled and bit at her neck; her eyes were focused on Heather's. A quick glance down confirmed that that the blonde wasn't even bucking her hips, she was just lying there and letting him do all of the work. The twinkle in her eyes and smug grin she flashed were just more fuel on the fire.

This, combined with how she had been acting earlier towards her made Heather realize just what was going on now. Saria had no interest in Cody, at all…and the blonde likely only agreed to this because it meant a shot at her. Feeling her mood threatening to turn sour, Heather quickly ran down her options. She **needed** this, and the Queen Bee was not going to let this bitch ruin it!

As Cody still was pounding away at the blonde, Heather started making out with her. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable, but The Queen Bee hoped that it would inspire Saria to put more effort into things. Sadly though, Saria had other ideas. After several minutes of making out with Heather, the blonde took her actions as an open invitation and wiggled away from Cody mid-stroke. Not even looking back at the dumbfounded Tech Geek with his erect cock hanging in now empty space, Saria twisted herself around to fully embrace Heather and started making out in full force. Whatever sexual drives the pixy cut blonde apparently lacked while with Cody came without restraint as she kissed and caressed The Queen Bee.

Despite the waves of physical pleasure she was feeling, Heather was starting to lose her patience with Saria. Being as resourceful as always, the Queen Bee took advantage of their current position. Pulling down on the slightly taller girl and moving her arms to wrap under her shoulders, the Queen Bee maneuvered Saria while they were making out.

The pixy blonde girl was now on her stomach and knees with her ass wiggling in the air. It was as close to doggy style as Heather could get her into without breaking their heated snogging. Things were getting close to the edge right now and Heather didn't want to risk giving the blonde a chance to say something that would push them over.

Unaware of Heather's intentions but still sporting a raging erection; not to mention far less concerned about Saria now, Cody resumed ramming his cock into the newly exposed pussy. Being slightly lubed by the pixy blonde's fluids, he plowed through the tight folds of Saria's womanhood. Inch by inch, his erect member disappeared into the pink cave until he was bottoming out on each stroke, his scrotum slamming against her ass on each return. Seeing the obvious change in her actions and now having picked up on her intentions from the start, the Tech Geek started channeling his frustrations with the third member of this threesome into his movements. The result was a distinct lack for the consideration of his partner that was typically present. In other words, he was fucking her hard and raw.

If she noticed the change however, she gave no indication. Even while being fucked doggy style, the blonde remained completely focused on Heather, if anything she was getting more passionate and heated with her. For Cody, she was simply present, almost like a piece of furniture. As before, all her attention was focused on Heather.

This lasted for a while; with Cody pounding into Saria while Heather was at the bottom making out with the pixy blonde as she held her in place. However, like many situations involving things not as nice as sex, the bottom started to grumble about its position.

Heather wasn't enjoying the current situation one bit. It was only her wanting to make sure Cody got the most out of this that kept her in place for so long. After all, two people were having sex on top of her while all she got was a low-grade make out session and near virgin quality groping. Had Saria been a solid ten out of ten, someone in Lindsay's league in terms of looks or skills, Heather could have overlooked everything else and enjoyed this, but Saria wasn't. Heather's mind had reached its conclusion.

This would not do.

When she couldn't take it any longer, the Queen Bee released her hold on Saria and pushed her away.

"Stop, stop, Cody, stop for a second!" Heather ordered, causing Cody to begrudgingly comply. He was already ticked, and getting a mean case of blue balls for the second time tonight.

However, in stark contrast, Saria suddenly became more eager than she had been since things started.

"Do you want me to get the strap-on so we can have some real fun again, Heather?" She asked, nearly breaking free from the lock Heather's legs had on her own holding her in place.

While her expression had barely changed, Cody detected the subtle shift in her demeanor. Saria didn't notice it however, nor did she realize she had just had earned her last strike in The Queen Bee's mind.

Heather carefully pushed herself and Saria up with her elbows and palms before rising up to her knees. The sight reminded Cody of an angry cobra emerging from its basket; the comparison was enhanced by her hair spreading out around her shoulders. As she did so, Heather shot Saria a seductive grin that was all but flashing a pair of dripping fangs. "No, that won't be necessary, I have a much better idea."

Saria didn't even have time to blink before the Queen Bee was on her, a firm but not quite harsh bite to her lips followed by the Asian's tongue driving itself into her mouth. Heather's slender fingers slid along the Caucasian girl's toned body, one lingering on her breasts while the other gave a quick sharp smack to her ass. The reaction out of Saria was instantaneous, a gasp followed by a deep muffled moan. The white flag of surrender was flying faster than it could be raised as Saria offered herself to Heather, who took unapologetic handfuls of the other's healthy smooth flesh.

Cody, being the heterosexual male he was, nearly passed out at the sight before him. It didn't make up for what he had been dealing with since they started, but it wasn't the worst possible outcome. That's when he noticed the hand Heather had been using to smack Saria's ass was now lingering around the small of her back. It rose just long enough to give Cody a thumbs-down gesture before returning to its previous task, abet with a much harder smack resulting in a much louder groan from the blonde.

With that, the Queen Bee lowered one knee and rolled Saria beneath her, claiming the top position as she pinned the other girl under her. Not even pausing for a moment, she continued her assault on her mouth. Heather stepped up her actions, mixing gentle caresses with firm grips, her hands moving over and around her body with as much fervor as the tongue moving within her mouth. Tearing her lips away from the blonde's, despite the girl's lips trying to recapture them, Heather whispered with a moan in her ear, "I've gotten **sooo** worked up, and I'm tired of being the only one in the room to not be getting any real action, would you mind helping me with that?" Sensing the pure lust running through Saria's body, Heather blew across her ear before pulling back to see her handy work. Sure enough Saria was all but frozen in place, a pink hue spreading across her face and down her chest.

Seeing that the third member of their group wasn't going anywhere, the shorter Asian beauty repositioned herself, standing on her knee's over Saria's head. With the same casual grace as before, she settled herself down on the other girl, though this time on her face rather than her lap. She moved around slightly, small adjustments and shifts in her knees and hips until she was content with the position. The moment she was, her thighs clamped down like a vice, the muscles visibly flexing as her feet turned inward under Saria's head locking her in place. Heather then leaned forward, slowly and carefully, her hand's sliding down from Saria's stomach to the inside of her thighs that parted for her without hesitation. Pulling her hair back over her shoulder, Heather leaned down to deliver a quick lick to the other girl's exposed lower lips. Saria's body jerked like an exposed live wire, but Heather's grip on her head didn't budge. This was followed by another lick, though unlike the first, this one was slow, purposefully dragged out as long as possible, Heather's tongue running from just below the blonde's exposed clit down to the bottom of her ass cheeks. Saria gave another jerking spasm, but again Heather paid her no mind. After several additional testing licks, each with the same results as the previous, Heather felt confident that Saria wasn't going anywhere. With that in mind she began grinding herself into Saria's face, pulling up with her feet against the back of her head in sync with the gyrations of her hips. Just as before with the strap-on, Heather quickly began picking up speed, rocking with her hips and shifting her body weight, she built up a rhythm. Pushing herself up, she took hold of the other girl's thighs and pulled them back, her hand's sliding back to grip her under the knees. With her new position granting her additional leverage Heather was able to go full throttle on the blonde, slamming her moist pussy onto her face as hard as she could. Looking up from her position, Heather saw a confused and painfully aroused Cody watching them intently. Eyes locked with his and acting as she if wasn't humping another girl's face whose legs she was holding wide open like a goal post, she raised a slender eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Well Cody? Do you need a verbal invitation?"

The Tech Geek did nothing, not having the slightest idea what it was that Heather meant. The Queen Bee didn't react to this at first either. Instead, she focused on her own activities. With Saria's face trapped and held tightly between her mighty twin olive thighs, the blonde was eating Heather out hungrily. Given the girl's obvious interest in her, Heather naturally assumed that she would be able to give her a good eating out. She wasn't. She was eager, and had the earnest 'I love this!' quality of an amateur giving it their all, but she lacked the bare minimum skill that Heather required after having been on the receiving end of skilled lovers like Lindsay and Cody. It was painfully obvious that she had no idea what she was doing, blindly driving her tongue around and not even bothering to use her lips. Because of this Heather shifted herself to sitting up slightly higher, insuring that her pearl was nowhere near the reach of Saria's teeth's. The only positive out of this she noted was that Saria's breasts made for a pretty decent cushion, though just a little too small to be called 'comfortable'.

Heather briefly ignored this latest disappointment however in favor of making the most of it. Pulling herself completely out of the sixty-nine position she had been in to simply sit on Saria's face as she rode it into oblivion, the Asian goddess pulled the blonde's legs with her as she sat up so that they were now held up to the sides of her head, held firmly by the ankles, she then took Saria's hands (which had been holding her by the waist) and guided them to hook under her knees before lowering herself back into the sixty-nine position. The sight before Cody was unquestionably the highlight of the night. Heather was lying on her belly with another girl's moist pussy directly below her face, said other girl holding her own legs back and wide open at the knees. Flashing a sexy smile Heather asked, "Would you prefer a **written** invitation?"

Finally understanding what Heather meant, Cody happily complied. Readying his still condom covered cock, Cody once again began plowing into Saria all the while making out with Heather. While kissing Cody, Heather's hand's were just as busy as his own. One hand holding his shoulder for balance as she continued riding Saria, the other cupping and massaging his balls as he rammed into the other girl's pussy to further spur him into releasing his building orgasm. Eventually, even as Cody continued to fuck Saira, Heather released Cody's hungry and bruised lips. She could tell that Cody wasn't going to last much longer, but she herself was quite far from cumming. Saria's inept oral skills would never be able to get her off and she knew it.

In between grunts and moans, Cody finally warned that he was getting close to his climax. Realizing that she was running out of time, Heather stepped up her game, moving away from Cody and sitting on the balls of her feet, she started using her own hands to get herself off. As she worked her clit with light twists and pulls she could feel her nails tracing along Saria's face but she paid her no mind. At this point she honestly didn't give a damn if she left any cuts or scrapes on the blonde, she simply clawed at her cavern as roughly as she could.

It wasn't long after this that the conga-line of climaxes began. Cody was first, having been holding in this particular load ever since they had started. Several thick geysers of salty white were pumping into the condom buried deep in the hot, moist pink abyss. Saria came next, a flood of her juices dousing Cody's thighs in sticky sweetness. Soon after Saria, Heather came, nearly drowning the pixy cut blonde whose face was trapped under her. The sensation of drowning for Saria however came more from the fact that Heather had collapsed onto her face after coming rather than due to 'volume'. Thankfully for her, Heather quickly rolled off of her to the side of the bed.

As the blonde laid there in the glow of her orgasm, neither Heather nor Cody paid her any attention. Instead, The Queen Bee made quick work of removing the now used condom, tying it in a knot before dropping it into the trash can next to the bed then returning to his embrace, the two basking in each others' after-glow.

* * *

Sitting at the couple's bedside, Saria was putting on the first of her work boots. Not long after all three were relaxing and catching their breath, Heather said she was done for the day, citing it had been a long time since she came that hard and that she just wanted to sleep for awhile. As she finished lacing up her other boot, the pixy cut blonde looked over at Heather, who was on her side under the covers, out cold. Saria was mildly ticked at that, she had been hoping to get at least one more snogging session with that Asian goddess, but she was tired herself. If nothing else what she had done with her before Cody arrived was more than enough for her.

Once she was fully clothed, Cody started to show her the way out. The Tech Geek was only in his boxers, being too tired to give a damn if anyone might catch a brief glimpse of him in his undies for those few seconds that the front door would be open.

As Cody opened the door, Saria remarked, after sporting a somewhat false smile, "Thanks for the fun; I certainty had my fill for the night...which I honestly didn't expect."

"Well, me and Heather seem to have that effect on people," Cody said with a smirk.

"You're half right," Saria said before adding a second later, "Anyway, don't be a stranger. If Heather gets this **urge** of hers **again**, give me a call. I'd love to join her, uh, and you, for another go."

"We'll make sure to do just that." The Tech Geek answered, once again with a beaming grin as Saria walked out of the door. The moment she was out of their dorm, Cody carefully closed the door, as one would expect with someone trying to sleep inside. Once it was closed, Cody's grin dropped and a hardened frown took its place.

"Bitch."

Cody made his way back to the bedroom, where Heather was sitting up and very much awake with an unhidden look of disappointment. He crawled back into their bed and pulled her to him. The couple silently held each other close.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way we had hoped they would." Heather said regretfully, before muttering under her breath, "I swear this **day** is just fucking cursed."

"Well…it wasn't all bad." Cody said trying to soften the truth of the matter. "It was just bad whenever she opened her mouth."

After a silent pause lingered between them, Heather finally looked up from his chest to his eyes. "You didn't seem to mind her mouth too much." Heather offered with a weak smirk.

"Let me amend that," Cody said, "it wasn't so bad when she wasn't talking." Then, against his wishes, his face dropped into a stronger frown, adding, "or when she left me hanging there with a raging boner like I was invisible."

Even though it wasn't his intention, Heather looked more regretful at hearing that. Pulling herself against him she shook her head. "I'm sorry Cody, if I had known that she was just using this to get to me I never would have asked her." Heather said, sporting rarely seen large, dewy grey eyes. "To be honest, I'm more than a little surprised with how she was. She seemed so much...more tolerable, and into both of us, at the party."

"Yeah...I know." Cody replied with a nod. "The difference between how she was last week and now caught me off guard. But, to be fair, she was a bit on the tipsy side when we met her. Maybe in the future, we shouldn't consider girls while they're buzzed?." A weak chuckle escaped his lips, and another escaped Heather's. Then a new look flashed over Cody's face, one of concern. "So, are you holding up alright? I know that...today...honestly I can't remember you ever playing the 'I'm exhausted and need a nap' card before, ever."

Smiling for the first time since talking with Jasmine, Heather kissed Cody's cheek and snuggled up to him. "Yes, I'm fine." She said sincerely. "Saria might have been a bitch, and I'll never have that whore profane this dorm with her presence again," She said faintly angry, before releasing a sigh, "but she did the trick. I'm feeling all right for now…though we'll likely have to do this again sooner than I would have thought." She then smiled at Cody, who returned it with a smile of his own. "Next time we do this, I'll make sure the girl is into you too. Hell, maybe we'll have her make out with both of us first just to make sure?" Heather's eyes were gleaming, mainly from seeing the excitement on Cody's face, but also because of what she was planning on saying next. "But I might be permanently turned off to blondes now." As expected, Cody's face morphed into one of absolute horror. Unable to help herself, Heather scoffed and smiled in victory before saying, "Pervert."

"Well, **you** are the one that decides when we do this, and picks out the girls, not me." Cody countered.

"True, but I only bring them around if **you** agree to the girl and the time." Heather said, with a noticeably down expression.

Cody felt bad for bringing up that particular subject, knowing it was something Heather still blamed herself for. Her response as well as her reaction reminded him of something else, something from a few months ago. "Say, Heather? Do you remember my graduation party from high school?" Seeing her look up at him though giving no verbal response, he continued. "The reason you didn't bring Jessica to my graduation party, by any chance was it because of me telling you I wasn't interested in her?"

"Yes," Heather replied flatly, "I didn't know that you were joking about that at the time."

"FUCK!" Cody cursed loudly as he hit his head against the back of the bed. Groaning, he nearly shouted in an unintentionally comically exasperated voice, "She was a six foot tall, leggy, D-cup platinum blonde cheerleader! I would have thought it was painfully obvious that I was joking! How was I suppose to know that you were being serious about that!?" He whined.

Heather couldn't help but smile at Cody's reaction. Smile turning into a coy smirk, she commented, "Well that's what you get for trying to be a smart-ass with me when I was trying to do something nice for you. And it's fitting punishment for a pervert like you."

Cody's exasperated expression fell into a frown at her barb. "Do you really think I'm a pervert?" Even after as much time had passed since they became an item, the charge of being a pervert still got to him if it was coming from her.

"Of course you are, you're **my** pervert." Heather said before kissing Cody on the lips, "and I love you for it." Pausing she gave him an honest smile when she saw the relief spreading through him. "You're going to get to prove it tomorrow morning, by the way. I have to leave at eight thirty to meet up with Jasmine at her place, but until then it'll just be you, me, and whatever you want to do to me. And I, for one, am looking forward to it." She finished smiling warmly at her boyfriend, who had all but forgotten about the shitty threesome, being more than content to just be with the one woman who he loved.

* * *

Within ten minutes of their little heart to heart, Cody was asleep, thanks to three way assault of the bad sleep the previous night, the torturous classes, and the emotionally infuriating threesome. But Heather wasn't. It was only late afternoon, barely evening, and her mind was filled with thoughts and plans as always. She was mentally assessing not just what she would **need** to do tomorrow, but also what she **could** do tomorrow. The situation with Sammy and her sister was one filled with unknowns. She just didn't have enough information right now to give any specific help. This was on top of her mind already trying its best to tuck away any and all thoughts connected with today itself, something Saria was suppose to have been for but ironically did just the opposite.

Not only that, but both the experience with Saria and what had lead to her asking the blonde had caused a painfully bitter memory to bubble its way up from the stygian depths of her mind.

* * *

**June 27th 2014**

_Outside the high school's grand football stadium, its pristine grass now stomped flat under thousands of departing pairs of feet and was still littered with trash and tassels. The massive lights of the stadium still shined overhead, bathing the area in a harsh white unnatural light. The loud shouts, cheers, and occasional exclamations of celebrating sex to come later that night had long since ended for the year leaving it in near total silence._

_The only movement in sight was Heather approaching a location sent to her from a text message. Soon enough, along the outer wall of the stadium, the Queen Bee found the one who sent it. A small but equally rare smile graced Heather's lips._

_She was a fellow graduate, and a drop-dead hotty. At just over six feet in height, the sculpted beauty's platinum blonde hair reached halfway down her back. Her most outstanding feature however was her wonderful D-cup bust. She was still a far cry from Lindsay, but then again so was everyone._

_"Hey Jess." Heather called out with a small wave. "So I take it that you're interested in a little action with me and Cody to celebrate finally getting out of this hell hole?"_

_Jess, or rather Jessica to anyone who was outside her circle of friends, smiled. Of all of the cronies and minions Heather had following her while she was popular, Jess was the only one who the Queen Bee still had any respect for, and was one of only three people she still called a friend. The two had met on the cheer squad, to be more exact during the "initiation" they took part in. But unlike Heather, Jess quickly embraced bisexuality after her first taste. The stigma she faced early on vanished after Heather became the Queen Bee. She went through boys and girls who many in the school longed to possess, and fuck, like tissues, with any existing V-cards punched like clockwork. While she followed the same general policy of isolating Heather that all of the popular kids did, both when Dakota Milton usurped Heather as Queen Bee and when Heather revealed her and Cody's relationship, Jess would still text Heather every now and then and sometimes even talk with the dethroned Queen Bee in-person. It wasn't much, but for the suddenly isolated teen it was enough to look on Jessica more than just favorably._

_"You're damn right I'm interested in tapping that!" Jess said smiling. "From what I've heard from Bev and Cassy, Cody's surprisingly good!" She mentioned with an approving grin._

_Heather smirked at this. "Of course he is, he's been with me long enough, and he's had plenty of practice."_

_Jess laughed knowingly at Heather's remark. While Heather only had two boyfriends during her 'reign' of the school, their exploits were far from secret. "From what I've heard, I don't doubt that." She shook her head with a smile. "I still can't believe that you gave a loser like him a chance to begin with, but based on the rumors, you've got a better eye than anyone gave you credit for."_

_Heather found herself a little miffed by the remark, but chose to let it slide thanks to the history between them. Instead, she asked, "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Jess asked as if it was the answer to 'what was two times two'. "Cody's got money, at least more than most of the popular crowd. He's gotten pretty hot since you got ahold of him and he filled out. He's nice. From what I've heard, he's decently hung, and he can show a girl a good time. You ended up finding the perfect boy toy Heather. And all you had to do is put out a little." She explained maintaining an innocent tone. She then grinned from ear to ear as she added, "It must be nice to strike gold like that, to have someone wrapped around your little finger to the point where he actually believes you care about him."_

_Hearing this caused Heather to do a complete one eighty and say 'screw it' to any notions of being polite. While Jess had never had anything negative to say about Cody in the past, she'd never exactly complimented him either. Heather had just chalked it up to the fact she didn't know him and wasn't in the same clique. But there it was, amazing how much impact a single statement could make._

_**"It must be nice to strike gold like that, to have someone wrapped around your little finger to the point where he actually believes you care about him."**_

_It was like someone back-handing her across the face. The past was the past, and nothing could change it, Heather knew that just as well as anyone. But that didn't mean she liked being reminded of it either._

_"I __**do**__ care about him!"_

_Confused by the tone and Heather's reaction, Jess turned to her friend in confusion. "What's your problem, Heather?"_

_"__**You're**__ my problem!" Heather replied, her voice leaking with venom. It was easy, it was so easy to see right now that Heather felt anger and rage filling her veins. She was Heather Wilson, damn it! She was __**not**__ her mother!_

_Even more confused then she had been, Jess repeated her previous question by asking, "What's your problem? I mean, Cody's just the flavor of the week. Sure, a bit more long term than your previous boyfriends, but nothing special. What's he ever done for you?"_

_Now outright fuming, Heather nearly roared, "He's done a hell of a lot more for me than you ever did, Jess!"_

_The tall blonde became quiet at that, seriously staring at the Queen Bee for a moment. Then, without any warning, she started laughing. "Oh, oh, my, God, this is too rich!" She hollered, holding her sides. "You've actually fallen for that loser!?" After she was done laughing, Jess noticed Heather's hardened scowl. Reacting to this, she took the shorter girl's shoulder in one of her arms before leading her away from the stadium at a slow pace. While walking, she added, "Look, you've got to listen to some common sense here. We're out, we've made it, but now we have our entire lives ahead of us. You need to think about your future and get your priorities straight. You're one of a kind, someone with the looks, brains and the will to do __**anything**__ they set their mind to. You could have anyone you want, anyone! Cody...I'm sure he's a nice guy, great high school boyfriend material, but you need to wake up now. You'll have so many better opportunities once you get into college, and even then you should always be looking to step up in life, not settle with what you have now. Besides, I'm pretty sure that even after everything you've done for him, Cody would leave you high and dry to nail the first thing with a pussy and a pulse that walked by him."_

_Now livid and one step away from attacking Jess, Heather shrugged her arm from her shoulders and started walking away without another word._

_She heard Jess shout out to her as she left the stadium, "Let me know when you've woken up to smell the roses! And don't forget what I said, give me a call if you're up for some fun!"_

_Still walking to her car, Heather pulled out her phone and flipped through her painfully small list of contacts. With only six entries listed, it wasn't too difficult to find Jessica's name, at which point Heather deleted it without a second thought. Then, just as quickly, she switched to the call the first name on her list._

_"Hey Cody, I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to be running a little late for your graduation party…No, no, no, I __**am**__ coming, I promise. I just didn't realize that I was on dead empty; so I have to fill it up first…Me too, see you soon. I love you, bye."_

_With that, Heather hung up and climbed into her car. She was __**not**__ looking forward to this, but she had promised Cody she would be there._

* * *

**Friday, September 19th 2014**

Shifting to turn around and face him, Heather looked over Cody who was still sleeping soundly. The Queen Bee smiled softly at the sight. As sappy as she knew it would sound if she said it out loud, the little moments like these were the ones she treasured most.

And it was moments like this that made her grateful that she hadn't listened to Jessica. Heather still couldn't believe that she had seen her at the party last week, and she thanked God that Cody **didn't **see her. The Asian teen had almost done a spit-take when she had realized that sitting across from her and Cody, almost completely shitface drunk was her bitchy former best friend. She was perfectly content to let him believe she had taken his remarks about Jess at face value rather than the truth, especially from what she had seen as the night went on. While the memory he had of her was a lie, sometimes, it was better than knowing the truth. Even a lie can be beautiful, and better than reality.

He deserved that much, to keep his dreams and fantasies, for them to be a sanctuary for him when he needed it most.

She wasn't focusing on that now. Instead, her mind was focused on her sleeping boyfriend. Smiling warming at him, she pulled him closer to herself before falling asleep in her own sanctuary.

* * *

**Just as with the introduction author's notes, I'll let Kenju start the closing ones off as well, even though I will have additional thoughts of my own after his. **

"**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter as it was quite difficult getting it out between all the deadlines and problems that kept coming up.**

**That aside, as promised we've given everyone their first look into Cody and Heather's history, a peak into the not so distant past but an important one. We've also started getting into some of the deeper plot points for the future. Regarding the threesome, it wont be the last, though they wont be overly common either, they happen for a reason which was hinted at here but will be explained and explored more in the future.**

**I know its getting old and annoying by now hearing us say that, but, from here on out the next few chapters will be focused on getting the main story going while also exploring and explaining the history that made the characters who they are now. Next chapter is going to be especially interesting and…entertaining if I do say so myself.**

**Until then, please let us know what you thought, if you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to let us know through reviews, or if you wish to keep it private then PM Rufus T. Serenity."**

**All right, now it's back to my comments! :) **

**Yes, the "Stir Friday" thing is taken from the animated series Archer. If you have never seen this show, then you should check it out because its pure awesomeness! DANGER ZONE! ;) **

**On a more serious note, I'm sure it's obvious after reading this chapter where most of the difficulty came from, writing the threesome. I struggled with this bit quite a bit to be honest. I think it was the combo of having an OC in the mix and the fact that this might very well be the first threesome ever written where everyone is dissatisfied in the end lol Honestly, I legitimately think this might be a first for the entire massive genre of lemon fan-fiction! ;) But in all seriousness, I must thank Kenju for adding so much awesome detail to the bare skeleton of a threesome that I provided for him. He deserves a huge round of applause for his work on this chapter! :) **

**Also, one of the things that I'm most pleased with changing in the story is that there are very few OCs. As this chapter shows, there are still some but they will often have one-time appearances, most often only being related to Heather and/or Cody's past. You'll likely never see Saria or Jess from this point onward. Contain your tears. ;) Thankfully the TDRI and TDPI characters will take up all of the important side-character roles. **

**The next chapter will likely take a while as well but parts of it have already been started and I personally believe it is overall a much better chapter. **

**But until then, please read, review, favor, follow, and spread the word! :) **


End file.
